Kumo's Black Fox
by Burning Shadow Wolf
Summary: Naruto is chased from the village at a young age. Found by Darui and Killer Bee watch as he grows into the legend he was always meant to be. The world will cower before the Black Fox. Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody, I'm back with a new story! Hope you guys like it, and please PLEASE Review for this one! Let me make a few things clear before you guys start reading: first off is that Bee with NOT rap in this fic since I can't rap to save my freaking life, second is that Yugito is going to be Naruto's age in this fic as will Karui, Samui and Omoi. Also, this fic is STRICTLY NARUTO/YUGITO! ABSOLUTELY NOOOOOOO OBJECTIONS! Also there is going to be Konoha/Leaf bashing whenever I get the chance, however there will be certain people in Leaf that will not be bashed.  
**

**Well I won't waste anymore time, so here you go!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
**

**Chapter 1**

"Stupid villagers, why can't they see past their hatred for Kurama, and except me?" asked six year old Naruto aloud and to no one in particular. He was currently walking around in the forest that surrounded Konohagakure no Sato. He had just barely escaped from an angry mob that had tried to kill him, again. His black t-shirt was ripped and cut in numerous places, almost to the point where it was barely staying on his small malnourished body. His white shorts were hardly in any better state, if an outsider where to see him they would think he had just barely escaped death at the hands of a wild beast, and they wouldn't be too far off.

'_**Just forget those stupid villagers kit; they're not worth your time. Anyone who would harm a child like that doesn't deserve the right to live; and they call me a demon,'**_came the demonic voice of Naruto's one and only friend and ally. He had met his tenant for the first time after almost dying at the hands of the idiotic villagers. It was then that Kurama had told a four year old Naruto he was hated because of him being sealed inside of him and explaining why he had attacked and why he was chosen to be his new container. At first Naruto was angry with what his father, the Fourth Hokage had done, but after a while understood why his father had done what he did. _'I still don't get what my father saw in that hell hole of a village. All they care about is themselves especially the damn Council, that stupid banshee Haruno called for my death almost every day, while that bastard Danzo wanted me to become a weapon for the village.' _Over the years, Naruto had gotten training from Kurama in the basics of the ninja arts, stealth specifically and thanks to his natural foxlike nature being enhanced by the presence of the most powerful fox on the planet and his two years of pranking and hiding, his skills in stealth and espionage where on par with the Anbu.

With this knowledge and skill, Naruto had infiltrated and listened in on more than one Council meeting. With the knowledge he had of the village's inner workings and some of the classified intelligence he had, the village would be forced to either kill him or meet his demands if he ever decided to use his knowledge. Especially the knowledge of the reason and secret behind the recent Uchiha massacre, _'I know Itachi-niisan was ordered to do what he did, and I swear that one day I will find him and help him.' _Other than Kurama, Itachi was one of the few people to ever treat him like a normal human and not some demon, the only other ones being his adoptive siblings. It was with Itachi's help, that Naruto had managed to get to the level of skill he was at and for that alone he vowed to one day pay Itachi back for the kindness he had shown him.

"Well I guess I better find someplace to set up camp for the night. Hey Kurama, do you want to come out and hunt tonight?" asked Naruto to his tenant.

'_**Sure kit, I'll find us something good to eat,'**_said Kurama as he prepared himself to be summoned. Biting his thumb, Naruto went through five hand signs before slamming his hand on the ground.

"Summoning Jutsu!" in a swirl of fire, a nine tailed fox about the size of a horse appeared.

"**Alright kit, I'll be right back with dinner." **With that, he sprinted off into the forest away from the village. It was an hour later that he returned to find Naruto setting in a hollowed out tree with a small fire going. When Kurama put the boar he killed down, Naruto took out a kunai and began to skin the boar and prepare it for cooking. Not only had Naruto been training in the ninja arts, but he had also been taught how to survive in the wilderness for long periods of time. The frequent attacks by the villagers had made that skill a necessity.

"So Kurama, do you think we should go back to the village this time or not?" asked Naruto after he set the boar to cook over the fire.

"**No I don't think we should go back this time. The old man would just put us back in that rat hole of an apartment, while the villager's that did this would only get a slap on the wrist and be told not to do it again. We're better off never going back there," **said Kurama as he starred at the fire. While he would never come out and say it, he did have a reputation to up hold, he had always thought of Naruto as if he was one of his own pups. To a fox, family is a sacred thing and pups are held in an even higher regard; it was fox law that anyone abusing a child was to be killed on sight. The only reason he hadn't killed off the entire village was for Naruto's sake, it wouldn't due to have him see him when he was like that, not at this age at least.

"You're probably right, so were should we go then?" asked Naruto as he took a piece of the finished boar and began to eat. Shrugging a fox's equivalent of shoulders, Kurama grabbed a piece of the succulent meat with one his tails and began to reap the spoils of his kill. The two ate in a comfortable silence as they tried to think of places they could go to get away from the village. Naruto was about to voice an idea, but Kurama stopped him with one of his tails. Looking at him confused, Naruto asked mentally, _'What is it Kurama, did someone find us?'_

"**No they haven't found us, but there are two shinobi near our position. I can't tell who… well that's interesting, maybe this could work in our favor," **said Kurama as he removed his tail from Naruto's mouth and vanished in a swirl of fire. _**'Alright kit, let's go greet our visitors.' **_Still slightly confused at what Kurama was up to, Naruto nodded his head and left to intercept his visitors.

Two men were walking through the forest near Konohagakure, on their way home from a mission. The first one was a dark-skinned young man, with white hair that covered up his left eye. He wore the standard Kumo jounin attire, a white one-strapped jounin vest over a high collared black shirt that was slightly open at the front; he had black pants and black shinobi sandals. On his back he carried a cleaver sword, and had the kanji for 'Water' tattooed on his right shoulder and the kanji for 'Lightning' on his left. This man was Darui, the right hand man to the Fourth Raikage, A.

The other was also a dark-skinned man, but with a more muscular build. Like Darui, he wore the standard one-strapped white jounin vest; he had black pants with the standard Kumo jounin wrist and shin guards and a white scarf around his neck. On his back he had seven swords each with a red colored grip. He wore sunglasses and had a tattoo of two bull horns on his left cheek; he also had the tattoo for 'Iron' on his right shoulder that served as the Iron Armor Seal for the Eight-tailed Ox. This man was Killer Bee, the jinchuuriki of the Eight-tailed Ox, and brother of the Raikage.

The two were just returning from a mission and were leisurely walking through the forest of Fire Country enjoying the beauty of nature. Bee, who had been inspecting one of his swords for damage, was suddenly stopped by a demonic voice in his head. _**'Bee stop, I since one of my kind's chakra nearby, though I can't tell whose,' **_said the Eight-tailed Ox, Gyuuki. Bee's sudden stop caught the attention of his companion.

"Bee, you ok? I hope it's nothing dull," said Darui as he walked back to Bee. Not many things could cause Bee to suddenly stop moving so abruptly, having full control of your bijuu tended to bring that kind of self-assurance.

"Yeah I'm fine Darui, but Gyuuki said he sensed another bijuu's chakra nearby, and it's not in Konoha," said Bee as he scanned their surroundings for the possible source of the chakra. As soon as he finished, the two heard a rustle from a nearby bush. Each reached for their respective weapons, only to freeze when they saw a blonde haired boy that was obviously malnourished come out of the bush. The boy couldn't have been older than six, but what caught their attention were the six whiskers like marks on both his cheeks.

"Hey kid, are you ok? What are you doing out here?" asked Darui as he kneeled down to be on the same level as the kid, trying not to frighten him. He noticed that the kids clothing was torn, almost to the point of it being more of a rag instead of a shirt. _'What the hell happened to this kid?'_ Bee meanwhile, was staring at the boy while he stared back, judging each other. Nobody moved or spoke for a few minutes, until Naruto broke the silence turning to Darui.

"I'm fine Shinobi-san, as for why I'm out here, I ran away from my village when a mob of civilians tried to kill me again." At this both men's faces contorted into looks of rage and disgust, why would people try to kill an innocent boy? Naruto stood watching the two shinobi in front of him, both were emitting killing intent and were obviously angered from what he told them. It wasn't until a few minutes later that Bee was brought out his thoughts of anger by his demonic tenant, _**'Bee, the chakra is coming from this boy, he's a jinchuuriki, for which I can't tell, the chakra is just barely being let out. He either has control over the demonic chakra or his bijuu is being very careful in making sure they aren't noticed.' **_Surprised from what his friend said, Bee decided to make sure he was right, no matter how weird his next sentence was going to sound.

"Hey kid, this is going to sound strange, but I need you to remove your shirt and call on your chakra if you can." This surprised Darui, he was about to ask why Bee had asked that of the boy but was cut off by said boy.

"So, it is you. You're like me," said Naruto looking Bee in the eye. Slightly surprised by the fact that a mere child could speak with such seriousness, he nodded his head and decided to find out what Gyuuki couldn't.

"Yes, I am like you. Our kind is known as jinchuuriki, I hold the Eight-tailed Ox, and my name is Killer Bee. What's yours?" asked Bee as he walked up to the boy and kneeled down to his level. He didn't know why but he had a strange feeling that this boy was no mere child, even by jinchuuriki standards.

"So Kurama was right, Gyuuki was nearby. I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. I am the jinchuuriki of the Nine-tailed Fox, Kurama," said the blonde as the two men's eyes widened to the size of a tree. This kid was the son of the Fourth Hokage, the Yellow Flash of the Leaf, and Kushina Uzumaki the Red Death of the Leaf? With his parentage alone, this boy should be treated as royalty in his home village, yet he was shunned and people had tried to kill him for the beast he holds. "This is going to sound a little weird, but can I come with you back to your village, please?" Now the two were even more surprised, the son of the most feared Hokage in the history of Konoha, jinchuuriki of the Nine-tailed Fox wanted to come and join Kumogakure? _'I knew he wasn't an ordinary child, but damn! He's the son of the legendary Yellow Flash and the Red Death, with training he will be invincible; and I intend on being one of the ones to get him there,' _thought Bee while he tried to reboot his brain to a working level.

"Sure kid, you can come with us," said Bee as he got over his shock faster than Darui. Nodding his head, Naruto claimed on Bee's shoulder and they set out at full speed for Lightning Country. With Naruto's squeals of happiness being heard the entire trip.

_Kumogakure no Sato_

It was a day later that the trio arrived in Kumogakure no Sato; they were on their way to see the Raikage while Naruto kept looking around at his new home. The buildings were different than in his old home, and when people looked at him they weren't looks of hate and disgust, but kindness and acceptance.

When they arrived at the Raikage's tower, the guards bowed to Darui and Bee and sent kind smiles to Naruto who gladly returned them; he had only received this kind of treatment from Kurama, Itachi and his siblings. When they reached the door to the Raikage's office they didn't even bother knocking and just went straight in. _'Kind of like what I did with that stupid old man Hokage,' _thought Naruto while he jumped down from Bee's shoulder and stood before the leader of Kumogakure.

"Yo bro, mission complete, but we picked up a little hitch hiker on our way back," said Bee while he fought to keep a smirk from crossing his lips, _'When bro finds out who Naruto really is, it's going to be fucking hilarious.' _ A looked at the blond before him and gave him a kind smile.

"Hello there, I'm A, the Raikage of Kumogakure, what's your name?" he asked as he came around his desk and allowed Naruto a better view of him. He was a very muscular man, even more than Bee. He didn't wear a shirt, allowing everyone to see his well-defined chest; he had black pants on with a belt that had a gold plate on the front with the face of a boar carved into it. He had on the traditional white rode of a kage which served to cover two gauntlets on both of his wrists.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and before you ask, yes my father was Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage and Yellow Flash, my mother was Kushina Uzumaki. If you will allow it, I would like to live in Kumo and become a shinobi of this village," said Naruto as A's eyes almost popped out of his head at this revelation. _'If those two had a kid, he would be a truly fearsome and almost invincible shinobi!' _meanwhile in Bee's head; _'DAMN THAT WAS FUNNY! DID YOU SEE THE LOOK ON BRO'S FACE, HAHAHAHAHA I HAVEN'T SEEN HIM THAT SURPRISED SINCE DAD TOLD HIM HE WOULD BE THE RAIKAGE!'_

"Very well Naruto, I don't see the problem with you joining our village and we'd be honored to have you as one of our shinobi," said A with a small smile, _'I have a feeling I may very well have just met my successor.' _ Returning the smile, Naruto walked up to the Raikage and gave him a hug. Slightly surprised, A returned the hug and turned to Bee to tell him where to take Naruto, but he beat him to the punch.

"Bro, you should know that young Naruto here is a jinchuuriki like me and Yugito, he holds the Nine-tailed Fox." This of course nearly gave the young kage a heart attack, not only was the boy he hugging the son of two of the most powerful and feared shinobi to ever come from Konoha, but he was also the jinchuuriki of the most powerful and feared bijuu in existence. _'Now I'm certain of it, I just met my successor and he is most likely the one who is going to kill me with a heart attack if all these surprises are anything to go by.'_

"Alright, Bee I want you to start training young Naruto hear to control the Fox's chakra like you are Yugito. Also take him to the apartment building Yugito lives in, I'm sure they'd both get along very well with each other," said A as he released Naruto from the hug and walked back to his desk and started writing some thing's down.

The entire time all this was going on, Darui was silently watching Naruto, deciding whether or not to act on the feeling he had about the boy. His decision was made for him when his tattoo on his left shoulder began to burn a little, _'So he is the one who can harness the true power of the Black Lightning.'_

"Hey Boss, I would like to train Naruto as well," he said in an oddly serious voice that didn't suit his laid back attitude. Hearing the tone in his right hand man's voice, A new this was something serious.

"Why would that be Darui, and what would you train him in?" asked A.

"I would train him in what the Third Raikage trained me in, the secret to the Black Lightning Technique." Of all the answers A and Bee were expecting, this was definitely not one of them. The Black Lightning was one of the most powerful techniques Kumo had. "As for why, because my tattoo reacted to him; when the Third gave me this tattoo he built in a seal that would react in the presence of the one person who was capable of harnessing the true power of the Black Lightning. Also the Third left me a scroll to give to my successor, a token of the one who first wielded the Black Lightning." This surprised both muscled men, the Third; their father had left behind a way to find a true successor to his unique technique.

"Very well Darui, you will help train young Naruto in the secrets to of the Black Lightning, while Bee will train the boy to control his bijuu. But for now, Bee take Naruto to the academy, today was the first day of class and I'm sure he would like to start on his road to becoming a shinobi, am I right Naruto?" said A as he turned to the little blonde only to find him missing with a small dust cloud in his place. Looking back towards the two jounin, he noticed he was missing one, Bee. "Uhhh, Darui where the hell did Bee and Naruto go?" he asked completely confused. Darui who had been starring at the door with wide eyes was brought out of his stupor by the sound of his boss's voice.

"Uhhh, look out your window," was all he said. Even more confused, A looked out the window only to fall out of his chair laughing his ass off. There was Naruto running in the direction of the academy while pulling Bee by the arm, who appeared to be little more than a rag doll being thrown this way and that by a six year old boy. _'I was wrong, Naruto won't be the death of me cause of a heart attack he caused. He'll kill me from lack of oxygen with how hard I'm laughing.'_

When they finally reached the academy, Naruto was smiling like a goof ball, while Bee was covered in bruises from being used as an end trail for the boy and mumbling something about 'energetic blondes being the death of me'. They entered the building and headed for the classroom that A had given Bee before Naruto had literally dragged him halfway across Kumo to get here. When they reached the correct classroom, Bee knocked on the door and waited for the teacher to respond. With a quick 'Enter,' the two walked in and the class and teacher went wide eyed at the sight of the Guardian of Cloud walking into their class with a young blond by his side.

"Bee-sama, what can I do for you?" asked the slightly awed chuunin.

"I'm just here to drop off Naruto; he just joined the village and wants to be a shinobi. I trust you'll treat him like all the others," said Bee as he handed the teacher the papers he managed to grab before Naruto gotten a hold of him. The teacher's eyes widened when he read Naruto's name, and almost died of a heart attack when he saw who his parents were. Looking to Bee for confirmation, the teacher saw him nod, and he almost past out from the revelation. _'If everyone reacts this way to Naruto's identity, then we'll lose over half of our shinobi force thanks to heart attacks,' _thought Bee while he looked from the still awe struck chuunin to Naruto who was studying his new sensei.

He wore the standard Kumo chuunin attire, one-strapped white flak jacket, black pants along with a black t-shirt. He also wore the standard wrist and shin guards of Kumogakure and was fairly muscled. Like most people he'd seen in Kumo, he was dark skinned and had his long black hair pulled into a shoulder length ponytail.

"Yes, well Naruto, I'm Bokudai Yuharo and I'll be your sensei for the time you're at the academy. Now why don't you introduce yourself to the rest of the class," said Bokudai, as he gestured towards the class. Nodding his head, Naruto walked to the front of the class.

"Hey, my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I am originally from Konohagakure, but I ran away because I was hated." When he was finished, Bee stepped up and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. Turning to one of his new sensei's Naruto saw that he had a serious face on.

"Naruto after you're dismissed, you'll be starting your training with me to control him, alright? Yugito, I want you to show him where we normally train alright, he'll be joining us," Bee finished looking over towards a blonde haired girl who had her hair in a braid.

"Wait, Uncle Bee, do you mean, he's like us?" asked Yugito as she rose from her seat with a look of shock on her face. Bee was about to answer the shocked girl when another voice cut him off.

"Why would you think someone as cute as this new guy, would be like you, freak? You're just a monster cat, like the one you hold," said another random girl, as most of the class started agreeing. Yugito seemed hurt by all of this and looked ready to cry, before a girl with dark skin and vibrant red hair went to comfort her.

Naruto was surprised, Bee hadn't mentioned that there was another jinchuuriki his age, but his surprise was soon replaced with anger when he heard what the other girl said about her. _'No, I won't let another person suffer through the same thing I had to.' _Walking up the steps towards the back of the class, everyone watched as he approached Yugito. Many thought he was going to do something to hurt her and laugh at her, what happened next none of them saw coming.

"Are you ok, Yugito?" he asked once he reached her. She looked into his eyes trying find any deception in them, but what she saw brought a tear to her eye. He had the same eyes as her, ones that knew pain, what it was like to be rejected, feared and hated by those who didn't understand what they were. The tear fell down her cheek when he embraced her and tried to comfort her, returning the hug Yugito could do little other than sigh in content. She didn't know what it was, but there was something about this new guy that just made her want to stay with him for the rest of her life. Not believing what she was seeing, the same girl who made fun of Yugito earlier spoke in an almost hysteric voice.

"WHAT? You can't honestly like her, she a monster; she has the Two-tailed Monster Cat sealed in her!" She would have continued but suddenly the entire classroom was filled with unimaginable amounts of killing intent.

Bokudai was scarred, the thickness of the killing intent he was feeling was incredible and terrifying at the same time. He looked over at Bee thinking the killing intent was coming from him, but was surprised when he was wearing a smirk and wasn't radiating anything. Looking over towards his new student, Bokudai nearly had a heart attack when he realized all of this killing intent was coming from him.

"**Never, insult Yugito in my presence. She and I are the same, she bears a burden the same as I do, so if you insult her you are insulting not only me, but Killer Bee as well since he also carries a bijuu," **said Naruto as he gave his voice a demonic edge and turned to face the scarred girl. He smirked as he heard her and most of the class gasps of shock; he knew it was his eyes that had scared them. Gone were the warm sapphires that had been so friendly and kind, replaced with two blood red glowing orbs with vertical slits for the pupils.

Deciding to drive his point home, Naruto looked over at Bee and nodded, letting him know everything was under control. After Bee nodded in return, Naruto began admitting some of Kurama's chakra that formed his chakra cloak in the shape of a fox with one tail. **"She may hold the Two-tail and Bee may hold the Eight-tail, but my burden is the hardest to bear, for I hold the Nine-tailed Fox inside me." **When he finished speaking his cloak receded and his features returned to normal. Giving his trade mark fox grin, he turned to Bee who was smirking as well, "Well, I guess I'll catch you later Bee. Don't worry, I'll watch out for Yugito and make sure that anyone who tries to insult her will pay dearly."

"Alright Naruto, Yugito make sure you show Naruto where we train every day. I'll catch you two love birds later, see ya," with that Bee walked out of the room, leaving behind a stunned class, a smirking Naruto, a blushing Yugito and a smiling teacher. _'It seems these next few years won't be as boring as I thought.'_

Yugito was also in thought as she starred at the blonde before her. He carried a burden that was even greater than hers, yet he could still be happy and care free. Her thoughts were interrupted however, by the voice of her own tenant; one seriously perverted cat known as Matatabi. _**'KYUU-KUN; IT'S HIM, IT'S REALLY HIM! KITTEN YOU NEED TO DRAG THAT BOY TO YOUR APARTMENT, LOCK THE DOOR AND NOT LET HIM GET ANY SLEEP FOR A MONTH!' **__'MATA, KNOCK IT OFF I WILL NOT DRAG HIM TO MY APARTMENT, AND YOU KNOW WE CAN'T DO __**THAT **__WE'RE BARELY SIX FOR GODS SAKE!' __**'KITTEN PLEEEEEAAASSSEEE, I NEED MY KYUU-KUN AND I NEED HIM NOW!' **__'TO BAD, YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT!' _with that Yugito cut the connection to her tenant so she didn't have to listen to her rant about being denied her 'Kyuu-kun time.'

"Alright class, well let's begin shall we? Naruto why don't you take a seat next to Yugito so we can begin." With that, Naruto started on the road to his new life as a ninja of Kumogakure.

**Well there's the first chapter, like it, don't like it? Also I am issuing a challenge: ANYONE WHO CAN CORRECTLY GUESS WHO NARUTO'S ADOPTIVE SIBLINGS ARE WILL HAVE A CHARACTER/JUTSU/WEAPON OR ANYTHING ELSE THEY CAN THINK OF ADDED TO THIS STORY!**

**The challenge will stand until either I end it, or the chapter in which the siblings are revealed is posted. Also anyone who disagrees with Naruto being able to handle a one-tail cloak at this age can keep it to themselves! Because remember, Kurama and Naruto are on good terms, meaning their chakra's don't fight one another meaning that he can use more of Kurama's chakra without going berserk. PLEASE REVIEW FOR THIS STORY!  
**

**BSW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody. due to popular demand I worked through the night and managed to complete this next chapter! YOU GUYS OWE ME BIG FOR THIS! Well before we begin let my make a few things clear so that people don't waste my time and there's asking a pointless question. First concerns the origins of the Uzumaki clan, we never really learn how they came to be so I put in my own version of events, if anyone has a problem with it...LIVE WITH IT! Second is that in this fic Uzushiogakure was the first hidden village to be founded, all the others came afterwards. Third, if anyone is confused about Tsunade's clan name at the end of the chapter, it will be explained later on in the story. And lastly, if any of my readers from Nine Beasts is reading this fic as well, you may have noticed that I like to take, what I believe to be underplayed characters/abilities/techniques/weapons, and write them so that be as powerful as I believe were meant to be. Examples of this being the Black Lightning, Kiba and Ino's clan jutsu from Nine Beasts. Also, this is partially my fault as I should have been a little clearer about Naruto's siblings. If you read the chapter clearly, he was referring to his siblings from KONOHA not Kumo. Everyone who has sent a guess is welcome to resubmit there guess with this new information, again my apologies.  
**

**55- Yeah he did, my bad for not including that part, also you'll just have to wait see about Konoha.  
**

**Tsukuyomi-chan- It's good to know that someone who has followed me ever since I started writing for this site, is still with me and really appreciates my writing. You and WolfCoyote have always been excellent support and a good source for reviews, thank you so much for the support.  
**

**WolfCoyote- Resubmit your guess using the information from above and we'll see how well you do with it. As to the weapon idea, read this chapter and let me know what you think of the idea. Thanks for comment about the ending part of last chapter, I was going for it to be half serious(Matatabi) and half humor(Yugito's reaction).  
**

**As always, I don't own a thing  
**

**Chapter 2**

_6 years later_

Naruto sat beside Yugito waiting for the rest of the class to arrive and to receive their team placements. Over the years Naruto had changed greatly, and become one of the most feared people in his class, with Yugito a close second. The reason the two were so feared was because of their habit of showing their chakra cloak when someone pissed them off.

After Naruto had defended Yugito during the first day of class, he was welcomed with open arms into Yugito's little circle of friends. The first one was Samui; she was a blonde like the two of them, though hers was straight and reached her shoulders. She wore the standard kunoichi attire for Kumogakure, with a short sword strapped horizontally to the back of her hip. Unlike most girls in their class, Samui was well endowed in the chest, already having a nice C-cup, which caused her to have constant back pains.

Another one was the red head he saw comfort Yugito on the first day. Karui was a dark skinned girl with yellow eyes, she wore the standard attire for a Kumo kunoichi like Samui but she had a katana sword strapped to her back, she also wore her new headband like a bandana.

The last of their little circle of friends was a boy named Omoi, he was dark skinned like most people in Kumogakure, he had short white spikey hair and wore the standard shinobi garb of Kumo and carried a katana on his back like Karui, but he wore his headband in the regular fashion. A little quirk about Omoi was that he always had a sucker in his mouth and was over thinking things constantly which caused for Karui to beat him up every now and then.

Naruto and Yugito were the odds ones out of the group, opting to wear some more unique clothes then just the classic shinobi and kunoichi outfits of their village. Yugito wore a short sleeved purple and black shirt that showed off her developing figure nicely, with black pants that had a purple cloud pattern on them. She also had on purple fingerless gloves with beads wrapped around her left hand. She had her hair in a long braid and her new headband was tied around her forehead.

Naruto now wore a pair of baggy black pants with a red stripe going up either side them along with a black sleeveless shirt with a red Nine-tailed Fox on the back that showed his muscled arms. His forearms were both wrapped in black medical tape and on his right shoulder was a tattoo of the kanji for 'Lightning' much like his sensei Darui's. He had a ninjato sword strapped to his back that had the head a black fox as the guard with his headband tied around his left bicep.

Over the years he spent training with his sensei's he had come along way, though he was only slightly stronger than a rookie chuunin without Kurama's chakra and influence. Thanks to the training he got from Bee, he was able to control up to three of Kurama's tails without going berserk. Though he and Kurama were on good terms and their chakras didn't fight one another, the potency of the demonic chakra alone was enough to make him go berserk. His training with Darui had also been very productive; he now knew about eight or so Lightning style jutsu and he could use five of them with the Black Lightning. He had learned early on that the Black Lightning wasn't a kekkei genkai or anything similar to it, it was just a much more potent form of lightning itself. Instead of using high speed electrical currents that formed regular lightning, to use the Black Lightning one had to use their chakra to slow down the electrical currents which allowed higher concentration of electrical energy to be delivered at once, and also gave the lightning its dark coloring. However for one to be able to use this ability, one had to have an insanely high affinity for lightning style chakra. He also knew though that there were jutsu that could only be used with the Black Lightning and he wouldn't learn any of those until he made chuunin.

Just as the last students were sitting down their sensei, Bokudai walked into the room with a clipboard in hand. Turning to the class, Bokudai gave them a proud smile and congratulated them one more time on graduating, before he started reading off the teams. Naruto tuned most of them out until he heard his name called.

"Team 20 will be an assault and assassination team, Naruto Namikaze, Yugito Nii, and Karui. Your sensei will be Darui; you will meet him at training ground 20. Team 21 will be a rescue and support team, Samui, Omoi, and Tsumaki, your sensei will be Shi; meet him a training ground 21…" after the rest of the teams were assigned, everyone started leaving with their teams to meet with their new sensei's. When Naruto and his team arrived at the training ground they found Darui sitting in the middle of it looking bored out of his mind.

"Hey Darui-sensei, hope things aren't too dull for you," said Naruto as they approached their new/old sensei.

"With you three as a team, I don't think things will ever be dull for me for a long time to come," said Darui as he gave his students a smile, which was returned. "Well, why don't we introduce ourselves, even though I doubt any of us need one. My name is Darui and I will be your sensei from now on, I like relaxing and doing missions with my partner Shi, I dislike those who would bring harm to Kumogakure, my hobbies are helping Boss out whenever he needs it and my dream is to protect the Boss with my life." When he finished Darui pointed towards Naruto to go next.

"I'm Naruto Namikaze, I like training and my friends, I dislike anyone who insults my friends and the villagers of Konohagakure, and my hobbies are training to use my Black Lightning and hanging out with my friends. My dream is to one day become the Raikage and lead Kumo to glory and to one day start a family with the girl I love," said Naruto with much conviction in his voice, he glanced at Yugito when he said the last part, this didn't go unnoticed by Darui or Karui.

"Next, our other blonde friend," said Darui with a knowing smirk directed at Naruto who blushed a little at the smirk.

"My name is Yugito Nii, I like my friends, I dislike those that can't accept me for me, and my hobbies are training and hanging out with my friends. My dream is to become the right hand person to the Raikage and to start a family with the man I love," said Yugito as she glanced at Naruto, which again did not go unnoticed by their sensei and team mate. Nodding, Darui gestured toward Karui to round them off.

"I'm Karui, I like training to use my sword and beating the crap out of Omoi, I dislike when Omoi starts over thinking things, my hobbies are training to use my sword and my dream is to become a well-respected kunoichi of Kumo," said Karui.

"Alright that's it for today, meet me here tomorrow morning at eight for our first mission and some training," said Darui as he got up and left to who knows where.

_A week later_

For the past week team 20 had trained with Darui in the mornings, and did chores…I mean missions in the afternoon. It was now Saturday and team 20 was once again on another D-rank mission. Their mission was to capture the demon dog, Ookami, the Lightning Daimyo's wife's dog. They had chased the thing all over the village and were currently trying to surround it and capture it.

"Hot Head here, I'm in position, and Naruto I'm going to kill you," said Karui over the headset.

"Fiery Cat in position, I still say we should roast the thing," said Yugito.

"Black Fox in position, I swear if that thing attacks me again I'm letting Yugito-chan fry it," said Naruto as he glared at the dog from his hiding place. It appeared to be any regular golden retriever, but if you asked any genin team that had the misfortune of catching it, they would tell you that it was the tenth bijuu in disguise.

"No killing the target team, on my mark capture the target. 3…2…1…NOW!" said Darui as the three genin launched from their hiding places and tackled the dog. The second they grabbed it, it started clawing and biting at all of them.

"Owwwww, that's it! Karui put this stupid mutt in a genjutsu!" screamed Naruto as he tried to hold back the rapid animal. It wasn't a second later that the thing stopped attacking and fell asleep thanks to the genjutsu.

"Ok, that is the last time we accept this mission, next time we get it I'm zapping that dumb dog with my Black Lightning," said Naruto as they made their way back to the Raikage's office to give their report and hand over the demon dog to its owner who would probably crush the life out of the thing.

They were right, the first second the Daimyo's wife had her dog back she started squeezing the life out of it. _'It's getting what it deserves.' _was the general thought process of the entire team.

"Well done team 20, now for your next mission you will be doing your first C-rank," said the Raikage. This caught the team's attention since they were eager to get a better mission. "Your mission is to eliminate some bandits that have been terrorizing some villages near the Lightning-Earth Country border. Though they haven't attacked any villages outright, they have made threats and I want them taken care of before anything can happen. This scroll will lead you to their position, when you arrive don't let any of them escape, kill them all and recover anything that could be of value to the village." A handed Darui the mission scroll for the more in depth details before turning to team 20 to judge their reactions; in truth he didn't want to send them on this mission that would force them to kill at such an age, but he had no choice.

Naruto was staring off into space trying to come to turns with what he would be doing soon. He knew that as a ninja he would have to eventually kill people, but he didn't think it would be this early on. Coming back to reality he looked at his team mates and was suddenly reminded of why had originally wanted to become a shinobi: to protect those precious to him. That was his reason for fighting, and that would be his reason for killing, to remove anyone who might bring harm to the ones he held dear to him.

Yugito was looking at the floor trying to decide if she could honestly go through with the acts she would have to commit. She knew she would kill eventually, it was part of the life of a kunoichi, and it was the basic essence of survival. Kill or be killed, that was it, plain and simple. She was a survivor by nature, as was the nature of all jinchuuriki; she would survive not only for herself, but for Naruto. She vowed to herself to always be by his side and to do that she needed to survive.

Karui wasn't taking the news of their new mission as bad as her team mates. Being from a clan of swordsman, she had been forced to undergo a basic test to see if she had what it took to wield and learn the art of the sword. When it comes to skills with a sword, there was no room for error or hesitance. The test had made her raise a rabbit for a month and at the end of it she was ordered to kill it with her katana. This was the test she had to pass to even be allowed to wield a blade, she wouldn't like it, but she would go through with it.

Darui sent a concerned glance to his team; he knew that for each of them that this would be their first time killing another human being. He was about to request that his team take on a different mission until he saw the fire and determination return to their eyes. He smiled at this, he knew his team wouldn't like having to kill but they would do it if it meant protecting each other. When they weren't training, he would often watch as his team hung out with their friends and he noticed how protective they all were of each other. He remembered on one such occasion when an older civilian boy had tried to come on to Yugito, only to be shot down. He didn't like that so much and had tried to grab Yugito to have his way with her. He had about jumped from his position on stopped the boy, but Naruto and the others had beaten him to the punch. The boy had to spend about a year in the hospital, and was still spending his time there; it was rumored that even though he would recover from the beating itself, he would not be touching anybody ever again.

"Alright Boss, we'll head out within the hour to begin our mission," said Darui before turning to his team, "Meet at the west gate in thirty minutes and prepare for an all-out fight when we reach our target." The three genin nodded before heading towards their respective homes to prepare for the mission.

_West Gate- Thirty minutes later_

Darui stood waiting for his team to show up; he was currently going over the instructions on the mission scroll trying to find the fastest way to their target. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard three people land in front of him, looking up revealed it to be his team, each of them combat ready.

"Alright team, let's get moving before things get to dull." With that said Darui launched himself down the mountain with his genin quickly following. They continued down until they cleared the cloud bank and saw the small forest that surrounded the base of the mountains their village was built on. Once they were close enough to the forest, they jumped from the mountain into the tree tops and began moving through the forest heading in the direction of the bandit's camp.

It was a few hours after they cleared the forest and made it to a stone quarry that resembled the border of Earth Country. At the center of the quarry they spotted the bandit camp and noticed that many of the bandits were sitting around doing whatever to keep them from getting bored.

"Ok team, it seems that there are about forty or so bandits in all. We'll each take a different part of the camp, Naruto you take the north, Yugito the east, Karui you take the south, and I'll take the west. Try and kill them as quickly and as silently as possible, avoid any actual battle as best you can. Take your positions and wait for my signal to move," said Darui as he vanished from his spot along with Naruto and Karui, each heading to their respective parts of the camp, leaving Yugito to the east side of the camp.

It took about five minutes for everyone to get into position around the camp, each waiting anxiously for the signal to attack. They didn't have to wait long, for as soon as the last fire in the camp went out, Darui gave the signal and they made their way into the camp.

Karui rushed into the camp with her katana drawn and at the ready. Her part of the camp held most of the tents so her targets were all asleep, except for the two that were about to go to sleep before they lost their heads. Sheathing her katana, and taking out some kunai, she made her way silently into each of the tents slitting the throats of any bandits she found.

Yugito moved with the grace and speed of a cat as she jumped from her spot among some stones. She landed on a table where about five bandits were sitting around playing poker in the moonlight. With kunai in hand, she spun around slitting all of their throats before they had time to make her appearance known. Unfortunately, one of the bandits that was passing by saw the whole thing and called her help as he charged her. About four more bandits came running towards her with katana's, and knifes drawn and ready to strike her. Jumping over the swing of the first bandit she delivered a quick kick to his head, disorienting him and giving her enough time to stab her kunai into his neck. Turning to the other approaching bandits she let loose eight shuriken before placing all of them under a genjutsu Karui had taught her. It disoriented the target to the point that they couldn't tell which way was up or down, unfortunately the genjutsu would only last about five seconds, but that was all she needed as her shuriken met their marks and the corpses fell to the ground.

Naruto launched a handful a kunai when the signal came, effectively killing five bandits in the process. Moving into the camp, he drew his ninjato to block the strike of one of the bandits who managed to avoid the kunai. Pushing him back, Naruto took advantage of his opponent's loss of balance and quickly let loose a shuriken that imbedded itself in the man's neck. Charging the remaining four bandits in his part of the camp, Naruto made quick work of them with some well-placed kenjutsu strikes. Seeing no more bandits in his part of the camp he made his way into the heart of the camp to see if his team mates needed some help.

Darui didn't take any chances; as soon as he gave his team the signal to attack he formed some lightning clones and moving as one, they each killed a bandit with their cleaver swords. Releasing his jutsu, Darui made his way deeper to meet up with his team and to kill any remaining bandits. When he arrived at the middle of the camp, he wasn't surprise to see the rest of his team arriving at the same time.

"Well done team, you've just completed your first C-rank mission," said Darui once they were all together, "Now all we need to do before we return to the village is ransack this place for anything of value." Nodding, they all split up to cover a different part of the camp, agreeing to meet up back in the center once they were done.

_With Naruto_

'_Man I knew bandits were unorganized, but this is fucking ridiculous!' _thought Naruto as he continued to search the extremely messy weapons storage, _'I've been searching in here for almost twenty minutes, and I haven't even made it half way through this place.' _As he continued to push his way through the piles of poorly cared for weapons, something in the corner of the room caught his eye. Moving over to check what it was he found a medium sized wooden chest with slightly rusted metal accessories. However it was what was drawn onto the chest that had his full attention as well as causing his eyes to grow to the size of saucers. There on the top of the chest, was the famed and feared red swirl of the Uzumaki clan.

'_This belonged to my clan? How in the seven levels of hell did some stupid bandits get their hands on something like this?' _thought Naruto with barely contained rage. Looking over the chest, he found what he knew was a blood seal carved into the center of the swirl. Biting his thumb, he smeared some of his blood onto the seal, hearing a soft click as he did so. Lifting the lid as if it were made of glass, Naruto felt his breath hitch when he saw six scrolls inside of the chest. The first scroll was about two and a half feet long with a black body with silver edges, drawn all over the body of the scroll were numerous seals all linked to another blood seal in the center of the scroll. The other five scrolls were all one solid color and were about a foot in length, and like the large scroll they all had seals holding them closed. One thing Naruto noticed was different about the smaller scrolls was that each of them had something written on it. A dark blue scroll had 'Suijin' written in kanji, next to it was a dark green scroll with the kanji for 'Fuujin', the third scroll was a blood red color with the kanji for 'Kajijin', a brown scroll with the kanji for 'Chijin' sat next to it, and the last scroll was a shade of yellow that seemed to match his own hair with the kanji 'Raijin' on it.

Looking away from the scrolls at the sound of something falling nearby brought Naruto's attention to an envelope attached to the inside of the lid. Opening the envelope revealed a letter written in clean, crisp hand writing.

_To the Uzumaki that finds this_

_First off allow me to introduce myself; my name is Mito Uzumaki Senju, wife of Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato. While this may seem difficult to believe, but if you truly are an Uzumaki than I am your distant grandmother. If you are not already aware of your Uzumaki heritage allow me to give you a brief history of our clan. As I'm sure you already know the shinobi world was created by a man known as the Sage of the Six Paths. Many have forgotten, but those who haven't believe that the Sage only had two sons, the elder which received his father's eyes and would go on to found the Uchiha clan and the younger which received his father's body and would go on to found the Senju clan. This is only a half truth, as unlike what is believed, the Sage had a third son. Where the eldest son received his father's eyes, and the middle son received his father's body, the youngest son received something of even more value than his two brothers; his father's mind._

_With the knowledge the youngest received from his father, he was able to help his father perform a task that would forever change the ninja world; the birth of the bijuu. The Sage when he was in his prime faced a great evil known as the Juubi; he managed to defeat the great beast by sealing it inside of himself; becoming the first jinchuuriki. The Sage knew that with his death the Juubi would be released upon the world and even if his sons were to all fight as one, they would still be defeated. So he called on his youngest to help him split the Juubi's power into multiple pieces. They however could not just leave the power without a host to contain it, so they took nine freshly born animals and sealed the power into their bodies, giving birth to the bijuu as the world knows them today._

_It was this son that would go on to found our clan, the Uzumaki. However, as time passed our clan became more and more feared for our vast knowledge in any and all shinobi arts. It was this fear that led to multiple attacks on our home village of Uzushiogakure. The attacks on our village seemed endless, so the head of our clan at the time decided to ensure that even if Uzushiogakure fell, the knowledge of our clan would be out of reach to anyone not of our blood. To this end a seal was created that was inscribed directly into the DNA of all Uzumaki, and would be passed down to our descendants. The seal prevents anyone, even other Uzumaki's, from reading or entering our minds and immediately destroys our chakra system once we die. While the seal prevented knowledge from being taken from our minds and bodies, it did not protect the knowledge our clan scrolls carried. To prevent this knowledge from being used against our clan, a multi layered defense was placed on all of our clan scrolls. Blood seals were placed on all of the scrolls, the knowledge written in them was written in a code only an Uzumaki would be able to read thanks to a similar seal placed in our clan's eyes, and lastly all of the scrolls were sealed into chests like the one you found this letter in, and those chest were sealed into a stronghold that was entrusted to and hidden by the Namikaze clan._

_Shortly after this however, the fears of the clan came to pass, the fall of Uzushiogakure. With the destruction of our village, the surviving Uzumaki scattered to the four winds, some becoming civilians, while others continued on as shinobi. I myself continued my life as a kunoichi, and eventually married Hashirama Senju, the head of the Senju clan. Once Hashirama took the title of Hokage after he founded the village alongside Madara Uchiha, I began to search for the other surviving Uzumaki to bring then to our new village. What I discovered however was not what I was hoping for, almost all of our clan were hunted down and killed and only one other Uzumaki had survived. I brought the young boy to the village and since I could not have children of my own, I adopted him and raised him as my own._

_The chest before you was not sealed with the others because it holds the only key to unlocking the vault that holds the others. The black scroll contains the beginnings of the Uzumaki clan's knowledge of sealing, also contained in this scroll is the summoning contract for the Uzumaki clan, the Foxes. This summoning contract is the key to the vault, for only with the chakra of the Nine-tailed Fox himself, will you be able to unlock the vault._

_The five smaller scrolls contain the knowledge and the hidden locations of the Uzumaki clan's greatest weapons, the Five Elemental Swords. These swords contain the harnessed energy of the five main elements and have been blessed by the very gods they are named after. It was with these swords that the shinobi of Uzushiogakure had managed to defeat the multiple attempts to destroy our village; but like our knowledge we feared what would happen should they fall into the wrong hands. So they were scattered around the continent, each hidden and awaiting the day they are needed once more._

_I must go now; my time on this earth is at an end. Know that I will be watching over you, along with the rest of our clan. I only ask that you use this knowledge to bring honor back to the Uzumaki, and to strike down those who would bring darkness to this world. Good luck young Uzumaki, and remember to always follow your heart._

_Mito Uzumaki_

Naruto was stunned, his clan was a direct descendent from the youngest son of the Sage of the Six Paths. Not only that, but they possessed knowledge passed down from the Sage himself. Despite all of these revelations, there were a few things he needed answers to, and he knew just the fox to get them from. _'Hey Kurama, were you aware of this?'_

'_**Some of it, yes. I remember my birth; I was born premature and most likely wouldn't survive a week. That was when the Sage and his son came and took me away, after they sealed my power into my body I swore to always stand by the youngest son and his family. However I knew I couldn't stay in the human world as I was, so I found and challenged the leader of the Fox summon for the right to lead the clan. I won, and presented the Fox summoning contract to the youngest son. You see there are two contracts for every summoning animal clan, one for the humans and one for the clans themselves. The one I had you sign all those years ago was the brother to the scroll contained in the scroll before you. Also I remember being summoned at one point by the head of your clan and asked to focus some of my chakra into a seal they designed. I never knew what it was for, but I guess we do now,' **_said Kurama through their mental link. Nodding in understanding, Naruto closed the lid of the chest hearing the blood seal reactivating before taking out a premade sealing scroll and sealing the chest away for easier transport. Making sure there was nothing else that could be of value to his village, he left and started making his way back to the center of the camp where his team was waiting.

_With team 20- Same time_

"What's taking him so long?" asked Karui as she inspected her katana for any defects. It had been about twenty minutes and they had each already gone through their part of the camp and sealed away anything of value.

"I don't know Karui, but remember Naruto had the largest part of the camp to search so it might take a little longer," said Darui as he leaned against one of the larger rocks in the camp.

"True, but still it shouldn't be taking him _this _long to search for anything that might be valuable," said Yugito as she kept glancing in the direction that Naruto had left. Just as she was about to go and look for him, she saw a familiar head of blonde hair coming towards them. "Looks like he finished," she said catching the attention of her sensei and team mate. They looked to see Naruto walking towards them looking off into space, a habit of his when he was deep in thought.

"Hey Naruto, did you find anything?" asked Darui only for Naruto to continue looking off into space. This set off warning bells inside everyone's heads, when Naruto got into a state like this only the three of them were able to get him out of it. For him to completely ignore Darui said that something happened that could have drastic and far reaching consequences. "Naruto, what happened? What did you find?" Darui tried again to reach his student; it seemed to work when they noticed his eyes returning from their slightly glazed state.

"Huh, what did you say sensei?" asked Naruto still a little distracted from the earlier revelations.

"I asked if something happened to you. Did you find something that caused this state you're in?" asked Darui concern for his student lacing his voice. Looking at his team mates, Naruto found that they looked just as worried for him, if not more. Letting a small smile grace his lips, Naruto closed his eyes and took a few breaths before looking into the faces of his concerned team.

"I found something very interesting, something that will forever change our village. I found a chest containing scrolls with the Uzumaki clan's unique art of sealing jutsu, and I plan on learning everything the scrolls have to offer," said Naruto shocking the rest of his team. If what he said was true, then the possibilities were almost endless because no one outside of the Uzumaki clan could understand and perform their unique style of sealing and jutsu. "Uhhh guys, hey anyone in there?"

Shaking off the rest of their shock, the rest of team 20 nodded in understanding and sent a smile to Naruto. Returning the smile, Naruto started off in the direction of their village with his team following. _'Don't worry everybody, I swear on my life that I will bring honor back to our clan, and I will destroy those that would seek to stop me.'_

_Kumogakure no Sato- Three hours later_

"Hey Boss, mission to eliminate some bandits completed," said Darui as he and his team walked into the Raikage's office. Looking up from his paperwork, A was surprised to see that the genin of team 20 didn't seem even a little bit phased that they had just killed other human beings. _'This team will go far,' _thought A before addressing Darui.

"Excellent work team 20, your pay for the mission will be transferred into your accounts later today. Now before any of you get any ideas of resting or relaxing, I have another mission for you." Of all the responses A was expecting, complaining, whining, or shouting, he was not expecting the one he got.

"Sure, as long as it's another C-rank and not some useless D-rank," said Naruto with a shrug. A looked the other two members of team 20 and noticed they agreed with Naruto. Shaking off his shock at a genin team that didn't mind doing back to back missions, he handed Darui the mission scroll thinking, _'They will go far, farther than any of us expect them to.'_

"Team 20, your next mission is a protection one. You are to go to Wave Country and rendezvous with a man named Tazuna. He is currently building a bridge that will connect Wave to the mainland; your mission is to guard him while he finishes the bridge." Nodding in understanding, Darui addressed his students with a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Alright team, I doubt you need anything else for this mission, so meet at the south gate in ten minutes and be prepared for a run."

**Well there you have it people, let me know what you think. Also, I need a little help with blade designs for the Elemental Swords, send me some ideas and we'll see how it turns out(Note: if you submit an idea for a blade, please send a way that I can possibly see a picture of it, either a link, or a search perimeter for Google Images). And for those who didn't see this at the top, again Naruto's adoptive siblings are the ones he left behind in KONOHA, submit your guess via Review or Message.**

**BSW  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, this is the second night I've stayed up and worked on another chapter for this story. Let me make this very clear...UNLESS THIS STORY GETS ANOTHER 25 REVIEWS BY THE END OF THE DAY THEN I WILL BE TAKING A BREAK FROM THIS STORY FOR AT LEAST A WEEK SO I CAN GET SOME F***ING SLEEP! So unless you want me to stop writing this story for a week, everybody better review. Let me make something clear right now, you will learn one of Naruto's adoptive siblings from Konoha in this chapter, there is still time to submit a guess for the siblings. Also Darui will say something along the lines of Naruto being a brother to him, let me say this now that has nothing to do with Naruto's siblings from KONOHA! I will also go ahead and say that so far no one has managed to guess who Naruto's siblings are, I will give you guys a hint: There are 4 of them from KONOHA in total, and the one you find out about in this chapter should be a good enough hint about who you should be guessing are his siblings.**

**As for everyone who has submitted swords designs for the Elemental Swords thank you for the many suggestions, I have yet to decide on a final design for the Kajijin, Suijin, Chijin or Fuujin. All of the designs are very good, however let me tell you guys something, I plan on making the Elemental Swords similar to the Raijin from the actual series, a handle guard with an energy like blade that that is released when chakra is added to it. So from now on you may still submit ideas for the blade themselves but if you could also send ideas for the handles it would help out as well. Any sword design that is an actual sword, please remember that it is only the blade itself that will be used in the fic.  
**

**Chapter 3**

_South Gate_

Team 20 was heading out through the south gate at a speed that most chuunin's would have trouble following. They continued like this for a few hours until they reached a port where they could get a boat that would take them to Wave Country. Deciding to take advantage of the long boat ride, Darui took out three pieces of chakra paper and handed them to his team.

"Ok team, we're going to test what your elemental affinities are before we get to Wave because I planned on teaching each of you at least one new jutsu for this mission," Darui said as he handed them the chakra paper, "This chakra paper will let us know what your affinity is. Yugito why don't you go first, just channel some of your chakra into the paper." Yugito nodded and channeled some of her chakra into the paper. When the chakra reached the paper, it started to crumple up and then burst into flames. "Hmm, two affinities right from the start, strange but not unheard of. So it looks like you have fire and lightning affinities, I don't know many fire jutsu but I'll help you with the ones I do know, and I'm sure I can talk Dodai into helping with fire jutsu; alright Karui, you next." Channeling chakra into her paper, Karui watched as it crumpled like Yugito's but instead of bursting into flames, hers got damp. "Another two affinities from the start? Man I was right when I said this team wouldn't be dull. You have water and lightning affinities, the same as mine good. Alright Naruto, you're up." Naruto channeled chakra into his paper and Darui almost had a heart attack from the results. Naruto's paper split into three pieces with one bursting into flames, another crumpling up to the point it almost was almost gone and the last one turning into dirt. "F-f-four affinities, that shouldn't be possible, it's unheard off! Damn Naruto, I knew you would be surprising but not enough to almost give me a heart attack!" said Darui as he held his hand over his heart for emphasis.

"Sorry Darui-sensei didn't mean to give you a heart attack," said Naruto as he smirked at his sensei. Yugito and Karui were smirking as well, with Yugito giving Naruto glances every now and then. _**'Hey kit, before your sensei asks, me being inside you had nothing to do with your affinities, there all you. Though with my presence they will be a little more potent than normal,' **_said Kurama from inside Naruto's head. Just like Kurama predicted, Naruto noticed his sensei about to ask a question. "Before you ask sensei, no Kurama didn't have any influence on my affinities, there all natural; though they will be more potent with his presence." This caused Darui to sigh, his students were going to be strong that was a definite, but until then they were going to be everything but dull.

"We're almost to Wave, a couple more minutes and you should be able to see the shore line," said the boat owner as he steered the boat towards a tunnel opening in the distance. When they exited the tunnel, they were met with the sight of a starving village. Houses and buildings were in ruins, stores had barely anything in stock to sell, and people were living on the streets with rags for clothes.

"Man, the mission file said the village was in bad shape, but I didn't think this bad," said Karui as she looked around the village with sorrow filled eyes.

"Yeah, Wave has been like this ever since Gato arrived and started draining the village of everything. That's why Tazuna-san is building the bridge, to help connect Wave to the mainland so that they have another way to get trade and ship goods in and out," said the boat men as he turned his boat around and started to head back to the mainland once the shinobi got off.

"Alright team, according to the file the client lives a little ways north of the village itself, we'll head there and meet up with him. Do you each remember the description we were given?" everyone nodded and they started making their way towards their clients house.

It was a little while later when they were nearing Tazuna's home, that they heard the sounds of battle. Once they got closer they decided to observe from the shadows. They stopped in a tree about thirty yards away and took in everyone present.

The first one they noticed was an older man wearing a brown shirt and tan pants with a straw hat on. He had small glasses resting on his nose and a grey goatee and traveling pack on his back. He matched the description of their client Tazuna to a tee.

"That's definitely the man who sent the mission request, but who are the shinobi with him?" asked Darui aloud as he and his team looked over the rest of the people present.

It was obviously a genin team, judging from their age. The first one was a boy about Naruto's height; he had black hair that looked like a ducks ass in the back. His onyx black eyes were watching the battle that was taking place intently. He had on a blue high-collared shirt that had what appeared to be a red and white fan on the back, with white shorts. On his right thigh was his shuriken holster and he had a pack on the back of his right hip along with white arm warmers. What caught their attention though was the headband he had on, it was the symbol of Konoha. _'Oh shit, Konoha, this complicates things. I just hope Naruto will be alright,' _thought Darui as he looked at his successor, his team mates must've had similar thoughts because Karui put her hand on his shoulder for support, while Yugito moved and wrapped her arm around him and laid her head on his shoulder, hoping to keep him calm.

The second genin was a kunoichi, but even from her appearance they could tell she was weak. She had long pink hair and had her headband tied on top of her head keeping her hair back. She wore a red short sleeved dress that went down to her knees and opened on the sides to allow mobility, underneath she wore black skin tight shorts and had her shuriken holster on her right thigh.

The last member of the team was another kunoichi, and like the first she looked weak. She had long blonde hair that was up in a ponytail that reached her waist. She wore a two piece purple outfit, with bandages wrapped around her thighs and midsection. She had arm warmers on and had her shuriken holster on her right thigh like her team mates; she wore her headband like a belt around her midsection. She was currently shaking while she watched the battle that was unfolding; her pink haired friend wasn't doing any better.

The jounin that was currently engaged in the fight wore the standard jounin attire for Konohagakure. He had a mask that covered most of his face except for his eyes. His headband was on his forehead and his right eye was currently closed, while his left eye which was blood red with three tomoe surrounding the pupil, was open and watching his opponent.

The man he was fighting had blue pin-striped pants on; he didn't have a shirt on only a holster for the zanbato he was currently fighting with. He had bandages wrapped around his face that covered everything from his nose down to his neck. His headband was turned on the side of his head and the symbol for Kirigakure with a slash through it. _'You have got to be kidding me, Zabuza Momochi the Demon of the Mist AND Sharingan Kakashi; this just went from C-rank to freaking A-rank!' _Darui screamed in his head. It was at this point that two senbon imbedded themselves in Zabuza's neck and he fell over lifeless. A hunter-nin came out of the tree he was hiding in and walked over to the body, focusing chakra into their ears, they listened in on what was being said.

"Thank you for your assistance, I have been tracking Zabuza for some time now, waiting for the opportunity to kill him," said the hunter-nin as he jumped down to the body after Kakashi checked for a pulse. "As for you in the trees why don't you come out, there's no point in hiding anymore." This made the Kumo team tense, but jumped from their hiding spots anyway. The Konoha team was shocked when they appeared, _'Where the hell did they come from?' _thought Sakura and Ino at the same time. _'What, I didn't even sense them, how is that possible? I'm an Uchiha! An elite shinobi!'_ thought Sasuke as the Kumo team approached Tazuna.

"Tazuna I presume, we are the team from Kumo you requested. It appears though you already have some protection, mind explaining yourself?" said Darui as he and his team completely ignored the genin, but kept a close eye on Kakashi, who was looking at Naruto intently. _'Blonde hair, blue eyes, three whisker marks on his cheeks, could it be him?' _Kakashi's thoughts were going crazy trying to figure out if this boy in front of him was truly his sensei's son.

Tazuna meanwhile came up with a crap ass excuse for having sent a request to two villages. While all of this was going on, the hunter-nin left with the body, though this was noticed by everyone but the Konoha genin.

"Well why don't we head to Tazuna's house, we can decide what to do there," Darui sighed while Kakashi lowered his headband back over his Sharingan and nodded in agreement.

"He's right; we can rest and make a decision later. Now come on let's get going." With that they started making their way towards Tazuna's. While they walked, Kakashi noticed there was an obvious tension in the air that only seemed to become even more pronounced with the occasional slip of killing intent coming from the blonde boy with the Kumo team. He did notice that the only thing that seemed to calm him was his other blonde team mate's presence or touch. Once they made it back to Tazuna's house, they were greeted by Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter and his grandson Inari who seemed to glare at the shinobi for no reason.

Both teams now sat in the living room across from one another; everyone seemed to be glaring at something or the other. Sasuke was glaring at Naruto, for the obvious power he had, if the thickness and concentration of his killing intent was anything to go by. Sakura and Ino were both glaring at Naruto because Sasuke was. Karui was glaring at Ino and Sakura for glaring at her friend for no reason. Yugito was glaring at all three of them for what their village did to her Naruto. Naruto, however, was looking at the ground with cold blood red eyes as he fought to control his anger. The only thing that stopped him from killing the three Konoha genin before him was the calming words of Kurama and the gentle and loving touch of the girl he was in love with.

Their senseis were outside deciding what should be done about the mission. It had been a few minutes since they left and things were about to come to a head between the two teams when Sasuke looked like he was going to make a comment. But thankfully, for the team from Konoha, it was averted by the return of their senseis. Darui and Kakashi sensed the obvious tension in the air and knew that their decision would only help to escalate it.

"Well, we've decided to work together until the end of this mission. Meaning there will be no fighting between our teams unless it is a training spar. Now why don't we introduce ourselves, alright? My name is Kakashi Hatake, jounin of Konohagakure," said Kakashi as he looked at the Kumo team. Turning to his students, he motioned for them to do the same.

"Sasuke Uchiha, heir of the Uchiha clan," growled out Sasuke.

"Sakura Haruno, heiress to the Haruno clan," said Sakura with a slight venom and fear in her voice.

"Ino Yamanaka, heiress to the Yamanaka clan," said Ino as she tried and failed to hide the fear in her voice.

"I'm Darui, jounin of Kumogakure, and sensei to team 20," said Darui, surprising the Konoha genin. They had no idea that there that many active teams in Kumo. Darui nodded towards his team who returned the gesture.

"I'm Karui," said Karui in a monotone.

"Yugito Nii," Yugito said in a similar voice. Kakashi looked at Naruto with anxiousness written on his face, this was the moment of truth. Was his sensei's son still alive or not?

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze," said Naruto not looking up from the floor.

Kakashi was floored. His sensei's son was alive and he knew of his parentage.

Sakura, Ino, and Sasuke were shocked. This person was related to their Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Sakura being the ever annoying banshee of the team, decided to ask what was on all their minds, and by ask, I mean screech.

"Namikaze? What are you talking about, the only Namikaze was our Fourth Hokage, and he didn't have any family or children. Even if he did they would be from Konoha, not Kumo," she said, spitting the word Kumo like it was poison.

"Then you are as stupid as you are weak and useless," said Naruto still not meeting anyone's gaze. Sakura was about to screech at him, until he lifted his head and met the Konoha's teams gaze causing all of them to freeze. Naruto's eyes were blood red with a slit pupil; the eyes were so cold and uncaring and filled with almost unbridled hatred and all of it was directed towards them. _'Naruto, what has happened to you?' _thought Kakashi as he watched Yugito move closer to him and wrapped him in a hug. This had an immediate effect on him, his eyes returned to their usual vibrant blue and he visibly relaxed.

"Well, with that out of the way, we need to come up with a plan of action. Zabuza is still alive and that hunter-nin is without a doubt his accomplice," said Kakashi as Sakura and Ino's eyes widened with this revelation.

"WHAT? But Kakashi-sensei, that hunter-nin killed him didn't he?" asked Sakura obvious fear in her voice.

"No he didn't, if you had been paying attention you would have noticed that the hunter-nin used senbon. Not something that is normally used to kill someone," said Naruto as he turned too looked at the Konoha genin before turning back to his sensei. Sasuke was again glaring at Naruto for noticing something he, an Uchiha didn't. _'Their sensei must have taught him all this, I'll make their sensei train me in everything he knows. He should be honored to train an Uchiha.'_

"Yes, well since we're going to be working together why don't we have a little team spar to get a feel for each other's abilities, shall we?" said Kakashi as he led his team outside with Darui and his squad following.

It was a few minutes later that they arrived at a sizeable clearing where they could train. "Ok, well how about Karui and Ino, go first," said Kakashi as the kunoichi and the kunoichi wannabe walked to the center of the clearing.

"You're going down, I was the best kunoichi in the academy," said Ino boastfully.

"Whatever, just shut up," said Karui as she charged Ino and unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks on the poor girl. With one final kick, Ino was sent flying into a tree unconscious. "Man, Konoha's standards for kunoichi have sure fallen if she was the best of your class."

"Ok, well next Yugito and Sakura, you're up," said Darui, as he signaled to her not to go all out and finish it fast like Karui. Nodding in acknowledgement, Yugito sank into her stance and waited for Sakura to make the first move. She didn't have to wait long, as the pink haired girl charged with a sloppy punch. Swatting away the poor excuse for an attack, Yugito copied Karui and sent Sakura crashing into a tree with a kick to the midsection and walked back over to her team.

"Well last but not least, Naruto and Sasuke," said Kakashi, while the two shinobi walked into the center of the clearing and watched each other carefully. Neither moved for a few minutes until Sasuke shot forward with a punch aimed for Naruto's face. Naruto didn't move until the punch was mere centimeters from his face. Turning to the side, Naruto avoided the punch by mere inches. Surprised by the move, Sasuke was thrown of balance and paid the price for it. Naruto raised his knee and delivered a strong a painful blow to Sasuke's solar plexus. Sasuke dropped to his knees gasping for breath from the blow, giving Naruto an easy target to deliver an elbow to the back of his head sending him into the ground and unconsciousness.

Sakura and Ino, who had just regained consciousness in time to see the end of the fight, were stunned. Sasuke Uchiha, the rookie of the year and the last loyal Uchiha to Konoha, was just defeated almost effortlessly by some no name from Kumo. Kakashi was in no better shape though he hid it better. Naruto Namikaze, his sensei's legacy, and the boy everyone in Konoha thought to be dead, had just defeated the village's most prized genin in a matter of seconds. _'This year's Chuunin Exams are going to be interesting,' _thought Kakashi as he picked up his student and put him by his team. "Well that was interesting. How about once sleepy head here wakes up we start training them shall we?" Darui nodded in agreement, he was proud of his team's growth and they weren't even showing their true capabilities yet.

After another ten minutes, Sasuke finally woke up and was furious that some no name from Kumo had defeated him so easily. It took Kakashi holding him back, and Darui threatening to kill him if he attacked his student, to keep him from attacking Naruto.

"Alright, now that everyone is ready we'll begin our training. What I'm going to teach you is how to climb trees," said Kakashi to his team while he demonstrated it by walking up a tree, to the amazement of his genin. _'He hasn't even taught them the tree climbing exercise yet? Man it's no wonder these guys are so weak, they can't do the basics of chakra control,' _was the shared thought between all the members of team 20 and the two bijuu on the team.

Kakashi saw the looks on everyone's faces and noticed the Kumo team was looking at him strangely, _'So they already know this exercise.' _"Well you know what my team is learning, do yours need to work on this exercise as well?" asked Kakashi. Sasuke smirked at this; here was his chance to show this Kumo team who was the superior shinobi. Similar thoughts were going through Sakura's and Ino's heads as well, only theirs were revolving around 'their Sasuke-kun'showing up the Kumo losers and proving they were better.

"No, my team already knows this basic exercise," said Darui as his squad all walked up some trees behind him stopping near the middle of them to face the surprised Konoha genin. "I'll be taking them to train separately for now; starting tomorrow we will begin rotation on who guards Tazuna. We'll take the first shift tomorrow." Darui walked away with his team in tow, leaving behind a guilt filled Kakashi, a shocked Ino and Sakura, and a furious Sasuke.

_With team 20_

When they were far enough away, Darui turned to his team and motioned for them to sit down.

"Ok team, first I'll be showing each of you a jutsu I want you to learn. Karui, this is a water technique you'll be working on," said Darui as he started going through hand signs before finishing in the bird sign, "Water Style: Water Wall Jutsu." A wall of water rose from the surface of the lake and surrounded Darui. "This is a defensive jutsu; we don't know what Zabuza's accomplice is capable of so we won't be taking any chances. When they strike again, Karui it'll be up to you to provide support and defense for the injured as well as Tazuna. Yugito you'll act as a true assassin and try and take out either Zabuza or his apprentice, which ever provides an opening first, but your also to give support to Karui if need be. Naruto you'll be our heavy hitter on this one. You'll engage the fake hunter-nin directly but engage with caution, find out what he can do and then strike. None of you are to reveal much about your abilities unless absolutely necessary, understand?" said Darui in an oddly serious voice. All three nodded and he looked to Yugito before speaking again. "Alright Yugito, I'll be showing you one of the few fire jutsu I know," he said going through hand signs again, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu." Taking a deep breath, Darui put his right hand to his lips before exhaling a giant ball of fire over the lake. "This is an offensive jutsu that will deter any attacker, unlike Kakashi apparently, I want you to able to truly protect yourself should things get hairy," said Darui as he looked at his students like one would a family. "Naruto, I'll be teaching you two new jutsu, one for your wind affinity and a new lightning technique. First the wind jutsu," he started going through hand signs again, "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough." Darui once again brought his right hand to his mouth but this time instead of a giant ball of fire, it was a powerful gust of wind that parted the water slightly when it passed over the lake. "The Great Breakthrough can be used either as an offensive, defensive, or support jutsu. The reason I'm teaching you this jutsu is most of your other jutsu are either mid to long range; this jutsu should give you enough space to use another jutsu to attack. The lightning one is this, Lightning Style: Lightning Slash," said Darui once he finished hand signs again. His right hand erupted with lightning, swinging his hand down; Darui let loose a wave of lightning at a tree that was cut clean in half, while the two pieces sparked with electricity. "This jutsu, depending on how much chakra you put into it and how much you condense it can cut clean through anything, or can paralyze a target for transportation and capture. Get to work; I'll be here if you need any help." With that team 20 began training to master their new jutsu's and prepare for Zabuza's arrival.

_A week later_

In the week that past, the tension between the two teams only seemed to increase. It started with the damnable Uchiha, demanding that they 'give him'their power claiming he deserved it more than they did because he was an Uchiha elite. That interaction ended with Naruto punching Sasuke through a wall, now that didn't sit well with Sakura and Ino as they tried to beat Naruto for harming their Sasuke-kun. They didn't get close enough to even carry out their threat before Yugito and Karui had them pinned with kunai to their necks. Kakashi, surprisingly, threatened to drop his team from the ninja program if they tried something stupid like that again.

Another incident occurred when team 20 caught Sasuke trying to spy on their training. That ended with Darui putting Sasuke into a genjutsu that kept him asleep for a day; needless to say he wasn't happy when he woke up.

Currently the teams were having a small breakfast before they all were going to protect Tazuna at the bridge. Before they left, Darui had his team make some clones to guard the house; each made a lightning clone or in Yugito's case a fire clone. Once the house was secure they made their way to the bridge, preparing for the fight they all knew was coming.

When they reached the bridge, they found all of the workers unconscious and sprawled all over the bridge. A think mist started to descend on the bridge and out of it stepped Zabuza and the fake hunter-nin.

"Well, we meet again Kakashi; I've been waiting for this rematch. You however, I'm not familiar with, mind introducing yourself? I prefer to know the names of my opponents," said Zabuza as he pulled his zanbato from his back and laid it on his shoulder.

"Man this is dull, but yeah, I'm Darui of Kumo," said Darui in his usual bored tone that reminded the Konoha genin of a certain Nara. Zabuza's eyes widened when Darui introduced himself.

"It can't be," said Zabuza softly, his eyes going wide. "Darui, as in Darui of the Black Lightning? Haku, finish the brats quickly and give me a hand when these two. I think we might actually have a hard fight ahead of us."

"So you know of me, how dull. Oh well now I don't have to hide my abilities," said Darui as he reached for his own sword. Kakashi raised his headband revealing his Sharingan; he turned to his team and told them to guard Tazuna. _'Maybe taking this job wasn't such a great idea,' _thought Zabuza while he shifted into a fighting stance.

"Naruto, you know what to do. Yugito, Karui, be at the ready," said Darui as Naruto shot forward to engage the masked ninja. Said ninja jumped to avoid the blonde's initial strike, but noticed the Uchiha coming at him now. Blocking his kunai with a senbon, Haku spoke to them in a monotone.

"Forgive me, but I must kill you," with that he started making one-handed hand signs. Naruto seeing this, jumped away from the ninja, while Sasuke tried to force the ninja back. Finishing his hand signs, Haku stomped on the ground splashing some of the water the mist created into the air where it turned into needles and froze, "Ice Style: Ice Needle Rain." The needles shot towards Sasuke who just barely got out of the way in time. _'An Ice user, this should be interesting,' _thought Naruto before he threw two kunai at Haku's unguarded back; only to have them blocked by two senbon.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" came the voice of Sasuke from the other side of their masked opponent. Both spun around in time to see a massive ball of fire coming at the both of them. _'That son of a bitch knew I was in the path of his jutsu and he still attacked! If this Haku guy doesn't kill him, then I will!' _screamed Naruto in his head while he avoided the fireball. _**'Leave some for me kit, that prick will pay for trying to attack us!' **_came the enrage voice of Naruto's demonic tenant.

"So you will not give up, I have no choice then." The masked shinobi began going through more hand signs. "Ice Style: Crystal Ice Mirrors," the water on the bridge rose and formed a dome of mirrors around the two genin. Haku stepped into one the mirrors and suddenly his reflection appeared in all of them. "This is my jutsu, I'm sorry but you must die." With that a shower of senbon shot at the two genin.

'_Kurama, I need to borrow your eyes!' _screamedNaruto to his nine tailed friend. _**'You got it kit,'**_ as soon as Kurama finished, Naruto closed his eyes and felt the familiar prickling in his eyes signaling the change. When he opened them his eyes were now blood red with a black vertical slit down them and the sclera had turned black. Everything slowed down instantly; almost to the point of stopping. Pulling a kunai, Naruto started blocking or dodging all of the kunai that were coming his way.

'_Dammit, if only I had my Sharingan!' _thought Sasuke as he tried to dodge and block the senbon coming towards him. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't doing too well. He was able to dodge or block a good number of senbon, but he couldn't get them all and quite a few found there mark on his body.

'_We need to get out of here and fast, but how?' _thought Naruto as he continued to block or dodge the senbon being thrown at him, before an idea struck. _'It probably won't work, but what the hell let's try it.' _He ducked under another deadly needle and started performing hand signs for a jutsu Yugito taught him during their training while still weaving in and out of the flying needles. Finishing the set of signs with his hands in the tiger sign, he jumped towards the nearest mirror hoping this plan would work.

"Fire Style: Fireball jutsu!" releasing the giant ball of fire at almost point blank range sent Naruto skidding back towards the center of the dome. The jutsu unfortunately just glanced off of the mirror, barely even scratching the surface. _'So the mirrors are reinforced with chakra.'_

"It is useless, nothing can destroy these mirrors," said Haku still in his monotone. _'Hey Kurama, care to help me shut this guy up?' _Naruto asked demonic tenant. _**'Sure thing kit lets show this guy what we're made of,' **_was the reply he got from his first true friend.

Naruto closed his eyes in concentration. Haku seeing an opening was about to launch another hail of senbon down on the blonde, but his movements halted when red chakra suddenly erupted from every point on the blonde's body.

All life seemed to stop its movements at the feeling of fear and death that suddenly filled the area. Haku was frozen in place with three senbon in between his fingers when he felt the aura the chakra was producing. For a brief second he thought he saw his life flash before his eyes.

Sasuke was the closest to Naruto and so was getting the full effect of the deadly aura. He started to sweat profusely and his knees buckled under his weight. He tried to get back on his feet, only to fall onto his backside in the process. When he looked up to find the source, he saw his brother Itachi standing over his dead father and mother with his blood covered sword still in his hands.

Sakura and Ino were both on the ground shaking like leaves in the wind. If it weren't for the fact that they were holding onto one anther they both would have been laying on the ground from the feeling in the air. As it is, they were probably going to end up on the ground anyway because they looked about ready to pass out.

Kakashi was concerned, he could feel the aura of death and malice in the air and knew exactly what was causing it. Unlike most of the people on the bridge, he wasn't too affected by the feeling in the air since he had faced the real thing and what was being given off was considerably less potent. _'The seal hasn't been broken; the feeling is too diluted for it to be the fox itself. It must be Naruto, but when did he learn to harness its power?'_

Zabuza was frozen in shock. He could tell to feeling in the air was coming from some sort of chakra, but what shocked him was that the feeling the chakra was giving off was even more potent and deadly then his own. _'This feeling of death, it's even greater than what my own chakra gives off. It's even greater than the Fourth Mizukage, Yugara's chakra! If this chakra is coming from one of those brats then Haku is as good as dead, and I probably won't be far behind him!'_

Darui and Karui were concerned. Naruto hardly ever used Kurama's chakra in a fight, unless it was training. For him to use Kurama's chakra in a fight no matter how small, means that one of three things has happened. First, the opponent is truly strong and Naruto felt they deserve to see him at his best. Second, he was in tight squeeze and everything he's tried to get out of it has failed. Third, his opponent threatened Yugito. If it was the third option, then things were about to very dangerous, very fast.

Yugito was rooted in place at the feeling that was in the air. She knew it was Naruto who causing it, but the aura of death wasn't what had her rooted in place. No, it was feeling that the aura was having on her body. She couldn't explain it, but the feeling of dominance and absolute power that her team mate was emitting was really turning her on. Her tenant wasn't exactly helping in the matter either. _**'Damn it kitten, I swear if you don't hurry up and get in his pants I'm going to take over and do it myself! I may like to be submissive, but dammit I have needs to kitten and I want my Kyuu-kun time and I want it now!'**_

The feeling of death only seemed to increase, as well as Yugito's rising arousal, as Naruto focused and concentrated all of the chakra into his right fist.

Once the chakra was ready, Naruto launched forward and threw his fist towards the same mirror he used his jutsu on. Haku expected the punch be useless against his jutsu, but was shocked when the blondes punch shattered the mirror. Taking advantage of his opponent's momentary state of shock, Naruto grabbed the emo by the collar and sprinted through the opening he created and regrouped with his team mates.

Haku released his jutsu and prepared to attack them, when he noticed one of the blonde girl's was missing. He didn't have time to react however, before a blade pierced his throat.

"Don't mess with Kumo shinobi, we never leave our opponents alive," said Yugito from behind the boy. _'I can't believe I was able to concentrate enough to kill him. As soon as we get back to Tazuna's house I'm heading straight to the bathroom. No way in hell am I doing anything with Karui in the same room,' _thought Yugito while she removed her kunai from Haku's throat and moved back to her team, while Haku's lifeless corpse slumped to the ground.

Ino and Sakura starred at her, they couldn't believe she had just killed someone without as much as a second thought; combined with the lingering effects of the chakra from before they were barely holding on to the conscious plain.

Sasuke on the other hand, was furious that's these Kumo bastards were able to fend off and kill someone when he couldn't. While the lingering effects from Kurama's chakra had Sakura and Ino wanting to faint, it only helped to increase his rage at the obvious power this team had.

"Seems like your accomplice has been killed, why don't you just surrender before we have to kill you as well," said Darui while he and Zabuza locked blades. Zabuza though just laughed, before breaking away from the struggle and going for another strike only to have blocked. He may still be shaken from the effects of the chakra from earlier but he wouldn't let his opponents know that.

"It doesn't matter, Haku was nothing more than a tool for me to use. His death means nothing to me." This made Darui's blood boil, he despised people who treated others like they were trash or nothing but a pawn to be thrown away when it was useless. This was why he had such a strong, if well concealed, hatred of Konohagakure; they had treated his prized student, his successor, his little brother like he was lower than dirt.

Both turned their attention to the sound of chirping birds, only to see Kakashi with lightning visible in his hand. Knowing what the jutsu was from Kakashi's profile in the bingo book, Darui broke away from Zabuza and went through hand signs as fast as possible.

"Lightning Style: Lightning Paralysis," Darui rushed and struck Zabuza with his lightning incased hands. Zabuza was paralyzed before he knew what happened. Kakashi saw the opening his fellow jounin had created and charged at the prone Zabuza.

Time slowed down for Zabuza, as the deadly jutsu neared him; and for the first time since he graduated from the academy, Zabuza felt fear wash over him. He killed his entire graduating class without batting an eyelash, killed countless people without a second thought, faced down the Fourth Mizukage and got away alive; but now it was clear, he was going to die and there wasn't any chance of him surviving.

Kakashi ran his hand through Zabuza's heart, killing him instantly. Pulling his hand from the corpse, Kakashi watched as it fell to the ground; its eyes still open with the look of fear forever etched into them. He and Darui made their way over to their teams to make sure they were alright.

Other than Sasuke having the wounds from the senbon attack, and his severely hurt ego, everyone was relatively unharmed. Sakura and Ino were shaken from the events, but given time and someone to talk to they would be fine. The two teams were preparing to leave with Tazuna, who had miraculously stayed conscious from exposure to Kurama's power, when they heard the sound of clapping coming from the end of the bridge.

The mist that had been dissipating since Zabuza's death finally cleared revealing a small army of bandits and thugs with a short man with balding grey hair wearing a black business suit, standing in front of them.

"Gato," Tazuna growled out.

"Tazuna, why don't you just surrender and die already," said Gato as the bandits behind him let vicious smirks cross their lips at the thought of finally getting to kill something.

"Go to hell Gato!" screamed Tazuna in defiance. Gato only sighed and shook his head, before turning to the army behind him.

"Kill them all, but leave the girls they should be entertaining to break." Gato allowed a lecherous grin to cross his face as he turned back to the shinobi and looked at Yugito with his grin turning into a twisted smirk. The bandits gave similar grins before they prepared to charge, but they never got the chance before time seemed to slow down and the air itself seemed to freeze and die with the aura of death that suddenly covered the bridge.

The shinobi turned to the source of the killing intent only to meet a _**VERY**_pissed off Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Naruto currently had his arm around Yugito, while he watched the army with as much hatred he could muster, which was quite a bit considering how much killing intent he was leaking out. His eyes had once again become the blood red with slitted pupil but this time the sclera stayed white, but there was something different this time. His eyes were much colder, and held nothing but death in them; death that was directed at Gato and his thugs. _'KURAMA, GIVE ME EVERYTHING YOU CAN! THIS BASTARD IS GOING TO DIE!' __**'Do it kit, he threatened both of our mates. Make him pay kit!' **_screamed Kurama as he gave his host every ounce of chakra he could without causing them to go berserk. Naruto was soon covered in his three-tailed chakra cloak, while it would normally cause him some slight pain, it appeared that Gato had caused him to unconsciously grow to a level that he could use three tails, almost four without a chance for self-harm or going berserk.

"**You'll pay for that Gato,"** Naruto said in a blood chilling voice with such a powerful demonic edge that without his human appearance, he could be mistaken for an actual demon.

Team 7 was scared out of their minds. Naruto was letting off a huge amount of killing intent and the air was once again filled with the same aura of death from before. Sasuke, Sakura and Ino were rooted on the spot; never before had they felt such power and at the same time, such fear. It was only a few seconds after they were exposed to this power that the inevitable happened; Sakura and Ino each passed out, while Sasuke fell to his knees, breathing heavily and barely clinging to consciousness.

Darui and Karui were worried; the amount of power Naruto was giving off was getting dangerously close to the amount he could use before he went berserk. They both knew that the second Gato finished his sentence he had signed his death warrant. What they didn't know was how harshly Naruto would react to this threat. It was blatantly obvious that Naruto loved Yugito, but they had no idea how deep his love for her ran. It seemed they would soon learn.

The only one who didn't seem even a little put off by the power and killing intent Naruto was giving off, was Yugito. In fact she was feeling the exact opposite to what everyone else was feeling; she felt safe and protected, like nothing bad could happen to her so long as Naruto was with her. She wasn't the only one who was being affected this way from the power Naruto was giving off, Matatabi was a quivering mess she was so turned on and for the first time she couldn't make any comment about getting Naruto alone and just having him; though Yugito's own thoughts were doing that for her.

Naruto removed his arm from Yugito and began walking towards the still frozen army of bandits. A looming figure seemed to form from the power in the air and everyone present was scared even more than they were before. Above Naruto, staring intently at the new souls it would soon devour was an image of the Shinigami himself, his spiky white hair contrasting greatly with his pale, pealing gray skin. Drawing his ninjato, Naruto formed a one handed sign, and the head of the fox on the sword opened and flames engulfed the blade. Raising the blade over his shoulder Naruto swung his sword towards the group of thugs letting loose a wave of burning death at them.

Gato, seeing the danger ran to the back of his little army to get away, the thugs at the front of the army however were burned to a crisp. They didn't even have a chance to scream before their bodies were turned to ash. Taking advantage of their momentary distraction, Naruto shot forward with his sword as his side. As he neared the army, the flames around his sword intensified and turned black from the power behind them.

Once he reached the army, Naruto began fighting his way through them slicing and killing any and all who got in his way from reaching his target, Gato. When he finally reached the short business man, he didn't hesitate and beheaded him without a second thought. The thugs froze when they saw their meal ticket die, that however was replaced by anger in the next second.

"You bastard, you killed our meal ticket! Now you're gonna pay brat, and once we're done with you we'll have some fun with those girls, especially that blonde girlfriend of yours," said one of the thugs while the others shouted their agreement. This pushed Naruto over the edge as his cloak grow a fourth tail and he let out a menacing roar that seemed to echo for miles. The thugs were again frozen as the feeling of death increased a hundred fold; some of the weaker ones were being driven insane from the exposure and were killing themselves just to escape it. He turned to look at the remaining thugs and didn't wait for a reaction, he charged into them with his sword a blur of black flames as he sliced and killed the remaining thugs.

Kakashi was stunned; his little brother was killing hundreds of thugs like it was nothing. What scared him a little though, was the fact that his team mates and sensei didn't seemed to phased that he was killing so easily, or that he was using the fox's chakra; Darui and Karui seemed slightly worried though.

Sasuke was scared; he had been trying to figure out how strong Naruto was by challenging him to fights and spying on his training. Right now though he seemed to have gotten his answer, Naruto was fighting off and killing an entire army of thugs single handedly. He was suddenly hit with a feeling a pure and utter helplessness. As he continued to watch the massacre happening before him, he couldn't help but remember the only other time he had ever felt truly helpless; the night his brother slaughtered their clan.

Naruto now stood in the middle of what could only be described as a blood bath, bodies, limbs, organs and blood littered the end of the bridge. Not a single thug was left alive after Naruto's assault. Sheathing his ninjato, he made his way back towards his team and enveloped Yugito in a hug; though he had to hold her up as her knees gave out the second his skin touched hers, and whispered in her ear.

"No one will ever lay a hand on you so longs as I'm here," he whispered. This only caused her to hold onto him tighter and let a small smile grace her face. Smiling at the scene before him, Darui decided to speak up.

"Well why don't we head on back to Tazuna's, I think we all deserve a nice long rest after today." Everyone nodded in agreement and Kakashi made two clones to carry Sakura and Ino who were still out cold.

_A week later_

Team 20 and team 7 now stood at the end of the completed bridge, ready to return to their respective homes. Before them was over half of Wave's population, saying good bye and giving their thanks to them. At the head of the Wave group was none other than Tazuna and his family.

"Thank you all for your help in completing the bridge, Wave will always be indebted to you for your help. Once we have the money, I'll send the full mission payment to each of your villages," said Tazuna, with gratitude filling his voice. Team 20 smiled at the praise and nodded in acceptance, team 7 on the other hand smirked like they had done all the work, and deserved this kind of respect more often. Kakashi sighed as he knew if he couldn't break them of that, then they were doomed to fail one day soon.

"Don't worry about it Tazuna, just do what you can and rebuilt Wave to its previous glory," said Naruto as he and his team turned and started making their way back to their village. Team 7 followed soon after and set off in another direction back to Konoha.

"Hey Tazuna, what are we gonna call the bridge?" asked a random villager as they watched their saviors walk away.

"How about the Great Naruto Bridge? In honor of the man who rid this country of a tyrant," said Tazuna, getting cheers and shouts of joy from the villagers. _'That boy, he'll go far, it was an honor to meet you Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze,' _thought Tazuna as he watched Naruto and his team disappear over the horizon.

**Well there you guys go, REMEMBER IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO TAKE A WEEK OFF FROM THIS STORY THEN THERE HAD BETTER BE AT LEAST 25 REVIEWS BY THE TIME I CHECK MY EMAIL AGAIN AROUND 11 TONIGHT! THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE REVIEW PER PERSON, IF YOU SUBMIT MORE THEN ONE IT WILL NOT COUNT TOWARDS THE 25 MINIMUM! Well now that is out of the way, remember that the Elemental Swords will be like the Raijin from the series and the Raijin itself will be like it is from the series. By my estimation you have until either the next chapter or the chapter after that until Naruto's adoptive siblings from KONOHA are revealed, so you better start submitting your guesses ASAP!**

**BSW  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLY F***ING SHIT! DAMN I ASKED FOR 25 REVIEWS AND I GOT OVER F***ING 50! Either I'm doing something right or half of you who reviewed did it just to mess with me. But anyway I would like to extend my gratitude to everyone who submitted an ACTUAL review, and those of you who just typed the first thing that came to your mind try and send me an ACTUAL review before the story is over. I have gotten many ideas for the Elemental Swords, I am happy to announce that I have decided on four of the blades. I won't tell you the exact designs as I want them to be somewhat of a surprise, but I will tell you a general shape of them. For the Chijin(earth sword) I have decided to go with a cleaver sword design. In my mind I classify a cleaver as something about the size of Darui's sword, and a zanbato is like Zabuza and Kisame's horse killers. The Raijin(lightning sword) will be what it is in the actual series (look it up if you don't know it). For the Suijin(water sword) I decided to go with something a little more traditional, it will have a trident theme to it. The Fuujin(wind sword) will be an actual sword from an anime but I have no idea what it is called, after the blade is introduced into the story hopefully someone will know what its from. I still haven't decided on the Kajijin(fire sword) blade design so please continue with ideas for that one. Also I would like to request that people start sending in handle designs that follow the same design or idea as the actual Raijin handle from the series.  
**

**Also I would like to say that many of you have submitted very good guesses as to who Naruto's siblings are. However I would like send a shout out to 55 for sending in the most accurate guess so far! Naruto's siblings will not be officially revealed until the next chapter, however this one MIGHT contain a clue as to who they are.  
**

**I'm sorry if people like when I address there reviews individually, I won't be doing that again until next chapter. Because of the massive influx of reviews I got I have yet to completely go through all of them yet, so please bear with me.  
**

**I don't own anything  
**

**Chapter 4**

It was almost sun down before team 20 saw the mountains that their village was built on through the trees as they continued jumping through the trees.

"We're finally home," said Karui with a small smile. They had been moving almost nonstop since they left Wave, Darui didn't want to take the chance of Konoha sending anyone after them for Naruto; and Naruto wanted to hurry and get home so he could begin training in his clans sealing techniques.

"Yeah it'll be dull, but once we get back to the village we will report directly to Boss and give our report. After that Naruto, Yugito go find Bee and work with your tenants. Karui, you'll be coming with me for some kenjutsu training," said Darui while his team nodded, though slightly confused.

"Darui-sensei, why do you want us to start so much training all of a sudden?" asked Yugito, while Karui and Naruto nodded their heads in agreement. Darui sighed at this; he knew his team wouldn't let the sudden increase in their training go unnoticed or unquestioned, and the reason behind it would probably piss them off.

"Because the Chuunin Exams are approaching and I want all of you to be prepared," said Darui hoping the answer would satisfy his team. His hopes were for not though, his team just gave him even more confused and questioning looks, they were already at a level that they could easily pass the Chuunin Exams. Naruto's face suddenly darkened as a thought struck, _'Crap, looks Naruto might have figured it out,' _thought Darui with a grimace as his only male student turned to look at him.

"The Chuunin Exams are in Konoha this year, aren't they?" he asked with a scowl. Karui and Yugito adopted looks of understanding for a split second, before they were replaced with scowls at the thought of Konoha, and concerned looks towards their blonde team mate.

"Yes Naruto, they are in Konoha this year. While I would like to keep you from taking them until they were held elsewhere or here in Kumo, I can't. It is in the village's best interest to show that we are still strong by sending powerful representatives to exams such as these. You three are one of the best teams to ever come from our village; your potential is probably on par with that of Kakashi's when he was younger. While a shinobi's most important weapon is deception, it is also crucial for a village to make its strength known to scare off other countries and villages from attacking and to help prevent war. Because of that, I will nominate you three for the exams, but we will not be doing many missions when we return, only enough for you participate in the exams. For the next three months I will be training you into the ground to prepare you for anything that might happen during the exams, understand," said Darui with all signs of his laid back nature gone, replaced with that of a battle hardened shinobi who wanted to protect those dear to him.

Naruto and his team mates nodded in understanding, they needed to be strong to survive the exams and to defend themselves from anything Konoha might try to get the heir of Minato Namikaze back. They reached the village gates a few minutes afterward and wasted no time in getting to the Raikage's office to give their report. When they arrived, they found the Raikage in the mission room with a few chuunin and jounin assisting him with mission reports and assigning missions.

"Hey Boss, mission to protect bridge builder Tazuna completed, though there were some complications," said Darui when he and his team were in front of the Raikage.

"What kind of complications?" asked the Raikage with a raised eyebrow, not much could go wrong on a C-rank mission.

"Well for one, the client lied about the mission importance. The requested protection from thugs and bandits was false, the client had ninja out to kill him," said Darui catching the attention of many in the room, "This alone made the mission B-rank, but it became an A-rank when we encountered Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Mist and an accomplice of his." This made many in the room go wide eyed, Zabuza and the other Seven Swordsman were respected and feared in Kumo for their mastery of kenjutsu. For a rookie genin team to face him and not only survive but win, was unheard of. "Also, it turns out the client requested help from another village as well. On our way to rendezvous with the client, we came across another genin team guarding him while their jounin engaged Zabuza."

"What village where they from?" asked A, hoping it wasn't who he thought it was. Like Darui though, his hopes were for not.

"They were from Konohagakure no Sato," said Naruto with a slight growl in his throat. This made everyone in the room, even a few jounin and chuunin about to leave for a mission, go rigid. If Konoha found out that the only son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki had joined Kumogakure it could be potential war between the two villages.

"Yes they were from Konoha, not only that but the sensei for the team was none other than the prized student of the Fourth Hokage, the Copy Ninja, Kakashi Hatake," said Darui, this only increased everyone's worry of war. If anyone would recognize Naruto, it would be the last surviving student of his father. "And it seemed that his team is not that skilled, which is surprising considering the composition of the team" Many raised eyebrows at this, if Kakashi was training a team, they should be the best that Konoha had to offer.

"Who is on his team, Darui?" asked A, like everyone else he thought that a team trained by Kakashi should be just as strong as Darui's team.

"It is comprised of, Sasuke Uchiha, the sole surviving member of the Uchiha Massacre and rightful heir of the Uchiha clan, Sakura Haruno, heiress of the Haruno clan who are none for their split personalities and Ino Yamanaka, heiress of the mind walking Yamanaka clan. Though their ancestry is well known, if a bit over played, their skills as shinobi and kunoichi are horrible at best. The two heiresses were complete and total fan girls for the Uchiha, and while the Uchiha may have skill, he is arrogant and has been spoiled by the village. He believes he deserves to have everything handed to him without question, this led to a few situations between the teams when he tried to force me to train him and where he tried to attack Naruto. Both situations were dealt with, and avoided before they could happen. As for the mission itself, everything went smoothly for the most part. Naruto engaged Zabuza's accomplice with the Uchiha, but kept his skills hidden for the most part, while Kakashi and I engaged Zabuza and managed to kill him," said Darui, after he finished Naruto stepped forward to give a report on his fight.

"Like Darui-sensei said, I engaged Zabuza's accomplice in combat with the Uchiha joining me. I hid my true skills and let the Uchiha fight to get an understanding of what both of them could do. The fight was going in our favor until our opponent used a jutsu called Crystal Ice Mirrors, the jutsu created a dome of ice mirrors around the Uchiha and I and he launched a barrage of senbon using the mirrors to increase his speed. I managed to deflect and dodge all the senbon aimed at me, while the Uchiha was turned into a pincushion almost. After that I tried using a fire jutsu to melt the mirrors, the jutsu failed because the mirrors were reinforced with chakra. So to avoid any unnecessary death, I called on Kurama's chakra and used a chakra enhanced punch to shatter one of the mirrors and escape with the Uchiha in toe. Once we escaped, our opponent released his jutsu and prepared to attack us, only for Yugito-chan to kill him with a kunai to the back of his throat. After both of them were killed, Gato showed up with an army of mercenaries and threatened to kill us and have his way with Yugito, Karui and the Leaf kunoichi," at this point Naruto started to leak some killing intent that had many on edge. They knew Naruto cared deeply for his team, especially Yugito, they feared what he would do if anyone tried to harm them. They were about to find out. "Once he said that, I snapped, I accessed my cloak and charged head first into his army and began to decimate them with my ninjato. When I reached Gato himself, I decapitated him without a second thought, this didn't sit well with the remainder of his army and they started screaming about killing me and having their way with Yugito-chan. I called on Kurama's chakra again and managed to get control over the fourth tail, the flames around my sword from my previous attack intensified and I killed any remaining thugs. No one threatens Yugito-chan or Karui in my presence without consequences," he finished with a scowl on his face.

To say everyone was scarred of the blonde before them, would be an understatement. He was only a genin, yet he took on a defeated an army of mercenaries single handedly, and if what he said was true, he didn't even get injured. They all made a mental note to never _ever _try and mess with Karui or Yugito, _especially _Yugito, less they face Naruto's supreme wrath.

Speaking of Yugito, she walked up to Naruto and wrapped him in a calming hug, effectively cutting off his anger and killing intent. The Raikage and his assistants sighed in relief once the killing intent stopped flowing from the blonde, _'Like his father before him, he is already defeating armies of opponents. I pray for the unfortunate soul that is stupid enough to insult or threaten Yugito when Naruto is near, especially if she isn't there to calm him down,' _thought A as he finished writing down the mission report.

"Alright team 20, you're dismissed. Darui, I need a word with you," said the Raikage. Team 20 nodded and left, with Darui saying he would find them later for training. Turning to his boss, Darui had an idea as to what he wanted to talk to him about, but decided to wait for his boss to ask. "Darui, as you know the Chuunin Exams are soon, do you believe your team is ready to take them?"

"Yeah Boss, their more than ready for the Exams, but they aren't for another three months and in that time I plan on training them as much as I can and they will only complete the minimum number of missions required to participate. If that's all Boss, I better get started on their training. Oh, before I forget, Bee and Dodai will be busy helping me train them, so they won't be available much for the next few months, see ya," said Darui as he walked out of the office and went in search of his team to up their training. _'Those three are going to be unimaginably powerful when they reach their true potential, that is a day I cannot wait to see,' _thought A as he went back to assigning missions and filing the reports.

_The Next Day_

Darui stood in front of refreshed and determined team 20 with Killer Bee at his side, Dodai wouldn't be joining them until the end of the week. They had just finished detailing the training schedule they had designed specifically for the three genin and they weren't the least bit surprised that team 20 seemed to just take it in stride.

"Alright team, to start off our training each of you will be doing something different. Karui you and I will be working on kenjutsu, while Yugito, you will be training with Bee to gain some more control over Matatabi's chakra. Naruto, I want you to start reading through the scrolls you recovered from that bandit camp on our first C-rank." Each of them nodded when they heard what they would be training in for today. "Let's get started," that said they all went to their own section of the training ground and began their training.

Naruto sat down in the shade of a tree and unsealed the chest containing the Uzumaki clan scrolls he recovered from the bandit camp. Biting his thumb he smeared his blood onto the seal in the center of the clan symbol and heard the click signaling the chest was unlocked. Opening the chest, Naruto mentally debated about what he should start with, before he remembered something he learned in the academy about the Second Hokage wielding the Raijin. Reaching for the scroll that matched the color of his hair Naruto again smeared some of his blood in a blood seal on the outside of the scroll before opening it to find it once again written in clean crisp hand writing. _'Must have been the sealing my clan was known for, any imperfections in even one part of the seal and the entire thing would fail,' _thought Naruto before he began reading the scroll with the information on the Raijin.

_To any future Uzumaki_

_My name is Totosai Uzumaki; I am the master weapons forger for the Uzumaki clan. This scroll along with its four Brothers contains everything I know about in the art of forging as well as information about my greatest creations, The Elemental Swords. Just to let you know, this little intro is in all of the scrolls, so don't worry about having to read it over and over again. Now back to my reason for writing this, The Elemental Swords were the most prized weapons the Uzumaki had at their disposal. I was inspired to create these five swords when I saw the destructive power of nature while sitting outside during a maelstrom. I know what you're thinking, '_This guy is completely insane,' _but let me tell you not to knock it till you try it._

_Now as per the swords themselves, they are named after the five gods of the elements: Fuujin the god of wind, Kajijin the god of fire, Suijin the god of water, Chijin the god of earth, and Raijin the god of thunder. This scroll is about the Raijin, if the name on the scroll is any indication. It is a magnificent, if a simple looking weapon; at first glance it doesn't appear to be more than a metal handle, but when chakra is applied to it, its true form is revealed. A blade made of pure lightning surges forth from the handle, the blade it capable of cutting through almost anything, the only exceptions being its own Brothers._

_The forging of this blade took years to complete, since the amount of power it was going to hold was so great a special ore was required to forge the handle. I spent almost an entire year trying to find the right ore that would be able to handle the concentrated power of lightning that was to be held within it. I searched relentlessly, scouring the entire nation to find such an ore, my quest ended when I discovered a vein of what I call Raikane. This unique ore was perfectly suited to be the handle for the Raijin, as the metal produced a natural current of electricity around it and stored large amounts inside of it._

_Once I found the Raikane, I immediately began to forge the Raijin. I finished the physical part of the sword after a year of forging, and all I had left to do was infuse it with the natural and devastating power of lightning. I knew I would not be able to complete this part of the sword on my own so I requested the help of some our clans best seal masters to help me create a seal to capture the lightning and to infuse it into the Raijin. However, something strange happened when we started the process of infusing the lightning into the Raijin. A bolt of lightning, blacker then an Uchiha's eyes came from the skies and struck the Raijin. Instead of disappearing like most lightning bolts, this one seemed to be absorbed into the Raijin; to this day I still do not know what happened, all I know is that with the absorbing of that black bolt of lightning, the Raijin was completed._

_Well, that's all the information about the Raijin I can give you sense it's been nearly sixty years since I forged The Elemental Swords. The only other thing I can tell you about it is where its resting place is._

_High atop the mountains, in the Heart of the Storm, the Raijin sits, waiting to be reborn._

_Well, have fun,_

_Totosai Uzumaki_

'_That hardly explained anything about the Raijin! Oh well, take what you get I suppose; but if what Totosai said was true, then the Raijin should have been locked away somewhere. If the Second Hokage was said to wield the Raijin, then he somehow broke into an Uzumaki stronghold and took it. If that's true, then it's possible that the others were found as well. If so, then it is my duty as the last Uzumaki to reclaim them,'_ thought Naruto before he rolled the scroll back up and placed back into the chest. Looking up briefly, he noticed that his team mates were still busy training with their sensei's so he decided to go ahead and start to learn his clans sealing arts. Removing the large black scroll, he bit his thumb and smearing his blood over the seal in the center of the scroll. The second his blood came in contact with the seal, the scroll sprung open revealing the beginning lessons in the Uzumaki sealing techniques.

He was about to begin reading, when he noticed a small storage seal in the corner of the scroll with a chibi version of the Uzumaki who wrote this scroll pointing at it. Deciding to see what was in the seal that was so special, he unsealed whatever was inside. When the slight smoke cleared, it revealed another much smaller scroll. Opening the small scroll revealed it to be instructions for an Uzumaki clan jutsu, the Shadow Clone Jutsu.

Curiosity peeked; Naruto began reading through the instructions on the jutsu. What he discovered almost had him jumping around training ground 20 like a six year old who just drank a gallon of coffee during Christmas. This type of clone had a memory transfer function which would allow for infiltration and information gathering missions to be that much less dangerous for his team; but he could also use the Shadow Clone Jutsu to help him train. Which is what he planned on doing the second he had it mastered; setting the scroll down to try the jutsu for the first time, Naruto took to it like a fish to water managing to create about thirty clones. _**'Oh, things just got a whole lot more interesting,'**_thought both bijuu and jinchuuriki before they dived back into learning the unique art of sealing, Uzumaki style.

_Three Months Later_

A massive crowd of people who had gathered at the main gate of the Kumogakure, from civilian to shinobi alike, all of them had gathered to see off one of the most promising teams to ever come from their village. Before them stood team 20, each looking towards the crowd with determination burning in their eyes. A determination to prove themselves, and to make their village proud of them, they would become chuunin and they would bring glory to their village.

At the head of the crowd stood the Raikage, with Bee and Dodai on his left, and team 20's sensei on his right. Darui couldn't help but be proud of them, in the three months they had spent training they had come far. Each of them was chuunin level easily, but despite what many civilians thought about the team having already reached its peak in potential, he knew that they had only scratched the tip of the ice berg; they were far from reaching their peaks.

Naruto's outfit was one of the many things that changed about him during their three months training. He now wore Anbu style black pants that were covered in invisible storage seals, along with a black sleeveless shirt that did nothing to hide his toned muscles. Since he had begun his training in the art of sealing he had taken to wearing a cloak similar to his father's. Instead of a white cloak with red flames licking the bottom, he wore a high-collared blood red cloak with two Nine-tailed Foxes on the back. The heads of the foxes were near his shoulders with mouths open looking ready to bite into his shoulders. In between the two foxes was 'Kumo's Black Fox' written in kanji. His ninjato was strapped to his back, and his headband was tied around his left bicep. Another thing that had changed about his appearance though, was the additional tattoos of his arms. He still bore the kanji for 'Lightning' on his right shoulder, but under that one he bore the kanji for 'Earth.' His left shoulder held the kanji for 'Wind' with the kanji for 'Fire' under it.

During the three months they had spent training, Naruto had mastered about half of the Uzumaki sealing basics thanks to liberal use of the Shadow Clone. That wasn't the only thing he focused on, if his tattoos were any indication. To bear the tattoo of your elemental nature you had to master the manipulation of the element. Like Yugito, he had trained with Dodai, Kumo's prominent Lava Style user, in the manipulation of his fire and earth affinities. Training his wind affinity was the hardest one however, as wind users were a rarity even in Suna. He had also started working on learning the techniques that the Third Raikage had left with Darui to pass on to successor; while he was nowhere near mastering the two, he had managed to use one of them if only for a short time. As he looked out towards the crowd that had come to see them off, his right arm slipped around Yugito's waist holding her to him.

Yugito hadn't changed her appearance much; she still wore her black pants with the cloud pattern on them along with her black and purple blouse. She had black wrappings up to her elbows on both arms now, with her same purple fingerless gloves and beads wrapped around her left forearm. Her shuriken holster was attached to her right leg with her new wakizashi short sword strapped to the left side of her waist. One major difference in her appearance however, was the addition of her purple high-collared cloak with two Two-tailed Cats on the back much like Naruto's own. Naruto had given it her as a gift, when he finally asked her to be his girlfriend, they had been dating for about two months and it didn't look like they planned on stopping anytime soon.

During their three months of training she had managed to finally use Matatabi's second tail with her chakra cloak without going berserk. On top of that had mastered the elemental manipulation of her fire and lightning elements; but that was nothing to what Matatabi had told her. Apparently now that she could use her two-tailed cloak form, she could start learning some of Matatabi's unique jutsu. She had spent a majority of their time training working with Matatabi learning her jutsu. When she felt her boyfriend's arm wrap around her waist, she just leaned into him and let him hold her.

Karui stood smiling at the scene of her team mates in each other's arms, when they told her they were dating her first reaction was to scream 'It's about damn time' at them. She, like her team, had change her outfit during their training; she now wore a grey high collared shirt that opened up some in the front that looked like it had had the sleeves turn off. She had on skin tight black shorts that reached about mid-thigh with black stockings that reached slightly past her knees. She also wore a long black skirt that reached a little past her knees and opened up in the front to allow movement. Her katana was still strapped to her back and she still wore her headband like a bandana. Like her team mates, she hadn't been idle with her training. She had spent a lot of time training with Darui in kenjutsu, and also working on a few techniques from her clan scrolls. She had mastered her water and lightning affinities and had increased her jutsu repertoire, giving her a good balance of water and lightning jutsu.

Darui walked away from the crowd and towards his students, it was time that they left for the Chuunin Exams. Turning to the crowd that had gathered he spoke in his usual bored tone.

"Well it might a little dull afterwards, but I promise you that my team will all become chuunin." This got a roar of cheers and praise from the crowd, team 20 seemed to stand just a little bit straighter with the obvious faith and trust their village had in them.

"Take care of them Darui, and I expect to see all three of you in the finals of the Chuunin Exams," said A as team 20 nodded in acknowledgement. Bee stepped forward and bent down to look Naruto and Yugito in the eyes.

"Be careful you two, Konoha already know Naruto is the jinchuuriki of the nine-tails and that alone will make them come after him. Try and keep a low profile until I get to the village with bro to watch the finals, if they learn that both of you are jinchuuriki or they try anything to capture you, you have my permission to use your cloaks and defend yourself by whatever means necessary, got it?" the two blondes nodded in agreement, they knew that if Konoha caught wind of another jinchuuriki in their village, they wouldn't hesitate to try and capture them.

"Alright team, let's move," said Darui as he turned and started making his way down the mountain away from the village, team 20 took one last look at their village before following their sensei. The crowd that had gathered watched with pride as the three genin made their way to the next step of their lives, the evening sun casting a soft glow around the three.

_Near the Lighting-Fire Country Border_

They had been walking for about three hours and they were nearing the border between Lightning Country and Fire Country, before a thought struck Naruto.

"Hey Darui-sensei, how come Samui and Omoi's team isn't taking the Chuunin Exams with us?" this seemed to catch his team mates attention since they turned to their sensei with confused or questioning looks.

"Shi didn't think they were ready yet. Samui and Omoi work well together and their teamwork is almost flawless together, but Tsumaki will hardly cooperate with her team mates. Shi told me that she is still a diehard fan girl of yours Naruto, and no matter what he's tried he can't seem to break her of it. That's why he didn't enter them in the Chuunin Exams, as a team they aren't ready," said Darui with a sigh. He felt sorry for his partner, having to put up with an annoying fan girl screaming about how their true love was going to come and sweep them off their feet.

Naruto shivered slightly and stifled a growl as he remembered Tsumaki from his first day in the academy. She had insulted Yugito and tried to turn him against her, ever since that day she had not left him alone and kept on badgering him for a date or trying to make him quit hanging out with Yugito. There had been a few close calls when Naruto almost listened to Kurama and torn the annoying girl to shreds, but luckily Yugito or one of their friends had been there to stop him.

Yugito and Karui scowled at the memory of Tsumaki, Yugito tightened her hold on her boyfriend's hand slightly, her possessive cat nature coming out slightly.

"Alright team we'll call it a night for now and set up camp, we'll leave at first light," said Darui as he put his traveling pack on the ground and began setting up a camp site. Team 20 started doing the same, each setting up a tent of their own and placing a few traps around the camp. "Naruto, why don't you go get us some dinner, but be careful we're close to the border and Leaf Anbu might be near." Naruto nodded his head in understanding, if Kakashi had mentioned him in his report, the Hokage would probably order anyone who spotted him to capture him alive and return him to the village.

He jumped into the forest and began to hunt for something they could all eat, preferably a boar or a few rabbits. He was about to continue moving in search of something when he noticed a boar in the distance, _'Perfect,' _he thought as he approached the boar as quietly as possible. Drawing his ninjato, he channeled some of his wind chakra into it and launched a blade of wind at his prey. The boar didn't know what happened, one second it was eating grass the next it was dead with a huge gash on its side. Naruto sealed the dead boar into a storage scroll to make it easier to get it back to the camp. He was about to start making his way back to his team when he felt multiple chakra signatures approaching, _'Crap, that's not my team and with the way their being masked, they have to be Anbu.' _

His guess was proven correct, cause the next thing he knew he was surrounded by a squad of four Anbu. Three of them wore black cloaks, while one had on a white cloak. The ones in the black cloaks had masks with the faces of a snake, a turtle, and a cat, while the one with the white cloak had a dog mask. _'Hmm, if I remember correctly a white cloak is the sign of an Anbu Captain and black is just regular Anbu,' _thought Naruto, as the captain stepped forward.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are to come with us at once." The voice sounded familiar to Naruto, but he couldn't quite place it. Deciding to try and bide as much time as he could, Naruto responded.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know anyone by the name of Naruto Uzumaki," he said keeping all emotion out of his voice, "Now, if you don't mind I should be getting back to my team now. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow," said Naruto as he tried to walk past the Anbu, only to be blocked by the turtle Anbu.

"My mistake, I mean Naruto Namikaze, you _will _come with us back to Konoha," said the Anbu in more forceful tone. Naruto's eyes widened slightly, he recognized that tone and the voice from his mission to Wave.

"Well what do you know, Kakashi Hatake, it's been quite some time since I saw you last," said Naruto trying and failing to hide the humor in his voice. The rest of the Anbu team flinched slightly, how did he know it was Kakashi leading this team? "I'm surprised Kakashi, I thought you had resigned from Anbu duty to train that pathetic group of brats you call a team."

"I was reinstated for this one mission, to rescue you from those bastards in Kumo that kidnapped you," said Kakashi as he removed his mask. "All of us here were assigned to Anbu for this single mission, remove your masks." Kakashi's squad did as instructed and one by one they removed their masks, revealing some very familiar faces to Naruto.

"So, the Hokage thought that sending some of the few people I was actually close to while I was in Konoha would convince me to return to that hell hole of a village," said Naruto with venom lacing his voice, causing everyone present to flinch at the tone, "Or did he send you because you're the best in your fields, he probably sent you Kurenai hoping to trap me in a genjutsu for easy transport back right? The rest of you were probably sent to stop me if I broke out of Kurenai's genjutsu, Guy to tire me in Taijutsu, Anko to track and capture me if I somehow managed to escape, and Kakashi to ID me and try and weaken me with ninjutsu as a last resort," said Naruto with a bored look. The four present were shocked beyond belief, Naruto had just figured out each of their roles on this team like it was nothing. _'Ok, I don't have a lot of time; they'll get over their shock quick. I just hope it works this time,' _thought Naruto as he started gathering lightning chakra all around his body.

The temporary Anbu were pulled out of their shock when they heard the crackling of lightning. They looked to see the source of it being Naruto who was incased in a coat of lighting. Not wasting anytime, Naruto shot off towards his team at blinding speeds. The Anbu team didn't have a chance to react before he was already out of sight.

"Damn it, he got away," said Anko as she continued to look at the spot Naruto had disappeared.

"Yeah, but was that lightning around his body, I haven't seen anything like it before," said Kurenai looking at her temporary captain for and answer.

"It's called the Lightning Style Armor; it is one of Kumogakure's most dangerous techniques. The user focuses lightning based chakra all around their body to stimulate the synapsis and nervous system, increasing one's speed and reaction time to impossible levels. It is a jutsu only known to the Raikage's of Kumo, for Naruto to know something like that, he is either the next in line for the mantle of Raikage or he has been personally trained by the Raikage. Either way, getting Naruto back in Konoha just got a whole lot harder, Kumo will never surrender someone who knows the secrets behind one of its most prized jutsu," said Kakashi as he placed his mask back on and began making his way back to Konoha, his temporary team following.

Naruto was currently running towards the camp site his team set up. _'I can't believe them! They told me they would always do what was best for me, and they go and try to take me back to that hellhole of a village!' _thought Naruto as he continued through the forest. Just as he was about to cancel the jutsu, his chakra fluxed and he ended up crashing through a couple of trees and finally into his camp site.

Yugito, who had been sitting with her female team mate and sensei waiting for Naruto to return with dinner, was about to suggest they go check on him since he was taking a long time when said blonde suddenly crashed landed right in front of her.

"Damn, I still can't get that jutsu down," mumbled Naruto as he got up and dusted himself off.

"Naruto, what happened?" asked Darui, he had Naruto swear he would never use that technique until he had it mastered or if he was in a desperate situation. For him to use it, and with how close they were to the border, he could take a good guess as to what happened.

"I had an encounter with some Konoha Anbu," said Naruto, putting his team on alert, "They were being led by Kakashi Hatake, who was placed as the team captain and was there to ID me. The rest of the team was made up of jounin I was close to before I left the village, apparently the Hokage thought that familiar faces would help to convince me to return. First was Anko Mitarashi, she is the Konoha's Snake Mistress; she specializes in tracking, capture, and interrogation. Might Gai, Konoha's Green Beast, he is a Taijutsu master and specialist, as far as I know he has almost no ninjutsu, and no genjutsu what so ever. The last member was Kurenai Yuuhi, Konoha's Genjutsu Mistress, like her title suggests she is a genjutsu specialist with barely jounin level taijutsu and little to no ninjutsu," said Naruto, surprising his team. If Konoha was willing to send four of their best after Naruto to bring him back to their village, they needed to be extra careful and keep their eyes open for anything at all that was out of place when they reached the village.

"Ok, we'll deal with this later, for now let's eat and get some sleep. I'll take first watch, Naruto second, Yugito third and Karui will take the last watch," said Darui, while Naruto unsealed the boar and began preparing it to cook. They ate in silence and went to sleep afterward with Darui staying up for the first watch.

**As I said at the top please send in ideas for handles designs(see top for specifications). Let me know how I did on this chapter, and those of you who are waiting for an update for Nine Beasts please bare with me, I'm still trying to decide how I want the fight between Ino and Hinata to go. Until next time my friends.**

**BSW  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well I'm back with another chapter, hope you guys like it! I apologize in advance for anyone who was hoping for an encounter with the council in this chapter, but have no fear my loyal followers there will be an encounter just not yet. I have finally decided on a blade design for each of the Elemental Swords, as well as designing a handle for each of them. To everyone who sent in suggestions, I thank you. Also to anyone who is waiting for an update on Nine Beasts, I have reached brick wall and I need a little help getting around it. I can't decide on how I want the Ino v. Hinata match to go, now I won't tell you who will win, but I can't decide what to do with Hinata afterward. I've got it down to two options:  
**

**1) Hinata gets over her crush on Naruto and either ends up with Kiba, or she joins Sasuke and Sakura in their quest for revenge  
**

**2) Hinata doesn't get over her crush on Naruto and continues to be a pain in team 7's ass  
**

**Please send in your votes ASAP and via review or message. Also Naruto's siblings have finally arrived and are just waiting to be introduced, have fun!  
**

**senjuuchiha- Thanks man I like the jutsu suggestions and don't worry, when the time comes the council and Danzo especially will be extremely bashed.  
**

**Ultima Phoenix- Thank you for the sword suggestions. Also the thing with wing style chakra, I did that on purpose because it will be another slap to the face of Konoha when they learn that not only did they lose the son of two of their greatest heroes but also one of the very few users the world has seen.  
**

**Kevin Manly- Thank you for your praise, I hope you continue to read as the story progresses.  
**

**Tsukuyomi-chan- Your reviews always seem to but a smile on my and make me laugh! I thought it would be a little humorous if he just owned them during the encounter.  
**

**Darth Void Sage of the Force- LOLOLOLOLOL! DUDE THAT CREEPY AND HILARIOUS AT THE SAME TIME LOL!  
**

**Fan11591903- No he won't  
**

**55- congrats again dude on having the closest guess as to who his siblings were gonna be.  
**

**Sang28- Thank you for your continued support. As for Leaf, well just wait and see. Also thank you for the sword suggestions all of them were very interesting. Your idea for the Chijin(earth sword) handle is interesting, I've already got a handle design, but your idea with slamming it into the ground has tweaked my interest.  
**

**WolfCoyote- Thank you for the support my friend. I just always thought the Raijin was a bit underplayed so I decided to give it a little more time in the spotlight. As er the match with Ino and Hinata in Nine Beasts, just resubmit it in another review and I'll add it to the over all tally.  
**

**Chapter 5**

_Konohagakure no Sato- Main gate_

The sun was just rising over the horizon, once again bringing life back the forests that surround Konohagakure. To Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane it was turning out to another boring day of gate and traffic duty.

"Why did we ever agree to take this job, nothing ever happens at the gate," asked Izumo as he stifled a yawn.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling things are about to get much more interesting very soon," said Kotetsu. Little did he know, his prediction was about to come true.

Approaching over the horizon towards gates of Konohagakure no Sato, was team 20. Though they kept their expression neutral, inside they were all preparing for a fight. They knew Konoha would do anything to get the son of the Yellow Flash and the Red Death back, but they weren't going down without a fight.

"Do you all sense it?" asked Darui in a low tone, while he kept he eyes on the road ahead.

"Yeah, we've been under surveillance for the last hour or so. Do you think they'll make a move to grab Naruto-kun?" said Yugito, while she tightened her hold on said boy's hand.

"I doubt it, they've known of our presence long before we entered Fire Country and if they wanted to make another attempt at me they would have done it as soon as we crossed the border and make it appear as though someone else did it. Not to mention they know that I have the Lightning Style Armor in my arsenal, it's well known that the only ones that know that jutsu are either the Raikage's or the next in line for the mantle so they probably believe I have a strong political sway in Kumo and because of that they wouldn't dare do anything to reckless. Their next move will probably be to try and entice me back to village so they can get at least some political pull or advantage over Kumo," said Naruto not looking away from the looming gates of the village. His team nodded in agreement, even Konoha wouldn't be stupid enough to try something that could lead to all-out war with Kumo.

"Halt what is your business here?" said Izumo, he and Kotetsu tried to look intimidating, and failing measurably. Naruto turned to look at who spoke, _'That voice sounds familiar… CRAP!' _he recognized Izumo and Kotetsu from the few times they had helped him with a prank.

"Team 20 of Kumogakure, we're here for the upcoming Chuunin Exams," said Darui as he handed them a couple of papers. Izumo looked over the papers before handing them to Kotetsu who nodded in acknowledgement.

"Alright everything here is in order; we just need your names for the traffic report," said Kotetsu as he took out a pencil and a file. Team 20 all stiffened slightly, they knew this could lead to an all-out fight if things got out of hand and they had to be ready.

"I'm team 20's sensei, Darui," said Darui, while he slowly reached for shuriken holster.

"Karui, kunoichi of team 20," said Karui as she stretched her arms so her hands were near her katana.

"Yugito Nii, kunoichi of team 20," said Yugito leaning into Naruto's left side a little more so she could reach for a kunai in secret. Naruto hesitated slightly, but put on a neutral face and spoke.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, shinobi of team 20." This made Kotetsu and Izumo freeze, it couldn't be, the kid had disappeared six years ago, he couldn't be the one standing in front of them, could he? They slowly looked up to face the boy that spoke, spiky blonde hair, eyes bluer then the ocean itself and the three whisker like marks on each cheek. Their eyes kept getting wider and wider the more they looked at the boy, but when they saw the whisker marks on his cheeks, they knew it was him.

"Naruto, is that you?" asked Izumo barely above a whisper. Said boy nodded his head, but kept his face impassive, he may have considered them friends before he left but he had cut all ties he had with this village, almost. Kotetsu was about to ask a question when four Anbu surrounded the Kumo team; the captain spoke in a demanding voice.

"Naruto Uzumaki you will come with us, the Hokage wishes to speak with you." Naruto looked at the assembled Anbu and gave a small laugh before replying.

"Really Kakashi, I thought we already went through this by the border," said Naruto to the dog masked Anbu, "I don't know any Naruto Uzumaki, and if your kage wishes to speak with me then it shall be when I feel like speaking to him. I am not of this village, and I will not be ordered to do anything." The Anbu were about to make a grab for him, when they all felt the presence of their leader appear behind them.

"Anbu stand down," said Hiruzen Sarutobi as he walked up to the group dressed in his kage robes. He looked over the group with a critical eye, but stopped when his eyes landed on the familiar blonde hair of his deceased successor. "Naruto, it's good to see you again, where have you been my boy?" Naruto didn't respond he only looked the Hokage with a blank stare. This seemed to unnerve the aged kage, _'As I thought, Kumo has poisoned the boy's mind. They have rid him of his emotions and that girl on his arm is probably only to seduce him and keep him in Kumo and away from his rightful home here in Konoha,' _thought Sarutobi as he looked over the group before him once more. "Now Naruto, why don't we go to my office so we can talk?" asked the kage while he tried to wrap an arm around the boy's shoulder, key word being tried. Naruto swatted the hand away and his team each pulled their weapons in defense.

"Don't you dare touch me you useless excuse for a kage," snarled Naruto with so much venom in his voice it made every Leaf ninja present flinch. _'It's worse than I thought; they must have placed a loyalty seal on him,' _thought Sarutobi as sent a discreet glare to the assembled Kumo team. Letting out a sigh, Sarutobi nodded sadly.

"Very well Naruto, you and your _team _may go," said Hiruzen, spitting the word 'team' like it was venom. This didn't go unnoticed by Naruto or his team. Putting away their weapons, they made their way into the village to find a hotel to stay at.

Turning to the Anbu team, Sarutobi spoke in low growl, "You are relieved of your temporary posts in Anbu, return to your regular duties and keep an eye on them no matter what. They have done something to Naruto and I want it fixed soon, try triggering some of his old memories that should help him fight whatever those bastards in Kumo did to him. We cannot lose the heir to the Namikaze and Uzumaki lines." The four present Anbu nodded and removed their masks and cloaks before disappearing into the village. _'Soon Naruto, soon you shall be back in your true home, Konohagakure,' _with that thought the Hokage shunshin'd back to his office.

_With Team 20_

"The old man is either getting senile in his old age, or he's just plain stupid," said Naruto sitting down in the hotel room he and his team had booked.

"Though I agree with you Naruto, why do you believe the old is senile or stupid? I may not hold much respect for him, but he is known as the 'God of shinobi' and 'The Professor' for a reason," said Darui sitting across from the blonde boy. Karui and Yugito nodded in agreement with their sensei, while they may hate the old kage, he is quite formidable.

"Based on a few facts, first he still thinks of me as an immature little boy, he thinks I need to be taught how to act and he is the only one who can do it. Also, you wouldn't notice it unless you knew what to look for, but he sent a glare at you all when I told him not to touch me," said Naruto surprising his team, "Not to mention when he dismissed us, he spoke my name with kindness while practically spitting the word team when he referred to you all. If I were a betting man, I'd bet he thinks that someone in Kumo placed a loyalty seal or something of the sort on me," this made his team tense up, if the Hokage made such an assumption what's to stop him from outright attacking them. "That's not the worst of it though, it was the way he looked at Yugito-chan, he thinks that she's either trying to seduce me so Kumo can have another Namikaze and Uzumaki clan or she's just with me to keep me in Kumo," growled Naruto while he radiated killing intent. Yugito moved to sit in his lap and wrapped him in a hug to calm him down; it wouldn't be good to attract any more attention than they already had.

"You're probably right Naruto, you're the best profiler on this team and you've never been wrong before. We need to be extra careful during our time here in Konoha, none of us, myself included and you especially Naruto, are to go out into the village alone. We need to stick together no matter what while we're here," said Darui with a serious tone, his team nodded in agreement.

They were brought out of their thoughts when there was a knock on the door, instantly all four were on guard with weapons drawn and ready for a fight. Naruto looked over to Darui who nodded in return, forming one of his favorite hand signs Naruto created a shadow clone and sent it to answer to door, while he and his team hid and prepared for an attack.

"Who is it and what do you want?" asked the clone while he drew a kunai and got into a defensive stance. The answer everyone heard was not what they were expecting.

"It's Kakashi Hatake, Might Guy, Kurenai Yuuhi and Anko Mitarashi, we're not armed and we would just like a chance to speak with you," said the voice of Kakashi. Surprised the clone decided to make sure they weren't lying, putting away its kunai to the clone approached the door with no thought of defense. If they truly wanted to talk then they wouldn't do anything, but if they did he would dispel and give his creator a heads up. Opening the door revealed that what Kakashi had said was true, none of them were armed not even with the basic shuriken holster on the thigh, Kakashi and Gai had even left behind their jounin vests as even more proof. The clone tried to release any genjutsu that might have been in place, but found none and beckoned them into the room.

"It's alright, they are unarmed and there is no genjutsu in place, they were speaking the truth, they just want to talk," said the clone before he dispelled in a poof of smoke. The real Naruto came out of his hiding place and walked into the center of the room, surprising the jounin present that they hadn't sensed where he was hiding. "You wanted to talk, talk," he said in a demanding voice.

"What about your team mates Naruto?" asked Kurenai trying not to sound threatening.

"With all due respect, they would prefer to stay hidden. However should you try anything you will see them, right before you die. Now what is this about?" said Naruto. The jounin flinched slightly at the tone, but understood his reasons for it.

"Naruto, we came to tell you to be careful around the Hokage, he is not in his right mind as of late," started Kakashi, "He believes that someone in Kumo has done something to you to make you loyal to them, he probably suspects a loyalty seal or something along those lines." To the surprise of the Leaf jounin, Naruto snorted in amusement.

"So I was right in my assumption that the old coot thinks Kumo has done something to me. I can assure you that I am under no such seal or jutsu," said Naruto looking them in the eye.

"We know little brother," said Anko, surprising the Kumo team, except for Naruto. "We know you couldn't have been under any kind of seal or jutsu because of a certain jutsu you have in your arsenal."

"You mean the Lightning Style Armor, don't you?" it was more of a statement then a question. "So you know what the jutsu does to the body when it is used."

"Yes Naruto, I have faced the current Raikage once before and with the help of my Sharingan, I was able to get an understanding of what the Lightning Style Armor does to the body. Because loyalty seals and jutsu that do the same, target the synapses to transfer information based on whatever order is given, the stimulation caused by the Lightning Style Armor would counteract and cancel any such jutsu or seal placed on you. You are and have been making your own choices, you chose to go Kumo, and you chose to cut your ties with Konoha," said Kakashi, finishing in a saddened tone. The other jounin had similar looks on their faces; they had lost the person they all thought of as a little brother.

"Thank you all for understanding, and while I have cut my ties with this village, I have not cut ties with my brothers and sisters," said Naruto with a small smile towards the jounin. Guy, who had been unusually quite during the conversation, had anime tears rolling down his face as he brought Naruto into a bone crushing hug.

"To still think of us as your siblings, your flames youth burn brighter than the sun little brother!" said Guy while Naruto started turning blue in the face.

"No…problem…Guy…can't…breath," wheezed Naruto as he struggled for the precious gift called oxygen.

"Uh, Guy you might want to let Naruto breathe," said Anko with a sweat drop. Realizing she was right, Guy quickly released Naruto and he started gulping down as much air as he possibly could. "Let's try that again," said Anko while moved over and hugged Naruto once he had regained his breath. Returning the hug, Naruto allowed another smile to grace his face, while he had left the village out of spite; he had truly missed his brothers and sisters. Kurenai got up and joined in on the hug as well with Kakashi and a calmer Guy joined in as well.

Naruto's team mates smiled at the scene from their hiding spots, Naruto had mentioned on more than one occasion his adoptive siblings he left behind in Konoha. To see him reunited with the four people who truly accepted him in this village was heartwarming to say the least. Ending the hug, though reluctantly, Naruto signaled for his team to come out.

"While I would love to spend the rest of the day hanging out with all of you, you should get back to your duties and keep this meeting a secret. The less the Hokage knows the better, and I don't want you to get into trouble because of me. For now we should all go about our normal business, I think it's safe to assume the old fool told you to keep an eye on me right?" said Naruto, the four jounin nodded the affirmative to the question, "Ok, then do that, my team and I will do what we normally do and we won't try and stop you unless it is absolutely necessary that we lose you. Just try and make sure you're the only ones watching us ok, we don't need any surprises while we're here." Everyone nodded in agreement with the plan and with a few quick introductions and one last hug, the four Leaf jounin left to return to their usual activities, with similar thoughts going through their heads, _'When the Chuunin Exams are over, I'll be leaving with my little brother.'_

_A week later- Day of Chuunin Exam's_

It was the day the Chuunin Exams were to begin, Naruto and his team mates were heading towards the academy where their sensei had said the first portion of the Exam was taking place. As they continued on their way, Naruto couldn't help the question that slipped out of him.

"I know there are three parts the Chuunin Exams, but what the hell kind of test could be held at the academy?" His team mates nodded in agreement, the fact that the first part of the exam was taking place at the academy suggested that it was either pointless or incredibly easy. Though they knew never to assume that anything would be easy, Darui had drilled that thought into them when they first became a team. Thinking something was easy was the first step down the path of arrogance and the easiest way to get yourself killed.

Once they entered the academy they made their way to the third floor were the first part of the exam was being held. After they went up a set of stairs they found a bunch of genin grouped together around a door with 301 over it. _'Are they seriously falling for that low level genjutsu?' _thought Naruto looking at the backs of the gathered genin. Turning to his team mates he raised an eyebrow to which both of them nodded their heads, indicating they had similar thoughts. Walking down a side hallway they continued to make their way to the third floor for the exam.

When they reached the real room 301, they were blasted with killing intent when they entered. Raising an eyebrow at the killing intent coming from the other chuunin hopefuls, Yugito looked at Naruto silently asking if they could have a little fun, Karui mimicking her actions. Looking over his shoulder at his two team mates, Naruto nodded his head answering their question with a familiar fox like smirk on his face.

The genin who were gathered in the exam room waiting for the rest of the participants to arrive and for the exams to begin had been using their killing intent to intimidate the competition, but all of them were thrown for a loop when the newest team to walk in, which they noticed was from Kumo, unleashed unimaginable amounts of killing intent. Now the amount of killing intent wasn't what scared the chuunin hopefuls, anyone with enough anger could unleash lots of killing intent if they wished. No what scared them was the thickness and density of the killing intent let off by the three. If felt as if there was a physical weight on everyone's shoulders forcing them down on the ground and to submit to the obvious power of the Kumo team.

Naruto and his team moved to one of the corners near the door to wait for the exams to begin and to observe the other participants.

"That was fun; did you see the looks on all of their faces? Priceless!" said Karui as she was trying and failing to control her laughter.

"Yes it was, that should hopefully scare off a couple of the ones with common sense and keep them out of our hair. Now all we need to do is plan for the more idiotic ones and be ready for anything they might try," said Naruto while he surveyed the genin present, most flinching when his gaze landed on them.

A few minutes past and in that time most of the stronger genin were able to shake off what remained of team 20's killing intent and began to use their own to intimidate the new competitors. Naruto turned to look at the newest arrivals when he heard the door open only to come face to face with team 7. The brooding Uchiha in the lead with his lost puppy's right behind him.

"Oh things just got a whole lot more interesting," said Naruto barely above a whisper, but his team heard him. Both turned to see team 7 talking rather loudly with the newly arrived team 8 and team 10.

They looked over all of them and matched their descriptions to the ones Naruto's siblings had given them. The first one was a feral looking boy with a white puppy on his head; he wore a grey jacket with black fur lining the hood and black shinobi pants. On his face were two red fangs on both of his cheeks and short spiky black hair with his head band tied in its proper position. This was Kiba Inuzuka, the heir to the Inuzuka clan of.

The next one had long spiky brown hair with a pair of sunglasses on his face. Most of his face was hidden by his high colored grey jacket; he had brown shinobi pants on and his head band around his forehead. This was Shino Aburame, the heir to the Aburame clan of bug tamers.

The last member of team 8 was the only female on the team; she had on a tan jacket with white fur surrounding the bottom of it, she had blue shinobi pants on and her head band was tied around her neck, she had dark blue hair and the pale lavender eyes of the Byakugan. This was Hinata Hyuuga, heiress of the Hyuuga clan. Kurenai had told them that while they were originally designed to be a tracking unit, they could each hold their own in a fight.

The next team was team 10; the first member was a lazy looking boy with black pineapple hair. He had a mesh shit under a half grey vest with green lining and brown pants, and his head band was tied around his left sleeve. This was Shikamaru Nara, heir to the genius and lazy Nara clan.

The next boy was rather chubby, he had a tan shirt with a red kanji on the front, and grey shorts with bandages wrapped around his legs and forearms. He had a green jacket over his shirt along with a white scarf wrapped around his neck; his head band looked like a pair of underwear on his head around his brown hair. This was Choji Akimichi heir to the Akimichi expansion clan.

The last member of team 10 was another boy with pale white skin with a black shirt that showed his midsection along with a half jacket like Shikamaru only his was black, with black shinobi pants. He had black fingerless gloves and a tanto strapped to his back. His head band was somewhat hidden by his straight black hair and he seemed to have a permanent emotionless expression on his face. This was Sai, some unknown from the academy. Soon after they started talking to each other, a guy with silver hair in a ponytail and glasses on approached them.

"Let's listen in," said Naruto. Nodding their heads in agreement, all three channeled chakra into their ears to listen in on the conversation.

_With the Rookie Nine_

"You know you rookies should really be more quite, you're drawing a lot of attention to yourselves, especially from that Kumo team over there," said the silver haired kid. _'Oh this can't end well,' _thought said Kumo team while the three Konoha rookie teams turned to face them. Team's 8 and 10 just looked at them with indifference, while team 7 seemed to freeze at the sight of them.

"They don't look that tough, hell I bet even Sakura and Ino and could take on the only shinobi of the team," said Kiba while his dog barked in agreement. He turned to gloat some more when he noticed that team 7 wasn't moving or even breathing. "Hey what's up with you three?"

This seemed to catch the attention of the rest of the rookie teams; they turned to look at their fellow rookies and noticed all of them acting strangely. Sakura and Ino were shaking in fear, while quietly hyperventilating. They were leaning on each other for support just to remain upright. Sasuke's behavior though was what caught everyone's attention; the normally calm, cool and collected Uchiha was sweating bullets while looking at the Kumo team, specifically the lone shinobi of the team, with fear evident in his eyes. His normally pale complexion was even paler, if that was possible. This caught the silver haired teen's attention, _'Hmmm, Sasuke seems to know something about that Kumo team and if they can put fear in his eyes then they could pose a problem later on.'_

"Something about that Kumo team doesn't feel right," muttered Shino.

"Why do you say that Shino?" asked Kiba.

"Because Kiba, my insects can sense a person's chakra and if what their telling me is true, then that Kumo team is extremely dangerous," said Shino. This raised even more questions in the Konoha rookies heads, _'First Sasuke is scared to death by this team's mere presence and now Shino is saying that his bugs believe them to be that dangerous?'_

"Well if you want to know something about anyone in the exams, I have information on everyone who's participating, even you rookies," said the silver haired boy as he brought out a deck of orange cards. This seemed to break Sasuke out of his fear induced stupor; he turned his head so fast towards Kabuto that the rest of the rookies were surprised he didn't snap his neck.

"I want all the information you have on Gaara no Sabaku from Suna, Rock Lee from Konoha, Karui of Kumo, Yugito Nii of Kumo and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze of Kumo!" said Sasuke with barely contained fear in his voice when he spoke the last three names. Kabuto was drawing a card every time Sasuke said a name but froze when he heard the last name. Apparently he wasn't the only one surprised by the last name Sasuke said since when he froze he heard a large gasp come from all of the Konoha ninja around them. They all turned to look the lone male member of the Kumo team and each nearly had a heart attack at the resemblance the boy had to the Fourth Hokage. Shaking off his shock, Kabuto drew the last card and put some chakra into the cards to reveal the information on them.

"Ok first we have Gaara no Sabaku, his mission history is 25 D-rank missions, 8 C-rank missions, and whoa a B-rank mission as a genin, impressive. His team mates are his siblings Temari and Kankuro and his sensei is Baki of the Wind, I don't have much on his skills since he's from another country, but it seems he's returned from every mission without so much as a scratch on him." This caused many of the Konoha rookies to shiver at the thought of how much power he had.

"Next is Rock Lee, he's a year older than you guys but this is his first time taking the exams, his mission history is 28 D-rank missions, and 10 C-rank missions. His sensei is Might Guy and his team mates are Neji Hyuuga and Tenten. His taijutsu has improved significantly over the past year but his genjutsu and ninjutsu is nonexistent." The Konoha genin all shrugged their shoulders, if all he could do was taijutsu then how strong could he be.

"Karui of Kumo, mission history is 15 D-rank missions, and 5 C-rank missions, that's odd she and her team barely completed the minimum requirement of missions needed to participate." This surprised all the rookies; based on team 7's reaction they were expecting them to have more missions under their belt. "Her team mates are Yugito Nii and Naruto Namikaze, like Gaara I don't know a lot about them, but from what I have her taijutsu, genjutsu and ninjutsu are all average, her skills in kenjutsu are slightly above average, over all she seems like an average kunoichi." This raised questions inside of the entire rookie nine, _'She doesn't seem that strong, so what caused team 7 to go all pale at the sight of the team, maybe it was one of the blondes?'_

"Yugito Nii, team mate to Karui and Naruto Namikaze, mission history is the same as her team. Her taijutsu, genjutsu, ninjutsu and kenjutsu are all average, frankly there isn't anything impressive about her." _'Nothing impressive, I'll show you nothing impressive you little bastard,' _thought Yugito trying to keep her composure and not destroy Kabuto.

"Lastly Naruto Namikaze, team mate to Yugito Nii and Karui, his genjutsu is almost nonexistent, taijutsu, ninjutsu and kenjutsu are all slightly above average. Out of his team he is the one that poses the biggest threat," said Kabuto. Now the rookie nine were confused, team 7's response to seeing the Kumo team made them appear much more powerful than Kabuto's info cards made them appear.

They didn't have much time to think on it because there was an explosion of smoke at the front of the room. When the smoke cleared it revealed a scared jounin and at least thirty chuunin.

"Quite down you bastards, my name is Ibiki Morino and I'm the proctor for the first part of the Chuunin Exams," said the scared jounin. "Now each of you will come forward and receive a number, once you have your number that will be your seat during the written exam." This surprised many of the chuunin hopefuls but also served to terrify them as well.

'_WRITTEN EXAM? YOU HAVE GOT TO FUCKING KIDDING ME, THE FIRST PART OF THE CHUUNIN EXAM IS A WRITTEN EXAM?' _thought the only Kumo genin in the exams. Everyone moved forward and received their number and after everyone had a number they moved to their seats.

Naruto looked around and noticed Karui and Yugito were in the same row as him just at different ends, Karui was toward the right with Yugito toward the left and him in the middle. _'Hmm, we got lucky with the seating for our team. With this positioning and our unique way of signaling each other, we shouldn't have any problems with the written portion,' _thought Naruto as Ibiki started going over the rules for the written test. Once Ibiki had finished going over the rules almost all of the genin were even more concerned about how well they would do on the written portion.

"You have one hour, the tenth question will be given when there is fifteen minutes left in the hour period. The first part of the Chuunin Exam begins NOW!" said Ibiki once all the tests were handed out. No one wasted a second and began to try and answer any question they could.

Naruto was looking over the questions on the test and the more he read through them the more he began to think about the rules of the test. _'So that's your game is it Ibiki, well two can play at that game,' _thought Naruto while tapped his desk lightly catching his team mates attention with a coded signal. Once they signaled back, he began making discreet hand signals that their team had come up with so they could signal one another using their own unique code. _Don't answer any questions on the test, the true purpose is to test our information gathering skills while in intense situations. The last question is most likely a no win situation question, just play along for now and act ignorant of the exam. _After he sent the message he waited for them to respond when they each signaled a quick, _Understood._

After they had finished their short conversation, all three of them just leaned back and enjoyed the show of the rest of the chuunin hopefuls struggling and squirming under the strain of the test. They noticed that most of the Konoha rookies had figured it out and were using their clan's secrets and techniques to get the answers. _'So that's the Kumo team Lord Hokage wanted me to keep an eye on. They seem to be masking their true capabilities like true shinobi and judging from their posture and the hand movements they just did it would appear they figured out the true meaning of the exam and are just enjoying the show,' _thought Ibiki from his spot in the front of the class. He was about to turn away from them when the only male on the team caught his eye. He was looking straight at him while making hand gestures, what surprised Ibiki was that they were the signs the Interrogation department used to signal one another during interrogations.

_The silver haired kid with the ponytail and glasses knows too much, he has classified information and judging from his scent of snake summons he is either an accomplice to Orochimaru or a VERY good friend of Anko's, which I highly doubt. _Now Ibiki was shocked, not only did this kid know the signals the Interrogation department used, but he was helping them by identifying a possible spy in the village. Shaking off his shock, Ibiki signaled back, _How do you know these signals and how do you know for sure he smells of snake summons? _Naruto nodded in acknowledgement to the signals and responded, _As to how I know them, that's not important right now. How do I know he smells of snakes, simple I have enhanced senses from my furry friend. _Shaking his head at this information, Ibiki just gave quick, _Alright, I'll have it checked out, _and went back to watching over the exam.

It was time for the tenth question to be given and of the original sixty-two teams that had entered only 30 or so were left. Naruto noticed Ibiki getting ready for his grand finale and signaled his team to be ready.

"Alright bastards, it's time for the tenth question. Now before I tell you the final question there are a few more rules that are unique to the tenth question, first is that you can choose whether to take it or not," this caused mummers to erupt around the room with many wondering why they were given a choice, "Should you choose not to take the question your points will be reduced to zero and you and your team fail, but should you choose to accept the question and get it wrong then…YOU WILL BE BARRED FROM TAKING THE CHUUNIN EXAMS EVER AGAIN!" Everyone present save for a select few were shocked at what would happen should they get the question wrong. "Now those of you who wish to quit now simply raise your hands, your number will be recorded and you and your team will be allowed to leave," a couple of people raised their hands and withdrew leaving a little over twenty teams, after waiting to see if anyone else was going to drop out, Ibiki let a smirk cross his face at this next part. "Very well, if that is all who wish to leave, then to those of you remaining there is only one thing to say…congratulations you have successfully passed the first part of the Chuunin Exams."

The remaining genin were surprised, though relieved to hear this. After Ibiki explained the reasons behind the exam and was about to dismiss the genin a black ball crashed through the window and unfurled revealing a banner saying, 'The Super Sexy Proctor of the Second Exam Anko Mitarashi,' with said kunoichi standing in front of the banner, causing many of the male participants to have nose bleeds and the females to feel slightly jealous of her figure. Smirking at his sister's antics, Naruto couldn't wait for the next exam if she was in charge of it, _'With her in charge, I'd be surprised if any of us are still in this thing at the end.'_

"Alright you maggots, there's no rest for you brats. You have ten minutes to get to training ground 44 for the second part of the exam," said Anko. No one moved and they all continued to look at the strange woman before them. "What are you maggots waiting for an open invitation? GET YOUR SORRY ASS' IN GEAR NOW!" that did the trick as the room was cleared in less than second. Turning to her fellow interrogator Anko gave Ibiki a smirk, "Well I'll catch you later Ibiki, once I wipe out at least half of the brats with my exam."

**Well there you have it people, the Chuunin Exams have finally begun, Naruto's has been reunited with his siblings and what will come of their thoughts to leave with Naruto? All this and more coming up in the next chapter stay tuned and remember to vote on how the match in Nine Beasts should go.**

**Yours truly,  
**

**BSW  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody I'm back with another chapter! I hope this one meets the standards the previous ones have set, but the only to find that out is for people to review on it. Well I guess we'll just to wait and see. Enjoy!  
**

**Tsukyomi-chan- I hope that bad feeling you were having doesn't stop you from reading my stories and keeping up with your always lovely reviews.  
**

**pervy fox- That is actually very plausible to happen.  
**

**55- Thank you for the review my friend, I thought the idea of having the four of them leave with Naruto would create an interesting situation later on.  
**

**007420- I don't mean to sound mean or rude, BUT THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT I WILL PAIR HINATA WITH NARUTO IN ANY OF MY FICS! To those of you who were hoping that I might write a Naru/Hina story at one point, sorry to disappoint but not gonna happen.  
**

**CluelessNessSS- I'm glad your enjoying my story, if your hoping for some real drama, then I'm afraid you'll have to wait just a little longer. Though their is scene that will probably make you really anxious for an update.  
**

**redlox2- I thought it was about time for something a little different.  
**

**Kevin Manly- I have say that I way leaning in that direction from the beginning but I decided to let my readers have a say.  
**

**chrigel- The options I put up were for Naruto of the Nine Beasts only, and like I said before, THERE WILL BE NO NARU/HINA PAIRING IN ANY OF MY STORIES.  
**

**bankai777- Good idea though, I was considering saving those fights for later.  
**

**Vincent Avalon- Thank you for your vote.  
**

**duhorcommonsense- Your vote has been taken into account.  
**

**Dragon Master Naruto 003- Here's more for you.  
**

**animeman12- I hope the exams meet your expectations. And thank you for your vote.  
**

**Lightninblade49- He might get a little more arrogant, but other than that it won't change.  
**

**WolfCoyote- My friend, as always your review is top notch, though that idea you sent me is very very VERY tempting to do and it would add in so much drama that people will probably explode with it, or if they are the emotional type cry to some extent. BRILLIANT MY FRIEND, SIMPLY BRILLIANT!  
**

**Ultima Phoenix- I'm sorry that you don't agree with how I made the Third out to be but it was a necessary evil to make things a little more interesting and tense during the exams. Also by bloodline, I just meant his family name. I prefer to use 'Kekkei Genkai' in place of 'Bloodline Limit' since I wanted to avoid this very situation. Were when I refer to a bloodline, I mean a family or clan in general, not one that necessarily has a Kekkei Genkai to pass on. Thank you for the vote, it has been added to the tally.  
**

**man of the western light- That might have to come a little later in the story, I don't want to make him to strong to fast.  
**

**dracon867- No he will not learn or use a style like Bee's.  
**

**angelusjmw- I'm sorry but there will be no harem at all in this story.  
**

**Kitsune ANBU- Thank you for the suggestion it will be considered in the over all tally.  
**

**I don't own anything.  
**

**Chapter 6**

Anko stood just outside the gate to what she liked to call her personal little playground. Before her stood the genin who had managed to pass the first exam, most of them were bent over trying to catch their breath from the insane sprint they did to get there. However she noticed that her little brothers team hardly looked winded; smirking in their direction she cleared her throat loudly to gain the attention of the genin.

"Alright maggots, you'll be spending five days in here and your objective while in here is to get both of these scrolls, a heaven and an earth scroll. Once you have both scrolls you'll make your way to the tower in the heart of the forest. Now once all of you sign these consent forms, go to the booth over there to receive your scroll," said Anko while handing out the consent forms and waiting for all the teams to sign them and get a scroll.

Most of the teams were hesitant at first until they saw the team from Kumo sign the forms without hesitation and go to the booth and receive their scroll. Not wanting to be shown up the rest of the teams soon followed team 20's example and signed the forms before getting their scrolls.

_With team 20_

At gate twenty, Naruto and his team were planning what to do once the second exam began.

"We'll find the nearest team and take them down before they have time to react, don't hold back, we move in hard and fast and get out in under a minute, leave no trace of our presence and eliminate the bodies," said Naruto, they had decided that while they were in the forest, away from prying eyes, they would use their true strength to finish the exam as quickly as possible.

"So we finally get to go all out, it's about damn time," said Karui as she sharpened her katana while they waited for the exam to start.

"Yeah, it's been a long time since we were allowed to go no holds barred," said Yugito while she stretched slightly.

"Yes it has been awhile since we went all out, the last time was against Darui-sensei and Bee-sensei in our last spar before we came here," said Naruto while they waited for the announcement to start. They didn't have to wait long before Anko's voice sounded over the speaker system.

"Alright you worthless maggots, the second part of the Chuunin Exams begin now!" the gates flew open when her voice stopped and the teams didn't waste any time and launched into the forest.

Team 20 stopped on a high branch about five minutes into the forest.

"So who do we hit first?" asked Karui while she kept an eye on their surroundings.

"Yugito-chan, you're the sensor of our team, it's your call," said Naruto giving his girlfriend a smile. Returning the smile Yugito put her hands in the ram seal and started to focus on the nearby chakra signals. She stayed like that for a few minutes before she opened her eyes and turned to her team.

"There are three teams near are position, the first one is team 10 from the first exam, the second one is a team from Kiri and the third one is a weird team of Kusa ninja heading towards team 7 who are the next closest to our position," she said while Naruto looked in the directions she pointed in when she mentioned a new team. "Of all the chakra signatures, the Kusa team has the largest and I'm fairly certain one of them is Orochimaru based on the evil feel of the chakra. We know team 7's skills from the Wave mission and if what Kakashi said was true they aren't any better than they were then. The Kiri team is the closest and they seem to be about the same strength as team 7."

"Alright, we'll go after the Kiri team and if they don't have the scroll we need we'll go after another team," said Naruto getting a nod from his team. "Lead the way Yugito-Chan." Nodding again Yugito took off in the direction she sensed the Kiri team with her team mates on her heels. They ran for about five minutes before they came upon the Kiri team setting up a campsite for the night. "Alright, we take them hard and fast, strike from a distance and don't show mercy." They moved into position so they could take out the entire Kiri team at once and not give them a chance to counter.

Once they were in position they didn't hesitate and each took out their target in their own unique way. Naruto took out a kunai and launched it at the back of his targets neck, killing him instantly. Yugito used two shuriken and impaled her targets head from both sides. Karui jumped from her hiding spot and snuck up on her target and decapitated her before she knew what was happening.

"Well that's all of them, now hopefully they have the scroll we need," said Karui as she started going through her targets supply pouch. "This one didn't have the scroll," she called to her team mates as they went through their kill's belongings.

"This one doesn't have it either," called Yugito after she finished checking her kills pouch.

"Got it," called Naruto as he pulled an earth scroll out of his targets pouch. "Damn, it's another earth scroll. I guess we'll have to find another team and hope they have what we need."

"So we're going another team then, Yugito are there any others around besides team 7 and the Kusa team?" asked Karui as she walked over with Yugito.

"Give me a second, I'll check it out," said Yugito as she once again put her hands into the ram seal and began to focus. "There aren't many other teams nearby, except for a team from Konoha that isn't teams 7, 8, or 10."

"Alright, we'll head towards the Konoha team as soon as we destroy this campsite and remove the bodies," said Naruto as he picked up the body of the person he killed and placed it next to the bodies of his team mates. Going through a few hand signs and ending with the tiger sign, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu," bringing his right hand to his mouth he exhaled a fireball that incinerated the corpses of the Kiri team. Going through another set of seals, Naruto once again raised his hand to his lips, "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough." The ashes that had been left behind by the bodies were lost to wind and spread throughout the forest. While he was doing this Yugito and Karui had gotten rid of the campsite and were waiting for him to finish. "Let's get moving." With that they took off towards the Konoha team with thoughts of pay back in mind.

_Thirty minutes later_

Team 20 stood on a branch overlooking the clearing where there next victims were sitting. The team was made of three boys and they had a heaven scroll sitting out in plain sight. Raising an eyebrow at the scroll sitting a few feet away from the team, Naruto turned to look at his team mates.

"This team is either really strong, or really stupid. If they have their scroll out in the open like that than there are either traps set up to stop attackers or there that confident in their skills that they can defend the scroll," said Naruto as Yugito and Karui nodded in agreement. "If they think they can fight us off then let's test that theory." Making a familiar cross-shaped seal, Naruto performed one of his favorite jutsu's. "Shadow Clone Jutsu," an exact clone of Naruto appeared in a poof of smoke, before it jumped away to complete its task. "Let's go," said Naruto as he jumped off of the branch they were on and launched a hail of shuriken at the Konoha genin.

The Konoha team, who had been discussing what they planned on doing after they became chuunin, jumped out of the way of the rain of shuriken just in time to avoid any serious injury, thought they got a few cuts. Looking up they barely had time to register that the Kumo team they had seen in the first exam was falling towards them each with a blade drawn and ready to kill.

Shaking off the slight bit of fear they felt at the sight of the team, they each drew a kunai and charged team 20 with the intent to finish this quickly. Breaking away from each other, team 20 each took on one of their Konoha counterparts. Naruto and his opponent met with a clash of steel as ninjato and kunai clashed over and over again, neither of them giving an edge. Ducking under a kunai strike to the head, Naruto tried to sweep his opponents feet out from under him, only for him to jump over the kick and aim a kick of his own at Naruto's head. Side stepping the kick, Naruto swung his ninjato up hoping to remove his opponents left arm his body. Seeing the sword about to remove his arm, the Konoha ninja jumped away but couldn't avoid the strike completely, if the long gash on his arm was any indication.

Yugito charged her opponent before letting loose a few kunai to throw him off balance. Unfortunately he managed to avoid the kunai and threw a couple of his own back at her. Blocking the kunai she couldn't dodge, she went for a roundhouse kick to her opponent's head, which was blocked by his forearm. Using the arm as a fulcrum, Yugito rotated her body and brought an axe kick down on her opponents shoulder with a satisfying crunch. Moving away from her, the Konoha ninja tried to throw some shuriken at her but with his arms current state, he could hardly move it. Not wanting to give him any time to make another move, Yugito moved in fast and removed his head from his body.

Karui had immediately put her opponent on the defensive with her relentless kenjutsu strikes. He tried to go for a kick to her midsection, but she positioned her katana so that his foot would meet the sharp end of the blade. She wasn't disappointed when his foot cut itself on her blade giving her the opening she needed to finish him with a sword to the heart.

Looking over and noticing his team mates had already finished off their opponents, he decided to end his little spar as well. However before he could move in for the kill, he noticed a shadow move and grab the heaven scroll that had been sitting out during the entire fight. Not a second later he got his clones memories after it dispelled, letting him know the position of the scroll. Breaking away from his current struggle, Naruto jumped to stand near his team before addressing the lone Konoha ninja.

"Well that was fairly entertaining, but I'm afraid that we must be going, we have what we came for." With that team 20 jumped back into the trees and found where the clone had left the scroll. Pocketing the scroll, Naruto and his team left in the direction of the tower with the cries of the Konoha ninja left alive echoing in the night.

_Central Tower- Two hours later_

Team 20 had just made it to the entrance to the tower after avoiding about five teams who tried to ambush them.

"Man I knew the villages had gotten a little lax in the years, but they call those an ambush, those are the kinds of traps they made us do in the academy," said an annoyed Karui. The last three times someone tried to ambush them, one of the males on the teams had smacked Karui's ass in each attempt. Needless to say those three had an unwilling and quite painful gender change.

"Well come on let's head in before someone else tries something," said Naruto as he opened the door and bowed saying, "Ladies first." Yugito smiled at the gentlemen side of her boyfriend, while Karui just patted him on the head and said 'Good boy.' Naruto growled slightly at being referred to as a dog, this caused his two team mates to fall over laughing, and Kurama to start thrashing in his cage with laughter.

'_**You have to admit kit that was funny, oh I hope your mate does that more often,' **_was what he heard from the fox who had been quite as of late. _'Can it fur ball or should I subject you to THAT memory again,' _thought Naruto and smirked as Kurama instantly shut up. _**'Please for the love of Kami not that thing again! I swear I'll stop I want do anything bad, I be a good boy, JUST PLEASE NOT THAT!' **_cried Kurama who was rocking in the fetal position in his cage.

"Hey Yugito-chan, Karui remind me to thank Gai and his mini clone for what they showed us the day before the first exam," laughed Naruto as he walked up to them. Said kunoichi's shared a confused look before a look of fear crossed their faces, Naruto couldn't be taking about _that _could he.

"Naruto-kun, I love you with all my heart, but please tell me you aren't talking about that sadistic unbreakable genjutsu of theirs," said Yugito with obvious fear in her voice. Naruto's fox grin told them all they needed to know and both kunoichi shuddered and prayed to Kami, Yami, and Shinigami that they were never subjected to that unforgiving jutsu again. Shaking his head at his teams antics, but not really being able to blame them for it, Naruto looked around the room and noticed a message written on the wall. Quickly reading over the message he came to the conclusion they needed to open the scrolls now. Taking out the scrolls from his pouch, Naruto handed the heaven scroll to Yugito.

"I think we need to open the scrolls now," said Naruto while slightly opened the flap of the earth scroll. Yugito copied his actions and with a nod to each other they opened the scrolls at the same time. They looked at the scrolls for a second before Naruto recognized the summoning seal of the scrolls and through his to floor Yugito mirroring his actions. The second the scrolls hit the floor they started to smoke and the three Kumo genin were on alert and ready to strike. When the customary poof of smoke occurred the three moved to trap the new comer before the smoke cleared. Once they had the person in a three way death hold they were about to finish them when a very familiar voice stopped them.

"Excellent work on completing the second exam so quickly team. Now if it's not too much trouble could you please let me go," said Darui who was currently being held in an awkward position. He was bent backwards with Naruto's ninjato at his neck ready to decapitate him, while the tip of Karui's katana was at his spine ready to sever it and Yugito's wakizashi was dangerously close to piercing his heart.

"Oops, sorry Darui-sensei," said Karui while she and her team remove their weapons from their sensei's body.

"No harm done and I'm proud that you were ready for anything and weren't taking any chances. If I could I would promote you all to chuunin right now for that display of team work and resourcefulness," said Darui as he gave his team a proud smile, which was gladly returned. "Now I was sent here to explain that message on the wall, but I really don't care about that so why don't we just head up to our rooms and wait for the other competitors to finish the exam." With that Darui lead his team farther into the tower and towards the upper levels where the rooms for the competitors were. "Naruto and I will take this one, Yugito and Karui you two can have that one." Nodding their heads in agreement, the Kumo team went into their separate rooms to rest.

_The next day- Council Chamber_

"This is a serious problem Sarutobi, we must get the Kyuubi jinchuuriki back into the village," said Homura Mitokado to the assembled council which consisted of high standing civilians and the heads of the clans in Konoha. Nodding in agreement with her fellow elder, Koharu Utatane, spoke as well.

"Homura is right Sarutobi; we must get the Kyuubi jinchuuriki back into the village no matter what." Many of the clan heads nodded in agreement, not only would they have the power of the Kyuubi back in their control but they would also the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki back. While many on the shinobi council agreed that it was critical that they get Naruto back in the village, the civilian council wasn't so adamant about having the so called 'demon brat' return.

"No, we must not allow that demon to return to this village. What we should do is send every ninja this village has to kill the monster that took away Minato-kun!" screeched the head of the civilian council, Sayuki Haruno. Many present flinched at the volume of her voice, they knew that she was Minato's biggest fan girl and had completely lost it when Minato and Kushina started hanging out more when they began dating in secret. It was also common knowledge that she blamed Naruto for everything the Kyuubi did, more so than most of the civilian population, especially for Minato's death.

"No, we will bring Naruto back to village and he will be treated like the hero his father wanted him to be seen as," said Sarutobi in a tone that left no run for argument. Sayuki was about to start screeching again but wisely stopped when the Hokage signaled for the Anbu to reveal themselves. "Now, we come to our current problem, how to get young Naruto back into the village?"

"I do not see what the problem is Hokage-sama, why would Naruto not want to return to the village of his birth?" asked Hiashi Hyuuga, head of the Hyuuga clan. The Hokage sighed as he knew this would cause a serious headache for him later on.

"The problem is that I believe those bastards in Kumo have placed a loyalty seal of some kind on young Naruto. When I tried to approach him and welcome him back to his true home, he stopped me and spoke to me with so much venom in his voice that I was stunned. The only reason Naruto would speak to me with such a voice would have to be because of a loyalty seal," said the aged kage as a tear rolled down his cheek. The shinobi council and the elders gasped at this. They knew Kumo wouldn't hesitate to resort to drastic measure to get what they want, but to place such a seal on a child was unthinkable. "We must do whatever it takes to break young Naruto of whatever seal has been placed on him." The shinobi council and elders nodded in agreement, all but one of them thinking of the best way to return the son of their greatest hero to the village.

Danzo Shimura, while he was thinking of ways to bring Naruto back to Konoha, was also thinking of a way to get this obviously powerful shinobi under his thumb. The council spent a few minutes trying to figure out the best way to get Naruto back into the village, until Inoichi Yamanaka suddenly stood up with a proposition.

"Hokage-sama what if those of us with daughters have them try to seduce or win Naruto's heart to give him a connection to the village." Many of the other shinobi council members agreed to this, it would not only help them to convince Naruto to return to the village, but could also possibly give them an heir to the Namikaze and Uzumaki lines.

"Yes, that is a good idea, but it will be slightly difficult because Kumo has given him some slut to keep him grounded in their village," said the Hokage. Many of the council members scowled at that, to not only use a loyalty seal but to also use some random slut to make him fall in love was even worse.

"It doesn't matter, we'll just have to remove her and make it appear like an accident. Then one of our daughters can move in and console him, winning him over in the process," said Hiashi, with the other clan heads nodding in agreement.

"Very well, after the second stage of the Chuunin Exams is complete we will make her disappear during the month long break," said Sarutobi, getting nods of agreement from the shinobi council, while the civilian council scowled. If the 'demon brat' was brought back to the village, then they would make sure that his life here would be hell, and the second he produced an heir they would have him executed.

_Four days later- Central Tower_

Naruto stood with his team and the other genin teams that passed the second exam. Among them were team's 7, 8, 10, and Gai's team. There was a team from Suna that had finished a few hours after team 20, an Oto team that looked like most of them had gone through hell, and the last team there was the silver haired boy from the first exam and his team mates.

Naruto was staring at the people standing in front of them, specifically a certain old man, with eyes that promised nothing but pain and suffering when he got his hands on him.

Before them stood the Hokage along with their jounin sensei's standing behind him. Anko stood with the jounin and had a head set on, next to her stood a sickly looking jounin with a bandana style head band and the standard Konoha jounin uniform.

"Congratulations to all of you for passing the second stage in the Chuunin Exams. Now normally we would go straight to the third exam, but seeing as so many of you passed the exam we will be holding a preliminary round now to cut your numbers down. Those of you who don't think you can compete any further are free to go, just give your name to the proctor and you will be escorted out," the only one to drop out willingly was Kabuto claiming he didn't have any chakra left to fight. One of the Sound team made their team mate drop out sense neither of his arms were useful. Seeing as no one else was going to drop out, the Hokage handed over control to the sickly jounin.

"Hello everyone, my name is Hayate Gekko. Like Hokage-sama said we will be holding a preliminary round where each of you will compete in one on one matches, the match is over when one of the participants is unable to continue, I call the match or one of you dies. Participants will be chosen at random, now let's decide the first match," said Hayate as Anko said something into her head set and a panel on the wall opened up to reveal a screen with names flying across it.

Everyone held their breath as the names continued to scroll across the screen. The screen suddenly stopped on two names and everyone who wasn't chosen let out a breath, while those that were chosen were preparing for a fight.

"Will Sasuke Uchiha and Yoroi Akado please stay down here, the rest of you can move to the observation platforms," said Hayate while Sasuke and one of Kabuto's team mates stayed behind and everyone else moved to the observation platforms.

_With Team 20_

"So the Uchiha's going first, this should be entertaining," said Yugito as she sat on the railing of the observation platform. Down on the floor said emo stood across from one of the members of Kabuto's team. It was hard to tell anything by looking at the guy because of his purple face mask that covered everything from his nose to his neck, and his sunglasses weren't helping.

_Down in the arena_

Hayate stepped in between the two competitors and looked at each before speaking.

"The first round, Sasuke Uchiha vs. Yoroi Akado; are the both of you ready?" asked Hayate, before going into a coughing fit.

"Yes," said Yoroi in a monotone.

"Yeah, let's get this over with," said the world's biggest emo.

"Very well then, the first round…BEGIN!" said Hayate as he jumped back so as not to get caught in the crossfire. Yoroi didn't waste any time and threw two shuriken at Sasuke, following in after them with his right hand glowing with chakra. Seeing the lethal stars, Sasuke pulled out a kunai to deflect them, sending them back at Yoroi. Dodging under the shuriken, Yoroi continued with his charge and launched his right hand at the Uchiha. Rolling to side to avoid the strike that created a small crater on the floor, Sasuke used his kunai to stop his roll and used his feet to flip Yoroi away.

'_Hmmm, not bad, better take this a little more seriously,' _thought Yoroi as he got up off the floor to stare at the still down form of the Uchiha gripping his left shoulder. _'So the Curse Mark is still effecting him, now's my chance.' _Yoroi charged forward with his right hand erupting in chakra again, and before Sasuke could do anything, he grabbed onto his head. Sasuke's eyes widened when he felt his chakra leaving him, _'He's draining my chakra, I've got to end this fast!' _he thought while he was barely able to swat the hand away put some distance between them.

_With team 20_

"The emo's in for a hard fight, judging from the drop in his chakra signature I'd wager that that Yoroi guy has the ability to drain his opponents chakra," said Yugito from her spot on the rail. Her back was facing the fight while she looked at her team.

"You're right, if Yoroi can get in close this match is finished. How much chakra does the bastard have left?" asked Naruto while he leaned on the rail next to his girlfriend. Yugito focused for a minute before she answered.

"Not much, if he tries to use ninjutsu, even a basic Fireball, he'll kill himself from chakra depletion. But if Yoroi can get ahold of him for more than thirty seconds, he'll die because chakra depletion anyway." Nodding in agreement, the Kumo team turned to look at the fight, except Naruto who felt a pair of eyes watching him closely. Turning to where he felt the eyes coming from, Naruto came face to face with the Third Hokage, _'Judging by the look in his eyes, he has something planned. Hokage or not, if he tries anything to harm Yugito-chan, Karui or Darui-sensei, I'll make him pay.' __**'I don't think you have to worry about him trying anything to drastic, even humans aren't that stupid,' **_came the ever present voice of Kurama. _'Kurama, you know as well as I that humans can be the stupidest beings on the face of the earth. Just look at what they've done to me in the past, and their wrongly placed fear of the bijuu. Just because we're different that somehow gives them the right to fear and attack us.' __**'You make a good point kit, don't worry if that old fool tries anything that threatens either of our mates, he will pay with his life.' **__'I agree completely.'_

'_Naruto, what have those bastards in Kumo done to you,' _thought Sarutobi sadly when he saw the young blonde glare at him. _'I swear Naruto, no matter what it takes, you will be returned to your one true home here in Konoha.' _Turning his attention back to the fight at hand, Sarutobi saw Sasuke use a combo he called 'Lion's Barrage' to finish and win the match.

"Winner, Sasuke Uchiha," said Hayate after checking Yoroi and finding him unconscious. Kakashi was about to take Sasuke away to seal the curse mark when he caught Naruto's eye. Wondering what his little brother was up to; Kakashi was about to walk over when he caught something before it hit his face. Looking at the piece of paper in his hand, he noticed that it had a seal drawn on it, looking back to the blonde for an explanation he saw him gesture to the paper in his hand and then to the approaching Sasuke. Getting the meaning, Kakashi nodded before leaving with Sasuke to seal the curse mark.

"What was that you gave Kakashi, Naruto?" asked Darui after the short interaction between brothers. He had an idea, but he wanted to make sure.

"Kakashi may not be the best at sealing but he's good enough to seal whatever is affecting the emo quickly. I don't know about you all, but I would rather not have my secrets stolen by the bastard and his newly awakened Sharingan. The seal I gave Kakashi was a basic Uzumaki seal that will suppress Sasuke's chakra until it is removed and it can't be removed except by the one that placed the seal, the one who made it or a seal master with knowledge of the Uzumaki style," said Naruto as he turned his head to the screen when it made a beeping noise. It was scrambling through names again before stopping on the next two competitors.

"Will Shikamaru Nara and Kin Tsuchi please come down," said Hayate after looking at the board. The girl from the Oto team that had made her team mate quit, jumped down to the floor and waited for the lazy genius to get down there.

"Man this is so troublesome; why do I have to fight a girl?" asked Shikamaru as he started walked towards Kin and Hayate with bored look on his face.

"So we finally get to see the heir to one of Konoha's most powerful clans fight, huh? This should be interesting," said Karui from her spot on the wall.

"Maybe not as interesting as you think. The Nara's are known geniuses true, but they are also known to be some of the laziest people on the planet. From what I knew of Shikamaru before I left, he's is considered a genius even among his clansmen, but he is also the laziest," said Naruto with his arms crossed as he watched the Shadow user with a critical eye. "He'll win, but the fight want be that interesting."

True to what Naruto said, the fight wasn't that interesting or eventful. At the beginning it looked like Shikamaru would lose when he fell for Kin's senbon/genjutsu combination. The only real surprise was when Shikamaru managed to catch Kin in his shadow while still disoriented from her genjutsu. Once he had her trapped, the fight was over. Using his shadow he made Kin bang her head on the wall behind her, knocking her unconscious and ending the fight. Once Shikamaru made it back to his team and Kin was taken to the infirmary, the screen started to shuffle through the remaining names again before stopping on the next competitors, and bringing a smirk to the faces of the Kumo team.

**Well tell what you think, I'm sorry to those of you who thought the start of the prelims was a little slow and dull but I plan to have things start to heat up in the next few chapters. Also anyone who has a suggestion for Hinata in this story, please make sure to specify what story you are giving the idea for as the vote for Nine Beasts is still in affect.**

**Thanks again for all the great reviews, and please keep them coming!  
**

**Tell next time,  
**

**BSW  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well everyone I'm back with another installment for Kumo's Black Fox! I apologize in advance that it took so long, but between work and my life things just kinda got away from me.  
**

**I own nothing  
**

**animeman12- I'm glad that your enjoying the story so far, also I apologize in advance if what happens at the beginning of the chapter doesn't meet your standards, but in my defense I really didn't have anything else planned for him and I needed some way to add a little more fuel to fire between Konoha and Kumo.  
**

**JMyers14- I thought the same thing while I was writing this story, and I am inclined to agree Naruto and Kurama together and pissed off is a dangerous combination.  
**

**stormingnight- Don't worry I have plans to deal with that situation.  
**

**Darth Void Sage of the Force- Yes I plan on using your idea for the story. Also just message me what your other idea is.  
**

**bankai777- I like the idea for the Raikage sending a message like that but it would difficult to write it in and have it make sense with what I already have planned. As for the three of them, we'll just have to wait and see how things play out.  
**

**Tsukuyomi-chan- LOL as usual my friend, your reviews have brought a smile to my face a laughter that eases the tension and stress of writing a story like this. Naruto never met Hinata, however with what I have in mind your probably going to be freaking out and nearly pulling your hair out by the time I bring it to the surface. I'll give you one little hint about it that I hope doesn't cause you to want to kill me with the suspense it might cause: kunoichi cat fight! I won't tell you how it comes about I'll leave that to the suspense and let you guess!  
**

**pervy fox- I've already got that sorted out, I hope you like my decision.  
**

**senjuuchiha- Something like the scene involving Naruto and Hinata might be a good idea for a different story of mine later on, but I don't think it would fit into this one. Although the finals match is still a very appealing option that I will consider doing. As usual your reviews are very helpful brother and I hope you continue with the fantastic reviews.  
**

**WolfCoyote- As always my friend your reviews are very insightful and you offer very good ideas for stories. However as I said before, something like your idea for Hinata would be very good for a later story but not for this one. I'm glad that my ideas are meeting with such positive results and I look forward to what you have to say about this chapter.  
**

**CluelessNessSS- Like you I have nothing against the Third, heck in Nine Beasts I gave him a damn backbone and portrayed him as a grandfatherly figure to Naruto! While I agree he can be naive at times, you have to respect the man for being able to stand against Orochimaru even at his old age as well as his former sensei's in their prime.  
**

**kazikamikaze24- While I agree that it would definitely be a major plot twist, I have to say no. I just don't see something like ever happening and I certainly can't think of a way to write that.  
**

**forestscout- I already have an almost instant godlike Naruto fic (Nine Beasts), so I decided to branch out a little bit and try something a little slower and I have to say that I rather like a slow build up, but an occasional godlike is a good read/write. Also I'm looking forward to Naruto's reaction when they try something, and I'm the AUTHOR!  
**

**KnightOfZaku- As I said before to others, something like that just wouldn't fit in with what I have planned for the story.  
**

**Gentleman Moriarty- A lot of people have suggested using that very same thing and I think that it would fit perfectly into the story especially with what I just thought of for it. There will be Rasengan, but not from Kakashi or Jiraiya, he'll get it from another source that I haven't seen used very often.  
**

**Chapter 7**

"So, I'm up next huh?" said Karui as she watched her opponent, Yoroi's other team mate Misumi, jump down to the floor ready to fight. "So sensei, what do you say?"

"Don't hold back, it's time to send a message to Konoha that if they want Naruto back they'll have one hell of a fight on their hands," said Darui smirking at their wide eyed faces that soon turned into evil smirks at finally being allowed to go all out.

"Got it," said Karui before jumping over the railing and landing across from Misumi. He was dressed in the similar outfit to his team mates, only his seemed to be a combination of the both. He had the purple body suit that all of them wore, and the purple masks like Yoroi but he had clear glasses like Kabuto.

"The third match, Misumi Tsurugi vs. Karui fighters ready?" said Hayate as he received a nod from both of them. "Then let the third match BEGIN!"

"I suggest you give up now, once I unleash my technique you are finished," said Misumi in an arrogant tone.

"Not gonna happen, Kumo ninja are taught to never give up and to never let their comrades down," she glanced over at her team from the corner of her eye and gave a small smile when she saw them giving her proud smiles, "I won't let my team down, so I will win this match." This seemed to anger Misumi since he charged forward with a sloppy backhand. Blocking the poor strike, Karui move to draw her katana only to have Misumi's arm start to twist around her arm and the rest of his body wrapped around her holding her in place with her hand inches from her blade.

"I've dislocated every joint in my body and using my chakra I can control it to wrap around anything," said Misumi from behind Karui. "Now give up, or I'll snap your neck." This seemed to unnerve many of the Konoha genin; they never thought one of their own could be so cruel. Many of them glanced at the Kumo team to see how they reacted to their team mate's life being threatened, even the Hokage looked. To the complete surprise of everyone, they were smirking, and the smirks didn't exactly make anyone feel good. _'I've got to stop the match' _thought Hayate as he was about to raise his hand and end it before a voice stopped him.

"Don't even think about stopping this match," said Naruto with his fox smirk still in place, "It's just beginning." Everyone looked at him like he was insane, his team mate was about to die and he told the proctor let the match continue. Hayate, who was about to stop the match anyway, was brought out his thoughts when he heard a scream, a male scream.

Misumi, who was still wrapped around Karui, was screaming and it looked like he had little electric sparks coming from his body every now and then. Not being able to take the pain anymore, Misumi removed himself from Karui and put some distance between them so he could recover.

"What the hell was that?" screamed Misumi who was finding it hard to move any part of his body.

"Clever girl," said Kakashi as he appeared with his Sharingan out watching the match.

"What's clever Kakashi?" asked Asuma while everyone else turned to Kakashi for an explanation.

"It's simple actually, she used her Lightning based chakra and forced it out through her all of her chakra points at once, creating a small electric field around her body shocking anything in range," said Kakashi as he lowered his headband over his Sharingan. _'I'll to ask her if she can teach me that when I leave this village to be with my brother,' _thought Kakashi with a small smile gracing his lips.

Back on the floor, Karui was smirking at the downed form of Misumi as he tried and failed to control his body.

"Sorry, was that a little much for you?" asked Karui, her voice laced with sarcasm. _'We don't let our strength go to our heads, but that doesn't mean we can't make others think that we do,' _thought Karui as she drew her katana and got into a stance. She waited until Misumi was able to actually stand on his own strength after some of the lightning left his system. The second Misumi was able to stand, though wobbly, Karui made her move. Charging in, she waited until she was a few feet away from her opponent before she raised her katana so it was level with the ground in front of her face. When she was three feet away she jumped slightly and began to spin at high speeds appearing as a black and grey whirlwind.

She landed a few feet behind Misumi with her sword still in the same position. She swung the blade behind her and started sheathing it, when the hilt clicked after it hit the sheath Misumi suddenly explode in a shower of blood and organs. His body had been sliced in several places and was leaking blood like a river; some of his appendages were scattered in the expanding pool of his own blood and the originally white skin was turning a sickening orange from the blood.

"Kumo Style: Whirlwind Dance," said Karui softly, but it was heard by everyone in the arena. The Konoha genin were looking the scene before them and were having varying reactions. Neji, Tenten and Lee were looking at it with a somewhat disgusted look but otherwise weren't affected by it. Shikamaru's normally bored expression was one of shock and terror combined as he swallowed the rising vomit. Choji, who had been eating a bag of chips, was currently throwing up in his chip bag silently vowing never to eat another chip again. Ino and Sakura were pale white at the sight and were barely able to remain standing because of their shaky knees; neither was vomiting because they never really ate so they didn't have anything to throw up. Sai still had his neutral expression though it was slightly faltered by the look of disgust that slightly crept onto his face. _'I will have to inform Danzo-sama of this,' _was the one thought that went through his head. "I think I win," said Karui with a bored expression on her face. Many of the Konoha genin thought she was crazy; she had just killed someone and didn't even bat an eyelash at it.

"Winner, Karui," said Hayate after he broke out of his stupor. He had thought that the kunoichi would have lost since things seemed one sided in the beginning, but he was thrown for a loop when she killed her opponent and acted so calm about it. "Once the mess is cleaned up, we will start the next match."

It took a few minutes before the remains of Misumi could be removed, but after the body was disposed of the screen started scrolling through names again. It seemed that this one was taking a little longer then the others and the rookie nine were holding their breath hoping they didn't end up fighting the remaining blondes of the Kumo team. The screen finally stopped on the next combatants, and gasps were heard from the Konoha rookies.

"Will Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka please come down." Both kunoichi's made their way down to the floor each slightly surprised that they would fight each other. "Are the both of you ready?" receiving a nod from both of them, Hayate brought his hand down, "BEGIN!"

"So how do you think this one will go Naruto-kun?" asked Yugito to the team profiler and strategist.

"Poorly, neither of them have hardly any skill. From what Kakashi told me they have barely improved since their days in the academy, both only know the taijutsu they were taught in the academy and neither really have any ninjutsu. Sakura can barely use the three academy jutsu's and Ino can barely use those but she also has the first of her clan jutsu as well. All in all, I'd say that this match will end in a draw," said Naruto with his eyes closed. His face contorted in concentration and his team became slightly worried, Naruto never really had to focus to come up with excellent strategies, if he was concentrating this hard something was off.

"What's wrong Naruto?" asked Darui as he moved to stand next to his student and placed a hand on his shoulder. Karui stepped up his other side and looked at her friend with concern, something was troubling Naruto and it couldn't be good. Yugito got off the rail and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck to help calm him down if he got worked up. Naruto's eyes suddenly snapped open with shock evident in the ocean blue orbs.

"So that's what I've been feeling," he muttered before looking over at the red head from the Suna team. _'Are you certain that's him Kurama?' _Naruto asked to his furry tenant. _**'Yeah kit, that's him. I'd know that chakra anywhere that's definitely Shukaku's host,' **_was the answer he received. _'Hmmm, I'll try and talk to him after the exams.'_ _**'Be cautious around him kit, Shukaku may be a blood thirsty killer, but he knows his place among the Nine. When you do talk to him, flare my chakra that should be enough to make him back off from killing you.' **__'Right.' _thought Naruto before cutting to link with the fox. "Be cautious around the red head with the gourd, he's like Yugito-chan and I he has a demon, the One-tailed Raccoon Shukaku."

This caught his team off guard, of all the things they were expecting him to say; it wasn't that there was another jinchuuriki in the exams.

"Alright, Naruto, Yugito even though Kurama and Matatabi are stronger than Shukaku, fight him with caution if you fight him at all. Karui, if you face him in the finals I want you to forfeit, but if his status as a jinchuuriki hasn't been found out, tell them he is one. That should cause some problems for Konoha, knowing the villagers hatred of jinchuuriki," said Darui as he shot a quick glance to the Hokage and saw him frowning at all of them, except Naruto.

_With the Hokage- Same time_

Sarutobi was watching this poor example of kunoichi ability and was wondering how those two had graduated the academy, _'That's right, the damned civilian council managed to get control of the academy.' _Turning away from the match, Sarutobi turned to look at his favorite blonde only to see him with his eyes closed and a look of extreme concentration on his face, it looked like he was fighting something. _'He must be fighting the loyalty seal! Come on Naruto, you can break it, don't let them control you!' _thought the aged the kage in excitement and worry. His thoughts turned dark when he saw the Kumo jounin place a hand on Naruto's shoulder and the blonde haired slut wrapped her arms around him. _'They must be trying to reinforce the seal, come on Naruto!' _his hopes raised when he saw the blonde's eyes snap open with a look a shock on his face while he looked around the arena, _'He broke free!' _Sarutobi was considering going over and taking the blond away from the Kumo bastards, when he saw him start to talk to them again, _'Damn it, they must have reinforced the seal somehow. Don't worry Naruto; you will be back in your rightful home soon.' _Sarutobi turned his attention back to the fight to see that it had ended in a double knock.

"Since neither combatant can continue the fourth match is a draw," said Hayate after checking both girls. Kakashi and Asuma jumped down and brought the girls up to the platform and sat them next to each other. Kakashi was looking at his two students and couldn't help but frown, _'Both of them don't have any skills, they can only do the absolute basics and they never even try to train. Why the hell did I pass them during the bell test?' _thought Kakashi before turning to face the screen again. It started scrolling names again before stopping on the next fighters. "Will Shino Aburame and Kankuro of the Desert come down for the fifth match?" Shino made his way down to the floor slowly with his hands in his pockets, while Kankuro mimicked his actions.

"So a bug using Aburame versus a puppeteer judging from the shape of that thing on his back and what village he comes from, this match could go either way as it is right now. Though, the advantage is probably with the Aburame at the moment," said Naruto with his arms still crossed and an interested smirk on his face.

"Why do you think the Aburame has the advantage; puppeteers are tricky opponents and are good at coming up with a plan on the spot," said Karui as she watched the two go at it. Kankuro was using his puppet skills to perfection and keeping Shino at a distance.

"It looks like that Kankuro guy has this one wrapped up; the Aburame can't even get in close enough to strike," said Yugito with a smirk.

"Don't count an Aburame out so soon, they may be mostly mid-range fighters but they are known for their calm calculating minds as much as they are their bugs," said Darui with his arms crossed much like Naruto. True to their predictions, Shino had won the match. Though he had taken some hits from Kankuro's poisoned weapons the insects in his body had been able to eat and neutralize all of it. Things seem to be going in Kankuro's favor at first, but he failed to notice that Shino had planted a female beetle on him and because of that many other male beetles landed on his body and started draining his chakra slowly. Before Kankuro knew what had happened his chakra was gone, his puppet was on the ground useless and he had a kunai to his throat.

"Told you so," said Naruto and Darui at the same time. Karui and Yugito just pouted at being wrong again and turned to face the screen to see who would be going next. The next match caused many people, even those not from Konoha, to gasp in surprise. The competitors were Lee and Neji Hyuuga. "This should be good," said Naruto with a smirk.

_With team Guy_

Guy was currently cursing his luck with thoughts that would make a drunken sailor blush scarlet.

"Guy-sensei, they can't really expect Neji and Lee to fight each other can they?" asked Tenten with worry clearly evident in her voice. She glanced at her team mates and noticed that neither of them where acting like their usual selves. Lee was particularly quite with a determined and serious expression on his normally happy and carefree face. She knew that Lee considered Neji as his rival like Guy considered Kakashi his, but it seemed that Lee took his rivalry with their team mate much more seriously than their sensei did.

Neji's normal scowl had been replaced by a look of mild shock mixed in with a sinister smirk. He had been itching to face Lee in a battle just to put the annoying shinobi in his place and to prove to him that no matter how hard one tried, no one could defy fate.

"Unfortunately Tenten, they can. Once the second part of the exams is completed there are no teams because the final part of the exams is a tournament style battle between everyone who passed the previous two exams. Even if two competitors were siblings or relatives of any fashion they would be forced to fight one another," said Guy in a somber tone, he knew this match wouldn't end well, no matter who the winner was.

Before anything else could be said, both Neji and Lee jumped over the railing and moved so they were standing across from one another. Everyone could feel the tension in the air, as the two team mates stared each other down, both ready to fight to prove their beliefs.

_With team 20_

"This has got to be tearing Guy-niisan apart, his most prized student and his most gifted student going head to head. No matter who wins this match, Guy-niisan will be the victim," said Naruto with his head bowed slightly. Before he had left the village, Guy had introduced him to a young Lee who he claimed would one day be his successor as a taijutsu master. Though he wasn't in the same category as his other siblings, Lee was still a very close person to Naruto and he vowed to make sure he survived this match.

_In the Arena_

"The sixth match, Rock Lee vs. Neji Hyuuga, are you both ready?" asked Hayate receiving two nods in return. "Very well then, let the sixth match, BEGIN!" he said as he jumped out of the way of the two combatants.

Lee didn't waste any time, the second Hayate was clear, he charged at Neji with burning determination in his eyes. Neji anticipated this and had already started getting into his Jyuuken stance before Hayate had even started the match. Moving with speed that surprised even his team, Neji batted away the incoming punch and sent a Jyuuken strike at Lee's left shoulder. Seeing the oncoming threat, Lee used the momentum of his punch being blocked to roll out of the way of the strike and put some distance between the two of them.

"Why do you even bother to fight, fate has already decided the winner of this match," said Neji as he watched his opponent with a scowl.

"I fight because I will prove that hard work triumphs over natural genius," said Lee in an oddly serious voice that surprised those that knew him.

"No one can defy fate, we are each given a path to follow at birth and we must follow it obediently. You were born a failure, once a failure always a failure," said Neji as he activated his Byakugan and got into his Jyuuken stance again. Lee frowned but didn't say anything; instead he reached into his orange leg warmers and pulled out two weights before throwing them at Neji's feet. Said Hyuuga was confused by this move and wasn't prepared for the results. When the weights met the floor, the ground underneath him cracked and exploded with dust. Neji was slightly shocked that Lee had that much weight on him at all times, he knew his team mate trained with weights like their sensei, but he never expected him to have that much!

Lee took advantage of the cover the dust provided and vanished from sight in an impressive burst of speed. The only ones who could see him were those who were used to fighting at high speeds, and those with gifted eyes. _'Damn Lee got fast, I can't believe that he forced me to use your eyes just too even see him Kurama,' _thought Naruto as he followed Lee's movements with his red slitted eyes with a black sclera. _**'Same here kit, he's nowhere near the speeds the bijuu are capable of when we fight, but he is definitely one of the fastest humans I've ever seen,' **_thought Kurama with surprised evident in his thoughts.

Neji was sure he would have lost his head if it wasn't for his Byakugan. The kick that passed over his head could have easily torn through a tree like a hot knife through butter. Not wanting to take the chance of Lee getting another try with one of those kicks, he spun around and launched a quick barrage of Jyuuken strikes to keep Lee on the defensive. It seemed to work as Lee couldn't get enough distance to use his speed to attack and was forced to continuously dodge the barrage of lethal strikes.

_With Guy and Tenten_

Tenten was having an inner battle with herself; she couldn't decide who to root for. On one hand was Lee who always seemed to brighten her day no matter how bad things got and on the other was her secret crush Neji. She just couldn't decide who she wanted to win, so she decided that as long as both of them survived this match she could live with that no matter who won.

Guy was having a similar battle, though his kept leaning more and more towards his future successor. He knew that the Jyuuken's most lethal aspect of attacking chakra was negated by the fact that Lee's chakra system was so messed up; however there was still the physical aspect of the attack to worry about. _'Please Lee, if it looks hopeless just surrender,' _thought Guy as he continued to watch as his two students fought.

_In the Arena_

'_Damn I can't use my speed in this tight space, I need to get some space so I can finish this,' _thought Lee as he continued to dodge the dangerous taijutsu of the Hyuuga clan. He got his chance when Neji stumbled on the rubble that his weights caused; not wasting a second he jumped back and vanished in a blur. Cursing under his breath Neji spun around and used a Jyuuken enhanced palm to block the roundhouse Lee aimed at chest.

Wincing at the pain the palm caused in his leg, Lee used his impressive leg strength to rotate around Neji's palm and delivered a devastating kick to the side of the Hyuuga geniuses head. Neji was sent sprawling because of the kick and didn't stop until he collided with the opposite wall in a heap. Getting back to his feet Neji charged at Lee, while said taijutsu user moved to meet him half way. They met in a flurry of taijutsu strikes, each of them unleashing a barrage of strikes from their own style.

_With team 20_

"Something's not right," Naruto muttered under his breathe. He looked at the match closer, specifically Neji, trying to figure out what was wrong. At first glance everything seemed normal, well as normal as a taijutsu match between two of Konoha's most feared styles can be. The answer came to him when he noticed Neji slightly change the trajectory of one of his Jyuuken strikes. _'Oh shit!' _thought Naruto as he quickly moved towards his spandex wearing sibling, garnering curious looks from his team and a hopeful one from the Hokage.

"Guy," he said once he was close, catching the attention of his brother and the kunoichi in training, "You have to make Lee forfeit the match, now." Guy was surprised, from what he could tell the match was fairly balanced with neither of his students getting the upper hand. However he knew that his little brother would never try to sabotage a friend, it just wasn't in him to do that. But that still left the question as to why he wanted Lee to forfeit when there was still a chance for him to win. "Guy you have make him forfeit now, if not he's going to die," Naruto tried again, this time with a little more urgency and if Guy heard it right, fear in his voice.

Now Guy was worried, Naruto didn't fear easily but there were certain things that absolutely terrified him that he knew of, one of which was losing someone close to him. Taking another quick look towards the taijutsu match going on, he turned to his little brother with a concerned look.

"What's wrong Naruto, how is Lee going to die?" Naruto sighed; he knew this was going to be the hardest part for Guy, to know that one of your students was trying to kill another student you viewed as a son.

"Neji is using the Jyuuken's physical aspect to target Lee's heart; he's slightly altering weaker strikes so as not to draw attention to himself. He's already landed about five strikes, if he lands another two, Lee will die," Naruto said solemnly. Guy looked a mixture of shock and rage that one of his students could be trying to kill their team mate was unforgivable to him!

"LEE!" he shouted grabbing the attention of everyone in the arena along with the two combatants, "LEE YOU MUST STOP NOW, FORFEIT THE MATCH! YOU HAVE ALREADY PROVEN THAT YOU ARE STRONG THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS!" Lee looked at his sensei with confusion, unfortunately giving Neji an opening. Charging another Jyuuken palm strike, he launched it forward and nailed Lee in the chest. Lee was sent flying across the arena before crashing into the wall on the far side with a sickening crunch. Wanting to finish this now, Neji charged forward at speeds that could match a seasoned chuunin with his right hand poised to deliver the finishing blow. Guy and the other jounin's were about to move to stop the boy before anything else could happen, but before they could even move someone beat them to the punch.

Naruto stood in front of Lee holding Neji in what could only be called an execution stance. Neji was bent forward slightly with Naruto standing on his right, his right arm was being held straight out behind Naruto's back held by said blondes left hand. Naruto had his ninjato in the reverse grip poised at Neji's throat ready to sever the annoying bastards head from his body. Nobody could believe what they were seeing, they knew just from the stance Neji had taken as he charged at the downed Lee that he was going to kill him, but they had never expected a foreign ninja to be the one to save Lee from his own team mate.

"I never did like the Hyuuga clan, but to attack a fellow shinobi, your own team mate, that's low even for a Hyuuga," said Naruto, his tone sending shivers down the spines of everyone resent, his team and siblings the only exception. "I wonder why Itachi-niisan would kill of his own clan for their arrogance when the Hyuuga's have them beat in that department."

_With the Hokage_

'_Naruto seems to have a friendship with Lee, maybe I can use this to my advantage,' _thought Sarutobi as he watched the scene playing out before him. If Naruto had another person close to him in the village, one his age no less, it would make things easier to get the boy back in the village. _'Now all we need to do to make sure Naruto stays in the village is to remove that useless slut that Kumo has put on his arm. Now what is the best way to do this?'_

_Back in the Arena_

Lee watched the scene before him in shock, he couldn't believe that his own team mate would go so far as to try and kill him. He was about to say something before his chest erupted in pain, and he fell to the floor screaming in agony. This seemed to break everyone out of their thoughts of what had transpired and had the jounin moving to see what was wrong. Hayate had called for the medics the second the scream left Lee's mouth and moved to relieve Naruto's hold on Neji.

Guy and the other jounin all landed in the arena and split up to help where they were most needed. Guy and Anko moved to the downed form of Lee, Guy to offer support and watch over his surrogate son and Anko to help the medics with her expert knowledge of human anatomy. Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai moved to help Hayate with the situation Neji currently found himself in. Hayate and Asuma stayed back as they watched their fellow jounin convince the blonde shinobi to release Neji.

"Naruto, I know your upset about Neji's actions towards Lee, but if you kill him now then things will only get worse for you. He's not worth your time little brother, let us take care of this," said Kakashi as he watched Naruto internally debate whether or not to listen. He sighed in relief when his brother nodded in agreement and vanished in a burst of speed leaving Neji to fall flat on his face. Kurenai reacted immediately and put the arrogant Hyuuga in a genjutsu to keep him asleep for the remainder of the prelims so he couldn't cause any more problems. "Hayate call the match," said Kakashi after he saw Guy leave with the medics carrying Lee.

"Winner: Neji Hyuuga," said Hayate as he made everyone else clear the arena so that the matches could continue.

Yugito had her arms wrapped around her boyfriend's waist trying to calm him down before anything else pissed him off. When they heard Hayate announce the next match was going to be between Lee's other team mate and the girl from the Suna team, she took advantage of it and tried to take her boyfriend's mind off of what just happened.

"So Naruto-kun, what do you think about this match?" she knew that when he was concentrating on something that he liked it was a hell of a lot easier to keep him calm. Naruto smiled slightly at the question, he knew what his girlfriend was trying to do and who was he to deny her.

"Well from what we've seen and from what Guy-niisan told us, his team has no ninjutsu what so ever. Lee is a taijutsu user for the sole reason he can't use chakra, Neji as we just witnessed relies solely on the Hyuuga Jyuuken style to fight, Tenten though she has trained well in taijutsu is a weapons user at heart and I doubt anything will ever change that. That Temari girl appears to be a Wind Mistress in training, if that fan on her back is anything to go by. All in all Temari is going to win, she is the worst possible opponent Tenten could have drawn, her skills in using wind will prevent Tenten's weapons from ever getting anywhere near her," said Naruto as he physically relaxed into Yugito's embrace. The rest of team 20 was once again impressed with their team mates/students analytical skills. They were with him when his siblings had told him about their students and about more of the higher ranking shinobi that he would most likely run into while in the village. Kurenai, Guy and Kakashi hadn't said much about their teams, just basic skills and what their overall ranking was. Even the three of them working together wouldn't have been able to analyze what Naruto did in a matter of seconds.

"I don't want to have to bring this up, but we need a plan for after the prelims are over," said Karui as she glanced towards the aging Hokage when she finished. Naruto nodded in understanding, he had a feeling that once these prelims were over the shit was going to hit the fan, big time!

"The old man is up to something, I can tell by the look on his face he has a plan set up that could cause some serious problems for us," said Naruto as he glanced at the aged kage with a calculating eye. He could tell his posture tensed as the match's progressed meaning that whatever he had planned would start almost as soon as the prelims finished. He noticed that Sarutobi glanced in multiple directions rather quickly, but he noticed who he was looking at, all of the Konoha kunoichi present. _'Judging by who the old man glanced at, things are not going to end well for anyone, especially if Yugito-chan gets wind of it,' _thought Naruto with slight shudder. His girlfriend could be as powerful and as terrifying as a kage level shinobi when she was pissed, and not even Kurama or Matatabi would dare try and get in her way! Naruto looked toward the match to see that his prediction had come true and Temari had indeed won, he had one last thought before the screen showed the next two competitors, _'I think it's safe to assume the old man has already signed his death warrant.'_

**Well there you have it guys, let me know what you think! Also if you want me to post another chapter for this story before I start working on one for Nine Beasts then there better be about 40 reviews by the end of the week! Also I hope you guys are ready for the first Sword to appear soon, as it will be making its presence known in the next few chapters!**_  
_

**Till next time everyone,  
**

**BSW  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everybody, I'm back with another update! Now before we get to the responses from reviews, I have something to say: ****Don't let the Admins of the site take away over half of the stories, readers and writers on this site! If we allow them to go forward with this plan of theirs then the site will most likely fail completely! It's time we stand up for our right to read and write what we want! Psudocode Samurai has started a petition to protest this stupid idea of theirs, send him a message and have him add your name to his petition so we can insight public opinion and convince the Admins they're wrong!**  


******Now that I got that off my chest we can continue with our normal routine. Now i recently received a short flame from someone, I won't mention who, but let me warn everyone that this will be the normal response to any and all flames: I give a crap what you think, you are one out of hundreds that read this story and think it is good. So if you have a problem with it then you go f*** off!  
**

******bankai777- A good idea, but I think you'll like what I have planned for later on.  
**

****** 55- I agree it will be very funny, especially to write it since I can do anything I want with it! Hope you enjoy this chapter and please keep the reviews coming.  
**

******SparkLuxLucios- No.  
**

******animeman12- Well their might not be much screwing up now, but next chapter is more then likely going to be nothing but screw up.**

******MadaraRennigan- Yes he is a prick, now its time for a few questions of my own: Who will move on to the finals? Will the Hokage make his first and last mistake? Find out now on the newest episode of Kumo's Black Fox!  
**

******armybound- Thank you for your support, its people like you that make my job a lot easier. I won't apologize about the cliffhanger because I have to have a little fun in some way, and that's the best way! Hope you enjoy this chapter and please keep the reviews coming.  
**

******Darth Void Sage of the Force- That is a good idea, except he doesn't know she is a jinchuuriki and he just sees her as a hindrance for his plans for Naruto.  
**

******Tsukuyomi-chan- LOL how is it your reviews always managed to bring a smile to my face. And don't worry about Neji, he'll be taken care of very soon.  
**

******Wyrtha- About Jiraiya...we'll just have to wait and see. As for his siblings that's not going to change, but everyone is entitled to their opinions.  
**

******graive the crimzon- Hope this chapter will meet the same results as the last one.  
**

******BowTechsniper- We'll just have to wait and see.  
**

******Ultima Phoenix- I'm still deliberating on who will be involved, though I already have a good idea. As for Yugito's reaction, that's a surprise. Gaara's future in this fic is still undetermined, we'll just have to see how things go.  
**

******WolfCoyote- Well it seems I did something right with that last chapter with all the likes you listed. I can only hope that this chapter lives up to the standards the previous one set. Thank you as always for the great review, please keep them coming in the future.  
**

******CluelessNessSS- Thank you for the great review my friend, it is because of people like you that a writers job is much easier than it normally is. Thank you for all of the positive comments about the story and I hope to continue on with this same positive streak.  
**

******Minato4Yellowflash- Thank you for your kind words, and I agree I like the armor as well and I hope you'll like what I have planned for it later on.  
**

******As usual I own nothing  
**

**Chapter 8**

"We will now decide the eighth match," said Hayate as the screen started flashing through the names of the remaining eight genin. The tension seemed to mount as the screen continued to speed through names without end. All the remaining genin were tensed ready for their turn to fight, well, all accept a few. Gaara just stood motionless not caring if he was the next to fight; he knew that whoever he fought he would satisfy his mother with their blood.

Dosu just stared at the screen with a passive look on his face. _'The only ones left are the Ichibi jinchuuriki, the Hyuuga heiress, an Akimichi, an Inuzuka, that pale Konoha genin, two Kumo genin and myself. My chances are good against any of the Konoha genin, I don't stand a chance against the Ichibi, and the two Kumo genin don't look that strong. However their team mate proved that they are not to be underestimated, though they still won't be able to defeat me with my sound attacks,' _thought Dosu as he glanced around at the remaining competitors.

Kiba was leaning against the railing with an arrogant smirk on his face; in his mind he believed no one could beat him because he was the alpha. _'Haha none of these guys can beat me, I just hope I don't end up fighting Hinata-chan,' _he thought glancing at his only female team mate. _'Though I have to say that blonde bitch from Kumo looks like she'd be fun,' _he thought with a perverted grin as he looked Yugito up down from the corner of his eye.

Hinata watched the screen with the patented superior Hyuuga look on her face. Ever since she had met Kurenai she had tried to imitate her 'Ice Queen' persona and in doing so had started following her clans beliefs more and more. Eventually she had become a younger female version of her father in terms of skill and the typical superiority complex her clan had had multiplied ten-fold inside of her. _'It doesn't matter who I face they will lose; especially those bastards from Kumo, I'll make them regret trying to kidnap me.'_

Sai stood with his 'sensei' and 'team mates' with an unreadable look on his face. He had been quietly observing the matches as they progressed, noting anyone who could be of value to his master. The Uchiha was an obvious choice as his master had wanted a pureblooded Uchiha under his control for a while now. The branch Hyuuga would be of value, however because of the Caged Bird Seal he wouldn't be able to pass on the Byakugan. _'So far not many people here have something to offer Danzo-sama, the Uchiha and the Hyuuga have promise but we need others as well. Although that Kumo team holds promise if the offer members are just as strong as their team mate.'_

Choji, unlike all the other remaining Konoha genin, was completely oblivious to what was going on around him, instead choosing to focus solely on the bag of chips he was currently shoveling into his mouth.

Yugito was watching the screen from the corner of her eye, while she focused mainly on the Konoha kunoichi that were present. Like Naruto she had noticed the glances the old kage had sent towards the young kunoichi of his village. There was a strange glint in his eyes when he looked at them, but it wasn't perverted or something similar, it was a glint that held what appeared to be a calculative and plotting look. _'If any of those useless hussies' even so much as look at MY Naruto-kun, they won't be able to give birth when I'm through with them,' _she thought letting her possessive cat nature show for a second as she tightened her hold on her boyfriend. _**'I agree kitten, if they try anything with OUR mates it will be hell to pay. But just to make sure they can't take away your mate's virginity, you should drag him off into a closet and not leave it for a few days once these prelims are over,' **_came the demonic and completely perverted voice of Matatabi as she sent images of her host and Naruto doing some VERY naughty things in a closet. _'MATA I WILL NOT DO THAT! WE'RE ONLY THIRTEEN FOR KAMI'S SAKE, WE WON'T BE DOING ANYTHING LIKE THAT FOR A FEW YEARS!' _replied Yugito only to mentally slap herself as Matatabi started demanding that she tell what her plans were and sending even more images into her head of an older version of Naruto and herself doing even more naughty things.

Naruto had his eyes closed as he tried to decide on the best plan of action for when his match came up. _'Hmm I could easily kill any of the remaining competitors if were to use your chakra Kurama, however that would make things a lot harder on us later on down the line. If I were to cripple them then it would send a message that my team and I are not to be messed with but that would probably make the old man panic and do something drastic, and that's something we don't need at the moment.' _He continued to think of the best way to go about winning his match until a familiar demonic voice came from his mind, _**'Why are so concerned with the old man thinking you are too far gone to save? I thought you wanted him to leave you alone and the best way to do that is to send a message that he simply can't ignore.' **__'True Kurama, however remember what Granny Mito's letter said, the vault containing all of the knowledge of my clan was entrusted and hidden by my father's clan. If we ever want a chance to regain the knowledge that once belonged to my clan then I will need to get access to the Namikaze compound and try and find a clue as to where they hid the vault. The only one who knows where the compound is, is the old man and if my plan for gaining access to it is to work then I need him to still believe he can 'save' me from Kumo,' _replied Naruto getting a nod of understanding from his foxy tenant. _**'True kit, and if your plan works it will not only grant you the knowledge of your mother's clan but your father's as well. It will be a slap to the face of this hell hole of a village when they learn that they have lost the knowledge and skills that belonged to the Uzumaki and the Namikaze, that is truly a move worthy of a fox,' **_thought Kurama before they were brought out of their planning by the sound of the screen beeping signaling it had decided on the next competitors.

"Will Kiba Inuzuka and Yugito Nii please come down for the eighth match?" said Hayate as he looked away from the screen and started looking at the remaining competitors. Kiba grinned at the thought of fighting the hot Kumo bitch, now was his chance to force her to submit to him and to claim her as his. He jumped over the rail with Akamaru following close behind him, unknown to either of the partner Inuzuka's, Kiba had released a small amount of pheromones that didn't go unnoticed by a certain blonde haired shinobi.

_With team 20_

Naruto was about to give Yugito a kiss for good luck, but as he turned to face her something in the air tickled his nose. Taking a quick sniff trying to figure out what the strange scent was he was suddenly overcome by a possessive nature as he pulled Yugito to him and held her tight.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" asked Yugito before the scent of pheromones hit her nose as well. Now she was no stranger to pheromones, as she released quite a lot of them whenever Naruto unleashed his power. Matatabi had explained to her at a young age, unfortunately, about pheromones and the effects they can have on the body. She could tell by the scent that these pheromones came from a dog but they didn't have any love or compassion in them, just lust and a little bit of arrogance. Thankfully her body had gotten used to the feeling of much stronger pheromones when she and Naruto almost ravaged each other when they were both using their cloaks in training. She easily ignored the pheromones, but she couldn't stop the delightful shiver that ran down her spine at her boyfriend's words.

"Yugito-chan, don't let that mutt lay a finger on you or I want be able to stop myself from killing the little bastard and then taking you to some secluded location and ravaging you," said Naruto with his voice taking on a demonic and lustful tone, thankfully only she heard what he said or their sensei might have something else to say about that idea. Nodding in acknowledgement, Yugito decided to try and reassure her boyfriend by giving him a kiss that could be considered a little indecent in public, but she could care less.

"Don't worry; he won't get the chance to even get close enough to me to touch me." With that she jumped over the railing and landed in front of Hayate with Kiba standing across from her with an arrogant smirk on his face and his eyes roaming over her body making her shiver in disgust. _'Mata if I can't finish this mutt by myself in less than five minutes, I'm going to use the cloak and try the first of your jutsu out,' _thought Yugito to her perverted tenant. _**'I agree kitten, judging by the look in this mongrels eyes he thinks he can make us submit to him, lets show him what we're made of.'**_

"The eighth match, Kiba Inuzuka vs. Yugito Nii, are the both of you ready?" asked Hayate receiving a confident nod from Kiba and a harsh glare from Yugito that had him suppressing a shudder and silently praying that he never pissed this particular kunoichi off. "BEGIN!" he shouted before getting the hell out of the way knowing this particular match was going to be a shit fest.

"Now what's a hot girl like you, doing with a loser like blondy over there? I'm the one you should be with since I'm an alpha," said Kiba releasing his animal dominance. _'Is he seriously trying to make me submit to him with this pathetic dominance? Naruto-kun lets out more dominance in his sleep, if this is his maximum dominance level then he is no alpha,' _thought Yugito before she charged at the stunned form of Kiba. When she was in range she spun around and nailed the arrogant mutt with a strong heel to the face. Akamaru just stood there stunned that his partner's dominance could be thrown off so easily. He turned to look at the girl who had just knocked his partner out and felt the dominance coming from her, he wasn't as stupid as his partner to think they were alpha status but he could tell that this girl was an alpha female not to be messed with.

Hayate stood stunned at how the Kumo kunoichi had easily defeated the heir of the Inuzuka clan. _'If she could defeat a clan heir so easily and her team mate could kill one of our shinobi's without breaking a sweat, this team is not to be messed with. If his team mates are anything to go by, Naruto should easily defeat any of the remaining contestants,' _thought Hayate before checking Kiba and finding him knocked out cold.

"Winner: Yugito Nii," said Hayate as the medics came and took Kiba away. Yugito jumped back up to her team and was met with a searing kiss from her boyfriend that left her breathless and light headed.

"Way to put the mutt in his place," said Karui as her two team mates continued to look into each other's eyes. "Ok, that's enough for now, we don't need you two getting it on in front of everyone!" she said rather loudly, producing blushes from all of the rookie nine save for Sasuke who was fuming at not being to activate his Sharingan, and Sai who just kept his impassive expression. Kakashi was giggling like crazy; he took out a small notepad and started writing stuff down with the intention of sending this to his favorite author.

_With the Hokage_

'_Hmm she seems to be fairly skilled, getting rid of her will be harder than I anticipated but nothing my Anbu can't handle,' _thought Sarutobi as he watched the scene of Naruto and the Kumo bitch trying to eat each other's faces. _'Soon Naruto, soon you shall be returned to your true home hear in Konoha and nothing will get in my way.'_

_Back in the Arena_

"The ninth match will be between Dosu Kinuta and Gaara of the Desert," said Hayate as said competitors Sand shunshin'd and jumped over the railing respectively. Once they were both standing across from one another Hayate gave them the signal to begin while jumping away.

Dosu wasted no time and charged Gaara while pulling up his right sleeve revealing his melody arm ready to strike. Gaara didn't even try to dodge and when Dosu was in striking distance, sand shot out of his guard and caught the Sound genin in a cocoon of sand.

"Mother will have your blood," said Gaara in his deadly monotone while raising his right arm with his palm facing the trapped Dosu. "Now die," he said before closing his hand into a fist and crushing Dosu before he even had a chance to scream.

_With team 20_

"So that's what Shukaku grants his host, the ability to control sand, though I have a feeling that he is only scratching the surface with his sand abilities," said Naruto as watched Gaara mercilessly kill Dosu before returning to his place in between his siblings. _**'Your right kit, when the Sage and his son gave us our power we each chose a different skill to specialize in. Shukaku chose to wield the power of sand and created many jutsu using this unique skill, his container has only scratched the surface of what Shukaku is truly capable of,' **_thought Kurama before he laid back down for a nap. _'Lazy fox,' _thought Naruto before he returned his attention to the screen that had just stopped on the next two fighters.

_In the Arena_

"Will Hinata Hyuuga and Choji Akimichi please come down for the tenth match," called Hayate as he glanced at the screen. Said Hyuuga heiress jumped over the rail and stood in front of Hayate with the patented Hyuuga smirk on her face, Choji of the other hand tried to hide behind the rails before Asuma bribed him with bar-b-que to get him to fight. "Fighters ready?" getting two nods he brought his hand down before jumping back to safety, "BEGIN!"

Hinata wasted no time and charged forward with a barrage of Jyuuken strikes. Choji tried to dodge as many as he could but a few managed meet their mark on his body, namely his legs. Hinata jumped back seeing that her opponent was all but finished now that he couldn't dodge.

"Why don't you just go ahead and surrender your no match any Hyuuga, especially not the heiress of the clan," she said with the classic Hyuuga death glare. Poor Choji didn't know what to do, he could see that he had no chance of winning this match, not with the condition his leg was in, but he also didn't want to disappoint his sensei, plus all that bar-b-que was a very tempting reason to continue. In the end, he raised his hand a spoke in a resigned voice.

"Proctor, I forfeit the match." Hinata's smirk grew, if that was possible, when she heard that. It just reinforced her belief that she was untouchable because of who she was.

_With team 20_

"What a bitch," said Yugito as she watched the two Konoha ninja walk back to their respective teams. She couldn't help but notice the scowl on Kurenai's face as she looked at her only female student. _'I guess that's why she doesn't mind leaving her team behind, the only decent one is the Aburame while his team mates are both arrogant pricks.'_

"So that's the heiress of the Hyuuga clan, not much of a kunoichi if that's the attitude she shows towards her own allies," said Naruto as he glance at the only remaining competitor, other than himself. _'Something doesn't feel right about him.'_

"Since they are the last two competitors left, will Naruto Uzumaki and Sai please come down for the final match," said Hayate as he fought down a coughing fit. Sai jumped over the rail and landed in front of Hayate with his still expressionless face. Naruto just stood with his team with an annoyed look on his face, _'Seriously, how many times do I have tell them before they start using my true name?' _screamed Naruto in his head while his eyebrow began to twitch. "Naruto Uzumaki please come down for your match," Hayate tried once again, only succeeding in making said blondes eyebrow twitch faster.

"How many times do I have to tell you people before you get it right? It's Naruto NAMIKAZE YOU IDIOTS!" he screamed before he jumped down to the floor, his face still displaying his annoyance. Hayate looked to the Hokage with shock and a little anger clearly written on his face, Sarutobi had personally told him that the boy's name was Uzumaki and that he was somehow related to his late sensei. Shacking off his shock, for the most part, he turned back to the two shinobi waiting for the signal to begin.

"Very well, the last match, Naruto Namikaze vs. Sai, are you both ready?" he asked getting a nod from Naruto while Sai just remained motionless. "BEGIN!" he said just barely jumping away before Sai lunged forward with a brush and scroll in his hands.

Naruto jumped back trying to figure out what his opponent's abilities were, _'A brush and a plain scroll? What the hell kind of technique could he use with those?' _his answer came in the form of a lion made of ink charging for him. _'Ink? Hmmm he must infuse his chakra with the ink to control whatever he draws and use it as a weapon. Seems he's a long range fighter and doesn't like to get in close, though with that tanto on his back he's probably skilled enough to hold his own if someone managed to get in close enough,' _thought Naruto as he continued to dodge the lion that Sai had created as well as a newly drawn tiger. _'Damn if only I knew some water jutsu then taking care of these drawings would be a piece of cake. How is it I'm blessed with an affinity towards every element, except the one that would make my life so much easier right now?' _Naruto ranted in his head as he continued to dodge the ink monsters that seemed to keep multiplying.

_Sai's Mind_

'_His skills don't seem to be as high as everyone expected, it would appear that Orochimaru's spy was more accurate about his skills then he thought,'_ thought Sai as he continued to bombard Naruto with his ink creatures. _'Still if my master wants him brought under his control then so be it.' _With that thought in mind he made another ink lion before he moved his brush to the bottom of his scroll and with a few small strokes drew the main mind control seal that would control the branch seal he would place on his target. Unfortunately for him though, Naruto noticed his slight movements.

'_What the hell was with those small strokes at the bottom of his scroll? _Thought Naruto as he continued to dodge the ink monsters, _'Judging by the size of the strokes, and the area that he used for it, it probably a safe bet that it's some kind of seal. Now the only question is what kind of seal; I doubt it's a storage seal, and explosive seal is a possibility if he plans to incorporate it into one of his monsters. Damn I guess I'll have to get in close and try and see what he's planning.' _With that he took out his ninjato and charged head long into the swarm of beasts, much to the shock of everyone who didn't know him. Charging wind chakra into the blade, the fox head opened and surrounded the blade a small whirlwind. Raising his right arm so it was parallel to the ground he jumped into the air once he reached the small army of ink creatures and began spinning at extreme speeds.

"Cloud Style: Tornado Blade Storm," said Naruto as a tornado surrounded him and started slicing into the army of ink creatures with ease. For a brief second none of the spectators could see a thing as the ink creatures exploded into a shower of black ink. Taking advantage of the temporary distraction, Naruto moved behind Sai using speed that would have made a jounin green with envy. Looking where he saw Sai draw that small seal he noticed what appeared to be the starter of a seal chain. _'A seal chain; there aren't many things that require a seal chain, so what could he be planning?' _thought Naruto as he moved back to his original position. _'Even if I've just started learning about seals, the Uzumaki basics covered a wide range and already started going into seal chains. Let's see, from what I know a seal chain can be used for explosives, barriers, preservation and…MIND CONTROL!' _though on the inside he was surprised and a little disgusted that the Hokage would try to have a mind seal placed on him, his face never betrayed his feelings as it just remained impassive. _'Time to end this, and give Konoha another big surprise,' _he thought before going through a series of hand signs that his team recognized immediately.

_With team 20_

"So he's getting serious already, something must have pissed him off if he's already resorting to his ninjutsu," said Karui as she glanced at the Hokage from the corner of her eye. "Why do I have the feeling that that old geezer is to blame for this?"

"Because he is," said Yugito catching the attention of her team mate and sensei. "You wouldn't have noticed it unless you knew what to look for, but Naruto-kun's eyes hardened for a split second before returning to their expressionless state. I don't know what it is, but something set him off and no doubt it involves the Hokage, that's the only reason he would be using a jutsu with his Black Lightning already. He's planning on giving the Hokage a heart attack and something else to worry about; he doesn't know about his Lightning Style Armor yet, but if he shows them he has the Black Lightning they'll know he is of great importance to Kumo and hopefully it will deter them long enough for us to come up with a plan to handle things."

"Your right Yugito, Naruto knows the value of information and the element of surprise. He wouldn't reveal one of his greatest secrets and weapons to the enemy if he didn't have a plan," said Darui as he continued to watch his successor go through hand signs.

_In the Arena_

"Lightning Style: Black Lightning Strike!" he said as black sparks of lightning began to arc around his arm. Raising his arm so it was aim at his emotionless opponent, a bolt of lightning blacker than an Uchiha's eyes shot towards a stunned Sai at speeds that could match a kage.

_With the Hokage_

'_Black Lightning? Has Kumo gone as far as to teach him one of their most prized techniques to try and corrupt him with power? Still this does present a problem; if Naruto wields the Black Lightning then Kumo won't give him up easily. We'll have to wait for an opportunity to present itself to return Naruto to his true home, although that won't stop us from eliminating that slut that hangs of his arm. Be patient Naruto, soon you will be home.'_

_With Kakashi_

'_The Black Lightning and the Lightning Style Armor? With him having both of those techniques in his arsenal, Kumo won't give him up at all. We can only hope that the Hokage doesn't try anything foolish or it could lead to all-out war between Kumo and Konoha; and I already know where my allegiance would lie,' _thought Kakashi with a small smile towards his little brother.

_In the Arena_

'_Black Lightning that should be impossible!' _thought Sai as his face displayed an emotion for the first time in many years, fear. He hadn't felt such fear since he began his training under Danzo; he gone on multiple missions that would be considered suicide for most shinobi his age and he had come back alive. But now it was clear, he was going to die and nothing could save him. All he could do was watch as the lethal jutsu made its way closer and closer to him, never once wavering in its speed or accuracy. _'Forgive me Danzo-sama, I failed my mission,'_ were his last thoughts before the attack made contact with his chest, right were his heart was. He opened his mouth in a silent scream as the lightning spread throughout his body turning his organs to ash. However the lightning stop at his chest as it pierced through his body, destroying his heart as it went.

Naruto canceled the jutsu and watched on as the lifeless body fell to its knees before falling face first onto the arena floor. There was no blood as the lightning had cauterized the gaping hole in his chest. No one breathed, no one moved, they were all to stunned at what they had just seen to do anything.

Sasuke was, once again, scarred out of his mind at the power Naruto wielded. He would often still have nightmares about that day on the bridge, about the power that he had witnessed, the carnage he had seen, and the fear he had felt. He only now realized that he had only seen Naruto use one jutsu that day, and that he had decimated an army with nothing but his ninjato. Now he had seen what the blonde was truly capable of, the destruction he could cause with only one simple jutsu. He had read about that particular jutsu in the academy and it was only a C-rank jutsu as it was designed to paralyze the target while causing minor burns on the body. That very same jutsu had just been used to punch a hole through someone's chest. _'Am I truly that weak compared to him?' _he thought as he watched the blonde walk towards his team, leaving the body in the middle of the arena.

Sakura and Ino were reliving the fear they felt when they were on the bridge fighting Zabuza with this blonde and his team. After they returned from that mission they weren't themselves for about a week. Their families tried to get them to talk about what was bothering them, but the only thing they could ever managed to get out of them was, 'Demon…massacre.' The only thing that had managed them to get out of their funk was for Kurenai to cast a genjutsu on them that helped them forget about what they saw. Now though, all those memories were resurfacing and the fear they felt that day returned with a vengeance as they both slumped against the wall and lost consciousness as their fear once again overwhelmed their minds.

Kakashi, Kurenai, Guy and Anko were all mentally congratulating their little brother on the win. The fact that he killed someone to it never even crossed their minds, if anything it made their pride in Naruto grow that much more. It proved that he knew what it would take to be a shinobi and that he wasn't afraid about having to kill someone to fulfill his duties as a shinobi.

Orochimaru was almost foaming at the mouth with what he was seeing. How had his spies not found out about this gem that would be in the exams? His main target may have been Sasuke, but this boy was proving to be a good second choice. _'I will deal with my spies later, for now I must find a way to mark this promising host to make sure he comes to me for power,' _he thought before he noticed that his old sensei was eyeing the boy similar to how he was. _'Hmm it seems I might have to postpone my plans for marking the boy. If Sarutobi-sensei is that interested in the boy, it could be dangerous to interfere with whatever he's planning for the boy. Besides once the invasion is over, Sarutobi will be dead and I will have the opening I need to mark the boy.'_

Hiruzen Sarutobi had seen many things in his time as a shinobi. He had watched his comrades fall at the hands of the enemy during the Second Shinobi World, he had witnessed one of Orochimaru's experiments he conducted before he fled the village, he had sent many shinobi to their deaths when he gave them a mission during the last world war, but nothing could have prepared him for the sight he had just witnessed. To see someone you consider a grandson kill one of your shinobi so easily and without so much as a hint of remorse, shook him to his core. _'Has Kumo corrupted him so much that he doesn't even feel guilt or remorse for ending another life, especially one so young? Or has he truly severed his ties with us…NO I will not give up! Deep down, I know that he is killing himself for the actions he is committing. Forcing someone to kill one of their own, Kumo has truly fallen from grace.'_

"Winner: Naruto Namikaze," said Hayate as he continued trying to get over the fact a genin had just used a C-rank capture based jutsu, like an A-rank assassination jutsu! _'But his skills with a sword remind me so much of Kushina-sensei, yet he looks so much like the Fourth,' _thought Hayate, he immediately noticed the spark of life in his eyes when he wielded his sword, if was the same spark that Kushina-sensei always had whenever she used her own katana. _'There is no doubt then, he must be Kushina-sensei's and the Fourth's son. I will have to speak to Kakashi about this revelation, if anyone would know the truth then it would be him.'_

Shaking off his shock and pushing his thoughts to the back of his mind for now, Sarutobi made his way down to the arena and called everyone who had won their matches down to stand in front of him. When everyone was assembled, he cleared his throat to catch their attention.

"Congratulations to all of you for making it this far in the exams. Now before we begin the final part of the exams everyone will draw a number from the box that Anko is holding to determine who will face who in the final exam." Anko stepped forward and started with her little brother before making her way down the line of genin. "Now will each of you please read off your number for Ibiki?"

"1"

"5"

"3"

"9"

"2"

"4"

"8"

"10"

"6"

"7"

Ibiki nodded before turning the paper he was writing on for them to see the order of the matches.

First match: Naruto Namikaze vs. Neji Hyuuga

Second match: Sasuke Uchiha vs. Shino Aburame

Third match: Karui vs. Gaara of the Desert

Fourth match: Shikamaru Nara vs. Temari of the Desert

Fifth match: Yugito Nii vs. Hinata Hyuuga

"Now that the matches have been decided, you all will be given one month to train and prepare for the finals. You are all dismissed, you will be instructed where to meet after the month long break," said Sarutobi as he watched the chuunin hopefuls leave with their sensei's and teams. _'I need to speak with the council, the sooner plans are made and implemented the sooner we will return Naruto to his one true home.'_ Unbeknownst to him, he was being followed by a familiar person with spiky blonde hair who had plans of his own to put into effect.

'_Whatever your planning you old fool, I'll make sure the boss knows about it.'_

__**Well there you have it guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Drop me a review and let me know what you think about it! Also once again I'd like to ask everyone to read this message: ****Don't let the Admins of the site take away over half of the stories, readers and writers on this site! If we allow them to go forward with this plan of theirs then the site will most likely fail completely! It's time we stand up for our right to read and write what we want! Psudocode Samurai has started a petition to protest this stupid idea of theirs, send him a message and have him add your name to his petition so we can insight public opinion and convince the Admins they're wrong!**  


**BSW  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well I'm back everybody! I hope everyone read the note I put in the last chapter and is doing everything they can to help. I have already noticed that multiple stories that I like and have lemons in them are already disappearing, we have to act fast if we don't want to lose every decent story on this site just because it has a lemon or something like it in the story!  
**

**Well, time to get back to our regular routine: Now I don't want to cause a spoiler, but I will inform everyone that the first of the Five Swords will be making an appearance very soon. Now I have a request to make from everyone reading this story: I am having a little trouble coming up with little riddles as to the locations of the other four Elemental Swords. If anyone can come come up with a good riddle please send it to me via review or message please.  
**

**Also the long awaited Council meeting will taking place and I hope that everyone likes the little twist I have planned for it!  
**

**PervyLegend- Thank you for the compliments my friend, I do my best.  
**

**Tsukuyomi-chan- LOL, no matter how many times I read one of your reviews it always makes me laugh and makes my job of writing these chapters so much easier! I hope you like this chapter, also theirs a scene towards the end you might find very humorous.**

**redlox2- To answer you question, that would be Naruto. In my stories each tail is worth the same amount of chakra and power(about the equivalent of three kage's per tail)  
**

**SparkLuxLucios- As authors we all have a part to play in defending the works of art we spend so much time creating.  
**

**Lightningblade49- You might get your wish sooner then you expect my friend.  
**

**SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan- Maybe, maybe not, it all depends on what ideas pot into my head.  
**

**rst64tlc- Well that stupid thing you think Sarutobi is going to do, just might be in this chapter. But its probably not going to be what you expect.  
**

** 55- I never really liked Sai either, and as for Kiba, well he needs a serious attitude adjustment and Yugito was the best choice to give it to him. Jiraiya...well we'll just have to wait and see.  
**

**WolfCoyote- Thank you my friend, I was never really a Hinata fan so expect me to take any chance I can to bash her. Sai is just an annoying drone in my mind and didn't deserve to stay in this story. I've got a few twists up my sleeve for the villages plans to get Naruto.  
**

**CluelessNessSS- Thank you for the compliments my friend, I do my best to add in good twist to a story and the make certain events humorous while others are serious, but my main focus is to make sure the story flows smoothly. The Naruto/Gaara friendship will be a little tricky but doable, and who says that Naruto has to defend Konoha just to be friends with Gaara? Jiraiya is a bit of a toss up right now, since I have a couple of scenarios in my head that might work.  
**

**Ultima Phoenix- Nope, he doesn't remember and his senile attitude is going to cost him greatly in this chapter. The finals are going to be a little tricky as they could take so many different turns its hard to find the right path to take.  
**

**senjuuchiha- Thank you brother, I appreciate the compliments and ideas, though his inheritance will come sooner then you suspect. Tsunade is in the same boat as Jiraiya, their a bit of toss up at the minute as I'm still trying to find the best way to get them to meet and bring them into the story.  
**

**bankai777- Thank you for the ideas my friend, I have a few things in mind for them to learn during the month long break. We'll just have to see how it flows before I make a final decision.  
**

**Dark Kyuubi- Thank you very much for your compliment. As for the Hokage, well we'll just see how things turn out.  
**

**Chapter 9**

_Konohagakure no Sato- Council Chambers_

"How did the preliminaries go, Hokage-sama?" asked Hiashi Hyuuga as the other clan heads nodded in agreement. They had been called into the meeting just after the end of the prelims; as such they never got to hear what happened from their children. Sarutobi sighed as he knew that some of what he had to tell them was going to cause an outrage.

"Everything went smoothly for the most part, except for a few deaths," said Sarutobi as many of the civilian council raised their eyebrows at this. Being rich civilians, they were in the mindset that nothing bad could ever happen in the village so long as they had ninja there to protect them, let alone someone dying. "In total we had three deaths, one from the new village Oto, and two from our own village." That caught everyone's attention, especially the clan heads that hadn't been able to see their children before they came to the meeting.

"Who all has died Hokage-sama?" asked Choza as he tried to remain calm in front of his leader, but his instincts as a parent were starting take over. Seeing that all of the clan heads were almost to the point of hysterics, though they hid it well, Sarutobi decided to put their minds at ease.

"Don't worry, none of your children were among the deceased," he said as all of the worry left the clan heads to be replaced by an overwhelming feeling of relief. "The fatalities were Dosu Kinuta of Otogakure, Misumi Tsurugi of Konohagakure and Sai of Konohagakure."

Danzo's eye widened slightly when he heard one of his best operatives names on the list of the deceased. _'How is that possible? Sai was one of my best; he was easily at the level a newly appointed jounin, who could possibly have the power and skill to kill him?' _he thought before the voice of his rival brought him out of his thoughts.

"As best as I could tell, their deaths were quick and efficient; Dosu Kinuta well to Gaara of the Desert who seems to have a unique control over sand. He used this ability of his to wrap Dosu in a cocoon of sand and them crushed him to the point where there were no remains of the boy," said Sarutobi as the civilian council all had disgusted looks on their faces and were probably close to losing their lunch. The shinobi council though, was intrigued with this ability. Elemental kekkei genkai's were not all that rare, but one that granted the user control over sand was news to them. _'We'll have to look into this new ability,' _was the general thought process of the shinobi council. "Misumi's death however was at the hands of one of the Kumo kunoichi," this news brought scowls to the faces of the shinobi council, first Kumo had the gall to kidnap the last heir of the Namikaze and Uzumaki and now they kill one their aspiring genin? "The kunoichi, Karui, Naruto's other _team mate_ was the one who killed him. She used a technique called 'Kumo Style: Whirlwind Dance,' that allowed her to literally shred Misumi to pieces," said Sarutobi, spitting the words team mate. "However, it was the death of young Sai that has disturbed me the most," Danzo raised a questioning eyebrow at this, how had the death of his operative disturbed the famed 'God of Shinobi' and 'The Professor.' "You see he died at the hands of young Naruto." Of all the things the council was expecting, that was certainly not one of them. That Naruto could kill someone his age, let alone someone who should be one of his allies, just reaffirmed to the shinobi council that Kumo had brainwashed the boy to the point where he was just a mindless killing machine. "But that's not all; it was the way in which Naruto killed young Sai that has me extremely worried. For you see it would appear that Kumo has given Naruto the Black Lightning in hopes to corrupt the boy with power." Everyone on the shinobi council's eyes widened at this revelation. If the boy truly did command the Black Lightning then getting him back into Konoha and under their control was going to be about one-hundred times harder than before.

Danzo was deep in thought over these new revelations. If the boy was strong enough to defeat one of his most powerful and loyal operatives then he must be a truly frightening shinobi. Now factoring in having the Black Lightning at his disposal, and even he was beginning to fear what this boy might become.

"Even if the boy did kill one of our shinobi it just means that we must move as soon as possible to return the boy to his true home and reverse all the damage that Kumo has done to the boy," said Inoichi, as he watched the fire return to his fellow clan heads eyes, as well as the eyes of the Hokage.

"Inoichi is correct, we must make plans to return young Naruto to the village," said the Hokage; however the civilian council, who had been unnaturally quite throughout the entire meeting decided to speak up.

"We will not allow that demon to return to the village, you said it yourself Hokage-sama, he killed one our shinobi so he should be executed immediately!" screeched the ever annoying banshee that was Sayuki Haruno. "My daughter hasn't had a peaceful night's sleep ever since she returned from that mission in Wave. I don't know what he did, but that demon did something to my daughter and I demand that he pay for what he's done!" she was about to continue before an extreme blast of killing intent flooded the room, all of it concentrated on her.

"I would suggest that you shut the hell up," said Sarutobi in a voice that froze the blood of everyone in the room, even Danzo had to suppress a shudder at the tone. "Naruto may not be a part of this village for now, but my law about speaking of the Kyuubi still stands, and I will have you executed if you speak of it again." The seriousness in the old kages voice, along with an Anbu appearing behind her ready to carry out the deed, did what many thought impossible, silenced a pink-haired banshee. "Now as Inoichi said, plans must be enacted as soon as possible. How are the plans for having the clan heiresses seduce Naruto going?"

"Smoothly, while I think most of us haven't had a chance to tell our daughters of the plan, I have already made arrangements to help remove the slut," said Hiashi as Inoichi nodded in agreement. While they were the only clan heads that had daughters, they knew that the other heads were already moving to have their clans daughters assist in the plan. "I have arranged for a small team of my clan shinobi to act as an assassination team to remove her."

"I have also made arrangements for a team of assassins from my clan to aid in the removal," said Inoichi as the Hokage nodded in agreement. He knew that his Anbu could easily remove the threat; however it was a good idea to have two clans that made up most the village's assassination core aid in the removal. "However, I believe we should have a few back up plans encase for some reason the first fails." The other clan heads nodded in agreement, their village hadn't earned the title of the 'Strongest of the Five' without having backup plans in place.

"Inoichi-san is correct, we need a backup if something goes array with the first plan," said Shibi Aburame in the monotone that his clan was known for. No one spoke for a while as each of the clan heads was in deep thought about ways to return the wayward blonde.

The civilians were also deep in thought; however their thoughts weren't revolving around return a blonde shinobi safely to the village. No, there thoughts were revolving around how they could get rid of the blonde as soon as he was returned to the village, or better yet, kill him.

_Shadowed corner of Council Chambers_

'_Those manipulative sons of bitches; when the boss finds out about what they have planned he's gonna level this place. Although if Yugito-chan finds out…' _the clone shivered slightly at the thought of what his girlfriend might do._ 'Judging from his reaction to Sai's death, Danzo is probably the one who ordered him to place that seal on me, well I guess I found my next target,' _thought Naruto glaring at the head the Root Anbu._ I can't believe that the leaders of the 'Strongest of the Five' would stoop so low just to get more power for the village. I mean seriously, trying to seduce me with girls I hardly know, have no physical appeal what so ever, and are completely useless in a fight; do they think my standards are that low, or do they even think I have standards?' __**'You have standards?' **_**said a chuckling demonic voice from his mind.**_'SHUT IT KURAMA; OR ITS BACK TO THAT DARK CORNER OF MY MIND FOR YOU!'_screamed the clone, which instantly shut the demon fox up. Calming down a little he watched Shikaku Nara stand up,_ 'Trust a Nara to be the first come up with a backup plan.'_

_With the Council_

"I have a suggestion Hokage-sama," said Shikaku as he stood up from his seat, "Kumo may have used it for power, but what if we used a loyalty seal on Naruto? In theory, the two different commands of the seals should cancel each other out and return Naruto's free will to him. Also, once he's free from outside influence, we should present him with his inheritance to help convince him to abandon Kumo." Sarutobi sat quietly contemplating the outcome of such a move, should they be forced to resort to it. After a few minutes of tense silence, the Hokage nodded slightly with a small smile forming on his lips.

"I agree Shikaku, it might be a little risky, but if the outcome is what we want it will be well worth the risk," he said as the other clan heads and the elders nodded in agreement. Danzo smirked slightly, the very same plan he had tried to use against the Kyuubi jinchuuriki was now being officially approved of by the Hokage himself. _'If the Hokage is approving this plan of action, then I can easily place one of my shinobi into the team sent to capture the boy and make sure they are the one to place the seal,' _he thought with his smirk increasing slightly.

"Very well, we will meet at the end of the week to discuss any other plans for returning Naruto to the village," said the Hokage before turning the clan heads, Inoichi and Hiashi specifically. "Make arrangements for your daughters to begin seducing Naruto by tomorrow. The sooner we begin, the sooner Naruto will be back where he truly belongs." Sarutobi stood, along with everyone else in the room, before formally ending the meeting, "If that is all, then this meeting adjourned."

"LIKE HELL IT IS!"

_With team 20- Same time_

"So sensei what's the plan for the next month?" asked Karui as she and her team walked back to the hotel they were staying at. They knew that Kakashi and the others were following them, as per their orders from the Hokage, but they'd rather it be them then regular Konoha Anbu.

"I've already sent a message to the Boss, he's sending Bee and Dodai ahead of him to assist in your training for the month long break," said Darui as they arrived at their hotel room. Once Naruto had sealed the door using a basic Uzumaki seal, they opened the window to allow Naruto's siblings in. After everyone had a chance to settle in, Kakashi decided to start off the conversation.

"Well it seems Sasuke isn't exactly happy about not being able copy any of the techniques that were used during the prelims. Before I could stop him, he and his loyal lap dogs had already demanded a meeting with the Hokage and were being escorted by Anbu. When they discover the seal you gave me, they'll demand its removal immediately." Guy, Kurenai and Anko all looked slightly worried about this, if the Council discovered whoever created that seal then things would get really bad, really fast. To the surprise of all of them, Naruto just chuckled slightly before reclining against to the back of the couch he was on.

"So we have a spoiled brat throwing a temper tantrum, two love struck puppies complaining about something that doesn't concern them, running to a group of morons who think they can do whatever they want? I don't really see a problem with that, especially not with the plan that I will be putting into motion soon," he said as he watched the varying reactions from everyone present. Yugito and Karui just treated this like any other situation involving their blonde team mate; they learned fast that with him around things are never normal.

Darui just sighed quietly, his successor was always unpredictable but he never thought that he would try something that involved going against a kage. Apparently he forgot who his successor is exactly.

Kakashi looked intrigued with this little announcement. His little brother had something up his sleeve that he believed could get one over on the Konoha Council. _'This next month is going to be very interesting.' _His fellow jounin, however, still seemed concerned for their brother though they looked willing to wait and see how things went.

"What exactly do you have planned little brother?" asked Kakashi as he watched a foxy smirk the size of the Kyuubi himself spread onto the blondes face. _'Oh yes, things are definitely going to be interesting.'_

_Council Chambers_

"LIKE HELL IT IS!"

The Council stood rooted in place as the owner of the voice stepped out from the shadows. The whisker marked blonde stood before the entire Council with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. It took everyone present, including the hidden Anbu, a few seconds to recover from their shock, but once they did, all hell brook loose. The Anbu that were tasked with security launched from their places all around the room trying to subdue the blonde, and hopefully kill him by 'accident.' The second the civilians realized who the voice belonged to they began shouting at the Anbu to kill him. The clan heads moved to intercept the Anbu, hoping to stop them from making the biggest mistake of their lives.

Sarutobi stood frozen as he watched the scene unfold before him. He couldn't believe that the one he thought of as his own grandson had been spying on the meeting. Shacking off his shock, he tried to bring order back to the chamber, key word being tried. The Anbu were too consumed by their hate to listen to their leader and the clan heads knew that if they didn't stop the Anbu then they would lose the last heir to two of the most powerful clans to grace Konoha.

Naruto just stood and watched as six Anbu each with swords drawn raced towards him with the full intent of ending his life. Turning his head slightly, he noticed the clan heads racing in his direction as well, _'Judging by the speed their moving and the fact they aren't fighting each other to get to me, their probably trying to stop the Anbu,' _he thought before he noticed the Anbu were almost on top of him, _'Time for phase one.'_

_With the Hokage_

Sarutobi could only watched as the bear masked Anbu swung his sword and cleaved the young blondes head from his shoulders. At that very moment everything finally hit home for the aged kage, his surrogate grandson, the legacy of his successor was well and truly dead. He had failed as a Hokage, and he had failed to protect the only son of two people he thought of as his own. _'Minato, Kushina, I failed you, I couldn't protect Naruto.'_

The civilians burst into cheers when they saw Naruto's head fall from his body. They were finally rid of the demon that had attacked their village all those years ago; they had avenged their loved ones and their fallen leader. Each was thinking that they would have to change the date of the village's annual festival from the day that the Kyuubi was defeated, to the day that the demon was finally killed. _'This Anbu will be hailed as the hero of our village, the slayer of the Kyuubi,' _was the general thought process of most of the civilians.

The clan heads were frozen in place. They couldn't believe that the legacy of two of the most powerful ninja to come from their village had been killed, by one of their Anbu no less! If it was the last thing they did, they would make this particular Anbu suffer for the rest of his life and anyone who tried to stop them would meet the same fate.

Everyone was brought out of their thoughts when they heard the sound of a throat being cleared. Turning to the source of the noise, they all noticed Danzo sitting in his seat with a very calm expression. The reactions to this varied all around the room, the civilians believed he was just happy that the demon was dead; the clan heads were enraged that he could just sit their so calmly treating the situation as if it didn't matter at all. It the Hokage however, who found his voice first, and he wasn't exactly happy.

"How can you be so calm about this situation, one of our own Anbu just killed the only heir to the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans; not to mention this could lead to potential war between us and Kumo! The death of one of their shinobi at the hands of our Anbu will not go over well!" screamed the Hokage as his killing intent leaked from his body in waves. Danzo just turned to his old rival and smirked slightly, it wasn't his normal dark or plotting smirk though, it was a fox smirk.

"You know old man; I'm surprised that your so called elite Anbu couldn't detect a simple substitution jutsu," he said with a chuckle. Sarutobi looked confused for a second before Danzo vanished in a puff of smoke, putting every shinobi present on the defensive. When the smoke cleared it revealed a very familiar, and very much alive, whisker marked blonde shinobi. "I am curious though as to how they became Anbu if they couldn't even detect a simple jutsu that most seasoned genin can detect."

Before anyone had a chance to recover from their shock, the distinctive sound of another poof of smoke came from behind them. Slowly they all turned to the source of the sound only to see the headless body of Danzo Shimura lying in a growing pool of its own blood. His disembodied head starring at them, a look shock forever etched on his old face. Turning back to the source of all of the commotion, Sarutobi was the one to break the endless silence.

"Naruto, why would do something like?" he asked, shock and disbelief filling his voice. Naruto just snorted before he glanced around the room, taking in everyone's reactions to the current situation. The civilian council looked disgusted at the body that lay dead at their feet, but they were doing their best to ignore it by glaring at him with all the hate they could muster, and even if he couldn't see their faces he was sure the Anbu had similar reactions. _'To be expected, they always did blame me for everything that ever went wrong in their lives, even if I wasn't even in the village at the time.' _The shinobi council seemed to having reactions the exact opposite to those of the civilian council. They actually smiled slightly when it finally sank in that Danzo was dead and they were looking him as if he was the savior of the world or something. The Hokage however, was a completely different type of reaction; he didn't even seem to notice the body of his one-time rival that lay not five feet away from him, instead choosing to look at him with relief mixed with a bit of disappointment in his eyes.

"Why, because he tried to have Sai place a loyalty seal on me that would make me loyal only to him. I killed Sai before he got the chance and I just cut the head off the cobra before he could strike again. If his plan was successful it would have interfered with my plan," said the blonde while he relined back in the seat he now occupied. Sarutobi and the shinobi council raised their eyebrows at this, each wondering the same thing, _'What the hell does he mean by his plan?' _Seeing the question looks he was getting from them Naruto sighed before he returned his attention to his audience, _'The first part of phase one is complete, and now for the second part.' _"I infiltrated this meeting to make sure you weren't planning something that could interfere with my plan, its looks like I made the right choice. Your plan to remove Yugito-chan from my side won't work, and you won't need to use a loyalty seal on me either. Shikaku-san was correct in saying that two loyalty seals on one person giving two different commands would cancel one another out, however I already broke free from the seal that Kumo placed on me when they kidnapped me."

"What, how did you break the seal?" asked Sarutobi as relief flooded his system, and it showed as his posture instantly relaxed, believing that Naruto was of no threat to him and that he would ask to be returned to the village immediately. Said blonde noticed this and had to hide his smirk, _'Old fool, he's do exactly what I want him to.'_

"How I broke the seals control is of no concern right now, what is important is that I warn you not to interfere with me and my team while the exams are still taking place. Doing so will put my plan at risk and if I'm discovered the consequences won't be pretty. As the old man told you earlier, I can wield the Black Lightning but what you don't know is that ever since I broke the seal I have been secretly collecting and copying scrolls containing information on every technique that Kumo has at its disposal. I only need a few more months to finish gathering everything and once I have it I plan to leave the Kumo and return here to my true home." _'God I'm gonna be sick, boss will probably hurl after I dispel.'_

No one could believe their ears, even the civilians and Anbu couldn't argue against the idea of allowing Naruto to return to the village if he was bringing that much knowledge with him. The clan heads were over the moon with excitement at the idea of getting their hands on every jutsu and technique that Kumo had. Sarutobi was indeed pleased with the idea of getting all those new jutsu, but what was the true joy for him was that his surrogate grandson would be returning to the village soon.

"Very well Naruto, we will not interfere with your plan, I only ask that you meet with us as much as possible why you are in the village to keep us up to date with your progress," said the aged kage as the rest of the council, even the civilians, nodded in agreement with his statement.

"I'll come whenever I can, but I make no promises that I will be here regularly. My sensei is going to be training my team and I for most of the month long break to help prepare us for the finals. However I do have one request," he said as the Hokage nodded, signaling him to continue, "I ask that you give me access to my birthright, my clans compound here in the village and access to the Hokage's personal library so that I can increase my knowledge of seals."

"Of course Naruto, I will have Kakashi bring a map and the keys to your compound to you later on this evening. As for the library, I will leave instruction on where to find it and how to open it with the map Kakashi will bring to you," said the old man with his typical; grandfatherly smile on his face. _'Hook line and sinker, he must be getting senile in his old age to not only give my access to the library but to give me its location as well, that or he's just plain stupid,' _thought Naruto as gave the Hokage a fake smile before he stood up to leave.

"I'll come by as soon as I can to report on my progress, until then I'll send reports to you via my siblings. I have to go before my team starts to wonder where I am. Oh and before I forget, Sasuke Uchiha will be by soon demanding that someone examine him since he can't access his chakra, before he start pointing fingers in the wrong direction, I was the one who gave Kakashi-niisan the seal the block of his chakra. The reason I did it was because I didn't want my hard earned techniques and skills stolen by an arrogant brat with a tree up his ass," he said before walking out the doors, with a Kyuubi-fied smirk etched on his face. _'Phase one, complete. Now to let the boss know to proceed to phase two,' _the clone thought before dispelling in a poof of smoke after making sure he was alone.

_With team 20_

The real Naruto was sitting telling his team and siblings about his plan when he stopped all of a sudden, with a slight glaze in his eyes. Kakashi and Naruto's team recognized what was happening instantly, he was going through the memories of a clone that had just dispelled. He stayed that way a few minutes before his broke out of his daze and began cursing up a storm. When he finally calmed down, he was greeted with the sight of his red faced siblings and team.

"Sorry about that, it's just some of the things that clone heard didn't really sit well with me," he explained, "It seems the old man was planning to use the daughters of the clans to try and seduce me to give me a connection to the village, and if that were to fail they were going to put a loyalty seal on me to get me stay in the village. My clone made sure they wouldn't try anything, though I doubt that's going to stop the clan heads from trying to get their daughters to seduce me so their clan get my clans power." Before he could continue however, he was cut off by a huge spike of killing intent courtesy of his enraged girlfriend.

"**If any of those useless sluts try to get anywhere near **_**my Naruto-kun**_** I'll rip their throats out,"** she said, her voice taking on a demonic edge as her anger kept rising. Everyone slowly started backing away from the enraged jinchuuriki as she slowly started to leak out demonic chakra. Naruto didn't waste any time, the second she let out the first little bit of demonic chakra he was over to her and before anyone had time to say a thing they were gone in a shunshin.

"Uhhh, what the hell just happened?" asked Anko after she got her bearings back. She turned to her fellow jounin only to see them just as confused as she was. They all turned to Karui when she let out a relieved sigh mixed with exasperation.

"Darui-sensei, you might want to postpone our training until the day after tomorrow. Judging from Yugito's anger this time, those two won't be back until midnight at the earliest," she said before she turned to face the four Konoha jounin, "You guys might want to return to your regular duties, whenever one of them gets that angry it usually takes about five hours of making out for the other to calm the pissed off one down." After she finished Kakashi lasted maybe one second before he started giggling like a little school girl with a blood stain growing on his face mask. Guy ran out of the room screaming something about the two blondes dampening their flames of youth with such unyouthful acts. Kurenai, despite her 'ice queen' exterior, blushed so red you could easily mistake her for a ripe tomato. Anko though, had a similar reaction to Kakashi, a little bit of blood dripped out her nose but instead of giggling she decided to comment on the situation.

"Damn, my little brothers already getting that kind of make out session and he's only thirteen? Lucky bastards probably going to get laid before he's fifteen," she said with a smirk as Kurenai's blush deepened and Kakashi was propelled out the window that was still open by a huge nosebleed at the image that his perverted mind came up with. Deciding to save the teasing for when the victims were actually present, Anko grabbed Kurenai by back of her bandages of dragged the stunned jounin out of the apartment and towards her favorite bar.

"Well I'm going to bed, knowing those two, they'll probably fall asleep wherever they're at right now," said Darui as he moved to his room to get some rest. Karui nodded in agreement and went to her own room with one last thought before she fell asleep, _'Anko was probably right about those two laying each other before they're fifteen. I just hope they don't make me an aunt before I'm eighteen.'_

_Hyuuga Compound- Main House_

Hiashi sat across from his eldest daughter who seemed annoyed at being interrupted during her training.

"My daughter, I have a mission for you," said Hiashi catching Hinata's attention, "During the prelims, did you see someone by the name of Naruto Namikaze?" At Hinata's nod he continued, "He is the son of my old rival Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage, and Kushina Uzumaki, the Red Death. Your mission is to seduce him so that we can get the power his clan possess for our own clan. You are to use whatever means necessary to seduce him, though you will have one minor obstacle to remove. The blonde slut that Kumo has put on his arm has to be removed, I have arranged for a team of assassins to assist in the removal, but I won't send them in unless you are unable to remove her yourself. Do you accept this mission daughter?" he asked, only to watch as smirk that could only be described as feral spread across Hinata's face.

"Of course I accept father, with a lineage such as his, he is the only male in this village is worthy of me. The slut won't be a problem either, what could she possibly have compared to me, the heiress of the most prominent clan in Konoha? Don't worry father, by the end of the Chuunin Exams Naruto-kun will be mine and the slut will be dead," she said before she got up and left to continue her training, her smirk never faltering. _'Finally a man worthy of me; don't worry Naruto-kun soon you'll be right where you belong, by my side as it should be.'_

**Well there you have it everybody, I hope you all liked it. Drop me a review and tell me what you think! Also don't forget to send me any ideas you have regarding the riddles to the locations of the other four Elemental Swords (If you want a reference, just read the riddle I put in about the Raijin in chapter 4). Well I guess that's everything for this chapter, till next time everybody!  
**

**BSW  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well everybody I'm back with a new chapter! First let me say I'm sorry that I haven't updated in while, but in my defense I had a little difficulty writing this chapter and I'm still not totally sure it's as good as it could be, so please bare with me. If anyone has a question or is confused about something in this chapter feel free to leave a review or message me and I'll try and answer your questions. Also let me go ahead and say that I'm great when it comes to describing or coming up with a house or mansion idea as easily as I can an outfit for someone, so if you want a little bit of a better idea as to what the Namikaze house looks like go to Google images and search 'Traditional Japanese Mansion' it should be one of the first ones to pop up. Many have probably noticed this, but I'm not exactly the best at writing prolong training periods, so their will be a time skip in the next chapter after certain events happen. I will try and write out some of the training for a later and much larger training event, but other than that expect time skips whenever I do training stuff.  
**

**I don't own anything  
**

**Tsukuyomi-chan- LOL no matter how many times I read your reviews thy always manage to bring a smile to my face. Now I hope you didn't get into any trouble because of me, but if you did, blame my wonderful writing skills. Also, I hope your ready for a cat fight soon, cause the second Yugito and Hinata see each other in a later chapter, its going to be chaos. Have fun!  
**

**animeman12- I thought it would be a good idea to help add in some drama and tension between Konoha and Kumo.  
**

**JMyers14- I was going the manipulative nature of a fox with Naruto, so it looks like I did a good job. Also I already have ideas for all the swords, but if you could keep sending any of the riddle ideas you have for them I'd really appreciate it! You'll have to wait a little longer though if you want to see Yugito mop the floor with Hinata.  
**

**DarkPirateKing69- I'm glad you enjoyed that scene, I also like it when Naruto is in control of everything and no one ever knows about it until the shit hits the fan. I hope this next chapter lives up to your expectations for it, and about the Third...we'll to wait and see.  
**

**Timetraveliajutsu- There is no such thing as a stupid question my friend, and as for your answer, remember at the beginning of the story Kurama trained him in some of the ninja arts, and him being a fox one of his best is stealth.  
**

**WolfCoyote- Thank you for your always excellent review my friend. I'm glad that you enjoyed so many parts of that chapter and I hope to not disappoint anyone with future chapters. Also your ideas and suggestions, as always, are excellent, I was actually considering doing the one about Tsunade and Jiraiya, but I still thought of a way to go about it, oh well we'll save that for a later date.  
**

**FinalKingdomHearts- I'm sorry if your a fan of hers, but that's how she will stay in this story, no exceptions.  
**

**bankai777- I was considering doing something like that, but I haven't decided on whether to or not yet.  
**

**sheltie- Thank you for your compliments, I have always been a fan of your Harry Potter fics so coming from you, that means a lot.  
**

**Ultima Phoenix- He may be an idiot in this fic, but remember he just wants his 'grandson' back so he's willing to take any risk to get him. Also, places for the swords are still up in the air at the moment, but I will definitely be putting them into places that match their element.  
**

**Nas45- You may not like it, but your one many who read this story that like the idea.  
**

**Lednacek- It's a pet name for her mate.  
**

**Drexal15- I never was a big fan of Killer Bee's sword style, so I doubt I'll do something like that.  
**

**son of wind- Ok, we have a winning riddle for the Kajijin! Congrats my friend!  
**

**Chapter- 10**

Naruto walked through the forest behind the Hokage Monument with his team and siblings following him. Kakashi had delivered the map to his clan's compound that morning along with instructions to the Hokage personal library. He and Yugito had returned early that morning only to be greeted by a smirking Anko and Kakashi who hadn't let up in their teasing one bit since they left the apartment.

"I still can't believe that you're getting a five hour long make-out session and you're only thirteen! Man I said it last night and I'll say it again, you're gonna get laid by the time your fifteen!" said Anko while Kakashi started giggling with a slight blood stain on his mask. Said blondes blushed crimson for about the hundredth time that morning, _'I swear, if this is the teasing we get when we go make-out then I don't want to imagine what neesan will do when we actually do it,' _thought Naruto as he continued to lead them through the lush forests of Konoha.

"Knock it off with the teasing sis, or I'll tell everyone your secret little fantasy," said Naruto with a smirk playing at his lips. Anko shut up instantly, a shocked look on her face.

"You wouldn't really do that would you little brother?" she asked with a nervous laugh. The mischievous fox smirk on her little brothers face was the only answer she got, _'The little brat is starting to take after me more and more.'_ They continued their journey in silence after that, with the only sound being that of Anko's murmuring about 'evil little brothers with big mouths.' After another twenty minutes of walking, they came upon the beautiful sight that was the entrance to the Namikaze clan compound.

Instead of the fancy iron crafted gates that the other clan compounds were known for, the entrance to the Namikaze compound was a traditional Torii gate with a brick wall surrounding the rest of the compound. At the top of the gate was the Namikaze clan symbol, nine tomoe surrounding the kanji for 'shinobi' was carved into the wooden face of the gate in gold. No one spoke for what seemed like hours, but in reality were only a few minutes, before Kakashi decided to break the silence.

"Naruto, the gate is sealed with a blood seal that can only be released with the blood of a Namikaze or Uzumaki. Your mother and father were like parents to me, I spent most of my time when I wasn't on missions here with them. Your parents were true master of the art of sealing, with their combined knowledge and skill they managed to create the barrier that protects the compound. I still remember the first time your father showed me how the barrier worked, and to this day I am still amazed at what they created. The barrier around your compound is the ultimate defense, unbreakable accept to those who know the secret behind it. Naruto you need to stand in front of the gate and smear your blood on the seal in the center of it," Kakashi explained to amazement and confusion of everyone else. There wasn't any seal on the gate, just the opening that led into the compound.

'_Hey Kurama, lend me your eyes for a second,' _said Naruto to his tenant. _**'You got it kit,' **_came the demonic reply from the fearsome Kyuubi. Naruto closed his eyes and felt the familiar prickling that signaled the change. Opening his eyes revealed the blood red iris with slitted pupil and black sclera, looking at the Torii gate now revealed a light blue barrier preventing anyone or anything from entering the compound. His eyes widened when he saw the blood seal in the center of the barrier, seemingly floating in the air. Shacking off his momentary shock, Naruto stepped up to the invisible seal and after biting his thumb, smeared his blood on the seal watching as it glowed for a split second before disappearing along with the portion of the barrier around the gate.

While all this was going on, Kakashi had uncovered his Sharingan so he could watch the barriers reaction to his little brother's blood. Yugito had followed her boyfriend's example and used Matatabi's eyes to see the barrier and was suddenly hit with inspiration when she saw the energy moving through the barrier as if blown by a gentle wind. _**'Kitten, that's a brilliant idea! Though it will take a long time to complete with all the factors that have to go into it; first you need to be much more proficient in my special jutsu's and second you'll need to be a borderline master of seals, or at least the barrier aspect of them,' **_said Matatabi as Yugito mentally nodded in agreement. _'Yeah, and that would mean more quality time with my Naruto-kun,' _she thought as an image of her and Naruto studying seals together entered her head, only to regret it immediately as her perverted tenant started teasing her and warping her original image to one of her and Naruto doing some very perverted things in a public library. _'MATA, WE'RE TO YOUNG FOR THAT AND WHO THE HELL WOULD DOING SOMETHING LIKE THAT IN PUBLIC OTHER THEN YOU!' _

"Hey Yugito wake up!" shouted Karui snapping her out of her thoughts with her tenant.

"Huh, what?" was her intelligent reply as she tried to get her bearings back.

"I said come on, everyone's already exploring the rest of the compound," she said before grabbing her female team mates hand and dragging her through the gate. The sight that greeted them was one they wouldn't soon forget, the main house of the compound was at least three stories tall and was built in the traditional Japanese style, the walls were a stained black wood with some intricate designs carved into the columns in the corners of the house, the roof was made out of obsidian black tiles that gleamed in the light of the noon day sun. Off to the side of the house they could see a large lake with koi fish swimming just below its surface. "Whoa," breathed the two stunned kunoichi, the house seemed to give off an aura of comfort and yet there was an underlying feeling of dread for anyone who wasn't welcome.

"Hey you two check this out!" the sound of their male team mate's voice knocked the two stunned kunoichi out of their stupor. Running to where they heard Naruto's voice, they found him standing with their sensei and his siblings looking out over the area behind the house. Behind the house was a training field easily the size of the Konoha Stadium with lush trees surrounding the area helping it to blend in with the forest around them. Off to the side of the house there was a hot spring that had Yugito and Karui almost drooling at the thought of the relaxing water working its magic on their bodies. "Well, let's take a look inside, after that I'm gonna find my father's library," said Naruto as he walked back around to the front door with everyone following. When they reached the front door, Naruto used the key that Kakashi had given him that morning and opened the door for everyone to enter. The entry hall was fairly simple with a few paintings hanging on the wall, on their left was a doorway leading to a fairly large kitchen with a doorway to the living room just opposite the kitchen door. At the end of the hall they could see a hallway leading to some backrooms with a staircase next to it.

"Let's get our things put away then get some training done, we can explore the house later," said Naruto as he moved towards the steps where Kakashi indicated the bedrooms to be. After everyone was settled into a room, with Naruto taking the master bedroom, they all met up in the spacious living room to decide on what their next move would be.

"Now that we're all settled, we can start your all's training for the finals," said Darui as he watched his team nod in agreement. "Naruto for now see what you can find in your clans library and train with that, also try and find out any information on where your ancestors might have hidden the Uzumaki Vault. Yugito, see what fire jutsu you can find in the library and work with those until Dodai and Bee arrive to help. Karui, I can only teach you so much kenjutsu since are styles are so different, but in the mean time I'll train you in a few more water jutsu until we can find someone to help you with some more advanced kenjutsu."

"Actually Darui, I might know someone who can help with that," said Anko catching everyone's attention, "You probably don't know this, but Kurenai and I were on the same genin team along with Hayate Gekko, we were taught by your mom Naruto, Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. She was an expert in almost every field of the shinobi arts and we each took after her in one way or another. I took after her in assassination and ninjutsu, Kurenai obviously took after her in genjutsu, and Hayate took after her in terms of kenjutsu and he's the best kenjutsu user in the village at the moment. He came to me after the exams and asked me if Naruto was indeed Kushina-sensei's son, when I told him you were he swore on his life as a shinobi to help you in any way he could. I think he would be more than happy to assist in your all's kenjutsu training."

Naruto sat thinking for a few minutes before nodding his head, turning to Anko he gave her the ok to find him and bring him to the compound to help with their training. As soon as the words left his mouth, Anko and Kurenai were out the door in search of their team mate, their squeals of happiness still lingering in the air.

"Ok, those two scare me," said Karui as she suppressed a shudder. Everyone else nodded in silent agreement, it was scary how fast the two kunoichi could go from their 'ice queen' persona to giggling, squealing teenagers.

"Well, while those two are busy, let's get started," said Naruto as he stood up, "Kakashi, you and Guy head out and find the entrance to the Hokage library, after you know where it is come get me and we can begin phase two of the plan." With a nod from the jounin's they left in a shunshin to begin their search, knowing that their little brothers plan couldn't go forward without the library. "Yugito-chan, lets head to the library and start our studying, Karui when you're done with Darui-sensei you can join us, ok?" with that the blonde couple walk towards the back of the house, leaving their smirking team mate and sensei in the living room.

"Let's hope they don't do anything naughty, right sensei?" said Karui as she watched the couple leave.

"Right, well I guess we better get started to," said Darui as he stood up and headed towards the training field in the back with his red-haired student following.

_With Naruto and Yugito_

Our two favorite blondes had just reached the library, and were having trouble keeping their jaws attached to their bodies. The library was huge! From what they could see, it was almost as large as the master bedroom, which took up a good chunk of the third floor! Somehow managing to pick his jaw up off floor, Naruto took a closer look around the library, shelves upon shelves of books and scrolls lined the walls and the middle of the floor all the way to the back of room, where he could just make out the outline of a vault door.

"Come on Yugito-chan, let's take a closer look," he said breaking his still dazed girlfriend out of her stupor. Nodding in agreement, the two of them started to explore the library and figuring out where everything was and how it was all sorted. The first thing they noticed was that the scrolls and books were sorted by into the five major categories; Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Sealing and Kinjutsu. The Ninjutsu section was further sorted into the five elemental categories and non-elemental ninja arts. These sections were further sorted by the ranking of the jutsu, starting as low as D-rank and going all the way to S-rank techniques. The Genjutsu section was split into two sections, offensive and supportive, which were again sorted by rank. The Taijutsu section was sorted into offensive and defensive styles, with a branch section for kenjutsu styles. The Kinjutsu section however, was only sorted by ranking with the lowest rank being B-rank. However, unlike the other sections in the rest of the library, this one was sealed behind a wall of glass with a blood seal in the center. The section on Sealing was simply sorted into beginner, intermediate and advanced sections. "Well, what do you want to start with Yugito-chan?"

"Well I'd actually like to start learning more about seals, specifically the barrier aspects of them," said Yugito as she continued looking through the Fire Style part of the Ninjutsu section, and missed the million watt smile that appeared on her boyfriend's face. _'Yugito-chan wants to study sealing with me, this has got to be one of the greatest days ever!' _screamed Naruto in his head while a chibi version of him was doing a victory dance. _**'Yeah, now you two will have more time together and you can finally claim her as your mate,' **_came the demonic voice of Kurama as he sent a mental image of Naruto and Yugito doing some very indecent acts in the Namikaze library to his blonde container. Naruto had to clamp his nose closed to prevent being blasted back by the massive nosebleed that came with the image in his head. _'WE'RE ONLY THIRTEEN, YOU PERVERT FOX; WE CAN'T DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT YET!' __**'Yet…' **_said Kurama with a raised eyebrow, _'That's it back to the dark corner of my mind for you,' _with that Naruto cut the connection with his tenant with the screams of terror from the great Kyuubi lingering in his head.

"Well, if you want to learn sealing Yugito-chan, then I'd be more than happy to teach you the basics," said Naruto only to receive a searing kiss courtesy of his very happy girlfriend. After Naruto managed to untangle himself from his still very excited girlfriend, he gave her his famous fox grin before taking out a scroll and unsealed the scroll that had the Uzumaki sealing basics in it, "Well then, let's begin."

_With Darui and Karui- Same time_

"Alright Karui, for now I'll be teaching you a new kenjutsu technique; this technique is unique because only people who have a natural affinity for lightning style jutsu can perform it. It's called, Kumo Style: Lightning Saw, to perform this technique you must channel your lightning chakra into you sword and form it into a serrated edge along the blade. Once you have the chakra formed you need to slash at whatever your target is while releasing the chakra in your blade so that it forms into a flying saw that is almost impossible to block. When you have the technique down, this should be the results," said Darui as he drew his cleaver sword and began channeling chakra into blade. If one looked close enough they could see the faint outline of saw-like teeth along the edge of the blade, with the occasional arc of lightning flashing between the teeth. Raising his sword, Darui swung it a one of the many target dummies in the training ground behind the Namikaze house. From the sword a spinning saw of pure chakra launched at the dummy and cut through it like butter before dissipating into the air. "This is a B-rank technique, and very difficult to master do to the incredible amounts of chakra control required to perform the technique. It will most likely take you the entire month to train this particular technique, but if Naruto's plan goes smoothly then you will have many more techniques to learn from the Hokage Library and if he agrees then Hayate himself."

"Alright sensei, I think I'll start training with that technique later on tonight. How about we work on another elemental jutsu for now?" asked Karui while she mentally went through the steps she could take to help learn the Lightning Saw faster.

"We'll save elemental jutsu for when the whole team is together, for now though we'll work on increasing your chakra control by having you walk on water while sticking the tips of senbon to your body with your chakra," said Darui as a sadistic smirk crossed his face, one that Karui recognized instantly. _'The only time sensei ever gets that smirk on his face is when he plans on putting any us through one of his hell run training sessions,' _thought Karui as she took step back in fear of what her sensei had in mind for her training. _'I should have gone with Naruto and Yugito to the library,' _was Karui's last thought before she began her hellish training in chakra control.

_With Kakashi and Guy- Same time_

"Are you sure we are going the right way my eternal rival?" asked Guy and the two jounin continued jumping from roof to roof.

"Positive Guy, Minato-sensei once took me to the library to put the information regarding the Chidori and Raikiri into it as A and S-rank assassination jutsu's respectively. I don't remember the exact location, but I do remember the general area it's in," said Kakashi as they stopped on a roof a few blocks away from the Hokage Tower. "We're close, there are two Anbu in the area, most likely guards to stop any intruders who manage to get this close." Looking over the area they were in he noticed a small warehouse a block from their position. _'Remember Kakashi, sometimes the most powerful secrets are hidden in plain sight.' _The voice of his deceased sensei drifted through his mind as the memory of his time in the library surfaced.

_Flashback_

"_Minato-sensei, I thought you said we were going to the Hokage library to add in my Chidori and Raikiri to the archives?" asked a young Kakashi. His sensei had told him that they needed to add in his two creations so that any future assassination specialist could have access to them for high profile missions. "This doesn't look like a place that would hide the village's greatest secrets."_

_Chuckling, Minato turned to his prized, and only remain student._

"_Kakashi, don't you always say to look underneath the underneath? As shinobi we must not take anything at face value because nothing is ever as it seems. Remember Kakashi, sometimes the most powerful secrets are hidden in plain sight,' said the Fourth Hokage as he led his silver haired student into the small warehouse a few blocks from the Hokage Tower._

_End Flashback_

"Found it Guy," said Kakashi as said green spandex wearing shinobi moved over to look at the warehouse.

"Not exactly the place I would have chosen to hide the villages greatest secrets," he said as he continued to look at the building.

"Maybe, but it's like my sensei once said, sometimes the most powerful secrets are hidden in plain sight. Come on; let's get back to the compound, Naruto's going to want to start the second phase of his plan as soon as possible." Nodding in agreement, the two jounin took off, back to the Namikaze compound, both eager to see what else their little brother had planned for their former village.

_Namikaze Compound- Later that Night_

Team 20 sat across from Naruto's siblings in the living room of the Namikaze house, with one extra face present. Hayate Gekko sat in between his two former team mates, starring at Naruto with a pleading look in his eyes. Noticing the look in his new guest's eyes, Naruto decided to get things started.

"Hayate-san, my sisters say that you studied under my mother with them, and while I trust their judgment, I would like to confirm something's for myself," said Naruto as Hayate nodded in understanding, silently asking him to continue. "First off, if my mother was still alive and she had decided to leave the village for some reason, would you follow her, or would your loyalties stay with the village?" Hayate, to everyone but Anko and Kurenai's surprise, didn't hesitate in his response.

"Your mother, Naruto, was the closest thing I have ever had to a mother. Like you, I never had the chance to meet my parents, but when I was placed on Kushina-sensei's team I finally found the closest thing to a mother that I would ever know. She took me in, the same way Minato-sensei took in Kakashi, they were my family and my loyalties to my family have and always will be greater than that of my village." No one spoke for a while, all of them overwhelmed by the emotion in Hayate's voice as he spoke of his former sensei. Anko and Kurenai had each grabbed one of his hands in the middle of his story, they knew how much their former sensei meant to him so they did their best to try and comfort him. However the silence didn't last long as Hayate it seemed wasn't finished yet, "When I found out sensei was pregnant with you I was over joyed, but that was nothing compared to the joy I felt when sensei asked if I would like to be your big brother. But then the Kyuubi attacked, by the time I made it back to village from the mission I was on, Minato-sensei had already sealed the beast and when I asked the Third about it, he told me that Kushina-sensei had died in childbirth along with her son. After that I fell into a depression that soon became an illness, I felt as if I had no reason to live, I just went through the motions of life, not caring or paying attention to anything. When I learned who you were during the prelims, I couldn't believe it at first, it felt too good to be true, but after Anko and Kurenai said it was really you I was elated. I still had a chance to be the big brother I always wanted to be, and for that dream and in honor of my late sensei, I will follow you wherever you go, help to train you and your team in whatever I can. After what this village has done to you, they no longer deserve my loyalty; my loyalty now lies with you, my family."

Naruto stood up at the end of Hayate's speech and walked over to the sickly jounin, silent tears falling from his eyes. Kneeling before the swordsmen, Naruto enveloped him in a brotherly hug, the joy of finding a long lost sibling overwhelming the both of them. Anko and Kurenai could only smile at the scene, they had tried many times to convince Hayate that Naruto was indeed Kushina's son, but every time he would ignore them, saying that Kushina's son was dead. Too finally see the two together as it always should have been, was enough to bring tears of joy to the eyes of the 'Ice Queens.' Kakashi was smiling under his mask at the scene; he and Hayate had been the closest things the other had to a brother because of their senseis. For him, seeing the two brothers united like they should have been from the beginning was almost too much for the famous Copy Ninja. Guy had anime tears running down his face at the scene, he had been trying for years to bring Hayate out of his funk with his youthfulness only to fail. Now his little brother had finally done what he couldn't, in his mind a chibi Guy was going on and on about his little brothers flames of youth. Pulling away from the hug, Naruto smiled at Hayate before rejoining his team on the opposite couch.

"After that I don't think any of my other questions are necessary, so let's get you caught up with everything that's been going on," said Naruto before going into a brief, but detailed explanation of everything that had happened up to that point and what else they had planned for the coming month. At the end of the explanation, Hayate couldn't hide the evil smirk that crossed his face at the thought of what his little brother had planned for the Third Hokage. _'Payback's a bitch you lying bastard,' _thought Hayate as he continued to listen to his brothers plans and what they would be focusing on training wise for the month long break.

"Alright, now that everyone's been brought up to speed, I think it's time to begin phase three of the plan," said Naruto as he made a shadow clone and with a nod disappeared in a shunshin. "Well my clone gets things moving again, how about we get a little ninjutsu training in?" with nods of agreement from everyone, they made their way out to the training field behind the house. _'Soon, soon the Raijin will be back where it truly belongs, in the hands of an Uzumaki,'_ thought Naruto as he watched Kakashi demonstrate a new wind technique he would be learning.

_Hokage Tower- After clone left_

Hiruzen Sarutobi set at his desk going through the endless paperwork that continued to appear. _'I swear, sometimes I wonder why I agreed to take this position,' _he thought as he stamped yet another document with his official seal. He was interrupted from his work when he heard the sound of a throat being cleared. Slightly startled that he hadn't sensed the person's arrival, he looked up into the smiling face of his surrogate grandson.

"Ahhh, Naruto, what can I do for you my boy?" asked Sarutobi with a smile, though he was silently wondering how Naruto had achieved such advanced stealth abilities. _'To be able to sneak up on me is no easy feat.'_ Little did he know, Naruto the answer to his question, _'Old fool must really be going senile if he didn't sense my approach, that or he thinks he doesn't have to worry about anyone trying to attack him while he's in the village.'_

"Actually, I have a request to make of you," said Naruto catching Sarutobi off guard slightly, "What do you know of the Raijin sword?"

"Well, it is a legendary blade that is said to have been forged from a lightning bolt with the ability to cut through anything and everything it comes in contact with. My former sensei, the Second actually wielded the blade in combat many times; however it was stolen from the village a few years back by a rogue ninja by the name of Aoi Rokusho," said Sarutobi, not caring if he was divulging village secrets to someone not even from his village. _'WHAT; these fools allowed some useless traitor to steal an Uzumaki treasure? I swear if it's the last thing I do, this village will pay for its crimes against my clan.'_

"If it has been stolen, then I most ask that send out a team to retrieve the blade immediately. The Raijin is a key factor in whether or not my plan is successful, if I don't have it, then it could not only mean the failure of my plan, but also result in my death," said Naruto as he watched the Hokage's face go from confused to horror in mere seconds. _'Senile old man is playing right into my hands.'_

"Don't worry Naruto, I promise that by the end of the week you will have the Raijin in your possession. For now, why don't you go train for the finals and if you run into any of your siblings please send them to me immediately, they will be leading the mission to retrieve the Raijin for you," said the aged kage as he signaled for his Anbu to go and find said jounin.

"Thanks old man, I'll try and contact you as soon as I can," said Naruto as he walked out of the room before dispelling with a smirk on his face and one final thought, _'Phase three has begun.'_

**Well there you have it! I hope you guys enjoyed it, and please keep the reviews coming, they are a major help when writing this story! Well until next time then.**_  
_

**BSW  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everybody, I'm back! I apologize for taking so long to update, but I hit a bit, ok maybe a lot, of writers block. But I'm back and ready to keep going, though I will let everybody know now that my update's will be even more spaced out and erratic now that school has started back up. Well, enough of that, back to normal business. One more thing though, thank you in advance to everyone who sent in ideas for possible riddles for the Elemental Swords, and I apologize I don't thank you in a personal response below, I just had a lot of reviews and other things to sort through.  
**

**bankai777- I'm sure you'll be happy with what I have planned for Konoha when Naruto makes his move.  
**

**Lazyman12- Ahhhhh! My eyes they burn! Please never do that again. it's bad enough having to write it out, I don't need my fans doing it to me! LOL!  
**

**Kunai94- That's only a small portion of what I have planned for Sarutobi, just wait until things really take off. *Cough Invasion Cough*  
**

**College6Jazz- Thank you very much for your praise and I'm honored that you consider my one story an exception to add to your small list. I'm glad you like how I made Naruto's 'family' I have read many stories where Naruto isn't in Konoha, or abandons it and ends up fighting with people he considered close. While I understand it creates a lot of drama from a writers stand point, I can also understand hating it from a readers stand point. Also only one of the Konoha 11 will help, I'll give you three guess's and the first two don't count.  
**

**son of wind- He will most likely just use one at a time, though he might give one to someone else, I haven't really decided on that part yet. Also while I like your idea for what to do with the swords, it can't be done in this story or else the Suijin would be out of his reach if I did that. And about Tsunade...well you'll just have to wait and see now want you? ;)  
**

**WolfCoyote- As always my friend, your review is very helpful. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I hope I don't make you wait to long for that match your waiting for. It might a few more chapters before Naruto's plans come to the forefront, but when they do things will definitely be interesting, that I can assure you. Also, your idea for pairing off Naruto's siblings is a very good one, and one I will definitely consider doing. Thanks again my friend and please enjoy the chapter.  
**

**shade empire- I'm honored you think so highly of my work, I hope to live up to that with my future chapters.  
**

**Minutsu- I'm sorry for confusing you, but allow me to explain as best I can. About your first question, they didn't know, Tsunade hasn't been in Konoha in years and doesn't bother keeping up to date on things concerning it, even though Naruto is her godson, she was still drowning in guilt at what the village cost her. Jiraiya didn't know because do you honestly think Sarutobi, no matter how stupid I make him out to be, would honestly try and piss of his most powerful student? Not to mention, Jiraiya might have tried to defect just to be with Naruto *hint hint*. They'll appear soon, in the next few chapters if I can make things work like a want them to. Konoha didn't know, or at least the general populace didn't, and they couldn't send out a lot of shinobi to do one thing without it looking suspicious, even to the idiotic villagers.  
**

**senjuuchiha- Thank you brother, its good to here from you again. Also, I'm glad I was able to nearly render you speechless with my last chapter, hopefully I will be able to continue that streak later on. Thank you for the suggestions, they'll be taken into consideration for future chapters.  
**

**YubelHaouJudai- Kushina won't be in this story, unless I can figure something out that would fit with the story.  
**

**Xager-the-Chaos-King- He was referring to Yugito and Matatabi, Yugito being his and Matatabi being Kurama's.  
**

**Raventus Dracoria- Thank you for the wonderful review, also thank you for the riddle suggestion for the Suijin, it's been added to the growing selection that I'm working with.  
**

**As always, I own nothing, or this just might have been part of the actual series!  
**

**Chapter- 11**

"Well Naruto, I guess we'll be heading out now," said Kakashi as he and the rest of Naruto's siblings stood by the gate to the Namikaze compound. Naruto had relayed the information from the clone he sent to the Hokage a few minutes ago and the five of them had quickly gathered their gear and prepared to leave for the mission. Naruto nodded in understanding as he stood with his team, he understood that this was a critical part of his plan, but that didn't mean that he wasn't upset that his siblings had to leave for an undetermined amount of time.

"Be careful, and hurry back," he said as he gave each of them a hug and a kiss on the cheek in Anko and Kurenai's case. With a few final goodbyes, the five jounin took to the trees headed for the Hokage Tower to receive their mission. Team 20 decided to get a little bit of training in before they went to the villages main gate to meet up with Bee and Dodai who were due to arrive later that day. Once they reached the Namikaze personal training grounds, Darui stood in front of them while they stood at the ready to start their training.

"Well this seems familiar," said Darui with a smile as he remembered his team's second C-rank mission. "Well then let's get started, I think it's about time that you all learned some more advanced jutsu. I'll be teaching each of you a B-ranked jutsu, Karui for this jutsu you'll need a lot of water so don't try and use it in a fight unless you have a substantial water source. It's one of the signature jutsu's that all water style users are known to have in their arsenal," said Darui before he started going through a lengthy chain of seals before finally ending in the bird sign. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu," from the pond that was connected to the training ground rose a large dragon made entirely out of water. Its yellow eyes glowed with power before hurtling itself towards one of the many target dummies that was set up in the field. The effects of the jutsu were instantaneous, the dragon clamped down on the target while the rest of its body crashed into the target completely destroying it. Karui had a hard time keeping herself from drooling as she watched what the jutsu was capable of, with that kind of power in her arsenal no boy would dare try and smack her ass again. "The main weakness of this jutsu is the long chain of seals necessary to perform it, so before you even attempt to use this jutsu in battle Karui you'll have to get your speed with hand signs up to par. Now, Yugito, I've already taught you all the fire jutsu I know, so I'll be teaching you a lightning one instead," said Darui as he went through a considerably shorter chain of seals, "Lightning Style: Raising Lighting Jutsu," after he said this, the area around the target dummies began to shake violently before hundreds of large lightning bolts erupted from the ground in random locations and intervals, burning and destroying any target it came in contact with. "This jutsu is one of the best ones to have in your arsenal if you ever find yourself facing someone who specializes in close quarters combat. The lightning will make it almost impossible for them to get near you without running the risk of being severely injured or killed by the lightning bolts, a perfect jutsu to have when you're facing someone like a Hyuuga." Yugito nodded in agreement, it was definitely a jutsu that could come in handy in a fight against someone like Hinata. "Naruto, I didn't plan on teaching you this A-ranked technique until after the exams, but given the rising threats in this village, and Orochimaru potentially being here as well, I'm willing to make an exception. The technique I'm going to teach you is a Black Lightning technique that can only be used with the Black Lightning, my signature technique," said Darui as he went through a couple of hand signs, while Naruto stood transfixed watching him. _'Sensei's signature technique, he couldn't mean…' _his thoughts were interrupted by sensei's voice, "Lighting Style: Black Panther." Darui's body erupted with black lighting before a panther made of pure black lightning launched from his body and completely destroyed the target dummy it struck.

Naruto stood transfixed at the display, his sensei had told him about his signature jutsu, but never would he have believed that he would be learning it so early on in his training to use the Black Lightning. When he first started his training, Darui had told him that every user of the Black Lightning had his own signature technique that they created once they had completely mastered the Black Lightning and would only teach it to their successor when they believed they were worthy enough.

After going over the hand sings and the mechanics of each jutsu, they all set about learning their respective jutsu with determination set in their hearts.

_With Kakashi's group_

Sarutobi looked over the five people who stood before him with a small smirk on his face. They were the five most powerful jounin that their village had at its disposal, but they were also the adoptive siblings to one Naruto Uzumaki. _'Naruto is not ready for his father's name; he may live in his father's home but he's still too young to handle the responsibility of taking the mantel of Lord Namikaze,' _he kept telling himself this every day. But now was not the time to dwell on those thoughts, now he had to send these five elites on a mission that could determine the fate of Naruto depending on its outcome.

"Thank you all for coming so quickly, I have a mission that is of great importance to the village, and more importantly, to Naruto himself," said the Hokage as he watched the five jounin instantly tense at this piece of information.

"What is the mission Hokage-sama, and how does this concern our otouto?" asked Anko, with concern clearly visible on her face. Inwardly though, she was mentally patting herself on the back for putting on such a great performance, _'I should get an award for this,' _she thought before returning her attention to the Hokage as he began his explanation.

"The mission is an S-ranked retrieval mission, the target is Aoi Rokusho, you are to kill him and retrieve the Raijin that he stole from the village. Even though Aoi is only an A-ranked rouged ninja, the importance of the mission is what makes it an S-rank. Naruto's plan cannot succeed without the Raijin, if we want him to return to the village unharmed and with all the knowledge that he is gathering, he must have the Raijin to make Kumo think he is working with them and turning against us," said Sarutobi as he handed Kakashi the mission scroll, "That scroll contains the mission parameters in greater detail, as well as whatever info we have on Aoi. You leave immediately; this mission must be completed before the finals of the Chuunin Exams begin." With a chorus of 'Yes sir' the five jounin vanished in a swirl of leaves.

_With team 20- One hour later_

Our three favorite genin were currently practicing with the jutsu their sensei had demonstrated for each of them; Karui was standing in the center of the pond in the training ground soaking wet, she had been trying to get the jutsu down ever since her sensei showed it to her. So far she had managed to form a dragon, but it was only a few feet long, nothing near the monstrous size of the one her sensei had shown them. Cursing under her breath, she began going through the long chain of seals again, only to be met with another dragon barely five feet long.

Yugito was bent over, her breathing labored as she took a short break to observe her progress with her new technique. All around her were small holes that were the result of her many attempts at the Rising Lightning Jutsu. While she managed to make the lightning break the surface, she hadn't managed to raise it any higher than about three feet, with barely enough electrical energy in them to give someone a good jolt as a wake-up call. Wiping her forehead, Yugito stood back up before going through the hand signs again, with a cry of 'Lightning Style: Rising Lightning Jutsu' multiple lightning bolts, about two and a half feet tall broke through the surface of the training ground. When the jutsu died down, she let out a frustrated sigh before beginning the chain of seals again, mentally thanking her large chakra capacity.

Naruto, if it was possible, was even more frustrated than both his team mates combined. While he had managed to surround his body with Black Lightning, it was only for a few seconds before the lightning faded back to its natural bluish hew. While anyone else would consider this an amazing achievement considering the difficulty of the technique, to Naruto it was almost insulting. The fact that his sensei had deemed him worthy of learning his signature jutsu before he was even a chuunin was overwhelming to the blonde. That alone was more than enough motivation for him, but when you factored in the potential threat of Orochimaru, only someone with a death wish would try and interfere with the blondes training.

"Let's take a break for a while team, we need to go might Bee and Dodai at the gates," said Darui as his team begrudgingly stopped practicing their newest techniques and walked over to him. "Come on, Bee and Dodai are probably already waiting for us." He said as his team nodded and began heading back towards the village, each of them muttering curses about not being able to get their jutsu down faster. Darui couldn't help but smirk at his team, despite the deference's between the three of them; they were all ninjutsu specialists by trade and not being able to get a jutsu down was driving them nuts.

Walking through the village, team 20 couldn't shake the feeling they were being watched. They knew it wasn't Konoha Anbu, and they knew they weren't being followed, but the uneasy feeling of someone watching them just wouldn't go away.

_With Hinata- Same time_

Hinata stood on the roof of the main house in her clan's compound with her Byakugan activated and searching the village for her target. She had been trying to find him ever since her discussion with her father, and so far she hadn't been able to find any trace of him. At first she had thought that he might have left the village to return to Kumo and train for the finals, until her father told her that participants in the finals of the exams were not allowed to leave the village. When she found that out, she redoubled her efforts in trying to find the elusive blonde. While unintentional, the constant searching she did using her Byakugan had help to increase her range of vision with her dojutsu. Today though, she had a feeling things would be different, that something was going to happen that would forever change life as her village knew it.

'_Finally,'_ she thought as a smirk crossed her lips, she had found her target. He was walking through the village square towards the gates with his team, and while she would prefer him alone, she would take whatever opportunity she could get. Jumping from the roof of her clan compound, she made her way towards team 20 with every intention of walking away with a new boyfriend.

_With team 20_

The feeling of someone watching them seemed to only increase as they approached the gates. They were each preparing for a fight, when all of a sudden, Yugito's body went rigid and her hold on her boyfriend's arm tightened. Darui and Karui were worried, not many things could cause Yugito to tense like this, especially with Naruto at her side, but when she did it usually meant something bad was going to happen. Naruto, while worried, was also on high alert. He knew Yugito's body language almost as well as his own, whenever her entire body tensed it usually meant she sense a powerful, and threatening chakra coming towards them, but when her grip turned into a vice, it only meant one thing. Taking a sniff to confirm his suspicions, he smelt it, pheromones. Like the ones he had smelt coming off of Kiba in the prelims, these pheromones held no love, only lust. One drastic difference between these pheromones and the ones from the prelims was the fact that they were from a female, and a powerful one at that. Tightening his own hold on his girlfriend, Naruto tensed his muscles ready for anything, his sensei and team mate following his actions.

They didn't have to wait long as at that moment, Hinata Hyuuga dropped down in front of them with a smirk on her face.

"Hello, Naruto-kun," she said in a seductive voice that had Yugito growling dangerously at the arrogant heiress. Hinata, seemingly ignorant of the danger she was putting herself in, walked or more like strutted closer to our favorite blonde shinobi. "I'm curious Naruto-kun, why would someone like you, who is heir to two of the most powerful clans in history, hang around no name, clanless peasants like them?" asked Hinata as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's right arm and pressed it in between her ample B-cups. Karui and Darui tensed at this, not the intended insult itself, but they knew it would bring about. Glancing over at Yugito, they moved to interfere before got out of hand, only to be stopped by a look from Naruto that showed he had the situation under control.

Yugito was getting angrier by the second, this useless hussy had the nerve to call her boyfriend 'Naruto-kun' and now she wrapping herself around him like the slut she is. _'I swear, if this bitch doesn't get away from my Naruto-kun, I'm going to rip her fucking chest off!' _thought Yugito as she fought to stay, and her tenant wasn't exactly helping. _**'THAT WINCH, IF SHE THINKS SHE CAN TOUCH OUR MATES LIKE THAT THEN SHE HAS ANOTHER THING COMING; YUGITO USE MY CHAKRA AND TURN THIS SLUT INTO CHARCOAL!'**__ 'Mata, as much as I want to, I can't just go demon on her because…' _Yugito's thought were cut off when she heard the Hyuuga-whore talking to her boyfriend again.

"I can understand you hanging around them out of pity, but why would you soil and degrade your name and _date _one of them. What does she have to offer you and your clan; she doesn't come from a prominent and influential clan and her skills as a kunoichi are pathetic. I on the other hand, am the heiress of the most prominent clan in Konoha; I was the top kunoichi in my graduating class, and not to mention I'm the most appealing girl in the village, while she's nothing but a flat chested slut." Time seemed to slow down as Hinata continued talking; it stopped entirely with that last insult. Darui and Karui were scared out of their minds, first this arrogant heiress tries to wrap herself around Naruto with Yugito standing not a foot away, and now she just said the one thing that could set off the maelstrom that was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Yugito's attempts at trying to stay calm shattered into a million pieces after Hinata finished her rant. _'THAT'S IT, THIS BITCH IS GOING DOWN AND SHE'S GOING DOWN __**HARD! MATA, GIVE ME EVERYTHING YOU CAN, WE'RE TURNING THIS WHORE INTO ASH!' **_thought Yugito as even her inner voice took on a demonic edge. _**'YOU GOT IT KITTEN, KILL THAT SORRY EXCUSE FOR A MATE STEALER!'**_ was her demonic tenants reply before her system was flooded with Matatabi's demonic chakra.

Naruto was fighting the urge to cut Hinata into tiny little pieces, his anger had risen with every insult she directed at his girlfriend, but that last one was the straw the brook the camel's back. He was about to draw his blade when he felt the familiar demonic chakra of Matatabi start to leak out of Yugito. Abandoning all thoughts of killing the arrogant Hyuuga heiress, Naruto forcibly removed his arm from her grasp and wrap both of his arms around Yugito before using shunshin to get them both out of the area so he could focus on calming her down.

_With Bee and Dodai_

The two elite Kumo jounin had been waiting at the main gate for team 20 to meet them to start their training. They were just about to start roaming the village in search for them, when they noticed a familiar mop of blonde hair approaching them. Smiling at the sight of their favorite genin team, the two started towards them to meet them half way. When they got within earshot of team 20, they noticed that they seemed distracted, like they were trying to find something or someone. They soon realized the cause of their problem when a young girl about their age dropped down in front of team 20. Even though they couldn't see her face, they knew that the young girl was a Hyuuga just by the way she held herself. She had the patented superior Hyuuga air around her and she spoke like she was superior to everything and everyone around her.

They watched and listened as the Hyuuga girl greeted Naruto, but completely ignored the rest of team 20's presence. When she wrapped herself around Naruto's arm, they were worried that Yugito would do something drastic in blind rage that another girl had the nerve to touch her boyfriend like that way. They tensed when she started in on how she was superior to Yugito; they were worried that Naruto might end up being the one to do something instead of Yugito and it would take everything they had, plus Darui, just to hold back the blonde. When she finished her rant, both men were already moving to interfere with the situation, knowing full well what Naruto would do to anyone who said _that _about Yugito. Before they could reach them however, a spike in demonic chakra was the only warning they had before the two blondes of team 20 vanished in a shunshin.

_With the rest of team 20_

Darui and Karui briefed sighs of relief before turning their attention to the Hyuuga heiress who had been unceremoniously dropped on her ass when Naruto pulled his arm from her grip. Glaring at the wide-eyed girl, Darui spoke with his voice laced with killing intent.

"Let this serve as your one and only warning, if you so much as come near my student like that again, I will personally end you. Though, there won't be much of you left after Yugito gets done with you in the finals." Hinata stood up and wiped the dirt off of her before turning to face the pissed Kumo jounin.

"It doesn't matter what you say, Naruto-kun and I are fated to be together. We are both the heirs of our clans and as such we are the only ones worthy of the other. His heritage as an Uzumaki and Namikaze is only matched by mine as a Hyuuga," said Hinata as she turned and started making her way back to her clan compound. She was stopped though by a deep voice that for some reason sent a terrified shiver down her spine.

"I would heed Darui's words if I were you girl, heritage means nothing when it comes to love. Naruto and Yugito love each other with everything they are, and they don't take kindly to someone trying to separate them. They are the only thing that calm the other when one of them is truly pissed off, but when both them are pissed, nothing will spare you their wrath," said Bee as he and Dodai walked up to stand next to Darui and Karui. Hinata just scoffed and starting on her way back to her clan compound, with only one thing on her mind, _'No matter what, Naruto-kun will be mine.'_

The group of Kumo ninja sighed before Darui started leading them back to the Namikaze compound to wait for their favorite blondes to return, though that might not be for a while.

_Chuunin Exam Stadium- A month later_

Team 20 stood facing the packed and restless audience that had shown up to watch the finals of the chuunin exams. With them were the rest of the genin that managed to pass the prelims. Gaara and Temari hadn't changed at all over the month long break; Gaara still wore his emotionless mask while Temari had a confident smirk on her face. Shino was being the typical Aburame, calm, cool and collected even the face of such an important task about to take place. Like his fellow Konoha genin, Shikamaru was being the typical lazy Nara, somehow managing to dose off while standing and take a quick nap. Neji and Hinata were also being the typical stereotype that their clan was known for, though for different reasons. Neji was glaring at Hinata out of the corner of his eyes; it seemed he still held a grudge against her and the main house. Hinata was openly glaring at Yugito, ever since their little meeting in the village, Hinata had made no other attempts at Naruto, but there was something in her eyes that told them that she had something planned. Sasuke was also glaring at a member of team 20, though his attention was held by the lone shinobi of the team. It seemed Sasuke had found out haw the seal that blocked his chakra got onto him and he wasn't too happy about it.

Everyone's attention was drawn to the kage box as Hiruzen Sarutobi made his appearance along with two Anbu guards. Not long after the Hokage appeared, the Kazekage made his own entrance along with his own guard. However it was the last one that appeared that held everyone's attention, soon after the Kazekage took his seat, A decided to make his own appearance along with Bee and Dodai as his guards.

_Kage box_

"Ah, welcome Lord Kazekage, Lord Raikage, I hope your journeys here were pleasant," said Sarutobi as the other two kage nodded in acknowledgement.

"Indeed it was Lord Hokage, I am very excited to see how these finals will play out," said the masked Kazekage. _'You're getting soft old man, by the end of these exams you will be dead and I will be one step closer to obtaining the Sharingan,' _thought Orochimaru from behind his veil.

"Lord Kazekage is right, these exams should prove to be very interesting indeed," said A as he looked down at the arena to see all of team 20 looking at him with determination in their eyes. _'Well you brats managed to keep your promise about all of you being in the finals, now make me and everyone in Kumo proud by becoming chuunin,' _thought the Raikage before he turned to see the Kazekage about to speak.

"I couldn't help but notice Lord Hokage that these exams seem to have quite a selection of competitors. The heir to the Nara clan, the heir to the Aburame clan, the heiress of the Hyuuga clan and the most powerful branch Hyuuga in generations, and of course the last Uchiha, an interesting combination indeed." A frowned slightly, while he understood that his ninja weren't commonly known like the clans of Konoha, it still pissed him off when someone overlooked them because they don't have a prominent clan name.

"While I agree that there are many prominent clans represented here today, I also believe in the old saying a diamond in the rough; and I believe my village is being represented by three of them," said A with a smirk at team 20. Sarutobi had to suppress a smirk at hearing this, _'You young fool, if only you had the experience to see underneath the underneath. Think what you want right now, but in a few months times you will learn the truth,' _he thought before standing to address the crowd that had gathered and begin the exams.

"Welcome everyone to the finals of the Chuunin Selection Exams! Before we begin I would like to congratulate these young ninja on making it this far in the exams. Now without further ado, let the tournament begin!" once the Hokage finished the stadium erupted into cheers and applause.

_With Naruto's siblings_

"So Naruto's match is first," said Kurenai as she turned to face everyone else. Getting nods of agreement she turned back to the arena where the proctor, Genma Shiranui, was speaking to the genin. "I wonder how he'll do against Neji, what do you think Guy?"

Guy had an unusually serious expression on his normally smiling face, over the month long break Guy hadn't had any contact with his team because of the mission they were on and because of the plans they had to come up with for leaving the village. Next to Guy, his mini clone Lee also had a serious expression on his face; he had been brought in on the plan because neither Guy nor Naruto could stand to leave without him.

"Naruto will have a tough fight ahead of him, he may be more powerful then Neji over all, but Neji is called a genius of the Jyuuken for a reason. I wouldn't put it past him to have something up his sleeve that not even his own clan knows of," said Guy as he watched the genin leave the field, leaving Naruto and Neji to fight the first round. Everyone nodded in agreement with Guys analysis of the situation, they knew Naruto would definitely win, but the path to that victory would be a dangerous one.

"Well little brother, now's your chance to show everyone exactly what your mad of," said Kakashi as he watched Genma getting ready to start the match.

_In the Arena_

"Alright, the two of you ready?" asked Genma getting a nod from both boys, "Ok then, the first match Naruto Namikaze vs. Neji Hyuuga, BEGIN!" shouted Genma before jumping out of the way. Neither of them moved, each starring the other down for what seemed like hours. The silence was finally broken by Neji, who spoke with his usual superior Hyuuga tone, though it was laced with venom and hatred.

"Finally my chance to avenge my father has come; once I defeat you the only one left to deal with will be my pathetic excuse of a cousin. Prepare yourself, only one of us will walk away from this match alive, and it won't be you!" with that Neji activated his Byakugan and charged Naruto with only one thought, to avenge his father's death by killing Naruto. Said blonde immediately went on the defensive when he realized that Neji wasn't kidding, if the accuracy of his strikes and the places he was targeting were any indication, he really was trying to kill him. Naruto kept swerving in and out of Neji's strikes and redirecting those that he couldn't avoid, deflecting another Jyuuken strike to his chest he saw an opening in Neji's guard and took it. Grabbing onto his opponents wrist, Naruto pulled him in closer and delivered a massive knee to his stomach. Releasing his hold on him, Naruto jumped back to get some space between them before going through some hand signs.

"Wind Style: Gale Palm Jutsu," said Naruto before thrusting his right palm out towards Neji sending a violent gust of wind at the gasping Hyuuga. Forcing himself to move despite the pain in his stomach, Neji barely managed to avoid getting struck by the attack. Righting himself, Neji slipped into the opening stance of the Jyuuken and waited to see what Naruto's next move would be. _'It seems he's more skilled then even I gave him credit for, but I have figured out most of his skills. He has an affinity for Lighting and Wind style jutsu, and large chakra reserves since he doesn't even seemed the least bit drained from using so much in that last attack of his. I have to keep him from drawing his ninjato, if the technique he used in the prelims is any indication he can easily defeat me if he were to use it. But I have the advantage in taijutsu, if I can manage to get him within my field of divination, this match will be over,'_ thought Neji with a smirk before charging at Naruto once more.

'_That took a while; he must have been analyzing my attack style, too bad for him he hasn't even seen half of my skills,' _thought Naruto as he started dodging the lethal strikes of the Jyuuken once again. _'Oh well, enough playing defense, time for some fun.' _Jumping out of Neji's range, Naruto made a familiar cross hand sign before three clones appeared beside him. Smirking as one, the four Naruto's vanished in an impressive burst of speed only to reappear surrounding Neji on four sides. Going through hand signs once more the four blondes finished in unison before launching their attacks at the Hyuuga prodigy.

"Lightning Style: Black Lightning Str

ike," arms arcing with black lightning, Naruto and his clones raised their arms and four bolts of the lethal lightning shot at Neji who seemed frozen in fear of the attack, no doubt remembering its effects from the prelims. Shaking off his temporary shock, Neji was forced to reveal one of the techniques he had learned over the month. Expelling chakra from every point on his body, Neji began rotating in place forming a dome of chakra around him.

"Rotation," came the voice of Neji as the crowd watched in awe as the four bolts of lightning collided with his defense causing a massive explosion to rock the arena. Everyone held their breath as they waited for the smoke to clear, only for it to reveal Naruto and Neji standing across from one another, unmoving.

"Despite being a branch Hyuuga, you're able to perform the so-called ultimate defense of the main family. I must admit, I'm mildly impressed; you must have worked hard to achieve that technique, but you still won't win this match," said Naruto as he gazed into the glaring eyes of Neji's Byakugan. Said Hyuuga's scowl depended when he heard this, causing the veins around his eyes to bulge more.

"It doesn't matter what you say, fate has already decided the outcome of this match, and it shall end with your death!" screamed an enraged Neji before he slipped into a strange stance, crouched slightly with one arm out in front of him with the other raised behind him. "You are in the range of my divination."

_With Hiashi and the Hyuuga Elders_

"It can't be, how can a branch member have possibly learned those techniques?" asked a random Hyuuga Elder as the others started whispering in agreement. While all of this was going on around him Hiashi was staring at his nephew with a frown on his face. _'Is this what you truly seek Neji, is avenging your father all that matters to you?' _thought Hiashi as he glanced at the competitors box, more precisely, a certain Uchiha. _'It would seem revenge has become a common trait in this year's genin.'_

_With Naruto's siblings_

"Naruto is in trouble if this attack hits," said Guy as he watched the fight with a growing frown on his face, _'How could I have missed Neji's thirst for revenge so easily, the signs were all there and yet I never noticed. It seems Kakashi wasn't the only one who had an avenger on their squad.'_

"What do you mean Guy, what is that attack?" asked Anko as she glanced at her little brother, worry evident in her eyes, before turning back to Guy as he began to explain.

"The stance Neji took is the opening stance for one of the Hyuuga clan's most feared techniques, the Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms. The technique attacks the sixty-four most vital chakra points on the body and closes them off, if Neji lands this attack, then this match will be turned into a pure taijutsu brawl, putting Naruto at a major disadvantage. This is, if he can even stand after the attack," said Guy in a somber tone. Everyone else turned shocked and slightly fearful eyes back to their favorite blonde shinobi. _'Come on Naruto, I know you can pull this off,' _thought Darui as he watched his successor prepare for the attack.

_In the Arena_

Naruto didn't have time to react before Neji was on him and launching a barrage of strikes at his body, with a cry of 'Two Palm' he felt two of his chakra points being closed off.

"Four Palms," said Neji as he continued his attack, "Eight Palms, Sixteen Palms, Thirty-Two Palms," Neji's hands were a blur as he began the last part of his attack. Thrusting his palm into Naruto's chest, Neji smirked before calling out the end of his attack, "Sixty-Four Palms!" Naruto was launched back into the wall, causing a large cloud of dust to erupt from the point of impact, obscuring his body from view.

**LOLOL! Cliffhanger, I wish I could see your all's face's it would be priceless! Well tell me what you think, and as always PLEASE REVIEW! I'm setting a goal for myself and for you all, I hope this story can reach 600 or more reviews before Thanksgiving comes around.****  
**

**Until next time everybody  
**

**BSW  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everybody I'm back with a new chapter! I hope this one lives up to standards that the previous ones have set. Well lets get down to business shall we, first off I'm pleased with the number of people who reviews on the last chapter though I will say that if you flame your wasting your time since I'll just delete it without a second thought. Now that that's out of the way, on to the reviews.  
**

**bankai777- You'll just have to wait and see  
**

**the iriatation- Read and find out, and thank you for the suggestion but I already have a design for the swords in mind.  
**

**rivereagles999- Sorry for the double dose of cliff hangers, I hope that doesn't happen again cause I know the feeling.  
**

**DarkPirateKing69- Thank you for the praise and I understand that it's kind of predictable but I did it for length purposes. I prefer to have my chapters be similar in length to one another. Anyway, let me know how I did with this chapter.  
**

**NANLIT- I thought of having Naruto do that, but then I realized it wouldn't really add to the story and also even if we don't like Neji in this story, we still have to admit that is quite a skilled shinobi. As for the compound and Library...you'll just have to wait and see. For Zabuza's sword, I'm not to sure about that one yet, we'll see how it works out.  
**

**sheltie- Well here's the chapter, hope I didn't keep you waiting to long. Also you'll be happy to know that I've set the stage for the twist we discussed, hope you enjoy it.  
**

**College6Jazz- LOL! I don't mind fangirls, so long as you don't start stalking me! As for your prediction...well you'll have to read and find out.  
**

**son of wind- I'm glad that writing has that kind of impact on people, I hope you enjoy the chapter.  
**

**Tsukuyomi-chan- LOLOLOL! My dear Tsukuyomi-chan it has been far so long since I've heard from you, that I forgot how absolutely hilarious your reviews are! And I have to agree that Hinata getting stomped on like that would be totally funny! As for the Yugito vs Hinata match, you'll have to wait and see what happens later. I look forward to seeing your next review and please tell me how I did with this chapter, I always love reading your reviews!  
**

**UltimateFanAddict- Thank you or your support my friend, I hope that with the help of you and those like you that we can reach the 600 goal!  
**

**Ariel Night- Thank you for your compliments and praise about my story and my writing. Sorry about the cliffhanger, I couldn't resist. I'm doing what I can to increase my update time, though college is making it a little difficult.  
**

**rst64tlc- The battle between Sarutobi and Orochimaru will be a little further on down but I have a twist or two of my own that I hope work out in the end.  
**

**Raventus Dracoria- I prefer to have solid ending points as well, I just couldn't resist doing that though. I hope I didn't keep you waiting to long for this update, please let me know how I did on this one.  
**

**Jeric423- I won't tell you what happens, cause your answers will be given in this chapter.  
**

**WolfCoyote- As always my friend, an excellent review. Thank you for the compliment about the twist, I myself am looking forward to writing that particular scene later on down the line. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know how I did.  
**

**senjuuchiha- Thank you brother, it is always refreshing to hear someone praise an authors hard work. As for your advise about Naruto, I plan on doing a few things that fall under your idea's but with the technique it will have to wait until later on down the line. As always, let me know how I did with this chapter, I look forward to hearing from you. Nine Beast will take a while, but I will do everything I can to hurry up and update. As for your challenge, send me the details in a message and I'll see what I think about it.  
**

**I own nothing  
**

**Chapter 12**

Everybody held their breath as they watch the smoke from the impact slowly dissipate. Naruto's siblings were worried, no matter how strong he was that attack would take a lot out of him. _'Come on Naruto, please be alright,' _was the collective thought of the jounin in Naruto's corner.

Karui was concerned; she knew that her team mate could take hit, but that last attack was pushing it.

Glancing over at her female team mate, she was surprised to see the girl casually leaning against the rail while staring intently at the part of the wall Naruto was launched into. Raising an eyebrow, she turned to look at where their team mate had been launched and had to stifle a gasp at what she saw.

_Kage box_

'_No, Naruto!'_ screamed Sarutobi in his head as he watched the limp form of the person he thought of as a grandson slowly appear as the smoke dissipated. Turning slightly so he could judge the Raikage's reaction to this turn of events, he was horrified when he saw a smirk on the face of the Raikage and his guards. _'They don't even care if he's alive?! Those bastards will pay for this.'_

A watched as the smoke cleared slowly, revealing the form of his most promising genin. Smirking at what he knew was coming next, he had one last thought before turning his full attention back to the fight, _'The looks on everybody's faces are going to be so priceless.'_

_In the Arena- Same time_

Neji was smirking at the results his attack had caused, _'If he somehow survived that attack, then he'll be a sitting duck for me to finish.' _As the smoke finally cleared, the sight that greeted Neji only served to increase his smirk. There in the center of a small crater in the wall, half of his body imbedded into it, was a bruised and bleeding Naruto. His arms were covered in tiny red spots, indicating where Neji's strikes had closed off his chakra points, blood dripped from the corners of his mouth onto his chest. His black sleeveless shirt looked eerily similar to the one that he was wearing when Bee and Darui found him all those years ago. His torso was covered in numerous dots like the ones that littered his arms and in the center of his abdomen, visible for all to see, was the familiar seal that held Kurama inside of him.

Turning to Neji, Genma was about to call the match when a noise brought everybody's attention back to the blonde that was supposedly unconscious.

Slowly lifting his head, Naruto smirked at Neji's shocked face before pulling himself out of the wall and collapsing to one knee. Breathing deeply, Naruto spit out the blood in his mouth before ripping what was left of his shirt off, drawing blushes from many of the female population present. Righting himself, though wobbly, Naruto brought his left hand up into a half ram sign to help focus his chakra. This movement seemed to snap Neji out of his shocked stupor as his eyes took on the superior Hyuuga look again.

"It's useless, I have blocked your main chakra points, your chakra is useless to you," said Neji with a confident smirk. Said smirk was replaced with a frown when Naruto grew one of his infamous fox smirks as wind started to whirl around him. Everyone was forced to cover their face as the wind around Naruto started to get faster and faster. The civilians watched in awe, while the shinobi watch in shock as red chakra slowly spread over the young blonde's body. The red spots all over his body started fading, as his chakra points were reopened by the force of the chakra moving through his system.

Neji had his Byakugan activated and watched in shock as Naruto's chakra points were reopened by the fiery red chakra that spread throughout his body from the seal on his stomach. _'Tha…that's impossible! Where is this chakra coming from?' _thought Neji as a fox head formed from the red chakra appeared over the boy's body. _'Wha…what is he?' _thought Neji in fear as he saw all of the wounds and damage his attack had caused heal almost instantly as the amount of the red chakra in the blondes system kept rising.

Naruto's features started to turn feral as his cloak formed with one chakra tail swinging behind him. His nails lengthened into claws, while his canines elongated into fangs. His whisker marks deepened and his hair became even spikier then it normally was. Opening his eyes drew gasps of shock, recognition, but mostly fear, from the citizens and shinobi of Konoha. They knew those eyes all too well; they were the eyes that haunted the nightmares of everyone who had seen the Kyuubi's attack thirteen years ago, the eyes combined with the familiar feeling of death and bloodlust that filled the air was enough to force many of the civilians to feint from fear, while the shinobi fought to remain still in their seats.

_With the Hokage_

'_There's no mistaking it, this is the chakra of the Nine-tailed Fox! But when did Naruto learn to harness its power?' _thought Sarutobi in shock as he watched Naruto do what should be impossible, control the chakra of the most powerful bijuu in existence.

_In the Arena_

"**Don't even think of calling this match proctor, it's just beginning,"** said Naruto with a demonic edge to his voice. Genma had to fight the urge to run at the sight of the boy, but hearing him speak in that voice was too much. Giving a quick nod in acknowledgement, Genma shunshin'd to the top of the stadium wall, well out of reach of the two genin. **"Now then, you had your shot, now it's my turn," **with that Naruto vanished from sight, only to reappear with his foot buried in Neji's abdomen. Said prodigy was sent rocketing backward at speeds that impressed even Guy, but before he could do anything to recover was sent rocketing towards the sky with a solid kick to the chin from the Kyuubi-fied blond. Naruto again vanished from sight and reappeared a little above Neji before bringing his leg up and sending Neji plummeting to the unforgiving earth with a massive axe kick to the stomach.

The stadium shook with the force of Neji hitting the ground, many of the shinobi thought the match was over and that Neji was most likely dead with the amount of force he hit with. Naruto landed a ways away from the small crater that had formed upon Neji's impact. Noticing movement out of the corner of his eye, Naruto turned a cold glare on Genma who froze in fear at the look he was getting. Naruto shook his head to stop the man from interfering, and to let the match go on. Genma's worry soon turned into shock when he saw Neji standing in the middle of the crater panting.

No one could believe what they were seeing; Neji had somehow survived an attack that would've killed any other man on impact. Silence overcame the stadium, with the only sound being that of Neji's panting. The silence seemed to last an eternity until it was broken by the demonic voice of one Naruto Namikaze.

"**Impressive use of the Rotation, Neji," **said Naruto as realization took place of shock on the face of every ninja in attendance.

_With Naruto's siblings_

"I'll admit one thing about that Hyuuga brat, he's clever that's for sure," said Darui as he watched his only male student stare down the prodigy of the Hyuuga clan.

"Yeah, the kid sure earned his title as a genius with that move," said Anko as she smirked at the form of her little brother. "Damn, with a body like that I bet he's a lady killer back in Kumo, am I right?" she said with a wiggle of her eyebrows. Chuckling softly under his breath, Darui met Anko's eye before smirking slightly, causing an almost unnoticeable blush to spread across her face.

"You have no idea; he's got his own club of fan girls that follows him around."

_In the Arena_

"**I think it's about time we end this little match of ours, don't you?"** said Naruto as he held out his right hand and started to concentrate his regular chakra into it. _**'This one's for you dad,' **_thought Naruto as he started to spin his chakra in random directions while compressing it into a small sphere. Every Konoha ninja present couldn't believe what they were seeing, with the exception of Naruto's siblings. In Naruto's hand was the ultimate jutsu of shape manipulation, one of the prized techniques of the Fourth Hokage himself, the Rasengan.

Naruto launched forward with the deadly jutsu in hand, with the full intention of blowing Neji into the opposite wall. Seeing the oncoming attack that would surely kill him where he stood, Neji pulled on every last bit of chakra he had in him and began rotating again. Time seemed to slow as the two rotating techniques drew closer, one defensive the other offensive. When the two finally met, they seemed to be evenly matched at first, until the wild rotation of the Rasengan began to take over the chakra dome. Neji's screams of pain could be heard all throughout the village as his own chakra began to spin wildly around him, cutting into him in random locations. This continued for a few second before the technique began to die down, the sight that greeted them had most of the civilians vomiting up their last meal while the ninja present grimaced.

Lying in a pool of its own blood was the mangled body of Neji Hyuuga. Cuts littered his body, ranging from small scratches to large gashes; his right arm was severed completely from his body. Two large gashes forming an 'x' on his chest were spilling his blood like a river, making his complexion pale drastically as time went on. Genma had already called for medics when the two attacks met and had shunshin'd next to Neji's body to check for a pulse. Finding none, the special jounin sighed before he stood up to address the crowd.

"Winner by death: Naruto Namikaze," silence reigned after Genma's announcement, only to be broken by the sound of clapping coming from Naruto's siblings and team mates. Letting his chakra cloak recede, Naruto made his way up to the competitors box, eager to get his 'reward' his girlfriend promised him for winning his match.

_Kage box_

Sarutobi sat transfixed at the sight before him, if he thought watching Naruto kill in the prelims shook him that was nothing compared to what he was feeling now. There were drastic differences between Naruto's kill in the prelims, and his kill just now. First was that in the preliminaries the kill had been clean and efficient, there was no blood then and young Sai had died instantly. Now though, Naruto had killed his opponent slowly and painfully. Using Neji's own chakra to cut into his body repeatedly and cause unimaginable amounts of pain, while simultaneously prolonging the poor Hyuuga's agony. The second thing was that Sai had been an unknown from the academy, no family to speak of and no one close enough to the boy to consider a friend. Neji, while albeit the Branch house, was from the Hyuuga clan, the most powerful clan in Konoha at the moment. While they couldn't do anything to attack the boy legally, he knew that when Naruto returned to the village, he would be resented by the Branch members.

_With Naruto's Siblings_

"Well that's one target down, two to go," said Kakashi as the other jounin nodded in agreement, _'It looks like your plan is going smoothly little brother; let's just hope your clones can complete their part of the plan in time.'_

"True, but don't forget that other two will not be so easy to remove. The Uchiha is the last of his clan that is loyal to the village and most of the Konoha citizens would rather the village be destroyed then give up their 'Almighty Sharingan'," said Darui with sarcasm clear in his voice. Guy and Lee couldn't help but chuckle at that comment, being the only two people in the village that knew how to negate the ocular attacks of the Sharingan allowed them to see all of the flaws in the so-called legendary dojutsu. "Also, I have a feeling that the Hyuuga heiress will be a pain in our side for a long time to come," said the laid back jounin as he watched Genma call down the Uchiha and the Aburame for the second match.

"I still don't like this part of the plan; there are too many things that could go wrong, not to mention the fact that if this part succeeds then Naruto and Yugito will be made major targets in the eyes of the Konoha shinobi," said a worried Kurenai as she glanced over at the competitors box and saw her little brother talking quietly with his team mates.

"I feel the same Kurenai, but we have to believe in Naruto, don't forget what he told us after we got back from our mission," said Anko as she wrapped her arm around her best friend and tried to comfort her.

"I know Anko, but I still can't help but worry," said Kurenai as she thought back to the night a few days ago when Naruto explained how the final phase of his plan was going to happen.

_Flashback- Three days ago_

"_How'd things go on the mission?" asked Naruto as he sat across from his siblings with his team mates on either side of him. Kakashi and the others had just returned from their mission to track down and eliminate Aoi Rokusho and to return the Raijin to Naruto. Judging by their appearances things had gone relatively smoothly, Kakashi looked a little disheveled with a few nicks and scratches along his arms. Guy's spandex suit was burnt in a couple of places, showing where Aoi had come close to getting in a couple of strikes. Kurenai and Anko were relatively unharmed with only minor scratches here and there. Hayate on the other hand, was covered in larger scratches and he had some minor burns on his hands and arms most likely from where he crossed blades with Aoi._

"_Fairly well, it took us a while to track Aoi down and after we managed to find him, he took off the second he got word of Konoha ninja in the area. We followed him for a few more days before we finally caught up to him at the border of Grass Country and Rain Country. He put up a good fight, considering he was outnumbered five-to-one, but Hayate managed to disarm him, literally, and finished him off with a stab to the heart," said Kurenai causing Hayate to blush a little at the praise. Naruto raised an eyebrow at this, before turning to wink at his team mates with a smirk on his face, 'If those two get together I might be an uncle before I turn fifteen.' "So I take it you retrieved the Raijin?"_

"_Naturally," said Kakashi before he unclipped one of the slots on his vest and pulled out a small sealing scroll and tossing it to Naruto. Unrolling the scroll, Naruto quickly released storage seal revealing the one and only Raijin. Slowly lifting the metal handle as if it were made of fragile glass, Naruto could only stare at one of the weapons that had once defended one of his clans._

_Everyone around him couldn't help the small smiles that spread across their lips. To see someone they each cared deeply for finally have a physical connection to his lost family was heartwarming to say the least. Snapping out of his stupor, Naruto resealed the Raijin and put the scroll in his weapons pouch before turning his attention back to his siblings, team mates and sensei._

"_Alright, phase three of the plan is officially complete," said Naruto as everyone present nodded, "It's time we began preparations for the fourth and final phase."_

"_A fourth phase? You only told us about the first three phases," said a confused Guy as his fellow jounin all nodded in agreement, looks of confusion on their faces as well. At this Naruto shared a concerned glance with his sensei and team mates before turning to face his siblings, whose looks of confusion were now mixed with concern. 'They're not going to like this one little bit,' thought Naruto as he braced himself for sibling's reaction to this part of his plan._

"_Well the fourth phase is something that will deal some major damage to Konoha as well as by us and Kumo sometime to prepare for what will come later. On their way here, Bee and Dodai found something disturbing that has confirmed some of our suspicions," said Naruto as he gestured to Dodai and Bee to take over._

"_As Naruto said, Bee and I found something very unsettling. The body of the Kazekage and his guards were lying in a ditch about ten miles out from Konoha's western gate," said Dodai shocking Naruto's siblings that someone had managed to kill the Kazekage. "However, what is more concerning is that his face was stolen from him. This confirmed our suspicions that Orochimaru is planning an invasion of Konoha along with Suna." This got some startled gasps from the former Konoha jounin, they knew that Orochimaru was in Konoha for a reason, but they never suspected that he would try and invade Konoha during the Chuunin Exams._

"_What could Orochimaru possibly want now of all times?" asked Kurenai as she had a sinking feeling that the next phase of Naruto's plan involved this invasion._

"_What he has always wanted, the Sharingan," said Naruto bringing looks of understanding to his siblings; if there was anything that a person like Orochimaru would do anything to have it would be the Sharingan. "If phase four is completely successful then it will deal a crippling blow to Konoha while also setting Orochimaru's plans back a while. Phase four will revolve around what our team was originally created for, assault and assassination. During the finals Karui, Yugito-chan and I will do everything we can to ensure that Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga and Neji Hyuuga don't survive the event." Naruto's siblings raised an eyebrow at this, they could understand Sasuke and Hinata, but Neji was a surprise. Sensing his sibling's confusion, Naruto continued in his explanation. "With these three out of the picture, it would remove a huge threat to us and Kumo. With the last pure blooded Sharingan wielder in Konoha dead, the Uchiha clan can never be revived in this hell hole of a village, that alone will bring the morale of Konoha's ninja down dramatically. However, if we kill the so called 'Prodigy of the Hyuuga clan' and the Hyuuga heiress, it would be years before Konoha would be back to full strength, both militarily and mentally."_

"_While that's true Naruto, it also has a dangerous side effect; it would place you, Yugito and Karui at the top of Konoha's most hated enemies, probably rivaling Orochimaru in that essence," said Kakashi while the rest of the former Konoha jounin nodded in agreement._

"_I've thought of that Kakashi, but it will take time for Konoha to recover from the invasion that will happen and the loss of three such promising genin. With the time it would take a village to recover from that kind of loss it will be years before they can even think of exacting their revenge," said Naruto as Kakashi nodded in understanding, knowing from firsthand experience the time it takes to recover from such a blow._

"_Wait, Naruto how do you know Konoha will even survive this invasion? If the village doesn't survive the invasion, then we don't even have to worry about someone coming after the three of you," asked Kurenai as she couldn't understand why her little brother was talking about future plans concerning Konoha when their might not even be a Konoha after the invasion. Naruto smirked at this, a very dark smirk that could make even Kurama himself shiver in fear and anticipation at the mere sight of it._

"_Because sis, we're going to make sure Konoha survives the invasion."_

_Flashback End_

"I still can't believe that Naruto wants to make sure that Konoha survives the invasion," said Kurenai as she watched as Sasuke used his Fireball Jutsu to incinerate a swarm of Shino's bugs.

"Neither can I, but then again since when have we been able to understand what goes on in Naruto's head?" asked Darui with a smirk getting chuckles from the shinobi present and giggles from the kunoichi.

"True we may not know what goes on inside his head, and it's probably a good thing we don't, but he's never lead us wrong has he?" said Guy as the other jounin all nodded in agreement. "Looks like Sasuke won his match," he said returning everyone's attention to the match that had just finished.

_With Naruto, Yugito and Karui_

"Looks like the emo won," said Yugito from her place sitting on the railing. Her team mates nodded in agreement as they watched Sasuke walk back to the competitor's box, while medics took a burned Shino away to be treated.

"All according to plan, alright Karui your up, remember we need to cause as much panic as possible to keep the Konoha shinobi on guard so there ready for the invasion," said Naruto as Karui nodded in agreement before jumping over the rail when Genma called for her and Gaara to come down for their match. After Karui jumped down for her match, Yugito turned a concerned look towards her boyfriend.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" she asked with worry lacing her voice. Karui may have been a strong and fierce kunoichi but she was just that, a regular kunoichi, there was no way she could stand up to a jinchuuriki, even if it was the jinchuuriki of the weakest bijuu.

"She'll be fine Yugito-chan, Karui's a stubborn one, she won't go down easily," said Naruto with a smirk as he watched his team mate stare down the red-haired jinchuuriki. Noticing that his girlfriend was still looking at their team mate with worry and concern he stepped up next to her and wrapped his right arm around her waist, pulling her to him. "If it looks like things are getting out of hand and she might be killed, we'll personally step in and stop it, ok?" he said causing Yugito to give him a small smile and nodded in agreement before resting her head on his shoulder and relaxing her muscles.

_In the stands_

'_Lord Orochimaru said he wanted to start the invasion during the Ichibi's match, but he was hoping it would be against the Uchiha,' _thought a disguised Anbu as he glanced over at the Kage box, specifically at the disguise Kazekage. It seemed that the imposter felt eyes on him because not a second after the disguised Anbu looked at him, the Kazekage made eye contact with him. Taking this as a sign to begin, the Anbu was about to place his genjutsu on the crowd before the Kazekage moved his hand slightly, signaling him to hold off on placing the genjutsu. _'What could Lord Orochimaru be waiting for? Does he want Sasuke to fight the Ichibi before we start the invasion?' _thought the Anbu with a confused expression hidden behind his mask.

_In the Arena_

"The third match: Karui vs. Gaara of the Desert, are the both of you ready?" asked Genma as he chewed on his senbon. Karui nodded with a determined look in her eyes, while Gaara simply uncorked his guard and let his sand start to surround him. Raising his arm, Genma brought it down before jumping back out of the way of the two genin, "BEGIN!"

Gaara didn't waste any time and immediately sent his sand at Karui planning on crushing her into oblivion before she had a chance to do anything. _'Just like Naruto said, he hangs back and simply lets his sand do all the fighting for him,' _thought Karui before jumping out of the way of the incoming sand and throwing a couple of shuriken at a gap in Gaara's sand. Said gap immediately closed before the shuriken could even get close and they imbedded themselves deep into the sand. Before Karui had a chance to try another attack, a clone of Gaara appeared out of the sand and threw the shuriken back at her, forcing her to backflip to avoid getting impaled by the shuriken. _'A Sand Clone, well it looks like Mr. Emotionless has more control over that sand of his then we first thought. Alright then, let's see how he handles this,' _thought Karui before she went through a quick series of hand signs before finishing in the bird sign.

"Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu," she said before launching five medium sized globs of water at Gaara, who had yet to move since the match started. As expected, Gaara's sand came to his defense and wrapped itself around him forming a dome shaped defense. _'Now,' _just before the water bullets were going to impact the sand dome, Karui cut the flow of chakra holding the water together and watched as the water soaked the sand. Said dome defense fell and launched itself at Karui once again, only this time at a slightly slower speed.

_With the Jounin_

"Clever girl," said Kakashi as he watched the sand continue its assault on Karui who kept dodging and occasionally throwing a few kunai or shuriken.

"What did she do that's clever this time Kakashi?" asked Hayate as he turned to look at his cycloptic brother. The rest of the jounin all turned to him for an explanation, all except Darui who had a smirk on his face as he watched his student do battle against the Shukaku jinchuuriki.

"Something similar to what she did in the prelims when she immobilized Misumi, but instead of pushing Lightning based chakra out of her body, she pulled the chakra she was using to hold the water bullets together back into her body causing the jutsu to collapse and the water to lose form and soak a good portion of the sand dome. If you look carefully at the sand, it's moving slower than it was when the match first started," said Kakashi as the others nodded in understanding and returned their attention to the match.

_With Naruto and Yugito_

"Good job Karui, just a little longer," said Naruto quietly so only Yugito could hear him. Lifting her head from her boyfriend's shoulder slightly, Yugito turned to Naruto with a smirk playing on her lips.

"When do you think she'll forfeit and reveal what Gaara really is to everyone?" she asked before turning back to watch as their team mate fired a few more water bullets and again cut the chakra flow to them before the impacted with Gaara's defense.

"She'll most likely do it after she lands a direct hit on Gaara, from what Kurama and Matatabi told us, Shukaku doesn't like it when his host is injured and whenever they are injured he starts pumping their system full of more and more of his chakra causing them to lose whatever sanity they have left and just kill. When that happens, that's when we'll step in and flare Kurama's and Matatabi's chakra to scare Shukaku off from attacking Karui," said Naruto as he watched Karui dodge the sand attacks from Gaara which were moving at about half the speed they were when the match started.

_Kage box_

"It seems that your young kunoichi is having a little bit of trouble with her opponent," said Sarutobi with a small smirk as he faced the young Raikage. Said shinobi looked at the aged kage with a frown that quickly turned into a smirk, causing Sarutobi to frown.

"No she's not, she's just testing the water's so to speak, but once she's ready you'll see what a real kunoichi in training is like. Not like those Uchiha fan girl's I've heard about that were supposedly two of the top kunoichi in this year's class," said A with his smirk growing at the end and causing smirks to appear on Bee and Dodai's faces as well. The old Hokage's frown only deepened when A mentioned that as he took it as an insult to their village's ability to train future ninja.

The Kazekage, who had remained quite throughout the conversation, was staring intently at the match as it progressed. _'It seems this Karui is more talented then I first thought, I better make sure she and her team don't survive the invasion, they could prove to be a problem later on down the line,' _thought the phony kage as he discreetly signaled one of his guards to relay a command to the invasion force, eliminate all Kumo ninja in the village.

_In the Arena_

'_What's happening, something doesn't feel right,' _thought Gaara as he continued to direct his sand to attack the elusive Kumo kunoichi. Said kunoichi flipped over another wave of sand and sprinted up the stadium wall before launching a volley of kunai at Gaara. As expected, the sand came to Gaara's defense, but this time at a much slower speed, allowing for one of the kunai to graze Gaara's left cheek. Time seemed to freeze for a moment as those that knew Gaara watched with shocked expressions that somehow had actually pierced his ultimate defense. However, instead of blood dripping from the cut, sand started to leak out. _'What is that, some kind of armor?' _thought a shocked Karui, _'Well this changes things,' _she thought before she draw her katana and charged her lightning chakra into it, and shaping it into a small serrated edge along the blade. _'Well let's see how this works,' _thought the fiery kunoichi before she jumped from her place on the arena wall and slashed at the stationary form of Gaara.

"Kumo Style: Lightning Saw," she said as she launched a flying saw a pure lightning chakra at Gaara and watched as his sand once again came to his defense. Although, instead of catching or blocking the attack, like everyone expected, the electric field surrounding the saw arced and immobilized the sand defense. With the sand defense virtually useless, the lightning saw easily cut through the sand that had managed to surround the stunned Gaara and continued on its deadly path towards the Ichibi jinchuuriki.

Gaara stood stunned that his defense had failed him for a second time that day; he was so stunned that he just barely managed to avoid the lethal attack, though he didn't get away unscathed. Landing on the other side of the arena, Gaara cradled his now useless left arm. From his wrist to his shoulder and large, cauterized gash was clearly visible for everyone to see. Gaara himself stared at his arm with complete shock at being injured. A single drop of blood fell from the injury and landed in his hand, bringing his hand to his face, he stared at the red liquid in disbelief. _'Wh...what is this?' _he thought in shock, _'Blood, my blood,' _suddenly the arena became enveloped in a feeling of death and destruction as Gaara got a crazed look in his eyes and his sand began to swirl around him at increasing speeds.

"**BLOOD, MY BLOOD!" **he roared, his voice taking on a demonic edge as his sand began to envelope him in a cocoon.

'_Now!' _thought Naruto and Yugito before they blurred from the other genin's sight and appeared in front of Karui before they were both covered in their demonic cloaks. All life seemed to stop as the village was bathed in the demonic aura of not one, but three of the bijuu, one of them being the strongest one in existence. The civilians had felt uneasy with the demonic aura of Shukaku alone, but when they felt the familiar aura of death that only the Kyuubi could produce, combined with a third aura, they immediately past out. The ninja that were in attendance were fighting with everything they had not to pass out, while those that had witnessed and fought in the Kyuubi attack were shaking with fear.

_Kage box_

'_That girl, she's a jinchuuriki too?!' _thought the Hokage in shock as he watched his grandson and the Kumo slut flare the demonic chakra that could only belong to a bijuu. Taking a quick glance at his fellow kage's, Sarutobi was surprised when he saw their reactions. The Kazekage was shaking slightly with his eyes wide in surprised, although if one looked close enough they could see the feint outline of a smirk behind his veil hidden face. A himself was smirking at the scene going on in the arena, with his bodyguards smirking along with him. _'What could they possibly find entertaining about this situation?' _thought Sarutobi as he stared at the three jinchuuriki down in the arena.

_In the Arena_

"**That's enough, Shukaku," **said Naruto with his voice on a demonic edge of its own. Gaara looked at the two people in front of him in surprise before he was enveloped in his own demonic cloak, with his eyes turning a gold color with a star pupil and four black dots around it.

"**Kurama, Matatabi?" **asked the shukakufied Gaara, his voice becoming even more demonic.

"**Yes Shukaku," **said Yugito before she turned a harsh glare on the red-haired host, **"Now would you care to explain why you are trying to kill our team mate?"** at the mention of Karui, Shukaku's eyes blazed with fury.

"**SHE ATTACKED ME AND MY HOST, SHE MANAGED TO INJURE MY HOST, SHE NEEDS TO DIE!"** he screamed as he attempted to use his sand to attack the red head behind the two Kumo jinchuuriki. Unfortunately for Shukaku, before his sand had a chance to get near his target, a chakra tail shot from behind Naruto and scattered the sand.

"**We will give you one warning Shukaku, she is our team mate and if you even think of attacking her, you will have us to deal with," **said Naruto as he flared more of Kurama's chakra to get his point across. Shukaku recoiled when he felt the increase in Kurama's chakra coming from the blonde haired host. Acting quickly, he nodded his head rapidly and mentally swore to himself never to cross his fellow bijuu ever again. **"Good, then our task here is done. Remember Shukaku, we'll be watching you."** with that Naruto and Yugito let their cloaks fall before blurring away and returning to their places in the competitors box. Shukaku quit pumping his chakra into his host, letting the cloak around him fall and returning control to Gaara.

Karui smirked at seeing many of the civilians starting to come around now that the demonic aura had receded. Her smirk turned feral when she noticed Genma out of the corner of her eye, turning to him she raised her hand.

"Proctor, I forfeit, there's no way I can hope to stand up to someone how holds a bijuu inside of themselves," the second she said this, looks of shock appeared on Genma's and Gaara's faces as well as the faces of everyone in the stands. Genma barely managed to nod his head and declare Gaara the winner before all hell broke loss in the stands as civilians began cursing Gaara for existing, while the ninja present were doing everything they could to keep the civilians from causing any more trouble than they already were.

While all of this was going on, no one noticed the smirks that appeared on the faces of all the Kumo ninja as they enjoyed the show that was going on. _'All according to plan,' _was the simultaneous thought that went through each of their heads as they readied themselves for the invasion that was just on the horizon.

**Well there you have it everybody, please let me know how I did, or what you think. Also I beg everyone who reads my story to please review so I can reach my goal of 600 reviews before Thanksgiving. Till next time.  
**

**BSW  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everybody I'm back with the newest installment of Kumo's Black Fox. Now before we get started I feel I need to reiterate a certain point, theirs an old saying: "If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all." That being said, I would like to remind everybody that if you flame it will be ignored before being deleted without a second glance. Now that that's out of the way, something I should have mentioned at the beginning of the story but it slipped my mind, Naruto has ALL of Kurama's chakra sealed inside of him. I never liked how the Fourth only sealed HALF of Kurama's chakra into Naruto and I don't care what they say about Yin and Yang chakra, cause any way you look at it, it's still HALF of the chakra so only about four and half tails worth. Never made since to me so I removed that little twist to make things a lot easier and more understandable. Well how about we get back to our normal routine shall we.  
**

**riveragles999- You'll have to read and find out.  
**

**Tsukuyomi-chan- LOL I've said nearly every time you review and I'll say it again, your reviews always cause me to laugh and smile even on the most stressful of days and for that I thank you my friend. I agree with you that the match was a very demonic version of what really happened and that's why its one of my all time favorite scenes so far. And I will admit I had a good laugh of my own while I was writing that scene and I'm glad others got a good laugh out of it. Oh by the why, the scene you've been waiting in suspense for for so long is finally here, I hope you like it!  
**

**sheltie- Thank you for the praise my friend, I have read multiple stories where Naruto joins Kumo and still fight Neji but it's always the same thing, I though it was time for a little variety. I hope you enjoy the chapter and please let me know how I did, I look forward to hearing from you my friend.  
**

**Duanemaster- Thank you, I thought it was time for some variety myself. As for Kumo, you'll have to wait and see.  
**

**king23- I like the Naruto/Gaara friendship as well, and I'm trying to figure out a way make it so that they can still have the friendship.  
**

**BowTechsniper- Oh trust me, I plan on ending the Uchiha in the most imaginative and memorable way I can think of, and I have to admit your idea doesn't seem like a half bad idea, though it will have to wait.  
**

**beachbum8- The reason I did it will be revealed soon and after that you will understand the reason for it.  
**

**College6Jazz- Don't worry my friend, all things will be revealed in time and when they are I hope they meet the expectations of you and my other readers. And I wouldn't mind if you stalked like friend, but anything else and I would probably take off in a dead run, lol.  
**

**HolyKnight5- ...wow you are a very good detective, though I can neither confirm nor deny any of the claims you have made.  
**

**NANLIT- Uh first off, HOLY CRAP THAT'S ONE LONG REVIEW! Sorry I didn't show their reactions, I was tempted, but I just couldn't figure out what I wanted to do with that scene so I just left it out. That's the exact reason why I had Karui forfeit at that moment, that it was just funny to resist doing it right after the encounter. And as for the reason Naruto wanted Konoha to survive...keep reading and find out!  
**

**The Golden Boy- Once again, I think my readers are part detective, everything you said in the first paragraph was almost exactly what I going for, and for the pairings, I like to do things differently and I thought that would be a great twist to through in.  
**

**son of wind- You'll have to wait a little longer for the Raijin to come out, and don't we all just love the destructive powers of the Rasengan.  
**

**WolfCoyote- Thank you my friend, I always liked Lee and I just couldn't bare to leave him to the mercy of Konoha. I'm glad you liked the plan and I've only seen one other story have Naruto use the Rasengan against Neji's Rotation and in that story, Neji survives so I decided to change things up a bit. Also, that pairing you suggested didn't even occur to me, but now that you mention it, it does present a another unique possibility. As for the two matches you want to see, read and find out.  
**

**XlameCz- Thank you very much for the praise and it is an honor to have one of my stories labeled as anyone's best story to have read. Thank you again for the compliment to my writing skills, before this I wasn't really that good of a writer either.  
**

**senjuuchiha- Thank you brother, your praise is always good to hear and I look forward to writing that challenge you sent me, though it will be some time before I do take up the challenge.  
**

**l3eatdown- Thank you for your praise, and it makes my job easier to know that people are responding to my work. As for our two favorite Sannin, you'll just have to wait and see.  
**

**Raventus Dracoria- I must admit that I'm looking forward to it as well, it will prove interesting to write and see what I can come up with.  
**

**Guest- Go right ahead and make the videos if you want.  
**

**tridemonnaruto- Thank you for the compliment, it's always refreshing to hear from new readers, I hope you continue to review my story and I look forward to hearing from you again.  
**

**narutoXmaryjaneXharem- I'm afraid not, I will not be combining the swords to form any other type of blade, they will remain as they are, separate and powerful blades.  
**

**Chapter 13**

"SILENCE!" screamed Sarutobi as he stood at the edge of balcony over-looking the stadium. The disappointment he felt at his people for their treatment of jinchuuriki seeping into his voice. His command was ignored by the civilians as they continued to try and find anything they could use as a weapon and get down to the arena so they could kill Gaara. Frowning at his orders being ignored, the aged kage flared his chakra and unleashed massive amounts of killing intent on the civilians in the stands. That seemed to do the trick as everyone in the stands froze in fright as the feeling of certain once again covered the arena. The civilians and shinobi in attendance turned to source of the incredibly thick killing intent only to see their Hokage glaring at every last one of them. "You should be ashamed of yourselves, to treat a shinobi from an allied village in such a way simply because he carries a burden you do not understand is a disgrace to the village of Konoha."

"But Lord Hokage, we can't allow another demon spawn to taint our village! It was by the courage of us civilians that the Kyuubi spawn no longer taints our village, and it seems we'll have to take action once again to rid ourselves of another demon!" screamed a courageous, or foolish, civilian. This seemed to knock the other civilians out of their fear induced stupors and they tried to once again get down to the arena to 'finish off another demon.'

"It seems you don't have as much control over your villagers as you once though, eh Sarutobi?" said A with a smirk as he watched the crowd continue to try and attack Gaara. "I can see why Naruto decided to leave this pathetic place." Unknown to A or his guards, the Hokage's frown immediately turned into a cunning smirk, _'If only you knew the truth, you ignorant excuse of a kage,' _he thought before returning his attention to getting the crowd back under control.

"Raido, contact Ibiki and have him prepare his forces for any kind of attack. Knowing my former student, he wouldn't hesitate to use this kind of distraction to his advantage," whispered the Hokage to his lone bodyguard who nodded in understanding quietly radioed the head of Torture and Interrogation to relay the orders. While his guard was handing out his orders, Sarutobi signaled one of the Anbu in the crowd to execute the civilian who spoke out against his orders. Nodding slightly in acknowledgement, the white cloaked, wolf masked Anbu vanished in a blur, only reappear behind the civilian that spoke and stab him in the neck with a kunai.

The civilians froze when they saw this; they just couldn't believe that one of their own had just died at the hands of a Konoha shinobi, an Anbu no less. As they stood there, staring at the lifeless corpse that was still standing, with the wolf masked Anbu looking at them from over its shoulder, daring them to try something. Their attention was dragged from the corpse by the feeling of certain death once again enveloping the arena. Turning to the source, they once again saw the Hokage glaring at them, and for the first time in years the civilians of Konoha saw what a true shinobi is. Someone who was willing to sacrifice everything for their village, someone who had shouldered the burden to protect and defend them so they could lead their normal lives, someone who wasn't afraid to remove any possible threat to them or to the village.

"All of you return to your seats so we can continue with the exam," ordered the Hokage in a voice that had not been heard since the end of the Third Great Shinobi War, a voice that demanded respect and showed the power he wielded, the voice of the God of Shinobi. To stunned and scarred to argue, the civilians returned to their seats as the shinobi and kunoichi present remained at the ready, should anything else go astray.

While all of this was going on, A, Bee and Dodai were suppressing smirks at seeing the famed and feared God of Shinobi being reborn, _'Konoha might just survive this thing after all, it looks like your plan is coming together Naruto.' _Thought all three men before they returned their attention to the arena where Genma had just called for the next match now that the crowd was controlled.

The disguised Kazekage on the other hand, was frowning at this turn of events. With his secret weapon exposed, Konoha would be keeping a close on Gaara from now on and until he outside of Fire Country. Add in the fact that two of his new targets for the invasion were jinchuuriki and that they seemed to have a firm grasp of their bijuu's chakra, and his original plan for leveling Konoha was slowly coming apart at the seams. _'Damn Kumo, they are becoming a bigger threat than I anticipated,' _thought the false kage with a snarl as he watched the next begin with Temari using her battle fan to blow Shikamaru into the far wall.

_With team 20_

"Good work Karui," said Naruto as he gave his red-haired team mate a hug, before Yugito did the same. "Everything is going exactly as planned, the shinobi are tensed and ready for anything thanks to the civilians. Even though it's unexpected, with the old man finally reclaiming his title as the 'God of Shinobi' the chances of the plan succeeding during the invasion just doubled."

"True, but what about the final part of the plan; with the old man back to his true self, won't that make things a little more complicated?" asked Karui as she leaned on the railing next to her team mates to watch the match. Yugito nodded in agreement from her place on the railing as she watched the match over her shoulder.

"Karui's right Naruto-kun, with the old monkey acting like a kage again it complicates things for us," she said as she turned her attention to her team. From the corner of her eye however, she caught Hinata glaring at her with all the hatred she could muster. Smirking at the arrogant heiress, Yugito got off of the railing and leaned into Naruto's right side as his arm instinctively wrapped around her waist. Her smirk turning feral, Yugito watched as Hinata activated her Byakugan, attempting to make her glare even more deadly than it already was, before turning her attention back to her boyfriend who was watching the match with a critical eye.

"No it doesn't," said Naruto earning surprised looks from his team, "Normally that would pose a problem, but not in this instance. You see the old man still thinks I'm working for Konoha, and he still believes I see him as a grandfather figure. That's his weakness and that's what will cost him dearly, when we play our final card, the emotional pain that it will cause for him will be more than enough to allow us time to make our escape." Nodding in understanding the two kunoichi of team 20 returned their attention to the match at hand and had to resist the urge to sweat drop as the lazy Nara forfeited the match even though he had Temari caught with his shadow. "Typical Nara," sighed the three Kumo ninja before they adopted serious looks as Shikamaru and Temari left the field. "It's time, don't hold back Yugito-chan, do whatever it takes to eliminate her."

"Right Naruto-kun, I'll do what I can," said the Nibi jinchuuriki as she prepared herself for the match that was about to begin.

_With Genma_

"Now for the final first round match, will Hinata Hyuuga and Yugito Nii please come down," said Genma as a very pissed off Hyuuga heiress jumped down from the competitor's box. Yugito on the other hand, took her time and gave her boyfriend a quick kiss before jumping over the railing and landing in front of Genma and across from Hinata. Said special jounin was currently sweating bullets as he slowly tried to back away from Hinata who was doing her best to cause Yugito to internally combust with her glare alone. Smirking at her opponent's reaction, Yugito turned towards the competitor's box and blew another kiss at her boyfriend, completely turning her back on Hinata.

That was the straw that broke the camel's back; Hinata charged at Yugito's unguarded back with fury pouring off of her in waves. Rearing her right palm back, the enraged heiress unleashed a vicious Jyuuken strike aimed for the base of Yugito's spine. Spinning on her heel, Yugito swatted the palm strike away before continuing with her spin and delivering a vicious kick to the side of Hinata's head, sending her sprawling across the arena floor.

"Now that wasn't very nice, the proctor hadn't even started the match yet," said Yugito in a scolding tone one would use when disciplining a child. Seeing that Hinata was shakily getting to her feet, Yugito turned to the scarred Genma before speaking in an innocent voice, "I think it would be wise to start the match proctor." Not needing to be told twice, Genma quickly went through the standard procedure to start the match before he shunshin'd to other side of the arena and out of harm's way, he hoped. Not wasting a second, Yugito charged at the wobbly Hinata with a kunai in hand. Thanks to her Byakugan, Hinata managed to jump to the side in time to avoid the lethal blade before she twisted in midair and kicked the blonde jinchuuriki away.

"Pathetic, did you really think a straight forward attack would work against me, the heiress of the Hyuuga clan?" said Hinata with the classic superior Hyuuga smirk. Her smirk was replaced with a frown when she saw Yugito getting up from her kick and smirking at her before disappearing in a puff of smoke. "What, how did she make a solid clone?" before she could even start looking around for her opponent, a familiar voice she despised sounded from behind her.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu," Hinata managed to turn around just in time to be consumed by the unforgiving fireball. Yugito stepped out from the shadows she was hiding in and watched the flames of her jutsu burn the area that her opponent had been. Suddenly, the flames of her technique dispersed to reveal a spinning dome of chakra with Hinata in the center. Slowly the dome of chakra began to fall as Hinata slowed down spinning on her heel. Taking advantage of the blatant opening, Yugito charged in and delivered a spinning round house straight to Hinata's face, sending her tumbling to the other side of the arena, near Genma. Slowly getting to her feet, Hinata glared at Yugito's relaxed form along with every member of the Hyuuga clan that was present in the audience.

"How," said Hinata as she got her footing back "How did you get through the Rotation, it is the ultimate defense jutsu?" Yugito cocked an eyebrow at this, while waving her hand in a defensive manner.

"Ultimate defense jutsu; yeah right," she said with a snort, earning her even harsher glares from the Hyuuga's present, "Your so called 'ultimate defense' is probably the weakest and most ineffective defensive technique I've seen. Sure it can deflect an attack, but when you end the technique your left completely open to attack, as I've demonstrated." The Nibi jinchuuriki said with a smirk causing Hinata to turn red with fury, "Not to mention that when you're using the technique you can't even keep track of your opponent. Dojutsu or not, no one can keep track of anything while spinning at the speeds your 'ultimate defense' requires."

An eerie silence fell over the arena as everyone, civilians and shinobi alike, could do little more than stare open mouthed at the blonde jinchuuriki. Everyone in the village knew of the Hyuuga clan's ultimate defense technique and that no one alive had ever been able to get through the defense to injure the Hyuuga using it, until today. They couldn't believe some foreigner had just come along and not only gotten through the Hyuuga defense, but also made the Hyuuga clan appear as fools in front of everyone. The silence was ended when the arena was filled with massive amounts of killing intent, all of it coming from the Hyuuga section of the stands.

_With Hiashi Hyuuga_

'_How dare that insignificant whore insult the power of the Hyuuga clan and the Byakugan? Hinata, if you do not manage to kill this urchin by the end of the match, I will take matters into my own hands,' _thought an enraged Hyuuga Clan Head as he, along with every member of the Main House present, glared at Yugito with their Byakugan's blazing.

_In the Arena_

"You bitch, you'll pay for insulting the Hyuuga clan!" screamed Hinata as she charged at Yugito, fully intent on obliterating her from existence. Smirking at the enraged heiress, Yugito quickly went through a couple of hand signs before finishing in the tiger sign.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu," bringing her right hand to her mouth, Yugito launched multiple small fireballs at the charging heiress. Channeling chakra into her hand, Hinata swatted the first of the fireballs away, only to receive a cut on the back of her hand courtesy of the shuriken hidden inside of the flames. _'Shuriken,' _thought Hinata in surprise before she quickly change tactics and started weaving in and out of the fireballs and continued her charge towards the Kumo kunoichi. _'So she wants a taijutsu match, fine by me,' _thought Yugito as Hinata finally closed the distance between them and unleashed a barrage of Jyuuken strikes at her. Dodging one of the strikes, Yugito sent a quick punch towards Hinata's stomach, only to have it blocked by Hinata's open palm. Acting on instinct, Yugito quickly grabbed on to the wrist of the hand that blocked her punch and used it a leverage to pull her opponent into a crushing knee to the abdomen. Jumping away slightly, Hinata gasped for air before falling into the opening stance for one of the signature Hyuuga techniques.

"Eight Trigrams: Sixty-four Palms," she said before she unleashed the technique on to the waiting Yugito. "Two Palm," her two strikes were easily dodged and countered by a kick to the head. Ducking under the kick, Hinata continued with her attack, "Four Palm," again her strikes were dodged or blocked and she was forced to dodge a counter attack, "Eight Palm, Sixteen Palm, Thirty-Two Palm," completely blinded by rage that all of her strikes were dodged or blocked as if they were nothing, Hinata entered the final set for her technique, "Sixty-Four Palm!" As she watched the Kumo kunoichi continue to dodge her strikes with ease, Hinata did something that hadn't been done by a Hyuuga in generations, she altered her techniques attack pattern. As she was nearing the end of her technique, Hinata subtly reached out with her foot and kicked Yugito's feet out from under her. Taking advantage of her opponent's loss of balance, Hinata quickly sent the last strike in her technique towards Yugito's unguarded throat, intent on ending the match by killing her opponent.

However instead of feeling her opponent's wind pipe shatter under her fingers like she expected, the Hyuuga heiress was suddenly let out a scream of pain as her entire body was filled with electrical energy. The Yugito in front of her vanished in a shower of sparks, revealing it to be a Lightning Clone, as the real Yugito appeared from behind Genma before going through some more hand signs.

"Lightning Style: Raising Lightning Jutsu," she said as the ground around Hinata began to shake slightly before multiple lightning bolts burst through the earth in random locations. Hinata, despite her slightly paralyzed state, dodged most of the lightning bolts that erupted around her and attempted to move towards her unmoving opponent in hopes of getting in close again. Her hopes were shattered though, as a bolt of lightning erupted from directly beneath her and pierced through her left leg as if it were butter. An ear piercing scream escaped from Hinata as she fell to the ground holding her now blackened leg. "Looks like this match is over," said Yugito as she unsheathed her wakizashi and held it in the reverse grip before charging at the prone heiress.

_With Hiashi Hyuuga_

'_We cannot allow this continue, it is time this whore learned her place,' _thought Hiashi before he and several other members of the Main house vanished in blurs.

_With Naruto_

"That a girl," said Naruto as he watched his girlfriend incapacitate her opponent before moving in the finish her off. Turning to Karui, Naruto noticed several blurs heading towards the two battling kunoichi, Yugito to be specific. "Shit, come on Karui," said Naruto in a rush before he jumped over the railing with Karui not far behind before turning towards the stands. "Sensei we need you!" a blur vanishing from the stands was the only reply he got before the three Kumo ninja intercepted the group heading towards Yugito and Hinata. An eerie silence once again spread over the arena as the spectators watched the standoff taking place in the arena with batted breath.

Team 20 stood across from Hiashi Hyuuga and five other members of the Hyuuga Main house with looks of absolute rage. Their Hyuuga counterparts glared back with equal rage as the tension in the air kept building. Nobody moved, nobody breathed for what felt like an eternity before Naruto brook the silence with a tone that sent a shiver up the spines of even the most veteran shinobi present.

"What do you think you're doing interfering with this match?" he asked as he tightened the grip in his ninjato encase things came to a head. It was Hiashi that answered his voice both angry and arrogant at the same time.

"Who are you to question the will of the Hyuuga clan?" he said with a glare at the blonde boy, "This lowly whore tried to kill the heiress of our clan, by law, we have a right to take whatever action necessary to remove any threat to our clan. Now stand aside and let us to put that worthless waste of life in her place for you, after all you are from a powerful clan yourself why would you care what happens to this piece of filth." The temperature in the arena plummeted as Hiashi finished speaking, everyone who had been present at the battle of 'The Great Naruto Bridge' immediately knew what was coming while every Kumo ninja present and Naruto's siblings all had one thought run through their heads when they heard what Hiashi had said, _'Oh Fuck.'_

Naruto's body erupted in red chakra as he glared at the Hyuuga Clan Head with blazing crimson red, slitted eyes. The fox head on his ninjato slowly started to open as Naruto's anger and killing intent kept rising. Acting quickly Darui and Karui moved to block Naruto's path while keeping an eye on the Hyuuga clan members who were covering their eyes in pain from looking at all of the chakra Naruto was unleashing. Yugito grabbed onto the front of her boyfriend's cloak before bringing his face to hers and engaging in a kiss that definitely wasn't appropriate in public.

_Kage box_

'_Hiashi you fool, Naruto may be working for Konoha as a spy but Kumo will gladly declare war on us if anything were to happen to their ninja outside of the exams!' _thought a furious Hiruzen Sarutobi as he glared down at the form of the head of the Hyuuga clan. _'He not only risked war with his little stunt, but also risked us losing Naruto and all of the information and jutsu he would be bringing us!' _the aged Hokage took a glance at the Raikage next to him and was completely shocked at what he saw. Instead of being furious and shouting out demands for such an outrage, the young Raikage merely smirked at the scene playing out before them with a bit of blood leaking from his nose as he watched the two blondes continue to kiss. Shaking his head at what he saw, Sarutobi stood up and walked to the edge of the balcony before shouting in a chakra enhanced voice.

"Due to the interference of the Hyuuga clan, Hinata Hyuuga is here by disqualified from the tournament, the winner of the match is Yugito Nii," he said, while forcing the blonde sluts name past his lips as he tried not to choke on his own vomit at having declared the Kumo slut the winner of the match over the person he believed Naruto should truly be with.

_In the Arena_

Yugito pulled away from kissing her boyfriend when she heard the Hokage speak and had to suppress a smirk at the looks of rage on the faces of every Hyuuga clan member present. Grabbing Naruto by the arm, she quickly lead him back towards the competitors box with Karui following behind. Darui sighed as he watched his students return to the competitor's box and glared at the retreating backs of the Hyuuga clan members as Hinata was carried away by the medics before he shunshin'd back to his seat in the stands.

"Well that went well," said Kakashi with an eye smile, as the rest of the former Konoha jounin all looked at him like he was crazy.

"Well, you think that went well? A second longer and the arena would have become a war zone between the Hyuuga and Naruto's team, had can you say that went well?" screamed Anko as she took a deep breath while glaring at the cycloptic jounin. Guy, Kurenai and Hayate were thinking the same thing, though they refrained from glaring at Kakashi as they knew he had to have a reason. Said jounin just pulled out his favorite orange book, causing Anko to glare at him even harder and earning a slight glare from Kurenai as well.

"It went well because the last time I saw someone insult or threaten Yugito like that in front of Naruto, he went on a rampage and killed hundreds of thugs and bandits in a matter of seconds," Kakashi said in a casual tone as if talking about the weather. This stunned the remaining four jounin as this was the first they had heard the disastrous mission their fellow jounin had taken his genin team on. Turning to Darui, four pairs of eyes silently probed for any kind of confirmation to what Kakashi had said.

"It's true, Naruto is more protective of Yugito then Kakashi is of his books," he said with a shrug since he had come to accept that Naruto would go to any links to protect Yugito. Four pairs of eyes widened as they turned to look at their little brother being calmed down by his team mates, each thinking along the same lines, _'Note to self: when Naruto's pissed get Yugito.'_

_In the Arena_

Genma was doing his best to shake off of the shock at nearly being caught in the crossfire of the Kumo team and the Hyuuga clan. Finally composing himself, he turned to the crowd before speaking, his voice still holding a bit of shock in it.

"That concludes the first round of matches, the next matches will be Naruto Namikaze vs. Sasuke Uchiha followed by Gaara of the Desert vs. Temari of the Desert and Yugito Nii will proceed straight to the finals. We will have a short intermission to allow our competitor's time to recuperate from their matches, we will resume in ten minutes time." After ten minutes of the tension growing for the genin competing and one calmer Naruto later, Genma quitted the crowd down and began the second round of the tournament. "The first match of the second round, Naruto Namikaze vs. Sasuke Uchiha, will the two of you please come down."

Sasuke wasted no time and jumped over the railing, landing in front of Genma with his usual Uchiha scowl as he glared up at the still shirtless Naruto. Said blonde merely smirked at him before giving his girlfriend a quick kiss and high fiving Karui before jumping over the rail and landing across from the world's biggest emo.

"Well, well, well, I was wondering when you and I would finally get a chance to have that rematch of ours," said Naruto with his patented fox smirk etched on his face. Sasuke's glare only intensified at that comment drawing a chuckle from the shirtless blonde. "What, you're still not sour about that spar in Wave Country, are you?" onyx eyes bled to the crimson red of the Sharingan with two tomoe in each eye as Sasuke started going through hand signs. Genma barely had time to start the match and jump out of the way before the Uchiha launched a fireball at our favorite blonde. Sasuke smirked when he saw the fireball impact with Naruto and start to burn the surrounding area. His smirk vanished when the fireball suddenly split down the middle and the flames dispersed to reveal Naruto with his ninjato held in his right hand and looking as if nothing happened. "Is that all you got Uchiha? I expected more from the so called last Uchiha, oh wait you're not the last Uchiha alive are you?" said Naruto as his smirk grew when he saw Sasuke's eye darken with uncontrolled rage. "Your brother Itachi is still alive isn't he?"

"SHUT UP! ONCE I KILL YOU I'LL FIND THAT MURDERER AND KILL HIM TO!" screamed Sasuke as he started going through hand signs again, "FIRE STYLE: PHOENIX FLOWER JUTSU!" bringing his hand to his mouth, he launched well over two dozen small fireball at the unmoving blonde. Sheathing his ninjato, Naruto quickly went through a few hand signs before bringing his right hand to his lips.

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough," he said before launching a huge gust of wind the extinguished the flames revealing the shuriken hidden inside. "Predictable," he said before going through a few more hand signs before ending in the snake sign, "Earth Style: Earth Wall Jutsu," leaning back Naruto lurched forward and spit out a stream of mud from his mouth that grew and hardened into a wall blocking the shuriken from reaching their target. Jumping up to the top of his wall Naruto smirked at the look of rage and confusion on Sasuke's face. "Surprised you couldn't copy my jutsu Uchiha?" said Naruto shocking everyone in the audience that someone had managed to prevent the legendary Sharingan from copying their techniques. "It's rather simple really, the Sharingan may have the power to copy any technique it see's, but that power is useless when the wielder is using a jutsu of their own. It's actually rather obvious and a major flaw in the Sharingan's abilities since in order to copy a jutsu the wielder must have enough chakra to activate the power."

Silence once again descended over the arena as yet again, another foreigner had just defeated and exposed a major flaw in one the most powerful Kekkei Genkai in the village. No one was more surprised and angered that someone had pointed out a flaw in the Sharingan then Sasuke Uchiha. So mad was the last Uchiha that he completely forgot about the strategy he had come up with over the month break and jumped up onto the wall of the arena. Sharingan blazing, he went through three hand signs before cupping his left hand with his right. Everyone watched in shock as lightning started to gather in Sasuke's hand as he glared at the stunned blonde in the arena.

_With Naruto's Siblings_

"Why that insolent little…" seethed Kakashi as he watched as his sorry excuse of a student continued to gather lightning in his hand. Guy turned to his eternal rival with a serious expression on his normally carefree face.

"Kakashi how did he manage to get that jutsu?" he asked as he starred at his comrade with a questioning gaze. Everyone else turned their attention towards the copy-nin, each wondering the exact same thing. Taking a deep breath to calm him some, the cycloptic jounin turned to face his fellow jounin and spoke in a tone of barely restrained anger.

"It must have been during the mission to Wave Country, Naruto and Sasuke finished their fight before Darui and I did so it's possible that Sasuke managed to copy the technique as I was preparing it to attack Zabuza." Darui nodded in agreement as that was the most likely thing to happen, although that still raised a concern inside of the Kumo jounin that he made known to everyone.

"Still, even if he had managed to copy the jutsu, the amount of training necessary to perform the jutsu could only be given by someone with a deep knowledge of lightning based chakra. That raises the question, who could have trained the Uchiha to use the technique during the month long break?" this got some concerned looks from the former Konoha jounin as they turned their attention back to the match.

_In the Arena_

'_That bastard, he stole Kakashi-niisan's original technique, you'll pay for that one Uchiha!' _thought Naruto in a fury as he watched Sasuke continue to prepare his attack. _'Kurama its time we tested out the first of your jutsu,' __**'About time kit, I've been itching to see you use that technique,'**_ replied Naruto's tenant before he was covered in his demonic cloak with one tail. Naruto mimicked Sasuke but instead cupped his right hand with his left and flexing his fingers like claws before he started pumping Kurama's chakra into his hand.

The crowd watched in shocked horror as Naruto's right hand began to grow fur around it before bursting into crimson colored flames. Raising his head to meet the Uchiha's glare with his own, Naruto's eyes turned blood red with a slitted pupil while the sclera turned blacker then the darkest night; before he took off at speeds that surprised even his team and siblings at the Uchiha who sped towards him with speeds surpassing that of a chuunin.

Time seemed to slow down as the two genin sped towards one another each intent on killing the other with their respective jutsu. The two were so focused on each other that they failed to notice that the civilians in the stands began to fall asleep while the ninja present, who were still on edge from the earlier happenings, immediately dispelled the genjutsu around them. Just as the two of them were about to collide, an explosion of smoke appeared in the kage box before multiple blurs shot out of the smoke and onto the roof of the stadium. Two blurs were also heading towards them, but neither genin was paying attention as they thrust their attacks at one another.

"CHIDORI!"

"**KITSUNE STYLE: BURNING FOX CLAW!"** the two lethal techniques collided in an explosion of power before the two genin were sent flying in opposite directions. Naruto skidded to halt just as his team and siblings landed around him, all ready to begin fighting. "I take it the invasion started?" asked Naruto as he slowly got to his feet.

"Yeah," said Kakashi as he watched the smoke from the explosion clear away revealing Sasuke leaning against two shinobi with blank masks on. "So, Sasuke was being trained by Root shinobi that explains things," as soon as he finished speaking an explosion happened at the Main Gate of the village, when the smoke cleared it revealed three giant snake summons as they crashed through the gate and began to destroy anything in sight. The two Root shinobi took that as their cue to leave and carried away Sasuke's unconscious body with them.

"Looks like you right about them using summons to get past the out defense Naruto," said Hayate as he watched the Root shinobi with a critical eye that only a master swordsman possessed. Naruto nodded in agreement before turning his attention to the newly created sealing barrier around where the kages were.

"Yeah, let's hope my clones got their part completed in time to help out," he said before he did a quick analysis of the situation at hand. "Alright, Karui and Darui-sensei work with Hayate to clean up the garbage around here." The three sword wielding ninja nodded in understanding, "Kakashi, Kurenai, and Guy I need you to spread out to the surrounding area and make sure that no more enemy shinobi get close to the arena." Once again three nods were the only answer he got before he turned to Anko, "Anko, I want you to track down Sasuke and those Root shinobi, do not engage them, but feel free to kill anyone else that happens to get in your way sis," he said when he saw Anko pout at not being allowed to kill the annoying Uchiha. "Yugito and I will help out the Raikage and the old man, I have feeling their going to need all the help they can get. Alright everyone, move out!" said Naruto before he and Yugito jumped towards the purple sealing barrier. Unfortunately, he jumped away before he could see any of the smiles that spread across the faces of his team mate and siblings. _'He truly has the makings of a future kage, and I know one day he'll become a kage to surpass all others,' _was the general thought of all the jounin present before each left to complete their assignments.

The battle for Konoha had finally begun.

**Well there you go everybody, tell me how I did. You like it, hate it, if you hate it just keeping your trap shut. Well gtg, time for me to hit the hay, goodnight and I hope you enjoyed the new chapter!**

**BSW**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everybody, I hope I didn't keep you guys waiting to long for this chapter. Anyway a few things before we get started: first off is that while I'm happy with any amount of reviews for a chapter, I was a little disappointed with the number of reviews I got for last chapter as compared to chapter 12. Anyway, I hope to hear from a few more of you guys later on so we can work towards our goal of 600 before Thanksgiving. Second is that my update time might slow down a little bit in the coming weeks, things are picking up at school and work and I need to focus on those for a while, don't worry I'll update every chance I get and I promise I won't ever abandon this or any story (unless it gets absolutely no reviews like The Pack). Well lets get to our normal routine now, shall we?  
**

**Tsukuyomi-chan- I'm glad you liked the fight between Yugito and Hinata, and I was hoping a few people would get a laugh out of Hiashi's reactions to the match. I don't know if there were kids there, but if there were then yes that would be quite the funny scene. Yes someone did flame this story once or twice but I haven't heard from them since I told everyone to kindly p*** off. If you want to know if Konoha survives, then you'll just have to read and find out.  
**

**ardad95- With all do respect, I never quite understood those or their purpose, so I doubt I will ever actually write one.  
**

**The Golden Boy- Thank you for your praise and thank you for realizing the slow but definite destruction of Konoha's will to fight already. As to how Naruto will handle Sasuke and Hinata, well that will come much later in the story, but you forget that Itachi was also one of Naruto's siblings when he was still in Konoha, so his reaction may surprise you when the time comes. As for Gaara, he is up in the air right now, I'm still trying to figure out what to do with him, though I'm leaning towards following a similar path as canon with Naruto and he becoming friends and Gaara becoming Kazekage and allying with Kumo. Tsunade though will probably surprise you when her time comes in the story.  
**

**NANLIT- I'm glad your enjoying yourself and enjoying the story. It took me a while to figure out what to do with Root though, that is until I remembered a page in the manga where it had Orochimaru accompanying Danzo as a Root member. I must say though, that with the idea I came up with it does present multiple possibilities for later on in the story.  
**

**senjuuchiha- Thank you brother, your praise means a lot to me, and thank you for being patient about that challenge.  
**

**DarkPirateKing69- I'm glad you noticed that, I was hoping to keep everybody guessing about what would happen during the invasion. Normally writers take it one of two ways: first Sarutobi dies and things change somehow for Naruto or second Sarutobi survives and something happens to Naruto that is usually predictable. I did it this way to keep people guessing so they wouldn't be able to know what I was doing until it came time for it to happen.  
**

**WolfCoyote- Thank you my friend, I'm glad you enjoyed the fight between Yugito and Hinata. I'm right their with you, I can't wait to get to the part where Naruto finally drops the bomb on Sarutobi and all hell comes after. As to your idea involving Anko catching Sasuke and Hinata and Kumo using them for stock, while personally I like the idea, it would interfere with plans I have for later on down the line. As to Tsunade like I said before, I'm sure you'll like when she finally makes her entrance.  
**

**Deltablacknaruto- For Naruto's plan to work, Sarutobi must survive, and not only Naruto's plan, but my plans for future chapters require a certain old monkey to be alive. As for the flaw in the Sharingan, while I personally love the Sharingan and I have nothing against it, I never quite understood how it can just copy a just with just a glance, so I decided to warp reality a little more. You see when someone uses a jutsu, their chakra is focused on performing the jutsu, nothing else. So I made it so that the Sharingan needs the user to focus chakra into the eyes to activate the copying ability.  
**

**redlox2- Your welcome, I said it before and I'll say it again, I hated how Kishimoto only had half of Kurama's chakra in Naruto. Screw Yin and Yang, its half of the chakra!  
**

**the iriatation- I could have, but I needed her for later on in the story.  
**

**College6Jazz- You have to remember, Danzo is dead and the remaining Root members were the ones that trained Sasuke. I'm glad you liked the fight between Yugito and Hinata and I hope you enjoy what I have planned for the future.  
**

**l3eatdown- I'm not sure about Gaara's fight just yet, but I'm working on it. Sarutobi's fate...read and find out. The plans climax will be here within two chapters so prepare yourself.  
**

**sheltie- Thank you for your praise my friend, it is always refreshing to hear from such a renowned and respected author.  
**

**Chapter 14**

_Konohagakure no Sato- Main Gate_

"HOLD THE LINE MEN, DON'T LET THEM ADVANCE ANY FURTHER INTO THE VILLAGE!" shouted Ibiki as he observed the battle from the top of a building. _'Damn, I should've taken that warning from the Namikaze brat seriously. If I had brought that silver haired genin in, we might have been more prepared for this!' _thought Ibiki, inwardly cursing himself for dismissing the warning from the blonde Kumo genin so easily. Suddenly a chuunin landed near him with a few cuts and bruises on his body; turning to the panting chuunin Ibiki barked out, "Report!"

"Sir, are forces are spread too thin, squads 12 through 16 are currently trying to stall the summons from advancing into the village any further while the remainder of our forces are trying to hold back the advancing Suna and Oto forces," said the chuunin as he looked up at Ibiki to see the burly man frowning in concentration. "What should we do sir?"

"Have squads 12 to 16 break off from engaging the summons and regroup with the main forces to hold the line," before he could continue the wide eyed chuunin interrupted him.

"But sir, what about the summons, we can't just ignore them ad leave them to destroy the village!"

"Leave the summons to the Anbu, I've already dispatched the Demolition Core to aid in stopping the summons, just get our men back on the front and hold back the invading forces!" shouted Ibiki as the chuunin quickly nodded his head before taking off to deliver the orders. Ibiki turned his attention to the three giant snake summons that were currently destroying anything in their path. As he continued to watch the summons destroy the village, three Akimichi clan members grew to the size of the Hokage tower and engage the snake summons, one of which being the head of the Akimichi himself, Choza Akimichi. "If Choza's getting involved, then Inoichi and Shikaku can't be far behind," whispered Ibiki with a smirk before five Suna ninja suddenly turned and started attacking their allies with a glazed look in their eyes. Not far from them, a group of Oto chuunin suddenly stopped in their tracks and grabbed onto their necks like someone was choking them. "Heh, so the Ino-Shika-Cho formation are making themselves known, I guess it's about time I joined the fray as well," he whispered to himself before turned to the invading forces and jumped down into the fray while making hand signs. Landing in front of a group of Suna jounin, he finished his hand signs before whispering, "Summoning Jutsu: Torture Chamber."

The world around Ibiki and the Suna jounin suddenly turned dark before a cage closed around them and the enemy jounin had their wrist and ankles bound in chains. Smirking to himself, Ibiki made a few more hand signs causing the floor of the cage to open up revealing dozens of gears of all shapes and sizes before wires wrapped around the trapped jounin and began to constrict around them, specifically their necks.

"Normally, I'd torture you for information, but I'm a busy man and I really don't have the time for that right now so I'll just kill you and be done with it," with that said, he made on more hand sign the gears started to rotate, pulling the wire around the Suna jounin's necks before finally cutting clean through them. Cancelling the jutsu, Ibiki watched as more enemy shinobi charged them, taking one last look around him, he saw the three Akimichi's and the Demolition Core of the Anbu getting pushed back by the snake summons. "Damn it, if only Lord Jiraiya were here," he cursed before engaging the charging shinobi along with the rest of his forces.

_A few blocks away from the Stadium_

"Where do these cockroaches keep coming from?" asked Kurenai as she kicked away another Oto chuunin. A few feet away from her, Kakashi had just stabbed another Suna jounin in the neck with a kunai before turning to see another three ninja take his place. Cursing under his breath, he uncovered his Sharingan before placing the three ninja in a genjutsu and leaving them to kill each other.

"I don't know Kurenai, but just keep them away from the arena," he said before taking out a shuriken and throwing it at some charging Oto ninja. Quickly going through hand signs, he whispered just loud enough for the Oto ninja to hear him, "Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu." The one shuriken turned into hundreds just before impaling the charging shinobi, needless to say none of them survived.

"I know that Kakashi," said Kurenai in an annoyed tone as she placed another enemy shinobi in a genjutsu. While she was doing this however, she failed to notice an Oto chuunin sneaking up behind her with a kodachi in hand. Before the enemy ninja had a chance to attack her though, he was stopped by a young voices shout.

"Fang Over Fang!" whirling around the Oto chuunin barely had time to react before he was hit from two sides by what looked like twin tornados. Kurenai and Kakashi turned to the source of the voice and watched as two Kiba's stopped spinning and landed a few feet away from Kurenai.

"Kiba, what are you doing here?" questioned Kurenai with a stern expression on her face. One of the Kiba's gulped slightly before shaking off his fear somewhat and answering.

"I came to help, we saw you guys heading this way so we decided to come and lend a hand," said Kiba before he and the transformed Akamaru used their Fang Over Fang to attack a Suna chuunin.

"We?" said Kurenai and Kakashi at the same time while sending a curious glance to each other.

"Yes, we," said a deep voice that was all too familiar to the two former Konoha jounin. Turning around, the two jounin came face to face with Asuma Sarutobi with a dead Suna ninja held in a head lock under his arm. Not far from him they saw a shadow moving across the ground before attaching to an Oto ninja's shadow holding him in place. Said ninja tried to break free before he was rolled over by a human meatball that shrank to reveal Choji, with Shikamaru coming out of a shadowed alley way.

"Asuma, I thought you were assigned to the West Gate," said Kakashi as he spun around and sliced another ninja's neck open.

"I was, but when Raido radioed to the forces to keep on alert, I made my way to the arena to see if pops needed any help," said Asuma as he blocked a Suna shinobi's kunai with one of his trench knives and used the other to gut the man. "Right before I got there, the kage box went up in smoke and I saw you and Kurenai heading this way. I rounded up the genin there and we came here to help, though I don't necessarily like having the genin fighting like this."

"It can't be helped, one way or another, they'll eventually have to get used to fighting and killing," said Kakashi though he had to hide the contempt in his voice. True he didn't like putting children in harm's way, but these children were shinobi, they needed to learn to stand on their own and not relay on others to protect them, something his little brother and his team mates understood all too well.

_With Guy and Lee_

The two taijutsu specialists were mowing through their opponents like a hot knife through butter. The invading Suna and Oto forces watched on in horror as the two green blurs continued to cut through their forces with their bare hands.

"Lee, we must not let these unyouthful shinobi get near the stadium! If we don't stop them here our flames of youth shall dampen!" shouted Guy as he punched a hole clean through a Suna jounin's chest.

"Yes Guy-sensei, I will not allow them to get any further then here, and should I fail to do that, then I shall run from one side of the continent to the other on my hands, and if I cannot do that I will…" Lee said but was interrupted when an Oto chuunin tried to stab him with a kunai. Grabbing onto the man's wrist Lee gave him a sharp elbow to the chest, effectively knocking the wind out of him, before jumping up to deliver a spin kick to the side of the man's head. "Such unyouthfulness," he said before he jumped over to his sensei and the two of them began destroying the ranks of the enemy shinobi.

_In the Arena_

Hayate ducked under the kunai of a Suna shinobi before running him through with his sword. Seeing an Oto shinobi coming at him from the right, Hayate twisted his sword that was still buried in the Suna shinobi's chest before cutting clean through the Suna shinobi and decapitating the charging Oto shinobi. Flicking the blood off of his sword, Hayate turned to see how his fellow swordsmen were fairing. Darui was using his cleaver sword to his advantage and easily chopping down any enemy who dared to approach him while flicking kunai every now and then to stop charging enemies. Karui was using her katana to cut to down her opponents with a deadly grace. Because she was a genin kunoichi, many of the male shinobi thought she was easy pickings and tried to gang up on her. Big mistake on their part; they soon learned that Karui was more than capable of defending herself and was proving it by aiming to cut off any males junk that tried to attack. Wincing as he watched the Kumo kunoichi cut another man's junk off, Hayate quickly turned away and began to cut through enemies with the speed and precision of a master.

_With Karui_

Ducking under another kunai that was thrown at her, Karui spun on her heel and gutted the three Oto shinobi who tried to surround her. Just as she was about to try and find another enemy to fight, she was forced to block a katana that was coming down of her. Following the blade, she found that her attacker was a girl with two buns on her head that resembled a panda.

"You're that Tenten girl aren't you?" asked a somewhat shocked Karui. Getting a forced nod from the girl, Karui pushed her blade back and got some distance between the two of them. "What the hells with you, your village is being invaded and I'm trying to help you, why are you attacking me?"

"Because that team mate of yours killed Neji-kun," said the enraged Tenten with a glare that could put even the Shinigami on edge. Karui just blinked in confusion for a few seconds before realization suddenly dawned on her.

"You had a crush on him didn't you?" she said as she unconsciously readied her blade, knowing this fight couldn't be avoided.

"I loved him, and now thanks to your team mate I'll never get the chance to tell him!" shouted Tenten as her tears started to fall, but her glare never wavered in its intensity. "Since your team mate took away someone precious to me, I'll take away someone precious to him!" with that declaration, the enraged weapons user charged at Karui with her katana at the ready. Raising her own katana, Karui blocked Tenten's downward slash before breaking away and swinging at Tenten's legs. Jumping over the strike, Tenten sent a kick at Karui's head which she rolled out of the way of. Not letting up in her assault, Tenten took out three kunai and threw them at the Kumo kunoichi before following them in. Blocking the three kunai, Karui failed to notice Tenten's slash at her side until the last second. Karui barely managed to jump in time to avoid a fatal injury, but she received a small gash across her abdomen.

"Ok, time to get serious," said Karui as she started charging her lightning chakra into her katana and shaping it into a row of serrated teeth along the edge of her blade. "Kumo Style: Lightning Saw," swinging her lightning infused katana at her panda-like opponent, a spinning saw of pure lightning launched at the weapons mistress. Jumping out of the way of the attack, Tenten landed across from Karui with a smirk on her face. Her smirk vanished when she felt a shock run through her body, looking down at her leg she noticed a gash that sparked a few times before dying down. Returning her attention to her now smirking opponent, the two kunoichi readied their katana's before charging in to continue their fight.

_Outside the Sealing Barrier_

"What are we going to do now, we must help Lord Hokage," said a bird masked Anbu member wearing a brown cloak. Turning to his right the Anbu glanced at the wolf masked Anbu wearing a white cloak, "Captain?" Said Anbu captain was currently deep in thought about the current situation and what they could do to help their leader. _'The only way to break this barrier is for Lord Hokage to kill one of the ones holding the barrier together; but now that they've constructed a barrier on the inside, that option is out of the question. If we try to get through the barrier using force,' _his thoughts trailed off as he glanced over at the charred remains of his subordinate.

Before he could think further on the matter, two blonde blurs appeared beside him. The three Anbu whirled around ready to fight, only to come face to face with Naruto Namikaze and Yugito Nii. The wolf masked Anbu was about to ask what they were doing, when he was cut off by his lion masked subordinate.

"What are you doing here, demon!" before Naruto could respond, he was cut off by the wolf masked Anbu of all people.

"Silence you fool, show Lord Namikaze the respect he deserves," said the Anbu captain in a voice that left no room for argument. The two Kumo ninja were slightly surprised that a Konoha Anbu would not only defend Naruto, but also show him respect. _'That's right, I forgot that Anbu Captains are privy to classified information that regular Anbu aren't. Hmmm, perhaps I can use that to my advantage,' _thought Naruto before turning to address the wolf masked Anbu.

"What's the situation?" the lion masked Anbu looked like he was going to say something, but was stopped by a look from his superior. Returning his attention to the two blondes before him, the white cloaked Anbu began his explanation.

"Lord Namikaze, Orochimaru has trapped Lord Hokage the Raikage inside of the barrier and so far all methods to break the barrier have either failed or been stopped." Naruto nodded absentmindedly as he studied the barrier for anything that could be useful. His eyes widened when he felt something off about the chakra running through the barrier, turning to his girlfriend he spoke in a tone that was a mix of surprise and humor.

"Yugito-chan, what do you sense from the chakra forming this barrier?" Yugito gave him a confused look before closing her eyes and focusing on the barrier. After a few seconds her face lit up in surprise before melting into one of understanding.

"The chakra forming the barrier isn't normal chakra," she said, surprising the Anbu present, "Though, it's not demonic either."

"What are you talking about?" asked the bird masked Anbu as he glanced at the barrier preventing them from aiding their leader.

"Simple, the chakra in this barrier isn't normal human chakra, nor is it the demonic chakra possessed by the bijuu," said Yugito in what many would call lecture mode, "Instead, it's a bastardized version of demonic chakra; it possesses similar qualities to that of demonic chakra but still retains most of its human attributes. It's an unstable and dangerous attempt at creating a new type of chakra that surpasses everyday human chakra." The three Anbu stared at the blonde Kumo kunoichi in stunned silence, the fact that she could gleam all of that from just sensing the chakra making the barrier, was astounding to the Konoha shinobi.

"Meaning, that even though it possesses demonic qualities, regular demonic chakra can easily over power it," said Naruto before he nodded at Yugito and the two of them were shrouded in the demonic chakra of their bijuu. Before the three Anbu could react, the two jinchuuriki leapt from their position on the roof and were on a collision course with the sealing barrier. To the awe of the Anbu and the shocked horror of the Sound Four, instead of erupting into flames, the two jinchuuriki easily passed through the barrier before jumping to where the two kage's were facing Orochimaru.

_With the kage's and Orochimaru-Same Time_

"So this was your plan all along, eh Orochimaru?" asked Sarutobi from his position in Orochimaru's head lock with a kunai to his neck. A, Bee and Dodai were a little ways away watching the exchange with interest, each silently waiting for the fireworks to begin. "So what happened to the real Kazekage?"

"Oh, I think I left his body lying in some ditch a few miles outside the village," said Orochimaru casually as if he was talking about the weather.

"Whatever it is you seek here in the village, you won't get it," said Sarutobi before his body started to turn brown. Surprised, Orochimaru plunged his kunai into Sarutobi's neck causing the clone to collapse into a puddle of mud. Turning to the other three shinobi trapped in his barrier, Orochimaru saw his old sensei wearing his full battle gear a few feet away from them. "I'll stop you before you get a chance to carry out your plans." Hearing this, the Snake Sannin couldn't help but start chuckling before he erupted into a full maniacal laugh.

"You're a fool sensei, I have already got what I came for," he said causing Sarutobi to frown while the three Kumo shinobi just raised a curious eyebrow at the statement. "I gave Sasuke-kun my curse mark back in the Forest of Death; no matter what you do he will eventually come to me for power." Scowling at his former student, Sarutobi vanished from his spot only to reappear behind Orochimaru with his hands in the snake sign.

"Earth Style: Earth Flow River," a river of mud erupted in front of the Third Hokage carrying his surprised ex-student with it. Going through more hand signs at a rate that surprised the Kumo shinobi, Sarutobi once again finished with the snake sign. "Earth Style: Earth Dragon Bomb," a dragon head formed at the beginning of the mud river and started firing globs of earth at the Snake Sannin. Not letting up in his assault, Sarutobi once again went through hand signs, only this time ending with the tiger sign. "Fire Style: Fire Dragon Bomb," letting loose a torrent of white hot flames, Sarutobi watched as the flames ignited his earth projectiles and impacted with the pale faced Sannin. Everyone was surprised as they watched the exchange, Dodai's expression though turned thoughtful as he contemplated what he had just witnessed. _'So this is what the feared God of Shinobi is capable of. To think that he could use Fire and Earth Style Ninjutsu to this extent without a kekkei genkai similar to mine is just mind boggling. Naruto, I hope you know what you'll be up against when this is all over.' _Said shinobi was still glaring at the place where his attack had hit, "Come out Orochimaru, I know you're hiding." The Kumo shinobi watched as the pale form of Orochimaru slowly rose from the ground still wearing the stolen robes of the Kazekage.

"Kukukuku, you always did like to ruin my fun sensei. Oh well, I suppose we should get this show started, but first," he said turning to the Raikage and his guards, "What side will you fight for, will you side with Konoha who has shunned and scorned one of your most promising genin or will you side with me and help to destroy this pathetic village?" Sarutobi turned wary eyes on the Raikage, _'Naruto may still be loyal to Konoha, but the Raikage and everyone else in Kumo would do anything to keep him in that village, even if it meant declaring war on Konoha.'_ Orochimaru was also watching the Raikage with a critical eye, _'No matter what his decision, he and every one of his shinobi in the village will be dead when this is over. Although, facing the Raikage, his guards and the old fool all at once will be tricky.'_

"Even though I hate this village with a passion, you are too dangerous to be left alive. For that reason alone, I'll put my hatred aside and fight with Sarutobi to end you here and now," said A as he fell into a taijutsu stance as Bee drew two of his swords and got into a stance while Dodai gathered his chakra and drew a kunai. Sarutobi frown slightly, but then fell into a stance alongside the Raikage as they prepared to attack the Snake Sannin. Orochimaru frowned as he observed his opponents for a second before throwing away the Kazekage robes and sinking into his own stance.

Neither side moved, each waiting for the other to strike first. Orochimaru tensed his body to attack before his senses kicked in and he jumped back barely avoiding the kunai that would have taken out his neck. Turning to where the knife was thrown, Orochimaru saw two blonde blurs before his senses kicked in again and he jumped out of the way of three more kunai. Landing near the edge of his sealing barrier, the pale faced Sannin had to hide his surprise at the sight that greeted him. Standing beside the Raikage was none other than Naruto Namikaze and Yugito Nii, each ready for a fight. A, Bee and Dodai smirked at seeing their two favorite blondes ready to fight alongside them; the Hokage on the other hand couldn't hide his shock.

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing here and how did you get past the barrier," apparently this question was on everyone's mind as they all turned curious or furious eyes to the two blondes.

"Simple old man, this barrier in formed from a bastardized version of demonic chakra, meaning that regular demonic chakra can easily pass through it," said Naruto as he eyed his opponent warily. Orochimaru seemed surprised for a moment before it was replaced with his usual maniac grin.

"Kukukukuku, my, my you sure are the clever one aren't you Naruto-kun, perhaps I should have given you my mark instead of Sasuke-kun," said Orochimaru as his opponents all turned to glare at him. He was about to continue taunting them when a massive fireball came from above him forcing him to dodge. Looking up he noticed a clone of Naruto smirk at him before disappearing in a poof of smoke. Turning back to the original, he barely had time to react as two more fireballs were about to consume him. Jumping over the unforgiving flames, Orochimaru prepared to launch his own jutsu but was stopped by a powerful punch to the gut, courtesy of the Raikage. Not letting up in his attack, A started to beat the Sannin into a pulp before finally sending him hurtling towards the roof with a massive axe kick.

Bee wasted no time in taking the opportunity his brother provided, jumping up to meet the falling Sannin, he moved to cut his head clean off. Unfortunately, just as he cut the pale man's head off, the Orochimaru in front of him turned into mud. Cursing under his breath, Bee turned in midair looked around for the slippery snake. Dodai, watching the altercation from his position on the roof, noticed movement behind the Eight-tail jinchuuriki. Quickly going through hand signs, the Lava user formed a rubber rope in his hands before swinging it to catch Bee's ankle.

"Bee behind you," Bee looked behind him only to see Orochimaru with a sword coming out of his mouth ready to impale him. Just as the sword was about to cut into him, Bee felt himself being pulled down towards Dodai and his fellow jinchuuriki. Landing next to them, Bee smiled in thanks before returning his attention to Orochimaru. Said snake user swallowed his Kusanagi before turning to glare at the group of shinobi he was facing. Before he had a chance to do anything though, a shadow overcame him before an all too familiar voice came from above him.

"Guillotine Drop!" looking up to the source, Orochimaru barely had time to register the threat before he was the victim of a falling axe kick, courtesy of the Raikage. Jumping away from the impact site, A landed back next to Bee while keeping a close eye on where Orochimaru was. "Come on out you snake freak." They heard chuckling before Orochimaru slowly started to come out of the roof with almost no injuries from the exchange.

"Kukukuku I must say, this fight is much more entertaining than I could have hoped for. Although, I think it's time we evened up the odds a little bit, don't you agree?" said Orochimaru before he snapped his fingers and a small opening appeared in the barrier behind him and three blurs shot through it before the barrier resealed itself. The blurs stopped next to Orochimaru revealing three shinobi wearing blank masks with the kanji for Root on the forehead. "Everyone it'd like to introduce you to my old subordinates from my time in Root," Sarutobi tensed as he remembered the few times he had worked with Danzo's Root during the Third Great Shinobi War.

"Be on your guard, Root shinobi are not to be underestimated. Danzo raised them to be emotionless killers under his command, I guess with his death they turned to one of their own," said Sarutobi as he bit his thumb before going through five familiar hand signs. "Summoning Jutsu!" out of the poof of smoke that appeared came the one and only Monkey King himself, Enma.

"So its Orochimaru again is it Hiruzen, I take it things have gotten pretty dire for you to summon me," said Enma as he glared at Orochimaru who frowned slightly at this new turn of events.

"Yes Enma, we need to use the Adamantine Staff," said Sarutobi as Enma nodded in understanding before performing a single hand sign before transforming into a black staff with golden tips. "Prepare yourself Orochimaru, today I correct the mistake I made all those years ago."

"Kukukuku, is that so sensei, then maybe I should call in a little more help," said Orochimaru before he started going through hand signs at an incredible rate. Clapping his hands together at the end of the sequence, Orochimaru smirked when he noticed Sarutobi's wide eyes, "Summoning Jutsu: Reanimation!"

A coffin rose from the ground in front of Orochimaru with the kanji for 'First' engraved on the front, a second one appeared next to the first but instead with the kanji for 'Second on it. Sarutobi watched with baited breath as the coffins slowly opened, while everyone else was preparing for the worst. Gasps came from everyone when they saw who was inside of the coffins, standing before them were known other than the First and Second Hokage's, Hashirama and Tobirama Senju.

"You bastard, how dare you desecrate their names with that cursed jutsu," said Sarutobi through gritted teeth as he watched the two confused kage's look around them before their eyes settled on Sarutobi.

"You've gotten old Saru," said Tobirama as he looked at his old student and successor. "I'm curious though, what are you doing with Kumo ninja?"

"It appears that he is fighting alongside them, against us," said Hashirama when he noticed Orochimaru behind them with two control tags in his hands. Tobirama turned to look at the tags before he nodded in understanding.

"I see, so we have been brought back by my own Forbidden Jutsu," Orochimaru merely smirked before he placed the tags in the back of their heads.

"Now that the numbers have been evened up, why don't we get back to business shall we?" said Orochimaru before he turned to the three Root members, "Dajimu you handle the Raikage, Terai and Tera you two handle the Kumo jounin. As for you two, I want to dispose of those two blondes; I want to see the look on Sarutobi-sensei's face when someone he cares for is killed by his own teachers." Naruto and Yugito tensed as they prepared for the hardest fight of their lives. Before any of them had a chance to react though, the two Hokage's shot forward compelled by the tags to obey Orochimaru. Cursing under his breath, Naruto grabbed Yugito and jumped away from the charging brothers just in time to avoid two bone shattering punches.

Trying to take advantage of the revived brothers close proximity, A spun on his heel aiming to kick the two in the head; before his attack come land however the two brothers jumped over the leg and continued on their way to the two blondes. Turning to pursue the two Hokage's, A was forced to jump away as a fist the size of a horse nearly crushed him. Turning to face his attacker, A saw one of the Root Anbu that was with Orochimaru block his path.

"Damn it," he muttered before glancing at Bee and Dodai only to find them facing off against one the Root Anbu as well. Cursing under his breath A returned his attention to his opponent before falling into his taijutsu stance, "Better make this quick, Naruto and Yugito are gonna need all the help they can get."

_With Sarutobi and Orochimaru_

"You're a coward Orochimaru, only a truly twisted person would use such a jutsu and then have those two attack mere children," said Sarutobi as he stared his old student down. Orochimaru merely chuckled before sinking into his taijutsu stance.

"I though you would be happy sensei, after all, you are finally reunited with your old teachers," he said with a twisted smirk as he watched Sarutobi's face contort in anger.

"I've had enough of this Orochimaru, its time I did what should have been a long time ago," said Sarutobi as he charged his former student his Adamantine Staff at the ready.

_Somewhere outside Konoha_

"Are we almost ready, the attack has already begun," said a Naruto clone as he observed the other clones make the final touches to the summoning seal they had drawn.

"Just about, we just need to adjust the seal for whoever it is we plan to summon," said another clone as he finished drawing the outer part of the seal. Nodding in understanding, the first clone closed his eyes and went through who would be best suited to summon to handle the snakes destroying the village.

"Alright, adjust the seal to summon the Inferno Twin's, I'm sure they'd love to have some fun," said the first clone as the others nodded in agreement and began to make the necessary adjustments. A few minutes later the six clones were positioned around the seal gathering the chakra necessary for the summoning. The six clones then began to go through the hand signs necessary for the summoning before they all finished in the ram sign. Opening their eyes the six clones slammed theirs on the ground in front of them at the same time with a roar of, "SUMMONING JUTSU: INFERNO TWINS!"

All fighting around the village stopped as a massive cloud of smoke appeared just outside the village walls; the Konoha ninja were worried that the enemy had summon even more snakes to help destroy the village, while the invading forces thought that their allies must have summoned another snake to help them. As the smoke cleared though, the Konoha ninja couldn't stop the shiver that ran down their spines at the sight before them, while the invading forces were confused, they had never heard of anyone holding a summoning contract for that animal clan.

Outside the walls of Konohagakure no Sato stood two four-tailed fox's; their orange fur shown in the rays of the sun as they unleashed a mighty roar that shook the foundations of the village itself. Everyone who had lived through the Kyuubi attack thirteen years ago was frozen in place, memories of that fateful night resurfacing. The roar of the Kyuubi as it attacked the village echoing in their ears as they all watched the two fox's slowly made their way to the village, each person silently praying to their fallen loved ones as it seemed they would soon be joining them in the afterlife.

**Alright before anyone starts asking questions about the Root Anbu let me explain. The three characters I introduced DID appear in the manga, you can look then up but you won't find much on then so I improvised. Dajimu is a member of the Akimichi Clan if his attack on the Raikage is anything to go by. Terai is a member of the Inuzuka Clan, if your wondering about his partner then just wait it will be explained later. And finally Tera is a member of the Nara Clan, his and the other two's abilities will be explained and revealed in the next chapter. Well until next time everybody, see ya.****  
**

**BSW  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everybody, I'm back with another installment! First off, sorry about the longer wait between updates, but things have been a little hectic for me lately. Now unto more important matters: first, for those of you who have been hoping for an update on Naruto of the Nine Beasts, you will be please to know that I will be updating here within the next few weeks. I will also be reposting a couple of the previous chapters of Nine Beasts so that they make a little more since and have less grammatical errors. Second is that, I'm sorry to say, that this will be my last update of Kumo's Black Fox for a while. I've an idea on what I want to do with another story idea of mine (read Jinchuuriki Unleashed summary on my profile), and it's making it difficult to write Kumo's Black Fox or Naruto of the Nine Beasts. Once I have a decent start on the story and I have a clear enough head, I'll start updating on Black Fox and Nine Beasts again. Well, with that off my chest, lets get back to normal business.  
**

**DarkPirateKing69- Your idea for the future after the invasion is very appealing, although, I already have a plan for how I want things to go.  
**

**Tsukuyomi-chan- Thank you for your review my friend, and I thought that throwing Tenten in like that would be a good plot twist. It also gives me another source of drama to use later on, if I decide to left Tenten survive.  
**

**The Golden Boy- Your right, it has been a long time since I mentioned Itachi, but hey give me a break I couldn't really think of a way to fit him in, and technically we were never introduced to him until after the invasion. I hope that when the time comes, my scenes with those two live up to the expectations of you and everyone else.  
**

**l3eatdown- You ask many good questions, but I cannot answer any of them without causing huge spoilers for you and everyone who reads these responses. Thank you for the compliment, I have read many stories where Naruto joins another village or Akatsuki, but I have yet to find one where Naruto is actually conspiring against Konoha, so I decided to rectify that situation by writing my own.  
**

**NANLIT- That was one reason I had Asuma bring the genin along, the next one won't be revealed until after the invasion in over. Sakura and Ino...read and find out. I thought that adding Tenten into the mix would spice things up a little bit, and whenever I find a story were Neji dies in the exams, Tenten never tries to get revenge, that never made since to me. Having the Root under Orochimaru's command has always been an intriguing idea for me, but I haven't been able to find any good stories where that happens. Your other questions will have to be answered later since it would be spoilers to answer them now.  
**

**College6Jazz- Thank you for the compliments, and about your questions...well I can't answer them without causing major spoilers for you. Sorry to say that most of those won't be answered, and no clues with be given in this chapter, you'll just have to wait and see.  
**

**senjuchiha- Thank you brother, your reviews are always inspiring. Also I agree with you 100%, Aragon Potter is indeed and excellent writer. I have actually read "The Raikage" before and I loved it. I like your idea for Tsunade, and I'll try and incorporate it into what I already have planned, but I make no promises.  
**

**WolfCoyote- Well to answer your question about Minato, no he and Kushina are dead and will most likely not be making an appearance in this fic. The reason I didn't have Orochimaru summon Minato was because for the jutsu to work, the user brings back the summoned persons soul, and Minato's soul in sealed inside of the Shinigami's stomach, I probably should have made that clearer in the last chapter, my mistake. I hope didn't keep you waiting to long for this update, you sounded very anxious to see how the fights would continue.  
**

**sheltie- Sorry about ending there, but cliffhangers are just to good to resist using. You'll just have be patient, all of the answers and scenes you are anticipating will come in due time. Have fun!  
**

**Forgot this in the last chapter: I own nothing!  
**

**Chapter 15**

_With the Inferno Twin's_

"**WHO SUMMONED ME!?" **said the two foxes at the same time before they turned to each other with a foxes equivalent to a raised eyebrow. **"Hey bro,"** they said to each other before slapping one of their tails together, oddly resembling a high five. The six clones that had summoned the two foxes had to dodge some of the embers from the fire their tails hitting caused.

"HEY YOU TWO, WATCH THE FIREWORKS WOULD YOU?" screamed the first clone with his eyebrow twitching dangerously. The two foxes turned their attention to the top of the elder twin's head, only to come face to face with six irritated Naruto clones.

"**Naruto-sama?"** asked the foxes getting a negative shake of the heads from the clones.

"No, we're clones," said the first clone before pointing to the dark purple barrier off in the distance, "With our luck, and who we are, the real one is most likely inside that barrier fighting against Orochimaru with the Raikage and everybody else."

"**Then why have you summoned us?" **asked the younger twin as he observed the village before them. Raising an eyebrow at the unmoving people in the village, the fox turned back to the Naruto clones. **"Any reason those humans wearing the dark blue are staring at us in fear, while those grey and tan ones looked confused?"**

"Because we summoned you in the middle of an invasion, the dark blue ones fear you because this is the village that Kurama attacked thirteen years ago, before he was sealed inside of me," said one of the clones causing the two foxes to snarl while the air around them began to heat up. "Calm down you two; this village's time will come, but not today. We need you to handle the three snakes in the center of the village."

"**Why, those snakes are destroying the village, I say we let them do as they want,"** said the elder twin as they watched the snake summons attack the three Akimichi members.

"No," said the first clone, "When this village's time comes, we will be the ones to destroy it, and the entire fox clan will be their help. For now though, I want some snake bar-b-que, what do you say guys?" the two foxes smirked at this and looked at each other before nodding in agreement.

"**Since your just clones, you might want to stay out of this one if you don't want to get dispelled," **said the elder twin before the clones jumped away and landed on some trees a ways away. **"Now then, shall we little brother?"**

"**Yes my dear brother, we shall,"** said the younger twin before they both charged at the snake summons with a hungry glint in their eyes.

_With the clones_

"We do realize that those two will most likely cause as much collateral damage as they possibly can, right?" asked one of the clone while the others nodded in agreement.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they destroy half the village in during their fight, but as long they leave the village standing enough so that we can destroy it later, then I really don't care," said the first clone with a smirk. "Well, our part of the plan's complete, better let the boss know," the other clones nodded in agreement before dispelling in a poof of smoke. The first clone was about to do the same, until he felt a familiar demonic chakra nearby. "Hmm, the boss did plan on talking to him; I'm sure he want mind if I do it for him," whispered the clone before jumping towards the source of the demonic chakra.

_With Kakashi and Kurenai_

"Kurenai behind you!" shouted Kakashi as he threw a kunai over Kurenai's shoulder, killing the Oto chuunin that was about to stab her.

"Thanks Kakashi," she said as she spun on her heel and roundhouse kicked three Suna ninja in the face. Glancing over to where the three genin were fighting, she saw Shikamaru trap another three Oto ninja while Kiba and Choji hit them with their respective techniques. As she was looking at the genin, she felt like something was off. Glancing around at everyone else on the battlefield, she saw Kakashi frying a pair of Oto jounin with a Lightning Jutsu and Asuma spinning on his heel and slicing three Suna chuunin into ribbons. She looked back over to the genin and her answer slammed into her like an Akimichi's fist. "Kakashi!" she shouted getting his attention, "Where are your other two genin, Sakura and Ino?" Kakashi narrowed his only visible eye in confusion before he looked over at the three Konoha genin. His eye widened in understanding before he turned back to Kurenai with a scowl on his masked face.

"Oh those two better not have…" he trailed off as he kicked another Oto ninja in face.

_With Anko_

"Damn, I'll give those Root bastards one thing, they sure know how to eliminate their trail," said Anko as she continued to jump through the trees outside the village, "Too bad they can't eliminate the Uchiha brats trail for them." As she was jumping through the trees, a small, green snake with black spots scattered over its body poked its head over her shoulder.

"Mistress, the Uchiha's scent two hundred yards to the North, and it seems he's begun moving on his own again. If my memory serves, they are nearing the border of Fire Country and Rice Country," said the snake, flicking its forked tongue a few times.

"Why would they be going to Rice Country?" asked Anko out loud as she continued to pursue her targets. She continued on in silence for a few more minutes, contemplating what her summon had told her before her eyes shot open in understanding. "That's where the Oto Village must be!" she screamed before she picked up her pace, "Damn it, Rice may be neutral, but no ninja is allowed in the country without checking in with the Daimyo. If Oto is in Rice Country, then only Oto ninja are allowed in and out without hassle. Damn you Orochimaru, you planned this didn't you?" she continued to pursue her targets for another few minutes before she reached the edge of the tree line and the forests gave way to the grassy plains that bordered Rice Country. "Son of a bitch, their already across the border," she muttered before taking a quick glance around the area, she noticed light reflecting off of something on the ground. Moving over to the object, she raised an eyebrow in mild surprise at what it was, a Konoha headband with a slash through it. _'So the brat really did abandon Konoha, this should make things much more interesting,' _she was brought out of her thoughts by her summon poking its head over her shoulder again.

"Mistress, there are two scents one hundred yards South by Southwest of here. Judging by the scent trails in the air, they tried to follow you but lost track of you. They don't seem that strong either, the scent of their chakra is barely above what you would consider Academy level," said the snake as Anko furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Thank you Nioi, I can handle things from here," said Anko as the small snake nodded before disappearing in a poof of smoke. "Now to figure out who the hell was stupid enough to try and follow me."

_With Sakura and Ino_

"Nice going Ino-pig, thanks to you we lost that crazy snake lady," said an irritated Sakura as she and her blonde team mate continued to jump through the trees of Fire Country.

"Where's your excuse, you're a kunoichi too you know, how about putting your skills to use and help me find her?" said Ino as she glared at her rival.

"You know I'm not a tracking type, I'm a genjutsu type kunoichi," said Sakura, her annoyance at her team mate clear in her voice.

"Well I'm not a tracking type either, my dad says I'm more suited to be an interrogator," said Ino as she turned around to get in her team mates face. "And if you're a genjutsu type, then why don't you know any genjutsu?" she said with a smirk as Sakura's face contorted in anger.

"Oh yeah, well how the hell are you supposed to be an interrogator? You only know one of your clan's jutsu, and you get squeamish at even the sight of blood," said Sakura as she glared at her blonde nemesis. The two wannabe kunoichi kept bickering back and forth like that for an indeterminate amount of time, completely unaware they were being watched.

_In a tree a few yards away_

'_You have got to be kidding me; those two were the ones who tried to follow me? What in the seven levels of hell possessed them to do something this stupid!?' _screamed Anko in her head as she continued to watch the two girls bicker. _'Ok, as entertaining as this is, I think's its time I break up this fight,' _she though before jumping out of the tree she was in and landing in front of the two startled kunoichi.

"What the hell do you two think you're doing?" Anko asked with a glare that sent a shiver down the two genin's spine. The two genin were so frozen in fear of the crazy jounin in front of them, that they couldn't do much more than stare at her while shivering every now and then. Getting annoyed with their staring, Anko decided to try a different approach, "Alright you two, as a Special Jounin of Konoha, and your superior, I order you to tell me what the hell you were thinking following me; and if I don't like your answer, I'll have you two dropped from the ninja program." This seemed to do the trick as the two genin snapped out of their stupor with looks of horror on their faces.

"What, you can't do that!?" they screamed at the same time. Anko just gave them a look that clearly said 'You want to bet,' the two kunoichi recoiled slightly, before Sakura decided to speak up. "We were watching the finals when the invasion began, we saw Sasuke-kun get taken away by those two masked ninja and you go after them. We decided to follow you so we could help bring Sasuke-kun back to the village where he belongs. Where is Sasuke-kun anyway, I thought you went to bring him back," she said the last part with a glare at Anko, with Ino glaring at her as well. Anko gladly returned their pathetic glares, while inwardly wondering how they would take the news of their precious Uchiha.

"Sasuke Uchiha is a traitor to Konohagakure; he willingly crossed into Rice Country and has willingly joined Otogakure and Orochimaru," said Anko causing the two genin's eyes to widen in shock, before they narrowed in suspicion.

"You're lying; Sasuke-kun would never betray the village, he cares too much for us to ever do such a thing," said Ino, back in full fan girl mode. Sakura followed her example, and started to defend the Uchiha as well.

"Yeah, Sasuke-kun would never betray Konoha. Why would he betray the people who love him," she said with her glare intensifying. Anko just stared at the two genin in shock for a few seconds, one thought repeating itself over and over in her mind, _'How the hell can anyone be that thick and oblivious to the truth?' _Shaking off her shock, the former Konoha jounin reached into her jacket and pulled out Sasuke's slashed headband. The two fan girls stared at the slashed headband in shock, before their eyes filled with tears and they began to sob. "It can't be; why would Sasuke-kun betray us like this?"

"I don't know why, but we're returning to the village now, we need everyone helping to fight off the invasion," said Anko before she took off in the direction of Konoha, with the two wannabe kunoichi following, their tears still falling.

_With Naruto and Yugito_

"Forgive us young ones, we cannot control our movements," said Tobirama as he and his brother stood across from the two blonde jinchuuriki. Naruto and Yugito stood at the ready, each mentally preparing themselves for the fight that was about to begin. "Although, I sense that you two are not normal genin, are you?" Naruto smirked slightly at that, Kurama and Matatabi were their aces in the hole for this fight.

"You are correct, Tobirama-sama, we aren't normal," said Naruto before he threw a kunai at the two kages. Neither Senju brother moved to avoid the kunai, since it wouldn't hit either of them on its current path.

'_I guess Tobirama was right, they aren't average genin, their below average,' _thought Hashirama as he watched the kunai as it passed harmlessly in-between him and his brother. What he failed to notice though, was Naruto making a half ram sign just before the kunai exploded a little ways behind the two brothers. Completely caught off guard by the explosion, the brothers were launched forward towards their blonde opponents, who were currently going through hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu," said the two jinchuuriki's before they both unleashed a fireball the size of a horse at the prone kages. Clearing his head from the explosion, Tobirama managed to form hand signs as he and his brother continued on their collision course with the fireballs. Finishing in the bird sign, Tobirama brought his right hand to his lips before expelling a large amount of water from his mouth.

"Water Style: Tearing Torrent Jutsu," the water impacted the flames, creating a thick steam layer that blanketed the area of rood they were on. Taking advantage of the steam cover, Hashirama jumped towards the two jinchuuriki after his brother used his sensor abilities to locate them. Two silhouettes appeared in the steam as Hashirama sped through hand signs, before ending in the snake sign.

"Wood Style: Wood Spike Jutsu," he whispered, instantly two wooden spikes shot out of the roof and impaled the two dark figures in the chest. Expelling chakra from his body to clear the steam, the First Hokage was met with the sight off two blonde ninja impaled by his jutsu. Frowning at the sight of two young ninja dying by his hand, Hashirama retracted the spikes and moved towards the bodies, only for them to disappear in a shower in sparks. Surprised at being tricked, Hashirama wasn't prepared for the two roundhouse kicks that hit him in the chest and face, sending him skidding back towards his brother.

Tobirama watched as his brother was sent skidding in his direction by the two blondes and he had to admit, he was impressed. No one other than himself, and two others, had ever managed to catch Hashirama by surprise, and these two genin had just done it twice in the same fight! _'These two are far from ordinary genin, I can't tell for sure, but there's something about their chakra that's different from normal chakra,' _thought Tobirama as his brother got back to his feet, like the last attack never happened.

"It seems the stories of your strength and power weren't as exaggerated as some people believe. You truly live up to your reputation Hashirama-sama, Tobirama-sama," said Naruto as he faced two of the most powerful shinobi in history. _'We have to be careful, if these two decide to actually fight us seriously we'd be dead in under a minute,'_ thought Naruto as he and Yugito continued to stare down the two revive kages. _**'No kidding kit, I may be prideful, but even I have to admit that these two not to trifled with. If you and your mate plan on surviving this, then your only bet is for Yugito to use Matatabi's techniques to defeat them,' **_said the voice of Kurama from inside Naruto's head. _'Your right Kurama, I guess I'll just have to by her some time to get ready,' _thought Naruto before he turned his head slightly so he could see his girlfriend from the corner of his eye. "Yugito-chan, the only chance we have of defeating these two is if you use the jutsu Matatabi taught you," whispered Naruto as Yugito nodded in agreement slightly.

"Your right, but it will take time to prepare the chakra necessary, and if the First figures out what we are before I can, then he'll just his Wood Style to seal off our demonic chakra from us," whispered Yugito as tried to think of a way to prepare her jutsu without the First figuring out that they were jinchuuriki. Turning so she could see her boyfriend from the corner of her eye, Yugito noticed his infamous fox smirk on his lips.

"Don't worry Yugito-chan, leave that to me," said Naruto before he turned his full attention back to their opponents, who watched them with impassive eyes. Pulling two shuriken from his holster, Naruto threw them at the two kages before going through a few hand signs, "Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu." The two shuriken became two hundred, once again surprising the two Hokage's. Speeding through hand signs, Hashirama ended in the snake sign once again, before slamming his hands on the ground.

"Wood Style: Dense Forest Creation," said the revived Hokage as roots and trees began to grow out of the roof they were standing on and filling the entire sealing barrier with a forest. One root in particular, rose up in front of the two brothers, blocking the hail shuriken before it reached them. Naruto frowned as he looked around the forest that now surrounded him and Yugito. _'Well damn, this complicates things a little bit,' _thought Naruto as she continued searching for their opponents.

"Naruto-kun, their directly in front of us, their using the trees as cover so they can attack from the shadows," said Yugito as pointed in the direction they had last scene the two kages. Nodding in understanding Naruto formed a few Shadow Clones, before he turned to Yugito.

"Hide yourself while you prepare the jutsu, my clones will protect you while I hold off those two," said Naruto before jumping off in the direction of the two kages. Yugito sighed slightly before she two jumped from her spot in search of a place to conceal herself until she was ready, the clones following at her heels.

Naruto landed on a branch across from the two kages with a frown on his face as he contemplated how he should go about this. He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of Tobirama's usual monotone voice.

"How is it that you know the Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu, that is a kinjutsu that is only found in Konoha, not in Kumo," asked the Second Hokage, his eyebrow raised in mild curiosity. Naruto had to fight hard to keep the satisfied smirk off of his face; it wasn't every day that you peeked the curiosity of a person like Tobirama Senju.

"You are correct, the Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu is a Konoha kinjutsu, but your student Sarutobi gave me access to the Hokage's personal library. I must admit, I was very impressed with everything that I found in there." Hashirama and Tobirama narrowed their eyes when he mentioned Sarutobi giving him access to the Hokage's library, before returning to the impassive nature.

"I see," was the only thing Tobirama said before started going through hand signs. Once again finishing in the bird sign, Tobirama kept his impassive face even as his jutsu formed, "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu." From out of nowhere, a large serpentine dragon made of water charged at Naruto as he sped through hand signs of his own.

"Earth Style: Earth Spike Jutsu," he said as he jumped from the branch he was standing on, the water dragon continuing its pursuit. Landing on an open patch of roof, Naruto slammed his hands on the ground, causing a large earth spike the rise up and impale the water dragon just before it hit him. _'Hurry Yugito-chan, I can't keep this up for long,' _thought Naruto as he went through more hand signs as he charged the First and Second Hokage's.

_With the Raikage- Same Time_

'_Damn it, I need to hurry up and beat this guy. Naruto and Yugito will need everyone they can get to defeat those two,' _thought A as he dodged another punch to the face from Dajimu. Countering with one of his own to Dajimu's stomach, A smirked as he made contact and knocked his opponent back a few feet. His smirk vanished however, when Dajimu simply stood up and made no outward indication that the punch affected him. _'What does it take to get a reaction out of this guy?' _thought A as he watched the rogue Akimichi form hand signs.

"You are unfit to be a kage or a leader of any kind," said Dajimu in the Root monotone, "Expansion Jutsu: Both Arms." Dajimu's arms grew to the size of horses before he launched them towards the Raikage. A scowl on his, the Raikage bobbed and weaved around the massive fists that would surely flatten him if they made contact. _'How dare he call me an unfit kage, what does he know about being a leader?'_ thought A as he jumped over another punch from the Root Anbu. Taking advantage of the situation, A started running down the Akimichi's enlarged arms and delivered a crushing roundhouse to the man's face.

Stumbling back slightly, Dajimu easily regained his bearings before shrinking his hands and launching a couple of kunai at the Raikage. Easily dodging the kunai, A glanced in the direction the Naruto and Yugito were fighting the First and Second Hokage's, before he was hit in the face by a flying spin kick.

"You are a pathetic excuse for a kage," said Dajimu as he slowly stood up from where he had crouched after his attack. "A true kage makes no ties to his ninja, they are merely tools for him to wage war with, tools that are expendable." A shot the Root Anbu a glare a he got to his feet and through away his kage robes, his muscle chest clear for all to see.

"You're wrong, a true kage would never think of his ninja that way, only a heartless tyrant like that bastard Danzo would," said the Raikage, spitting out Danzo's name like it was venom. This seemed to finally get a reaction out of the Root member, as he scowled at the Raikage before he spoke with an actual emotion in his voice, anger.

"Don't you dare insult Danzo-sama, he was far greater leader than anyone has or ever will be," spat the Root Anbu, before once again schooling his face into an emotionless mask. Smirking, A activated his Lightning Style Armor and shot at the Root Anbu before landing a devastating punch to the man's gut. He was forced to break away from his intended onslaught though, as roots and trees began to sprout from the roof, creating a dense forest inside of the barrier. _'Damn it, if I don't hurry Naruto and Yugito will be in serious trouble,' _thought A before blurring away and appearing in front of Dajimu again and continuing his taijutsu assault.

_With Bee- Same Time_

"You know you Root bastards are annoying as all hell," said Bee as he slashed at Terai with one of his swords. Said Root member ducked under the slash and tried to stab Bee his kunai, only to have Bee's second sword block the strike. Jumping away from each other, the two shinobi just starred at each other for a few seconds before charging back in. Terai sidestepped a stab to the gut and countered with a swipe of his claws, courtesy of the Inuzuka clans All-Fours Jutsu. Leaning his head back to avoid the swipe, Bee used his very unorthodox fighting style and bit into his wrist holding him in place. Terai, despite his years of training in Root, let out a yelp of pain and surprise as he starred at his now trapped hand.

"You are without a doubt, the most unorthodox shinobi on the planet," said Terai in the typical Root monotone, with a little disgust seeping into his voice. Bringing up his kunai, Terai used their position to his advantage and tried for a stab to Bee's stomach. Surprisingly, Bee raised his left sword and blocked the stab easily, even though he couldn't have known the stab was coming. Getting irritated at his wrist still being trapped in his opponents jaws, Terai reared his leg back and kicked Bee where the sun don't shine. The reaction was instant, Bee's grip on Terai's wrist slackened and Terai managed to jump away, a small smirk playing at the corners of his lips.

Bee on the other hand, was currently bent over holding his family jewels with anime tears rolling down his face. _'Now that just ain't right, hitting a man below the belt should be outlawed,' _thought Bee as Gyuuki winced inside of his host's mind. _**'Not even a true demon can be that cruel,'**_ thought Gyuuki as he used his chakra to help ease the pain. Shakily standing up, Bee glared at his opponent with such hatred and anger that even the Shinigami would wince in fear.

"Alright you bastard, no more mister nice guy; I'll make you regret ever meeting me for that cheap shot," said Bee before he threw his two swords into the air, quickly followed by the five on his back. Jumping up after his swords, Bee caught each of them with a different part of his body before landing on his left leg. Terai starred on in slight shock and awe at how Bee was holding his swords, he had one under his left arm pit, blade facing out, one in each of his elbow joints with his right arm above his head, another was held in behind his right knee cap and his right leg was raised, holding another in-between his leg and stomach, with the final one in his mouth. Bee didn't miss a beat, the second he landed back on the roof; he jumped towards his opponent before he started spinning at insane speeds.

"Kumo Style: Human Buzz saw," said Bee as his spinning form raced towards Terai who was still surprised that a human could move like Bee was. However, Terai was saved from being shredded to pieces by a massive root that sprouted from the roof. Bee stopped his attack as he watched the terrain around him change from that a tile roof, to a dense forest. _'Damn it, I better hurry, no telling what kind of trouble Naruto and Yugito will get in with those two as their opponents,' _thought Bee before jumped over the root started using his unpredictable kenjutsu style to keep Terai on the defensive.

_With Dodai- Same Time_

"Why don't you do us both a favor and die willingly, it'd be too troublesome to fight you right now," said Tera in the typical Root, if somewhat lazy, monotone. Dodai just remained in his stance, two kunai at the ready for any kind of attack.

"Not likely, although, judging by your somewhat lazy aura, I would venture a guess that you are of the Nara clan, right?" asked Dodai as he continued to analyze his opponent. Tera sighed slightly before giving a lazy nod in acknowledgement, bringing a look of understanding to Dodai's face. "Well that explains why you don't want to fight me, even with the shroud this barrier creates, there are just not enough shadows around for you to manipulate."

"You're a clever one, I'll give you that, but you're wrong. I just don't to fight you because I have more important things I could be doing right now, like catching a nap," said Tera, his Nara blood showing as he covered up a yawn. "Oh well, I guess the sooner I kill you, the sooner I'll be able to sleep." Dodai stiffened, his eyes on Tera's shadow, waiting for an attack. It was only thanks to his instincts that Dodai managed to jump away from his spot on the roof before multiple spears made out of shadows brook through the tiles. "You forgot about the shadows underneath the tiles," said Tera before forming the rat hand sign and launching his shadow at Dodai.

Jumping to avoid the shadow, Dodai threw his two kunai at Tera, knowing that as long as his shadow was extended, the Root member couldn't move. The kunai met their mark as they pierced Tera in the chest, one where his heart was, before 'Tera' turned into shadows and sank into the ground. _'What kind of clone was that?' _thought Dodai as he kept his guard up for any kind of counter. As if hearing his thoughts, Tera's voice sounded from seemingly everywhere.

"That was the Nara clan's Shadow Split technique. It allows us to disconnect our shadow from our bodies, while at the same time forming a clone that is fully capable of using any of our shadow based jutsu." Dodai tensed at hearing this, that kind of clone could be very dangerous in the right type of environment. From the corner of his eye, Dodai noticed a shadow moving towards him from underneath the tiles of the roof. Tired of playing hide and seek with his opponent, Dodai jumped away from the shadow while forming hand signs.

"Lava Style: Rubber Rope Jutsu," whispered Dodai before he spit out a long piece of rubber from his mouth and held it in his hands. Whipping the rubber rope towards the tiles where the shadow was protruding, Dodai cracked it like a whip knocking away multiple tiles. Out of a secret hole under the tiles came Tera who had an eyebrow raised as he examined his opponent's new weapon.

"So a Lava Style user that uses rubber based techniques? This makes things a little more interesting," said Tera before he was forced to jump away his spot on the roof as roots and trees began to grow out of the roof. Dodai looked around the new battlefield while mentally cursing to himself, _'Damn, with this forest, the Nara has more than enough shadows to manipulate. I better be careful, things just got a whole lot more serious.'_

_With Sarutobi and Orochimaru- Same Time_

"Kukuku, now doesn't this seem familiar sensei," said Orochimaru with a twisted smirk on his face as he watched his former sensei's face contort in anger, "I always did enjoy a trip down memory lane, don't you agree sensei?"

"The only memory that concerns me, is wiping yours from the face of this earth!" said Sarutobi as he charged his former student, his Adamantine Staff at the ready. Seeing that his taunting wasn't going to work as well as he hoped it would, Orochimaru spat up a snake, before the snake opened its mouth and regurgitated a sword handle. Grabbing onto the handle, Orochimaru pulled out the legendary Grass Long sword, Kusanagi. Swinging his legendary blade to meet his sensei's own legendary weapon, the two clashed with the ringing of steel. The two kage level shinobi struggled against each other for a few seconds before jumping away from one another and preparing to strike again. It was at that moment that an eye appeared on Sarutobi's staff and Enma's voice sounded from the staff in his hands.

"Be careful Sarutobi, even in this form, the Kusanagi will still be able to harm me." Sarutobi nodded in understanding before swinging Enma over his back and keeping him in place with chakra. Flipping through hand signs, Sarutobi brought his hand to his mouth after he finished in the tiger sign.

"Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu," a serpentine dragon made of red hot flames shot from Sarutobi's mouth and charged for the rogue Sannin. Orochimaru stabbed his Kusanagi into the ground beside him and sped through hand signs, before ending in the snake sign.

"Wind Style: Vacuum Bullet Jutsu," bringing his hand to his lips like Sarutobi, Orochimaru launched a bullet of compressed air the size of a horse at the charging fire dragon. When the bullet collided with the dragon, it punched easily through the flames before an explosion rocked through their area of the roof. Taking advantage of the smoke screen created by the explosion, Orochimaru grabbed his Kusanagi and charged towards his former sensei. Sarutobi seemed to have similar thoughts, as the two kage level shinobi clashed in the middle of the smoke. They were forced to jump away from each other however, as roots and trees began to grow all over the roof. Orochimaru smirked as he watched the forest grow around them, "Well, well, well sensei, it looks like that blonde brat you care so much for is as good as dead. You, more than anybody, should know that whenever the First Hokage uses this particular jutsu, his opponents never live to tell the tale." _'Curse you Orochimaru, I swear it's the last thing I do, I will kill you!' _thought Sarutobi before he charged at his former student with murder in his eyes.

_With Naruto's Clone_

Naruto's clone continued to jump through the trees surrounding Konoha as he searched for his next target. _'Found you,' _thought the clone before he jumped into a clearing and landed in front of his startled targets.

"Gaara," said the clone as he watched the surprised Shukaku jinchuuriki with a critical eye, "We need to talk."

**Ok, before anyone starts ranting and raving at me about the cliffhanger, I would like to say that I prefer my chapters to be around the same length, and this one was at the cut off amount. Well let me know how I did, and let me repeat what I said at the top, this will be the last update for Black Fox for a while until I get this idea that won't leave me alone out of my head on onto the site. Before I begin that story though, I do plan on updating Nine Beasts, so everyone who has been waiting for that update, its just about here.**

**Well, till next time!  
**

**BSW  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everybody, I'm finally back with the newest installment of Kumo's Black Fox! Now I know some of you are probably pissed at me for not updating in so long, and I apologies, I just kind of lost interest in writing for a time. But fear not, my friends, I'm back with a vengeance. Now, because of the long interval between my updates, I won't by responding to any reviews this chapter, and for that I apologize again.  
**

**Now a quick word of advice, if you have not read this story for awhile, I highly recommend that you go back to the beginning and reread everything so you not confused when certain things happen certain ways that were different from canon. I have also provided a quick summary of all of the major scenes that occurred in the last chapter just in case.  
**

**As usual, I own nothing relating to Naruto, except for whatever OC's I come up with**

**Enjoy!**

_Last time on Kumo's Black Fox_

…"_No," said the first clone, "When this village's time comes, we will be the ones to destroy it, and the entire fox clan will be there to help. For now though, I want some snake bar-b-que, what do you say guys?" the two foxes smirked at this and looked at each other before nodding in agreement._

"_**Since your just clones, you might want to stay out of this one if you don't want to get dispelled," **__said the elder twin before the clones jumped away and landed on trees a ways away. __**"Now then, shall we little brother?"**_

"_**Yes my dear brother, we shall," **__said the younger twin…_

* * *

…"_Sasuke Uchiha is a traitor to Konohagakure; he willingly crossed into the Land of Rice and has willingly joined Otogakure and Orochimaru," said Anko causing the two genin's eyes widen in shock, before they narrowed in suspicion._

"_You're lying; Sasuke-kun would never betray the village, he cares too much for us to ever do such a thing," said Ino, back in full fan girl mode. Sakura followed her example, and started to defend the Uchiha as well…_

* * *

…'_We have to be careful, if these two decide to actually fight us seriously we'd be dead in under a minute,' thought Naruto as he and Yugito continued to stare down the two revived kages. __**'No kidding kit, I may be prideful, but even I have to admit that these two are not to be trifled with. If you and your mate plan on surviving this, then your only bet is for Yugito to use Matatabi's techniques to defeat them,' **__said Kurama from inside Naruto's head._

'_My thoughts exactly Kurama, I guess I'll just have to by her some time to get ready,' thought Naruto before he turned his head slightly so he could see his girlfriend from the corner of her eye. "Yugito-chan, the only chance we have to defeat these two is if you use the jutsu Matatabi taught you," whispered Naruto as Yugito nodded in agreement slightly._

"_Your right, but it will take time to prepare the chakra necessary, and the if the Shodai figures out what we are before I can, then he'll just use his Mokuton to seal off our demonic chakra from us," whispered Yugito as she tried to think of a way to prepare her jutsu without the Shodai figuring out that they were jinchuuriki. Turning so she could see her boyfriend from the corner of her eye, Yugito noticed his infamous fox smirk on his lips._

"_Don't worry Yugito-chan, leave that to me," said Naruto…_

* * *

…"_You are a pathetic excuse for a kage," said Dajimu as he slowly stood up from where he had crouched after his attack. "A true kage makes no ties to his ninja, they are merely tools for him to wage war with, tools that are expendable." A shot the Root Anbu a glare as he got to his feet and through away his kage robes, his muscled chest clear for all to see._

"_You're wrong, a true kage would never think of his ninja that way, only a heartless tyrant like that bastard Danzo would," said the Raikage, spitting out Danzo's name like it was venom. This seemed to finally get a reaction out of the Root member, as he scowled at the Raikage before he spoke with an actual emotion in his voice, anger…_

* * *

…_Terai reared his leg back and kicked Bee where the sun don't shine. The reaction was instant, Bee's grip on Terai's wrist slackened and Terai managed to jump away, a small smirk playing at the corners of his lips._

_Bee on the other hand, was currently bent over holding his family jewels with anime tears rolling down his face. 'Now that just ain't right, hitting a man below the belt should be outlawed,' thought Bee as Gyuuki winced inside of his host's mind. __**'Not even a true demon can be the cruel,' **__thought Gyuuki as he used his chakra to help ease the pain. Shakily standing up, Bee glared at his opponent with such hatred and anger that even the Shinigami would wince in fear._

"_Alright you bastard, no more mister nice guy; I'll make you regret ever meeting me for that cheap shot," said Bee before he threw his two swords into the air, quickly followed by the five on his back…_

* * *

…"_That was the Nara clan's Shadow Split technique. It allows us to disconnect our shadow from our bodies, while at the same time forming a clone that is fully capable of using any of our shadow based jutsu." Dodai tensed at hearing this, that kind of clone could be very dangerous in the right type of environment. From the corner of his eye, Dodai noticed a shadow moving towards him from underneath the tiles of the roof. Tired of playing hide and seek with his opponent, Dodai jumped away from the shadow while forming hand signs._

"_Yoton: Rubber Rope Jutsu," whispered Dodai before he spit out a long piece of rubber from his mouth and held it in his hands. Whipping the rubber rope towards the tiles where the shadow was protruding, Dodai cracked it like a whip knocking away multiple tiles. Out of a secret hole under the tiles came Tera who had an eyebrow raised as he examined his opponent's new weapon._

"_So a Yoton user that uses rubber based techniques? This makes things a little more interesting,"…_

* * *

…"_Kukuku, now doesn't this seem familiar sensei," said Orochimaru with a twisted smirk on his face as he watched his former sensei's face contort in anger, "I always did enjoy a trip down memory lane, don't you agree sensei?"_

"_The only memory that concerns me, is wiping yours from the face of this earth!" said Sarutobi as he charged his former student, his Adamantine Staff at the ready. Seeing that his taunting wasn't going to work as well as he hoped it would, Orochimaru spat up a snake, before the snake opened its mouth and regurgitated a sword handle. Grabbing onto the handle, Orochimaru pulled out the legendary Grass Long sword, Kusanagi. Swinging his legendary blade to meet his sensei's own legendary weapon, the two clashed with the ringing of steel. The two kage level shinobi struggled against each other for a few seconds before jumping away from one another and preparing to strike again. It was at that moment that an eye appeared on Sarutobi's staff and Enma's voice sounded from the staff in his hands._

"_Be careful Sarutobi, even in this form, the Kusanagi will still be able to harm me." Sarutobi nodded in understanding before swinging Enma over his back and keeping him in place with chakra…_

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"Gaara," said the clone as he watched the surprised jinchuuriki with a critical eye, "We need to talk."

No one moved for what felt like hours, each wrapped up in their own thoughts. Temari was doing her best to keep her face neutral, but inside she was a nervous wreck. Images of her little brothers altercation with the blonde before them and his team mate flashed through her mind like an endless cycle. _'Who the hell is this guy? If he was able to scare Shukaku enough to retreat back inside of Gaara, then what the hell could he do to the three of us,' _these thoughts continued to play out in her mind as she tried to discretely prepare for a possible attack.

Kankuro was having similar thoughts as his sister, only he wasn't succeeding in keeping up any kind of façade, his fear of the person before him plain for all to see. _'What the hell could he want with Gaara? Either way, if those two start going at it, I'm getting out of here! Screw the mission, my life is more important than that!'_

Gaara could do little more than stare at his fellow jinchuuriki as his mind flashed back to the events of the tournament. From inside Gaara, Shukaku was shaking in both fear and fury. He was furious that he had been out classed in power by a mere human, though said human was also the host of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. That alone was also the reason for his fear. While he may be prideful as one of the nine bijuu, he was not suicidal, and even the thought of having to face his other fellow bijuu, even Matatabi, who was only a tail stronger them him, filled him with dread.

Deciding to break the silence, and finally finding his voice, Gaara spoke in his usual monotone, "What is it you want with me?"

The Naruto clone smiled slightly at finally getting a reaction, _'I mean seriously, did mine and Yugito's little display scare them that much?' _"I only wish to talk, but before we begin I would like you to tell me why it is that Suna, one of the Five Great Shinobi Nations, would ally itself with someone like Orochimaru to attack Konoha?" This through the Sand Siblings for a loop, of all of the questions they were expecting, that sure as hell wasn't one of them.

"Though I don't agree with the reasoning behind it, our father, the Yondaime Kazekage said it was a chance to prove to the Wind Daimyo that he should send more funding and missions to Suna instead of Konoha," said Temari, a growing frown on her face as she continued to remember why she and her brothers were forced into this. The clone looked over at Gaara and Kankuro for confirmation and got a nod in response from both of them.

"I see," started the clone as he gathered his thoughts, "Unfortunately though, this invasion was a failure from the start. Even if you were to succeed and managed to defeat Konoha, it would all be in vain. Your father is dead, killed by Orochimaru's own hand some weeks ago."

"WHAT?" screamed Temari and Kankuro at the news of theirs father's death while Gaara merely raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Why would he do something like that, Orochimaru himself came to our village to negotiate the terms of the alliance to attack Konoha. I can't believe it, that backstabbing snake tricked us!" raged Kankuro as his mind came up with some very torturous ways of making Orochimaru pay.

"Believe it," said Naruto, drawing attention back to him, "Orochimaru only desires two things in this world, and they are immortality and to bring Konoha to its knees for, in his mind, betraying him. He doesn't care what lengths he has to go to, who he has to kill, or even what happens to his own men. So long as it means accomplishing his goals, he won't hesitate to do anything he has to." The Naruto clone took a moment to observe all of their reactions to this information and he wasn't very surprised by their reactions.

Temari's expression looked like a mix between sadness and rage. The sadness obviously from losing her father to the likes of Orochimaru and at the same time feeling rage at what the snake had done and wanting nothing more than to shred him with her fan. Kankuro was very similar to his sister, only minus the sadness. He was furious that Orochimaru would deceive them like this just to exact his revenge on Konoha. He swore that if it was the last thing he did, he would make Orochimaru pay for his treachery. Gaara on the other hand just remained impassive about everything. He couldn't say he was really saddened by the news of his father's death because of how the man had treated him when he was younger.

"Why are you telling us all this anyway? What do you get out of it?" said Temari as she got a hold of her emotions again. This seemed to bring Kankuro out of his dark thoughts of what he planned to do to Orochimaru and also managed to peek Gaara's curiosity as well.

The clone nodded in acknowledgement before he answered, "Why I'm telling you this is simple really, I want to help you." The Sand Siblings couldn't hide their surprise at this statement, but before any of them could respond the clone continued. "I once lived in this village and like Gaara; I was hated and feared for what I hold. I lost count of how many times I was thrown out of stores, and almost every other establishment in this village, all because I was the so called, 'demon child.' However, that wasn't the worst of what I had to endure, every year, on October tenth, my very own birthday, a festival was held to celebrate the defeat of the Kyuubi at the hands of my father, Minato Namikaze. On that same night, almost all of the villagers would get drunk and would form a mob to, 'Finish what the Yondaime started.' Sadly, they succeeded in finding me almost every year, and when they did, they beat me to the point where I have looked the Shinigami in the face, only to be rescued at the last possible minute by whatever Anbu was supposed to be guarding me that night. I hate this pathetic village, probably even more so than Orochimaru. This village is nothing to me, I want nothing more than to watch it burn to the ground, but on my terms. I will be the one to decide this village's fate, not some pathetic invasion attempt by a deranged snake."

Temari and Kankuro couldn't stop the blood that drained from their faces as they continued to the listen to the blonde Kumo shinobi. As the children of the Kazekage, they were treated almost like royalty in Suna. Sure they had seen how Gaara was treated, but that was only when their father or a personal escort was not with him, and even then it was only harsh whispers and glares. Even though they feared him because of Shukaku, the thought of Gaara having to go through what Naruto did, brought a protective fury neither knew they possessed to the forefront of their minds.

Gaara continued to stare at his blonde counterpart, showing no outward reaction to what he had just been told. Inside of him however, was a completely different story. When Naruto had first started his tale, he wasn't moved in the slightest, having experienced much the same thing in Suna. He was just about to interrupt the blonde, when he had begun to tell them about the beatings he had to go through. That had silenced the red head quickly; he may have had assassination attempts made on his life before, but they were all unsuccessful and only started to happen when he was about six years old. Naruto it seemed had experienced far worse treatment at the hands of his former village, and if the look in the blonde's eyes was an indication, than the beatings were probably more frequent than once a year. He knew for certain that if he was forced to go through the same thing, then he would have given into Shukaku long ago and leveled the village for what it did to him. But that thought begged the question… "How did you not succumb to your hatred?"

"You mean how did I not end up a crazed, bloodthirsty killer like you, right?" asked Naruto with a chuckle, causing Gaara to frown at the barb. "It's actually a rather interesting tale; I told you how I was treated in this village, but one thing I didn't tell you was that on one occasion, a mob of villagers and shinobi beat me so badly that had I not been a jinchuuriki, I would be dead right now." The Sand Siblings' eyes widened slightly at that revelation, "But you know, I'm actually kind of grateful that they did that now, because if they hadn't, I have no doubt in my mind that I would have turned out just like Gaara did."

"Grateful? Why the hell are you grateful that they did that? If you're telling the truth than they might as well have killed you! You said it yourself, if you weren't a jinchuuriki, you would be dead right now!" yelled Kankuro.

Naruto sent a small glare at the puppeteer for interrupting him, causing said genin to immediately regret what he said. "I'm grateful to them, because if they hadn't, I never would have met Kurama." Seeing the confused looks on Temari and Kankuro's faces, he elaborated, "Kurama is the true name of the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

All traces of color drained from Temari's and Kankuro's faces as the words left the blonde's lips. Since the only experience with jinchuuriki the two had was from their little brother, they had naturally assumed that all jinchuuriki, as well as the other bijuu were the same as Gaara and Shukaku. That a jinchuuriki could not only talk to their bijuu, but if they were reading between the lines correctly, that said bijuu would willingly help their jinchuuriki was both fascinating and terrifying at the same time.

Finally managing to find her voice, Temari broke the silence that enveloped the four genin, "Y-you don't mean…"

Naruto nodded his head in the affirmative, already knowing what the blonde kunoichi was going to ask. "Yes, Kurama was the one who helped keep me sane during my time in this village. He helped me train, taught me how to survive on my own, and for that, I am eternally to grateful to him. It may seem strange to you, but not all jinchuuriki are bloodthirsty killers, and deep down, neither are you Gaara." Before the Suna genin had a chance to respond, Naruto beat him to it, "I understand you more than you realize Gaara. I know that deep down; you aren't the crazed killer you have made yourself out to be."

"How can you be certain you are correct? We both may be jinchuuriki, but what makes you think you understand me at all?" asked Gaara, a small trace of surprise and fear lacing his voice.

This didn't go unnoticed by the blonde jinchuuriki who sent a small smile towards the red head, "You aren't the only one who put on a mask to try and protect yourself from the people around you." Gaara's eyes widened in shock as an uncharacteristic intake of breath let Naruto know he had hit the nail on the head. "You are not alone in this world Gaara, Temari and Kankuro may be your siblings by blood, but you also have a brother in me. We may not be related by blood, but we are both jinchuuriki, we both know the pain that comes with that title. It may be painful Gaara, but you have to take off your mask, if you don't, then sooner or later you will lose yourself to the darkness in your heart. You will become the very thing you hold at bay, the very thing the people of your village believe you to be, a demon."

Gaara could do little more than stare at the blonde shinobi across from him. Not only had he been able to see clean through his mask, something even Temari wasn't able to, he had also told him what his own subconscious had been telling him for years. That if he truly wanted to feel alive, to know that his existence meant something, he would have to take off the mask of a psychotic murderer. But what else could he be? He had worn the mask for so long that he had started to forget what was behind it.

But maybe… just maybe… Naruto was right.

The Naruto clone watched as a multitude of emotions flashed through his fellow jinchuuriki's eyes. He knew how hard it was to take off ones protective mask; he himself had times where his attitude and personality would revert back to his mask of an idiot, but they were becoming less frequent as time passed. "You don't have to make a decision now Gaara, I understand what must be going through your mind right now, so I will leave you to your thoughts. However, I strongly advise you to return to Suna as quickly as possible. If you wish to recover your father's body, it is in a ditch ten miles out from the west gate," said the clone as he gave one final nod to the Sand Siblings before dispelling in a cloud of smoke.

The three Suna genin stayed in the clearing for several minutes after that, each of them wrapped up in their own thoughts. Surprisingly, Gaara was the first one to come out of his thoughts, "Temari, Kankuro…I'm sorry." The two older genin were taken by surprise at the sudden apology, but quickly remembered what Naruto had said about Gaara's mask. _'I hope this means I can finally have my little brother back,' _they thought at the same time before the three Suna genin took off to the west gate.

_With Naruto_

Naruto panted as he leapt off of another branch that had animated itself and started to lash out at him. This had been going on for several minutes; after he had destroyed the Nidaime's Water Dragon he had attempted to catch the two kages off guard with frontal assault, while a shadow clone moved behind the two to trap them in a pincer move.

That had been a disastrous failure.

The Nidaime had easily sensed the new chakra signature long before the clone had gotten behind them and had made a clone of his own to dispatch Naruto's. With his clone destroyed, Naruto had left himself open to an immediate counter from the Shodai, and he more than capitalized on it. Hashirama unsealed a broadsword from a storage seal on one of his wrist guards and moved to cleave Naruto's head off. It was only thanks a quick substitution that Naruto had barely managed to avoid the attack. But that was when things got even harder; the Shodai stopped attacking directly and instead focused on manipulating the forest around them. Tobirama knew what his brother was planning and had immediately moved to the shadows and occasionally launched a Suiton jutsu at Naruto.

'_Damn it,' _thought Naruto as he jumped over another Water Dragon, _'Hurry Yugito-chan I'm almost at my limit.' _With a quick pulse of chakra, Naruto turned around threw and handful of kunai into the shadows. The Nidaime jumped from his hiding place, easily dodging the kunai, even though it wasn't necessary. Naruto collapsed to one knee, his breathing labored, as he watched the two brothers in front of him.

"I must admit, I'm quite impressed with your level of skill at such a young age," said Hashirama as the forest calmed and returned to its original state. "You remind me very much of myself when I was young," the Shodai smiled slightly as he said this, though it seemed strained. "However, it seems you have reached your limit."

"Indeed," said Tobirama, his crossed and his always present neutral expression firmly in place, "You seem to possess the same drive as Hashirama; but you have a calculating mind, reminiscent of me during my youth."

Despite the situation, Naruto smirked slightly at the compliments, "Heh, you honor me Hashirama-sama, Tobirama-sama, but I'm not out of this fight just yet."

Tobirama shook his head slightly, it seemed that the blonde before them was more like Hashirama then he thought. Hashirama's smile widened slightly, the strain it took even more pronounced than before. "You fought bravely young shinobi; there is no shame in admitting defeat when you know you cannot win. Sadly, due to the talismans that were implanted into us, our bodies are not our own anymore. The talismans are designed to completely suppress the personality of those brought back with the Impure World Reincarnation, turning them into no more than mere puppets for the user."

"However," continued Tobirama, "The one that summoned us, has greatly underestimated our power. I was the one who originally designed this jutsu and the talismans used to control it. I designed them so that in order to gain complete control over the summoned, the user must be able to use their own power and will to force the summoned to submit to them. While this person is indeed powerful, they are not able to completely control us."

"I see," mumbled Naruto, his mind already going into over drive, "So while he is able to control your bodies, he cannot completely suppress your personalities. That explains why you two seemed to be fighting against yourselves during our battle, as well as the effort you're having to put into keeping that smile on your face Hashirama-sama."

"He does indeed have the same analytical mind as you, Tobirama," said Hashirama with a chuckle.

"So it would seem," said Tobirama with a small, almost unnoticeable smile gracing his lips. The smile immediately vanished as his body suddenly started to run towards the downed blonde, a ninjato appearing from a seal on his armor. "It seems this is the end, young one; for it's worth, I'm sorry," said Tobirama as he brought his sword back, ready to swing.

'_Hope this works,' _thought Naruto as he reached inside his blood red cloak and unsealed his newest weapon. The Nidaime's sword was mere inches from Naruto's neck when a blade of pure lightning appeared and blocked the strike. It didn't stop there however, the legendary blade cut clean through the sword with ease. Tobirama, surprised at the sight of his former weapon being used against him, wasn't able to stop himself in time to avoid the blade. Seizing the opening, Naruto swung the Raijin at the Nidaime, completely bisecting his reincarnated body.

Jumping away from the Nidaime, Naruto watched as the former Hokage's body began to regenerate itself again. _'Damn it, looks like I was wrong. Even though the bodies seem to be made from some type of earth based substance, lightning doesn't have the same effect of neutralizing them like it does Doton techniques,' _thought Naruto as he began to ready himself for another attack. Before he could move to attack his eyes widened as he received the memories from two of his clones, the one who talked to Gaara and one of the ones he sent to guard Yugito. _'Alright, time to end this,' _he thought before he deactivated the Raijin and held the handle in between his hands as he formed hand signs. Ending with the ram seal, Naruto jumped from his position on a branch, activating the Raijin as he fell back to the roof. Flipping the Raijin into a reverse grip, Naruto used both hands to stab the blade halfway into the roof as he landed, "Raijin no Ken: Imperial Field of the Thunder God."

The roof began to shake slightly, instantly putting Hashirama and the newly regenerated Tobirama on guard. Instantly, multiple spikes of pure lightning rose from the ground, impaling the brothers in various points along their bodies. However, unlike most techniques that involve the use of lightning, this one didn't dissipate after it was completed. Instead the lightning spikes stayed in place, suspending the two brothers a few feet from the ground.

"Very impressive technique you have here," said Hashirama, his reincarnated corpse twitching every so often with the lightning running through it. "But I'm curious, how is it that you came to have the Raijin in your possession? The last I saw of it before my death, was when Tobirama still wielded it." It seemed Tobirama wanted to know the same thing, if the pointed stare he was giving Naruto was any indication.

"Yes," said the Nidaime in his normal monotone, though his voice held a slight growl to it, "How did you come to own _my _sword?"

"Your sword," growled Naruto from his kneeling position, "This sword was never yours! You're nothing but a thief who stole it from _my _clan, the Uzumaki Clan!"

"You're an Uzumaki?" asked the Shodai, surprise evident in his voice.

"Yes, my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I am the last surviving member of both the Uzumaki and Namikaze clan's; and as is my birth rite, I have reclaimed the Raijin in the name of my ancestors."

"But wait, if you're and Uzumaki, then that means…" Hashirama's voice trailed off as he continued to stare at Naruto, almost as if he was searching for something.

"Yes, I am your distant grandson Hashirama-sama, and your distant grandnephew Tobirama-sama. Though I still do not know for certain the lineage that leads my line back to the boy you and Mito-sama adopted, I do know for certain you two are my family, if only in name."

_With the Raikage_

'_This guy is really starting to annoy me,' _thought A as he dodged another fist the size of a horse. Ever since the forest had been created on the roof, A had been forced onto the defensive. While he may have been far faster, and more than likely, physically stronger than his opponent, the environment they found themselves in was not to his advantage. His superior speed was all but useless in the dense forest; only helping him to dodge Dajimu's enlarged appendages. While he could have easily smashed his way through the thick forest around him and gotten to his enemy, and he was seriously considering doing just that, years of dealing with Naruto's pranks had taught him that smashing through things recklessly was not in his best interest.

Sidestepping yet another fist the size of his body, A capitalized on his position by grabbing onto the fist with both hands and pulled on it with all his strength. Dajimu didn't have time react as he was forcibly pulled from his spot in the shadows, only to be met with a lightning infused elbow. "Elbow!" screamed A as his arm made contact with the airborne Root Anbu. With a satisfying crunch, Dajimu was launched into one of the many trees surrounding them, seemingly unconscious. Just as A was about to move to deliver the final blow, Dajimu jumped up into the canopy above them.

"It seems I underestimated you, you seem to possess some level of skill," said Dajimu, his voice echoing throughout the small clearing, "But it's time to end this little skirmish." A braced himself, preparing for whatever his enemy had planned. "Katon: Blazing Human Bullet Impact," the flaming form of Dajimu, under the effects of his clans Multi-Size Jutsu, began falling towards A, intent on obliterating the Raikage.

A had other ideas though, as he brazenly jumped up to meet the flaming human head on. With a quick pulse of chakra, several protrusions appeared along A's right vambrace. Focusing most of his Raiton Armor's power to his arm, A used his left hand to brace his right shoulder as he made contact with the Root Anbu. "LARIAT!" roared A as he launched Dajimu's flaming form back into the air, watching with satisfaction as the Anbu crashed into the top of the barrier.

His attention was immediately drawn from his opponent writhing on the ground as the flames from the barrier burned, to a strong pulse of Matatabi's chakra coming from where he had last seen the two blonde genin. "Crap, if they use their bijuu's chakra against the Shodai…" he trailed off as he immediately launched himself deeper into the forest, not wanting to imagine what might happen. "Hang in there Naruto, Yugito, I'm on my way."

_With Bee_

Unlike his brother, Bee had been completely on the offensive against his opponent. His unorthodox style of fighting made it nearly impossible for Terai to counter, but that didn't mean the Root Anbu was going to go down easy. For longer than any other person, other than A had been able to, Terai had managed to avoid most of Bee's attempt's at finishing him; though he did receive his fair share of cuts and gashes.

'_Man, this guy is good,' _thought Bee as he continued to use his Seven Swords Dance to attack the rogue Anbu. Terai jumped behind a root, hoping that to buy himself a few moments to gather his thoughts. Unfortunately for him, Bee had other plans; charging his lightning chakra into his swords, Bee used his Human Buzz Saw to shred the tree into splinters. Terai had just enough time to substitute himself with a log before he was shredded by Bee's swords. _'Ok, no playing around, it's time to end this bastard once and for all,' _stopping his spinning, Bee through his swords into the air and did some aerobatics to catch each of them in their respective sheaths. _'Alright Gyuuki, time to release the bull!'_

'_**You got it Bee, put this guy down and go help Naruto and Yugito,' **_said Gyuuki as Bee drew on his tenant's chakra. A shroud of red chakra enveloped the Hachibi Jinchuuriki, taking on the form of a bull with a single tail swinging behind him. Terai only had a moment to think before he was forced to duck, barely a second later, Bee's chakra coated arm smash through the tree behind him. He wasn't fast enough to dodge Bee's follow up though, as the chakra tail batted the Inuzuka away.

Terai struggle to his feet, he may have been tough, and able to brush off most hits and not show a reaction, but even he couldn't ignore the pain of coming into direct contact with a bijuu's chakra. His moment of weakness would cost him though, as Bee suddenly appeared next to him, his arm extended once again. **"Lariat," **said Bee, his voice taking on a demonic edge as his arm rammed into Terai's neck, effectively blowing the man's head off his shoulders. He didn't stick around to admire his handiwork however, as he instantly sped through the forest towards where he sensed Naruto and Yugito.

_With Dodai_

If anybody had been watching the fight between the two shinobi, they could have easily mistaken it for a game of shogi. The two shinobi realized early on that they were almost equals in terms of skill and ability. In the end they knew that the winner would be the one who could out think the other. While there may have been little actual combat between the two, a fierce battle was being waged as both strategists pitted their minds against one another.

With the added shadows from the forest surrounding them, Tera had immediately fallen back into the dense foliage and attempted to trap Dodai with his multitude of shadow techniques. Dodai proved himself to be deserving of his place among his fellow shinobi, as he avoided being ensnared in the famed shadow jutsu of the Nara, despite the environment being almost completely covered in shadows.

Dodai had forced Tera to reveal himself on more than one occasion with clever application of his Mud Clones and Yoton: Rubber Rope. Tera likewise had used his Shadow Split technique to great use, almost capturing Dodai and forcing the man to dodge multiple shadows at once. But no matter how they tried to get an upper hand in the battle, the other always had an answer for them.

Dodai jumped into the air, avoiding another attempt from Tera to trap him in his shadow. Swinging his rubber rope in the direction he saw the shadow retreating, Dodai watched as Tera once again jumped to a different hiding place to strike from. Forming two more rubber ropes in his hands, Dodai swung them in the direction he saw his enemy retreat, only to watch again as he blurred away to a different location.

'_Time to lure him out into the open,' _thought Dodai as he flashed through a chain of seals, ending in the tiger seal, "Katon: Flame Whirlwind." Fire surrounded Dodai as it began to swirl around him; pushing his hands forward, Dodai launched the swirling tunnel of fire at the forest in front of him. Spinning on his heel, the Yoton user used his extensive training in nature manipulation to guide the tunnel of fire so that it set all of the trees around him a blaze.

His planned seemed to work as Tera jumped down from his burning tree and moved to strike Dodai with his flat tipped tanto. However before Tera managed to get within striking distance, multiple rubber ropes appeared from the burning forest and wrapped themselves around various points on Tera's body, trapping him. Tera couldn't hide his surprise as he now found himself at Dodai's mercy, "How?"

Dodai smirked at his trapped enemy as he pulled out a kunai from his pouch, "My rubber ropes are very durable, able to withstand multiple impacts, cause significant damage with a single strike, and hold extreme weights without breaking. During out battle, I was constantly creating and throwing away multiple ropes, despite their durability."

"That still doesn't explain…" began Tera before his eyes widened in realization, "You hid clones inside of the ropes didn't you?"

"Not quite," said Dodai, "Each of the ropes I created was the real deal; however I have trained to such an extreme in nature transformation that I can freely manipulate any of my rubber even if I am not in direct contact with it. I simply used the discarded ropes to form Rubber Clones, and had them position themselves to trap you the moment you were in the open."

Tera remained silent for a second before he closed his eyes, silently admitting his defeat. Dodai didn't waste another second; he drove his kunai into Tera's neck, instantly killing the man. His opponent taken care of, Dodai used a pulse of chakra to locate Naruto and Yugito before launching himself in their direction, hoping it wasn't too late.

_Back with Naruto_

"You…You're my grandson?" asked Hashirama, his disbelief apparent in his wide eyes. Tobirama wasn't fairing much better than his brother at concealing his shock. While the boy he was fighting wasn't from his direct line, or his brother's for that matter, he was still being forced to fight a member of his family.

"Yes, Hashirama-sama," said Naruto rising from crouched position, though he left the Raijin in the ground. "Though as I said, I do not know the line that leads mine back to the boy you and Mito-sama adopted. The only reason I know you two are my family, is because Mito-sama left a letter inside of an Uzumaki chest. Actually, I was hoping you could tell me a little more about my heritage before you are returned to place you came. Mito-sama didn't even mention the name of my ancestor in her letter."

"Of course," said Hashirama, a heartwarming smile crossing his lips, the effort from before nowhere to be seen. "Since Mito-chan was never able to sire children of her own, we were more than happy to adopt the last of Mito's clan into our family. Young Kaito Uzumaki was no more than six when he came into our family, but despite that, he still treated Mito-chan, Tobirama, I and every other member of our clan like his family. I would tell you more about him, but my time here is short so I will tell you of your family. Kaito married a young woman by the name of Rina Terumi; she hailed from Kirigakure, but moved to Konoha to be with Kaito."

"Terumi? As in the Terumi clan of Kirigakure, known for their dual kekkei genkai's Yoton and Futton?" said a surprised Naruto, who would've thought that his family line was comprised of so many well-known clans.

"Yes," said Hashirama, his smile never once wavering, "Kaito and Rina sired two lovely daughters together, Tsunade and Mei. The two of them were always competitive with each other, each trying to outdo the other. When the girls began the academy, they were given the choice of which of their clan names they wished to take. Tsunade, wanting to honor both myself and Tobirama, took on the Senju name, while Mei, who was almost a carbon copy of Rina, took on the Terumi name. That is all I can tell you, I died shortly after the girls started the academy."

Naruto was silent for a moment, mentally branding the names of his family members into his skull. He swore that even if it was the last thing he did, he would find a way to help reunite his broken family. "Thank you Hashirama-sama, you have no idea how much this information means to me."

"You're welcome, young one."

Naruto smiled at the trap brothers, "Now all that I need to do is find the few missing links in my family tree, and help reunite our broken family."

"You will succeed," said Tobirama, speaking for the first time since discovering his grandnephews existence, "You are the descendant of the Shodai and Nidaime Hokage's, I know you will succeed in anything you set your mind to; just as we did all of those years ago."

A lone tear fell from Naruto's eyes as he looked at his grandfather and granduncle for what could possibly the last time, "Thank you Tobirama-jiji, I'll make you and Hashirama-jiji proud." With one last smile towards his ancestors, Naruto jumped back a little, "Now Yugito-chan!"

From the surrounding forest, Yugito appeared in front of Naruto, her hands glowing with dark blue fire. With a small smile of gratitude towards the two legendary shinobi, Yugito swung her hands out in an arc, launching a blade of blue flames at the reincarnated men. "Neko Style: Reaper Soul Blade," as the blade of fire passed through the two brothers, the bodies trembled slightly before crumbling back into dust, revealing the corpses used as sacrifices. However, floating over the piles of ash and dust were the spirits of Hashirama and Tobirama.

Hashirama seemed confused as to why his spirit had been release yet hadn't passed on. Naruto saw the confusion being reflected in his ancestor's eyes, and with a sigh pulled out a scroll from inside his jacket. The scroll was completely black; no writing was visible on the surface. With a flick of his wrist, Naruto opened the scroll to reveal a complex sealing array, with multiple circles along the inside of the scroll. "The jutsu Yugito-chan used to release your souls from the bindings of the Reincarnation is designed so that when the targets soul has been released, it will remain in this world until it is sealed within something. In this case, we will be sealing you two inside this scroll, preventing anyone like Orochimaru from summoning you again."

Tobirama merely nodded, while Hashirama gave his descendant a warm smile, "You two are quite the tag team; I know you will become excellent ninja one day. But Naruto, you need not be sad; you are merely doing what is best for everyone involved. Know that I am proud of you, and even though I shall be sealed away, I will always be watching over you."

"As will I," said Tobirama as the two brothers watched Naruto prepare for the sealing.

With a quick flurry of hand seals, Naruto slammed his hand onto the scroll in front of him. "Fuinjutsu: Path of the Pure World," as the words left passed his lips, the first two circles on the scroll began to glow a brilliant yellow. As the chakra from the scroll began to suck the ghostly forms of Hashirama and Tobirama away, Naruto noticed that the other three Kumo shinobi in the barrier had arrived. Once the sealing was complete, Naruto rolled the scroll back up, before placing the scroll inside his jacket. "You're a little late, the fun's already over," said Naruto with a small laugh, before he schooled his features, "What about that senile old man, don't forget we need to make sure he survives this encounter. Despite how badly I want him dead, he is of more use alive than he is dead."

"I have no idea, after you and Yugito separated to take on the Shodai and Nidaime, we were all forced to split up and handle one of the Root Anbu Orochimaru had with him," said Bee as he stopped using Gyuuki's chakra, allowing his shroud to fade.

"I still don't see why we have to make sure the old Hokage lives through this, but I'll trust your judgment Naruto," said A, his Raiton Armor dissipating as well.

"Thanks Raikage-sama, I'll explain every again once this over, but for now, we have a snake to eliminate." The other four Kumo ninja nodded in agreement with Naruto before all five of them shot of towards the location Sarutobi and Orochimaru's chakra's could be felt.

* * *

**Well there you go! Please tell me what you think, preferably in a review so I know how much of an interest people still have in my story.**

**Now I need to clear up a few things before people start bombarding me with questions or trying to point out a fact from canon: first off, yes I know that in canon, Mei Terumi is actually in her thirties, but this is fanfiction and I'm altering things to meet my needs. Second, I chose to do things this way with Naruto's family to add in an actual reason why no one ever inherited Hashirama's Mokuton. Third, remember that during that time period, Kirigakure was not involved in a civil war involving the kekkei genkai clans.**

**I think that covers most of the concerns and questions some people will have, but if I missed something, or you have a question about anything else, just let me know in your review and I'll do my best to answer them.**

**Well, until the next chapter!**

**BSW**

**P.S- I have already started working on the next chapter so it shouldn't be TO LONG until the next one is up. :)**


End file.
